The Creepy Clown's Daughter
by Sweeney.Sparrow.Joker.Love
Summary: Rainees life was horribly boring. Until The Joker escapes from arkham and claims shes his daughter. He wont stop until he's twisted her mind and got her back. Rated T for language stuff.Review.NoFlames.First Joker FanFic Be Nice Please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Sorry if this has been written before or its really bad but I just had to write this because its been in my head for ages! This is my first attempt at a joker fanfic so be nice please :D (plus I may suck at making it all set in America and in American)

I don't own batman...blah blah blah.

Set after tdk

-

15 year old Rainee Sparrow stared at the plain white clock on the plain white wall of the maths classroom. Each second seemed to drag on longer then the one before.

"5 more minutes then were free." Her best friend Gabriel whispered in her ear. She turned to him and smiled as he leant forward and poked their other best friend Kayla in the back with a pencil. "Five more minute then were free." He repeated. Kayla looked at the clock, smiled then turned back to the front of the classroom. Rainee folded her arms flat on the desk then lay her head on them. '5 more minutes till freedom' She repeated in her head. It was hardly freedom though. Since the Joker had been killing people and blowing up buildings Rainee's parents had become more over-protective then usual. She had to tell them where exactly she was going and exactly what time she'd be back and the phone numbers of who else she was with. They used to want to know where she was going and when she'd be back before the joker started causing chaos, they used to be satisfied with the answer  
"To Gabriel's." and "I'll call you when I'm on my way back". But now they wanted to know if his parents would be home, what his home phone number was, what his mobile number was, exactly what time she'd need picking up because she couldn't walk home with the joker still creating havoc. She knew most parents had become more protective when the joker was first in the news but her parents started acting strangely as well, sometimes she would find them talking in the middle of the night and when she'd ask what they were talking about at one o'clock in the morning they would say  
"Oh nothing, sweetie. Go back to bed." Sometimes she would walk into a room and her Mother would be crying and when she'd ask why her Mom would just hug her and told her she loved her. They were never this protective with her older brother. In fact she was totally different then her family. They all had brown hair while she had dark blond hair. Her brother was called Shane which was much different then Rainee. She always felt different to her family. Her family was pretty normal. She always felt different, she had different habits then them, like a nervous laugh or licking her lips allot or popping the last letter of a sentence. She felt like she didn't belong there, doing the same thing every day, she wanted to be free.

Rainee was snapped out of her day dreams by an arm dragging her up out of her seat. She looked up to see Gabriel and Kayla standing over her.

"School is over, lets _gooo_." Kayla said dragging out the word 'go'. Rainee laughed and grabbed her bag.

-

Rainee sat cross legged on the floor of Gabriel's living room talking to Kayla about how much they hated there maths teacher and how much they thought she was secretly a man. Gabriel sat next to Rainee, aimlessly flicking through the channels on the tv with the grey remote. Kayla sat on the couch behind them eating gummy bears out a bowl while talking. It was basically what they did every Friday night, they would pour all the chocolate and treats they an been buying over the week, in bowls and eat them while watching tv and movies.

"Stop!" Kayla yelled almost chocking on the popcorn she had in her mouth, to Gabriel as he flicked past a news channel. Rainee jumped in turned it back. On the tv were two news presenters sitting behind a desk. A giant screen behind them said 'breaking news'.

"-news, the joker has been sent to Arkham Asylum for life." The blond woman said obviously already half way through what she was saying.

"Yay!" Gabriel said slapping his hands.

"Finally the creepy clown has been locked _awayyyyy_!" Rainee laughed.

"Finally we get our lives back." Kayla said jumping up and down in her seat. None of them were listening to the news reporter talk about the details they were all to happy the joker had finally been locked away.

"A toast!" Gabriel declared. "To the creepy clown being sent away and regaining our lives." They all held up there Coke-a-Cola bottles and crashed them together, spilling some over there clothes. The friends burst out laughing and all fell back on the couch. Once the laughter had stopped they all lay in silence.

"They should kill him." Kayla stated staring at the celling above her. "Why didn't they send him to jail?"

"He is insane,and insane people go to asylums." Rainee pointed out. "I mean, what sane person would blow up a hospital? Even if they wanted to kill every one? A hospital? He had to be crazy." There was a silence until Gabriel sat up.

"Lets change this subject to a happier one." He said. "In one month the school awards will be held in Bruce Wayne's fancy building as a fund-raiser. There I will turn him gay and we shall get married and own a house by the sea." Rainee and Kayla laughed. Gabriel was one of the most handsomest boys in the whole of there school. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair which he straighten every morning and made sure it flopped in right way, it was long enough to make little braids in when Rainee got bored in lessons. He had a cute smile which usually got him what he wanted. He could have any girl he wanted but he never wanted any seeing as he was gay. Kayla had bleach blonde hair and a tan. She wouldn't leave her house unless she had at least lip gloss on. She was also pretty and made the most of it by flirting with all the boys in school even through she wasn't that interested in boys at their school because they were all either ugly and immature or taken...or gay. Plus she was to busy with her friends. Unlike her other loud, confident friends Rainee was quiet. She had dark blonde hair and brown, almost black, eyes. She didn't bother wearing make-up like Kayla. She didn't flirt with boys. She just stayed with Gabriel and Kayla. She hated getting attention but usually her name got attention, that's why she preferred to be called Ray. She always asked her parents why they called her Rainee but they just said they didn't know or that they thought it was a beautiful name. Her parents were always oddly quiet about Rainee's past, they said all her baby pictures burnt in a fire in there old house.

"I hope I don't get an award." Rainee muttered. "Gabe, you will get one for drama classes." Gabriel put a hand on his chest and looked like he was trying to be modest. "Kayla, you will get one for.....wait what will you get one for?"

"Ha, none. School bores me." Kayla stated. They all started laughing again and fell back down on the couch. Rainee didn't want attention at the school awards but she was probably going to be the main person there.

-End of chapter one-

A/N: Woah. Ok that was pretty much an introduction i swear I'll try to make the next one better.

Review if you want morreeee

(joker in the next chapter!)


	2. Meetings

Authors note: Thank to those who reviewed and added this to your favourites and/or story alerts and stuff :] I don't own T.D.K or the (incredible) joker or (the sexy) Bruce Wayne or any characters who were in the (amazing) movie. Oh and I don't own the song which i put it it is.....Nine In The After Noon- Panic At The Disco (rip) Hope you like this chapter (:

-**One Month Later**-

The news reporters on the TV were talking about something that Rainee didn't care about. The only reason she was watching the news was because after it a movie was one that she, her brother Shane and his girlfriend Ally wanted to watch. Their parents were out of the house so they decided to watch the TV, after about half an hour of channel flicking they decided to watch the first channel and wait for the news to end so they could watch the movie afterwards. Rainee sat at one end of the couch and Shane and Ally sat cuddling on the other end.

The man on the TV suddenly stopped what he was saying and then with a confused face said into the camera:

"Well..erm.. I've just heard that a video has been sent in by the joker....it will probably have disturbing content in it so if you are watching with young children or have a faint heart I should ask you to change the channel for just a second." Rainee, Shane and Ally exchanged confused looks.

"I thought he was in Arkham." Rainee said. The news room on the TV suddenly changed to a home made video. There was a man tied to a chair, he had a bloodied face and he was wearing a suit which had been ripped a bit.

"Helllooo Goth-am." The jokers voice boomed. He turned to camera towards him self. He looked the same as the last time he was on the news. "I am back. Did you miss me?" He laughed a twisted laugh. He switched the camera to the man on the chair. "This was my erm...doctorrrr.. at Arkham." He said using the hand he wasn't holding the camera with the make quotation marks in the air. " I took him...as a erm... souvenir." Then he burst into loud a fit of laughter. Once he stopped laughing he looked at the camera and said some what seriously. "You may be wondering why I am talkin_g_ to you toda_yy_." He said popping the 'g' and the 'y'. "Well that is because I...uh.. want something back...I want _some one_ back. My daughter." He then reached into his pocket and took out a picture and held it to the camera. It was of a baby, she was dressed in a pink dress and she was smiling at the camera. "How cu_te_." He burst into another scary fit of laughter. "I'll get her back...and I;m a man of my word." The camera dropped to the floor and the screen showed the bottom of the chair with the doctor on. The chair fell to the floor and the joker came in sight holding a knife. Then the image was the news studio again.

"Poor girl." Ally said. " Having a crazy dad."

"She's probably crazy herself." Rainee stated. He eyes still glued on the TV. No one in the room would admit it but they were all terrified.

"Craziness isn't inherited, Ray." Shane muttered. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"Hopefully Mom won't find ou_t_." She said unintentional popping the 't' at the end. "Or she'll keep us locked in the house for weeks." Shane nodded. Just after that was said Rainee and Shanes parents came in. Luckily the movie had just started but no one had noticed.

"Rainee, Your still up? You've got your school awards tomorrow. Off to bed or wont won't wake up in time to go the Gabriels house to get ready tomorrow." Rainee sighed and walked out the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

--

_**"Cos its nine in the after noon,  
and your eyes are the size of the moon,  
you could cause you can so you do,  
were feeling so good, its just the way that we do..."**_ The CD player sang loudly as Rainee, Kayla and Gabriel got ready to go to the school award evening. The school told them girls must wear dresses and boys must dress smart. Rainee wore a black dress with white polka dots on it and a white lace trim at the top and a white ribbon belt with a white pettiskirt underneath. Kayla wore a hot pink puffball dress with a black ribbon belt. Gabriel simply wore black pants, a band t shirt and a suit jacket.

"Do I look good?" Gabriel asked. "Need to look nice for Bruce Wayne. Since one day we will be married."

"I feel as your friend its my job to tell you this." Rainee said. "You will never marry him. Reason 1: He's not gay. He has a new girl each week. Reason 2: He's way older then you."

"Reason 3: He's mine." Kayla shouted from the mirror on Gabriels wall. Rainee laughed and fell back onto Gabriels bed.

"So did you hear the news?" Gabriel said trying to change the subject.

"Uh the joker escape_d_." Rainee said lying on the bed, her head hanging off the end so she saw every thing upside down,she watched as her friends fought over space in the mirror. "And he wants his daughter ba_ck_." She popped her k

"His daughter will probably be around our age." Kayla noted. "The news woman said this morning."

"Poor girl. She probably doesn't know it yet but he father is a creepy physco clown, who ever she is." Gabriel said.

"Done!" Kayla declared. She spun around and pouted her perfectly glossed lips.

"Photo time!" Gabriel yelled. Rainee dragged herself over to her friends. Gabriel got out his camera and they all posed as the pictures got took. After about 22 photos Gabriels Mom called them down and told them it was time to go.

--

Wayne enterprises was bigger then the three had expected. When they got there they were lead up to a big room. I had lots of circular tables with 3 or 4 chairs around them. At the front was a big wooden stage about 3 foot off the floor. On the stage was a podium and a table of awards. Rainee, Kayla and Gabriel all sat on one table and by the time every one had arrived each table was full. The teacher stood around the outside and it was pretty funny to see them in suits and dresses. Bruce Wayne entered the stage and every one clapped apart from Gabriel who wolf whistled. After all the boring introduction the awards were announced. Gabriel won one for drama and they asked him to make a speech he simply yelled:

"HELL YEAH!" And ran back to his seat. For the rest of it Rainee, Kayla and Gabriel sat eating gummy bears from Gabriels pockets.

"And the most highest test scores for maths is..... Zara Green." The head teacher said. Every one clapped. Bruce Wayne was sitting on a chair in the back, he was clapping but you could tell he wanted to be some where else. He kept looking out the window at the sky. As Zara was about to make her speech...that no one was looking forward to.. a loud bang echoed through the room every one turned to were the bang had came from. There stood the joker her was holding a gun and walking towards the stage with men in clown masks. Rainee eyes widened. He was much more scarier in person.

"Inspiring, very inspiring." He said even though Zara hadn't said her speech. "I'm looking for some one." He said popping the last word. 'Oh god his daughter is here. Poor thing' Rainee thought. "Rainee Sparrow." He said. Rainee's stomach flipped. Her mouth hung open. 'No not me. This cant be happening.' She thought. A few people turned to look at her. Gabriel grabbed her hand.

"It'll be OK." He whispered. She still didn't believe what was happening.

"Boys." The joker said. Then all the men in clown mask walked around the tables looking for her....for her! She could believe it, she was normal, terribly normal, this never happened to any one like her...never! A hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out of her chair and her hand got ripped from Gabriels grasp. She fell to the floor with a dull thud. The man in a happy clown mask looked at her. He dragged her up to her feet.

"I've got her, Boss!" He yelled across the giant room.  
"Perfect." The joker said popping the 't'. Rainee was surprised he did that in real life. Suddenly the man was dragging her to the stage.

"No! Get off me freak!" She screamed kicking her legs. He dragged her up the stairs to the stage and threw her towards the joker. She hit the floor again but this time banged her head painfully. She screamed in pain. Which was odd, she had never screamed in pain before."You fuckin asshole!"She yelled. The joker pointed his gun at the man and shot him.

"Don't hurt my daughter." He muttered. He walked over to Rainee and dragged her to her feet. He took something out of his pocket and held it to her face. Her school photo. 'That freaks been stalking me.' She thought.

"I'm not your daughter!" She shouted.

"You look just like..her." The joker said angrily, whoever 'her' he hated her.

"Your insane! I'm not your daughter! I have my own family and my Dad isn't a physco clown!" She screamed. She wasn't meant to say that aloud. Word vomit.

"I'm not. No I'm not. No....No Im Not-ah" He said while walking toward her she back up until her back hit the wall. "NO I'M NOT!" He screamed in her face. He got his knife out of his pocket and put it to her face. He dug it into her cheek and she closed her eyes. A tear fell down her face and mixed with blood from the cut the joker made with his knife. "You shouldn't talk to your..uh..dad like tha_t_." he popped his t.

"Your not my dad." She sobbed. He lifted her away from the wall by her shoulders then slammed her back down. She sunk into a sitting position and looked up at him. "Please...your not." The joker smiled down at her. She had never been so scared in her whole life.

"Leave the girl, Joker." A voice said from behind them that sounded like they had a pretty bad cough.

"BATMAN!" Cheered some one from the other end of the room. That's when Rainee remembered there were people there. She brought her knees up and sunk her head on them. The joker rolled his eyes then turned around.

"Why do you always ruin the fun?" The joker said like a young child. Batman made a movement towards the joker but the Joker picked up Rainee bridal style and held his knife to her chest. She bit her lip and tilted her head back. Batman backed up and the joker laughed. "I think its time to go, princess." Joker said as he backed up down the stairs and across the room towards the elevator.

"LET HER GO!" Batman yelled.

"In a minute." Joker said. The elevator doors opened and he got in. His men were all still in the room. As the doors closed he dropped Rainee and she crawled into the corner. The joker knelt in front of her and reached into his other pocket. 'Wow he has lots of stuff in them' Rainee thought. He took out a plastic bracelet thing with a circle on one end.

"An electronic tag?!" She said. She wasn't meant to say that aloud. Word vomit.

"Uh huh. He said as he pulled down one of her knee length black socks. He clipped it on her and bunched the sock around it. "Gotta make sure my princess doesn't get into trouble." The elevator doors opened and the joker dragged Rainee out by her arm like a doll.

"Give me the girl." Batman said. Rainee looked up and saw batman standing in front of them.

"Fine-ah." The joker said. "I'll see you soon princess...and I'm a man of my word." He said popping the d. He walked out of the building laughing. When Rainee looked up she was alone. She pressed her hand against her cheek and when she pulled it back her palm was covered in red. She wasn't alone for long because the head teacher and another teacher ran down the stairs with Gabriel and Kayla behind them.

"Rainee!" Gabriel and Kayla yelled as they pushed past the teachers and hugged their friend.

"He's not my dad. He's not." She mumbled.

"I've phoned an ambulance and your parents." The head teacher said.

"He cut my cheek." Rainee said sadly.

--

Authors note : YAY! First time i have ever wrote a chapter in one say and published it the same day (: yaaaaayyyyy

review3


	3. Freaks and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything from the movie. This is for Johanna who is forcing me to write this :) oh and its for all those fabulous reviewers as well.

--

Rainee rolled off her bed. She almost forgot all that happened yesterday until her hand fell over the stitches on her face. She winced and stood up. After all of last nights events she has to go the hospital to get stitches on her face. When she got home she went straight to her room with out saying a word and tried to get to sleep. She heard her Mom on the phone to Shane saying he should stay at Allys house because Rainee was _'too traumatised to see any one right now_.' Rainee's Dad tried to come into her room and talk to her a couple times but she would just stare out of the window not listening to a word he said.

She picked up her school clothes and walked out of her small room. She passed her parents room and when she was about to pass Shane's room when Ally leapt out and wrapped her arms around Rainee. Rainee let out a small scream and dropped her clothes.

"Oh you poor thing!" Ally said as she stroked Rainee's dark blonde hair.

"Erm thank you?" Rainee replied.

"Wait why are you going into school? Your head teacher said you could have the day off." Shane said from his doorway noticing her school clothes which were now spread across the floor. He was wearing shorts and a over sized t-shirt, which he probably slept in. Ally let go of Rainee. Ally was wearing a tank top and a pair of Shane's black cargo shorts. Rainee knelt on the floor and picked up the clothes.

"If I stay here all day I'll end up wallowing in self pity." She said standing up. "Where's Ma and Pa?"

"Out." Shane answered. Rainee smiled at them and then walked to the bathroom. As soon as she got in the bathroom her smile dropped and she looked in the mirror. The stitches that sewn together the knife wound the Joker inflicted on her was across her cheek. She knew that some one would say something about last night to her. Probably Natalie and her friends, the girls who wore way to much make up and had bleach blonde hair and thought they were better then every one else. The so called populars. 'Why are you going into school when you are going to be the centre of attention all day?' She screamed in her head. To be honest she was only going in to see Kayla an Gabriel. She needed to talk to them. She needed to tell them about the tag the joker put on her ankle. No one had noticed it yet and she planed to keep it that way until she told her two friends.

Once she was dressed she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ally was sitting on one of kitchen units eating a bowl of cereal and Shane was standing opposite her. They were probably talking about Rainee because when she walked in they stopped.

"Will you drive me to school?" She asked them.

"I don't think you should go to school. I mean after what happened last night. Every one will be talking a out it. In about a week they'll of forget about it and you can go in." Shane said.

"Fine. I'll walk." Rainee sighed.

"No your not." Ally said putting her cereal down and jumping onto the floor. "Shane will drive you."

"Will I?" Shane asked.

"Think about it. She can't walk all the way to school on her own with ...him...about." Ally said in a half whisper.

"Fine." Shane sighed grabbing his car keys off the top of the fridge. Rainee smiled she grabbed her back-pack. She opened the fridge and took an apple to eat on the way. 'Can't skip breakfast.' she thought. 'Most important meal of the day'

"You better write Mom a note. If she's back before you get home from school she'll freak if she doesnt know where you are. Even though she said she'll probably be back tomorrow morning."

"Where did she go?" Rainee asked as she grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag and a pen.

"Dad got a phone call this morning saying he had to go to a work meeting or something. Mum went as well because its outside of Gotham and she doesn't trust Dad driving at night when he's tired." Shane said as he stood waiting by the door. Rainee wrote :

Mom+Dad,

Gone to school. Don't worry Shane and Ally are driving me there and I'll make them drive me back. Don't worry I'm fine.

Rainee (your favourite child) :D

xx

Shane read it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" He shouted. Rainee stuck out her tongue and then bit into her apple.

"Lets go children." Ally instructed.

--

Rainee walked across the school yard. Everything seemed greyer today. She could tell people where talking about her. She pretended not to notice it and reached in her pocket and pulled out her time table.

Period One: Physics, Mr Dawson.

Rainee smiled. Mr Dawson was possibly the best teacher teacher ever. He always favorited Rainee,Gabriel and Kayla. She shoved the folded up time table back in her pocket. When she was got to the physics room and walked in every one stopped talking and looked at her. She kept her head low and walked over to her seat. When she sat down Gabriel and Kayla both hugged her from the seats they were sitting in next to her.

"Why are you in school? You should be at home." Gabriel asked. Kayla nodded.

"I don't want to be at home. I needed to see you guys." She muttered.

"I will be right back." Mr Dawson said from the front of the class room. "Don't break anything." He walked out of the room and every one talked louder.

"Ouch. Nasty scar." Kayla said.

"Thanks." Rainee laughed. She was starting to feel a bit better. That was until Natalie and two of her followers stood in front of Rainee and her friends table.

"I always thought you were a freak Cloudy but-" Natalie started but was cut off by Kayla

"Rainee." Kayla said. "Get it right short stuff." Natalie was short. She had bleach blonde hair and tanned skin. Her two followers were taller then her but most of the school was taller then her but most of the school worshipped her. She thought she was better then every one else.

"What ever." Natalie said looking at Kayla like she was nothing. Rainee wanted to punch her in the face. "As I was saying. I always thought you were a freak and last night proved I was right. Your dad is the joker! Why didn't you tell us?"

"He's not!" Rainee practically yelled. Every one had gone quiet now and was staring at the two argue.

"Face it. Your such a freak not even the Joker wanted you. You may not know this but every one hates you. This world would have been much better if your Dad just killed you last night." Natalie said. No one said any thing. Usually when Natalie made some ones life hell her followers would laugh but this time they just looked at there feet. Rainee didn't say anything either. She looked at the desk as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Look you slut-" Gabriel stood up and shouted at her but he didn't finish because Mr Dawson walked through the door.

"Back to your seat Natalie!" He ordered pretending not to notice Gabriel. Gabriel sat back down and patted Rainees shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. She's a bitch." He whispered to her. Kayla wiped the tear off Rainee's cheek and gave her a little thumbs up.

"Ray, Mrs Carter wants to see you." Mr Dawson said. He was the only teacher who called her Ray. Mrs Carter was the head teacher. Rainee had never been in her office. "Gabriel can walk you there if you want." Rainee nodded as her and Gabriel got up out of their chairs. They said bye to Kayla and walked across the room. Natalie was sitting on her chair which was near the door. Her foot stick out to trip Rainee up but Rainee noticed and stomped on her foot.

"OW!" Natalie whined. Rainee smiled and walked out the door with Gabriel.

"Nice one." Gabriel said when they were half way down the corridor.

"She deserved it." Rainee muttered.

"True!" Gabriel laughed. When they arrived at Mrs Carter's office Gabriel sat on one of the plastic chairs outside the room and Rainee knocked. Mrs Carter answered the door almost immediately. She was small and Rainee was more then a head taller then her.

"Come in Rainee." Rainee walked in the office. It wasn't as great as she expected. It had a window and the walls were covered in awards,pictures and news paper clipping of articles related to the school. There was a desk with a computer and computer chair and a plastic chair on the other side. Mrs Carter sat on the computer and Rainee sat on the plastic chair.

"So Rainee." Mrs Carter said in her usual cheery way. "Hows your day been so far?"

'That's a stupid question' Rainee thought. 'How would your day of been if the day before a freaking clown declared he was your farther and then a plastic barbie doll told you to drop dead!'

"Not good." Rainee said. Mrs Carter nodded.

"I am taking full responsibility for last night. The security could have been higher and...I'm sorry." Mrs Carter said.

"It couldn't of been helped. I mean...the joker...burst out of a mental asylum....he would have had no trouble even if you hired the best guards in the world." Rainee said it felt weird talking to the head teacher about the joker. She just didn't relate school with clowns.

"Well...I know every ones going to be talking about this all over school today and not every one is going to be as....nice and you probably wont be able to concentrate like you usually do so well. So I think it would be best if I sent you home." Mrs Carter said. Rainee nodded. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to stay at home all day. She didn't want to do what she done every day and act like life was great."Is there any one at home I can contact?"

"My parents are out but Shane is in." Rainee said. Mrs Carter knew who Shane was because he went to the school before her.

"OK I'll call him and tell him to pick you up. You may wait in the main office and your friend can wait with you too." Rainee nodded and walked out of the room.

"What did she want?" Gabriel said as he stood up.

"She told me to go home. That was odd." Rainee said. They walked into the main office and sat down on the sofa in the corner. The receptionists were busy behind the counter and there was no one else around. "Gabe, you remember last night?" Rainee whispered to Gabriel when she was certain no one was listening in.

"That's a stupid question, Ray. How could I forget?" Gabe whispered back.

"Well the joker..he...." She said before giving up and lifting up her pant leg to show him the tag.

"Oh my god." He whispered. She looked at it. The tag had scratches on from where she tried to cut it off with a knife and cuts on the skin around it from were she slipped with the knife.

"Yeah." Rainee muttered. "You can't tell any one....apart from Kayla."

"I wont."

"I'm worried. He'll get me. He'll kill me."

"He won't." Gabriel whispered but Rainee could tell he didn't believe it himself. "He thinks your his kid, so he probably wants to make sure you don't get into trouble...or maybe if he's going to blow a place up he wont want you to get hurt so he'll make sure your not there."

"He doesn't have a heart, he only wants me to cause 'chaos'." She whispered, making quotation marks with her fingers "He wont protect any one."

"Did...he do those cuts as well?" Gabriel asked trying to change the subject.

"Erm.....No...I did...trying to get it off....and stuff." She mumbled as she looked at her lap. Gabriel hit her on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Yeah well don't hurt yourself." Gabriel whispered. Then he gave her a hug.

"You will make it through this...I won't let him get you." He whispered into her shoulder. She smiled and leant back. "Do you want me to come to yours tonight and bring ice-cream. Like we used to do to cheer each other up?" He asked. Rainee smiled. Every time one of them got upset the other would bring over ice-cream and they would watch a movie together. It usually make everything better, but usually the thing that was upsetting them was small, like an argument with their parents or a bully at school or failing an exam. All silly little things compared to a physco clown putting a tag on you and claiming he was your dad.

"Your going to need a lot of Ice-cream." Rainee laughed. A couple minutes of pointless chatter later, Shane walked into the school. Rainee said goodbye to Gabriel and signed out of school. She was about to go through the door with Shane when the elderly woman behind the counter called her.

"Rainee Sparrow?" She called. Rainee spun around.

"Yes."

"Oh well...This came in the post this morning. Its addressed to the school but it has your name on it. The school must of gave you a pen-pal." The woman said happily as she handed Rainee an envelope. Rainee raised an eye brow.

"Yeah...pen-pal." She muttered looking at the front of the envelope. The writing was horribly untidy. He stomach flipped. 'OHMYGOSH,OHMYGOSH,OHMYGOSH! Its from him! Its from the joker!' her mind screamed. 'Stay calm.' the optimistic part of her said. 'Its probably from a pen-pal like the receptionist said. A happy, non-clown-related person from another country.' She smiled at the woman and walked out of the door with Shane and other to his car. She slid into the back as Ally was sitting in the front and Shane was driving.

"Shall we stop off and get something to eat?" Shane said breaking the silence as they drove.

"Sure." Rainee said as she slid the letter across the seat and looked out of the window.

--

15 minutes later Rainee, Shane and Ally were sitting in the car which was parked in a abandoned car park, eating junk food. The radio was playing a familiar song in the back ground as they all talked.

"-then Gabe called her a slut." Rainee said finishing off her story.

"That Natalie is a total bitch!" Ally exclaimed. "She's lying Ray. Don't believe a word she says." Shane nodded in agreement his mouth was full of the burger he was eating. Rainee sipped her drink through straw as she thought of ways to kill Natalie.

"So who's the letter from?" Shane asked when he finished his food. Rainee put her drink down on the seat next to her and reached for the letter. She tore the envelope open and read the note to herself in her head. She suddenly screamed and wrapped herself up in a ball. "NO NO NO NO NO!" She chanted loudly over and over again.

"Ray! What is it!" Shane asked patting her on the back. Ally took the letter from Rainee's grasp and read it aloud.

"_Rainee,_

_Yesterday didn't go so great, so I'm coming to your house tonight at 5. Feel free to bring some friends because I'm bringing mine. NO POLICE! Or bad things will happen to you and the people you love._

_Signed Daddy, (Joker)._

_P.S hope your parents are having fun at their 'conference'_" Ally read. "And then he drew a smiley face." Shane grabbed his phone and dialled in a number.

"He said no police! Your going to get us killed!" Rainee sobbed.

"I'm calling Dad!" Shane stated. "Hello Dad....are you OK?....Oh I'm fine I was just wondering...Hows the conference?.....Oh.....OK...yeah we'll be fine...have fun...tell mum we love her and Rainee's safe ....Dad...I-I love you...bye." Rainee's mouth fell open. Shane never told Dad he loved him...never. "He said he's fine, there was no meeting but they have already booked another night in the hotel so they'll be back tomorrow. Dad sends his love Ray." Rainee nodded.

"How does he know were you live?" Ally asked. Rainee pulled up her pant leg.

"He tagged me." She sobbed. "There's no getting out of it."

--

The T.V was playing even though no one was watching it. Rainee sat on the sofa in the middle of Shane and Ally. She looked at the clock. Half 4. Time was going slower. Like in maths class. She thought. There was a knock at the door. Ally and Rainee grabbed each other.

"Its not him. He wouldn't knock." Shane reassured them. He walked out of the room and to the front door with Ally and Rainee following him. He opened the door slowly. Gabriel was on the other side with a pot of ice-cream. Shane sighed in relief and Ally collapsed on the stairs in relief. Rainee ran up to her friend and hugged him.

"He's coming. You said he wouldn't and he is." She sobbed.

"What? When?" Gabriel asked.

"5. Dude you should go home." Shane said.

"No way. I've gotta stay." Gabriel said walking in the house.

"Who in their right mind would stay and wait for the joker if they had a choice?" Ally sighed. "He could kill you."

"He could kill you and I couldn't live with that." Gabriel said.

"Fine." Shane sighed. "Lets go wait." 40 minutes later and Gabriel had read the letter 3 times, Shane had paced the room 20 times, Ally had made sure the door was closed 10 times and Rainee had rocked back and forth 1000 times. Gabriel sat with his arm around Rainee. He had text his mum saying he was helping Rainee with homework. Suddenly there was a banging from the hallway. Rainee burst into tears, Gabriel tightened his grip on his friend, Ally started breathing extra heavily and Shane stood in front of them all. The door to the room they were in was kicked open and about ten men in clown masks barged into the room. They grabbed each of them and dragged them all away from each other.

"Hello every on_e_." The joker said as he walked into the room. His make-up was smudged a bit down one side of his face. It made him look more terrifying. He looked at every one in the room like he was disappointed in something.

"Honestly Rainee, I would of though_t_ you had _more_ friends." He said as he walked over to her. She struggled against the man who was holding her but he only held her tighter. "Aren't you going to uh..._introduce_ me?" He asked her.

"NO! Go away." She screamed sounding like a child. She kicked his leg as hard as she could. The joker rolled his eyes and got his knife out of his pocket and held it to her face. She resisted the urge to puke when she saw there was still blood on it.

"You know I don't want to hurt you ..._too_ much..but if you don't obey me you need to be punishe_d_." He dug the knife into the cut on her face. She screamed in pain. He undone the stitches and she felt it bleed again. "Bea-u-tiful." He said. "Now...introduce me." It took a few minutes for Rainee to calm down.

"Shane, Gabriel, Ally." She mumbled. He burst out laughing and walked towards the others.

"Shane-_ah_. I remember you."

"W-what?" Shane stuttered.

The joker made a tutting noise as he reached in his pocket and got out a picture. He held it to Shane's face. It was a picture of a baby girl and a young boy of about four. The baby girl was standing up against a sofa or something and the young boy was kneeling behind her, his hand was on the girls back, probably to keep her from falling down. The boy had curly brown hair and was smiling at the camera. The girl was looking at the boy, she had blonde hair and her mouth was slightly open.

"They gave it to me when she got adopted. The first time I was in Arkham" The joker said staring into Shane's eyes but Shane was looking away.

"How did you get that, you bastard!" He screamed. The joker slapped him across the face and moved back to Rainee.

"Where's your phone, prince_ss_?" He asked. She didn't want to get hurt again so she nodded to the table where she had put it. He walked over to it and started pressing the buttons and mumbling to himself.

"Sorry." A voice said in Rainee's ear. She looked up at the man in the clown mask. He was looking at her through the eye holes. She looked back at the joker. He now had another phone out and was typing stuff in it as well as hers.

"And save!" He said loudly. He dropped Rainee's phone on the floor and walked back over to her. "Don't look so sad. Every one will be talking about you at school. You'll be pop-u-lar."

"NO! THANKS TO YOU THEY THINK I'M A FREAK. THEY THINK YOU SHOULD OF KILLED ME. THEY ALL HATE ME. I HATE YOU.......ALOT!" Rainee screamed. The joker looked angry. Rainee wished she didn't say that. She was terrified. 'He's gonna kill me.' She thought. The optimistic part of her brain was crying in the corner of her head along with the confidence part of her brain.

"Do you like that scar?" The joker said. He licked is lips as he walked closer to her. Rainee shook her head, no, quickly. "Do you want another." She shook her head, no, again. He laughed and grabbed her wrist. She tried to struggle but he was to strong. He grabbed his knife again and dug it into her arm. He started cutting into her arm. She screamed in pain. "Dont. . Your. Farhter .Like That!" The joker yelled. Rainee felt blood falling down her arm....lots of blood. She felt dizzy. The screaming and crying started getting fuzzy. Then she heard a faint laughing. She felt tired. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over as she fell limp in the masked clowns arms.

--

Authors note : Wow that took me effort. Sorry if its a bit...bad. I tried my hardest so please don't hurt me.

Thank you for the advice** Sam. I. Am/ Sari. Of. Sorrow** :D Hope I done better

**Lee:** thank you for reviewing Im glad you liked it ...this is me updating :D Review again

**Daughteralucard**: Thank you tons Im glad you like. Sorry I didn't update sooner :D

One last thing. If you want updates quicker and you have twitter please follow me cos sometimes i will ask questions that help me get on with the story and plus you can tweet me stuff like 'HURRY UP AND UPDATE NERD!'

:D

Twitter : _Meg_Depp_

Review if you liked it :) (Or I'll cry cos im a loser like that)


	4. The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie'

Disclaimer: I don't own tdk but its definitely on my Christmas list :)

--

_'No Matter What They Say Don't Believe A Word,_

_Cause I'll Keep Singing This Lie If You'll Keep Believing It,_

_I'll Keep Singing This Lie , I'll Keep Singing This Lie'_

_'The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie,_

_I Hope You Sing Along And Steal A Line'_

**Sophomore slum or come back of the year- Fall Out Boy**

--

When Rainee woke up a horribly pain shot through her body. She screamed in pain. When she opened her eyes she didn't know were she was. 'Oh my god he kidnapped me!' she yelled in her mind. A woman in a nurses outfit ran in the room.

"Who are you?!" Rainee yelled.

"I am your nurse Miss Rainee, you are in hospital." The nurse said in a calming voice. Rainee stopped screaming and looked around the room. It was like she expected a hospital room to be: clean, white and boring. '_Wait'_ She thought. _'If I'm in hospital then Mum and Dad must of found out_.'

"Why am I here? I only got a few cuts on my arm." Rainee asked the nurse who was now checking a clip board. She looked up at her and then put the clip board down.

"I-I don't think I'm the right one to tell you." She stuttered as she walked out of the room. Rainee rolled her eyes. _'OK, now what?'_ she thought. She looked down at her arm. It was covered in a white bandage. _'I need answers!_' She thought. Then an idea came into her head. She Shane ran into the room. '_Ha! It worked'_

"Oh good your OK!" He said sounding relieved.

"Are you OK? Is Ally and Gabe Ok?" Rainee panicked.

"There fine! You should be worrying about yourself!" He said as he sat on the grey chair next to her hospital bed.

"Why is every one over reacting? He only sliced my arm a couple times." Rainee asked.

"Well." Shane muttered.

"Spit it out." Rainee said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"When you passed out he kicked you about a bit and the knife he used was covered in blood and other stuff so it could of made your arm infected and you lost a lot of blood." Rainee looked at her body. It was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Oh." She said.

"They found the tag." Shane stated.

"..and?." Rainee asked.

"They took it off...they weren't exactly going to leave it and let the joker get you."

"So Mum and Dad found out."

"About the tag, yes. About the letter, no. About the picture,No."

"Ah."

"Were moving, Ray. Thats why they aren't here. They're moving all our stuff to a house the police and people put us in. Outside of Gotham."

"What? When?"

"As soon as you get out of here."

"But....what about Gabe and Kayla...they won't know were I've gone." Rainee said shaking her head.

"I've already told them. They said they'll come to our new house soon to say hi." Shane said said his voice was quiet and sad.

"What happened. Once I passed out."

"He laughed." Shane said, shaking with anger. "Then he kicked you over and over again and left."

"So he didn't hurt you or Gabe or Ally?" Rainee asked although it sounded more like a prayer. Shane shook his head.

"So I called an ambulance and Ally called Mum and Dad." Shane said. "but don't worry. Once were away from here he can't get you."

"Shane." Rainee whispered.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm adopted. I mean... I don't look like you or Mum or Dad or any one in our family. And that picture...." Rainee cried.

"No." Shane said while he tried to calm her down. "And even if you were, I'd still love you and you'd still be my sister. You always will be no matter what, and I'l always protect you no matter what." Rainee looked at him and smiled.

"Promise?" She said through tears.

"Promise."

"Pinky promise." She laughed holding out her pinky. He laughed and shook it with his out.

"Pinky promise."

--

-1 week later-

Rainee stared out of the window in her new house. She wasn't in Gotham any more. She was in a town not far from it. The house wasn't the only thing different now. Rainee had to change too. She had died her hair her favourite colour, _purple_. Dark purple so it only looked purple in the right light. Walking around with bright purple hair would just attract more attention. Walking around with dark purple hair that looked black most of the time didn't stand out... much. Plus half the girls in town had there hair that colour. Rainee figured they probably thought it was rebellious and cool. She had to use a different name as well when she went out, which wasn't much any more. She tried to go out a few times but she got paranoid and thought every one was against her or looking at her and they would tell the joker. So she gave up on that and spent most of her time on her laptop in her room or texting Gabriel and Kayla. Her parents were worried about her. They told her to forget about the joker. But she couldn't. How could she when he had carved the word 'HA' into her arm over and over again. She discovered that when she got back from the hospital a week ago. When everybody was in their beds asleep she quietly peeled back the bandage and looked at her arm. She screamed when she saw the inside of her had deep cuts in she shape of the word 'ha' over and over again. Her Mum and Shane rushed in. Her Dad didn't. Her dad was like that since the joker came into Rainee's life. He liked Shane more then her and she knew it. He wouldn't ask her how her day was any more. He only spoke to her when she spoke to him. She tried not to let it get to her. 'In _a few weeks he'll be ok. He's just scared the joker will come back_.' she would think to herself when she caught him staring at her in a weird way. _'We'll all be OK_ _soon. The joker will find his real daughter and he wont bother us again.'_

I _could _say that Rainee was right. I _could_ say that the joker never bothered them again, Rainee got therapy and moved back to Gotham and every one lived happily ever after. But then what would be the point in telling_ this_ story. And saying everthing turned out great would be wrong. The joker doesn't give up and Rainee knew that but she tried to make herself be_lie_ve everything would be OK. The joker doesnt give up but no one was admitting it.

The phone next to Rainee bleeped signalling she just got a text. She smiled as she picked it up thinking it was either Gabriel or Kayla. She flipped open her phone.

_**'One new message from 'JOKER' **_ The text on her phone read. Her mouth fell open.

"So that's what he was doing." She said quietly to herself. "He saved his number?" She clicked the read button oddly calmly.

**_'Running away? Your going to have to be punished when I find you. And I will find you._**

**_Dad :) '_**

She dropped the phone on the floor and ran her hand through her hair. _'No! He won't find me. He can't. He won't'_ The optimistic part of her mind thought. She crouched down and picked up her phone. She clicked the 'reply' button and typed. **_'Drop dead joker :)'_**. then she clicked send.

"That feels better." She smiled. There was a knock at the door. For some reason she didn't know her self she threw her phone across the room and sat on the floor.

"Come in!" She called.

"Mum and Dad want to talk to you." Shane said quietly.

--

**Authors note:** Yeah I know its short and I'm sorry its lame with a lack of joker in but it future chapters he will be in there!

**Sari. of. Sorrow** : Thank you for the awesome advice yet again. I was thinking of doing something like that. So thanks for letting me know it was the right idea :)

**Lee**: Thank you!! Aww your review is so kind *** **_Sends Virtual Hug_ * :D xxx


	5. Meeting'The Family'

Disclaimer: I don't own tdk!

--

Rainee's stomach flipped. She had been expecting this since they had to move out of there house. They were going to tell her she was adopted. It couldn't be anything else. They didn't talk to her much since they got to this house, they'd send Shane to tell her the things they needed to tell her. Rainee tried to talk to them but whenever she talked to her Mum, she would give a short answer then a sad smile. It made Rainee feel guilty so she gave up. She didn't bother even trying to talk to her Dad now. Rainee stood up and walked out of her room. She followed Shane down the stairs into the clean hall way. She didn't understand why her Mum constantly cleaned it. Rainee figured the only person who would want to visit them would be the joker and he wasn't exactly going to walk in and say 'Oh how splendidly tidy and neat your house is!'. When she walked into the room where her Mother and Father were sitting in she knew they were defiantly going to tell her she was adopted because her Mothers face was stained with tears and her Father just looked angry. Her Mum cried a bit more when she saw her daughter.

"Sit down." Rainees dad said sternly to her and Shane. She felt like she was a child again being told off for fighting with her brother or something else she done wrong. 'Wait, why is so angry at me! I haven't done anything...I don't think.' She thought. She and Shane sat on the same sofa as there Mom while there dad remained in his seat opposite them.

"Rainee sweat heart." Her Mum said as she held Rainees hand. "Its not easy to tell you this but-" She cut herself off by bursting into tears.

"Your adopted." Her dad snapped. All though she had been expecting it for about a week it still felt like a kick in the gut.

"So he's right?" Rainee whispered. "The jokers right. I am his kid."

"There is no proof he's your Father." Rainee's mother said trying to make Rainee feel better but it just made her angry.

"OH SO ITS JUST A COINCIDENCE!" Rainee yelled, standing up out of her chair. "Why didn't you tell me!" She said in a quieter voice.

"We were waiting for the right time." Rainee's mum sobbed.

"OH SO WHEN HE ATTACKED ME INFRONT OF THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL. IT WASN'T THE RIGHT TIME!" Rainee screamed.

"Don't swear." Rainee's dad said. She let out a laugh and spun around to face him.

"TIMES LIKE THIS IS WHAT SWEARING WAS INVENTED FOR!" She yelled. Then she looked at her mum and said more calmly. "You could of stopped him from putting me in hospital." She didn't know how being told earlier would of stopped the joker from coming into her house and attacking her but she couldn't control what she was saying. She was too angry.

"I'M GOING HOME!" She yelled as she walked out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE!" Her dad yelled as he leapt off of his chair and grabbed her arm.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed in his face. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" He slapped her in the face. She gasped in shock and pulled herself out of his grip. "I hate you." She said but it came out more like a whisper. She ran into her room and started kicking and punching every thing in her room. When she stopped most of her room was a mess. She grabbed her back pack from the corner of her room and opened it. She tipped all of her school stuff out of it and onto the floor. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed some jeans and some tshirts and stuffed them into her bag along with her I-pod,her phone, key's to her old house, a load of DVD's and what ever else she could find that she needed. She zipped up her bag and stormed out of her room. She stopped when she saw the door to her parents room. She opened it and ran over to bed side table where she knew her dad kept his wallet. She opened it and was quite shocked at the amount of money in there. She smirked as she took some out.

'10, 20, 30, 40, 50.' She counted in her head. 'That should do it.' She stuffed the notes into her pocket and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She was about to leap off of the bottom step and into sweet freedom when a person stood in front of it.

"You're in my way." She said calmly as she looked up at her father.

"Where do you think your going?" Her Dad asked.

"Away from here." She muttered jumping over the banister and landing on her feet with a dull thud. She was tempted to stick hers arms in the air like gymnastics done after they completed a routine.

"And where the hell will you go? To the joker?!" Her dad yelled. She was shocked. For a brief moment she wondered whether she _should_ but then she remembered who the joker was, an evil, scary, sadistic, serial killing clown.

"I may as well! He wants me more then you ever did!" She screamed. Of course she didn't mean it but it just came out of her mouth. She stomped to the door and before opening it she turned around. Her Mum and Shane were standing in the door way. "Bye Shane." She said. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran. She ran down the street and kept running until she was out of the town. She knew the way to Gotham so she knew the way to her old house. She decided that was where she'd go. When she got out of the town she slowed down and walked. It was dark now but the street lights dimly lit her way. She knew she was in Gotham when she saw the Wayne Enterprises building.

"Not far now." She muttered to herself. She grabbed her phone from her bag and flipped it open. She pushed the buttons so it dialled Gabriels number.

"Hey Ray!" Gabriels voice said.

"Hey Gabe. Are you doing anything?" Rainee asked trying to sound happy.

"Not really...why?...are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just meet me at my house in about ten minutes."

"Which house? Your safe house or you Gotham house?"

"Gotham house."

"Wait why are you coming back its not exactly safe yet."

"I'll tell when you get down their."

"Sure." Gabriel said.

"OK. See you soon."

"Bye." Rainee was about to close the phone to hang up when she heard a deep laugh from the phone.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" She said quickly.

"Hear what."

"That laughing."

"No." Gabriel said sounding a bit creeped out.

"Never mind I'm going mad. Bye." Rainee said with a nervous laugh.

"Bye." She closed the phone and shoved it in her pocket. She looked around to see if any one was following her but she was alone. She felt like she was a girl in a horror movie. One of those defenceless girls in a horror movie who's walking alone and thinks every things going to be OK but still turns around to check she's not being followed. Then they die a horrible death. These thought's that spun around in Rainees head didn't make her any calmer. She began running. She ran until she got back to her house in Gotham. Her old house. No. Her normal house. Gabriel was already there, he was sitting on the porch.

"Where's every one else? Why are you on your own?" He asked as she got out the keys from her bag

"I ran away." She said sticking the key in the door and turning it until it opened. She stepped in the dark house. It looked bare and lonely. Most of furniture was still there. They told them to leave anything they couldn't pack in a suitcase because hiring a removal van will bring attention. Rainee switched the light on and screamed at what she saw. So did Gabriel. There was a body lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. The person was a man with a clown mask pulled up so it was on top of his head like a hat and he's been stabbed several times in the abdomen. He also had a chelsea smile carved into his face just like the jokers. In his mouth was a folded up piece of paper. Once the screaming had stopped Rainee and Gabriel had there back pressed against the door.

"Its one of his men." Rainee whispered.

"I'll get the note if you get the body out." Gabriel whispered back.

"No. You get the body out of the house. I'll get the note. Your the man. Just kick it out into the back garden." Rainee said.

"OK." Gabriel said. He closed his eyes when he got to the body. He kicked it toward the door that went into the garden. "Sorry mate." He whispered to the body. Rainee stood behind him."Get the note." Gabriel said. Rainee leant down and picked the note out of the dead mans mouth and then slammed the door shut.

"Come on." Rainee said as she ran into the other room. The room with a T.V, a sofa ,a computer and a computer chair in. Every thing else had been taken out. She switched on the old computer and it started with a low humming noise. Gabriel sat on the old white sofa and looked up at her.

"Explain." He said. She sat on the computer chair.

"My parent's told me I was adopted so I ran back here." She said as if it was no big deal.

"You don't seem too shocked about it."

"I sort of saw it coming. I look nothing like my family and the earliest picture I have of me is when I was about two years old. Plus I took all my anger out on my room before." She said with a small laugh at the end.

"Did they say he was your dad?" Gabriel asked. He didn't have to say who 'he' was because they both knew and neither of them wanted to say his name first.

"No. They said there's no proof he's my Dad. But I think there is. How else would he have that picture and know all this stuff. He's not exactly the type of guy to get it wrong is he?" For a few minutes the only noise was the humming of the computer starting up before Gabriel broke it.

"What does the note say?" He asked. Rainee had almost forgotten about the folded up blood stained paper in her left hand. She handed it to Gabriel.

"You read it." She sighed. "I don't think I can." He nodded and unfolded it.

"_Dear Rainee Napier, I don't like this game but I will win. I will catch you. Since we played your game we will play some of my games soon. Love Joker_." He read. "Then there's a smiley face which is probably him because the smile goes right up."

"_Napier_?" Was all she said. "That's my last name?"

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? We can do some research?" Gabriel asked. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her when he saw she was nearly crying. "Hey. Don't worry. It will be all OK. I'm here for you." He reassured her. "Just let me phone my Mum to tell her I'm sleeping over. She'll phone the police if I don't come home. She's paranoid like that. OK?" He asked as he stood up. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Switch the TV on and I'll go into your kitchen to call her because the signal in here is crappy." Rainee done as she was told on switched on the television. Gabriel walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The television showed a woman sitting behind a news desk. Rainee groaned and switched over to a music channel. She wasn't going to listen to the news because the news was how this all started off. The music channel was playing a song that was always on. Rainee listened to it even though she had listened to it a million times. Suddenly there was a scream from the kitchen.

"Gabriel!" She yelled as she ran out to the kitchen. She saw Gabriel on the floor and a figure standing over him. It was too dark to see who it was.

"Don't worry kid. It's me." The familiar voice said

"Shit Shane, you scared me." Gabriel said as he got up. Gabriel and Shane walked out of the kitchen.

"God Shane for a moment I thought you were going to kill him." Rainee said. Shane chuckled. He looked around at the almost empty house and sighed.

"It looks....weird now." Shane muttered.

"Hows Mum and Dad." Rainee whispered.

"Mum was still crying when I left and Dad's angry 'cos you robbed $50 off of him." Shane said.

"He hit me. Its compensation." Rainee smiled. There was an awful silence for a few seconds. "I think I'm Rainee Napier." Rainee said quickly.

"What?" Shane asked. Gabriel handed him the letter that was left in the dead man's mouth. "Oh."

"We were going to look it up on the internet." Gabriel whispered.

"Can we get food first I'm hungry? I'll pay. Well Dad will pay. I mean your dad will pay." Rainee babbled. She wasn't hungry she just didn't want to look on the internet and find out things she didn't want to find out. Shane chuckled.

"Sure. Get in the car." He said and they walked out of the house into the car. Shane sat in the drivers seat and Rainee sat in the back with Gabriel. "Nearest fast food place is quite a drive away." Shane said as he started up the engine and reversed out of the driveway.

"I'm going to sleep, disturb me and I will eat you." Rainee said.

"Shall I climb into the front? I do not want to be eaten." Gabriel laughed.

"Feel free." Shane said. Gabriel climbed into the front. Rainee lifted her legs up on the seat and lay her head against the cold window. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to her brother and her friend talking and the sound of the music from the radio.

--

"_Rainee,_ _Rainee_." Shane said shaking his sister so she would wake up.

"What?" She muttered sleepily.

"The fast food place doesn't have a drive through and there's a giant queue inside. So we might be a while." He said.

"OK. I'll stay here." She said closing her eyes again. Shane smiled and threw the car keys onto her lap.

"Lock the doors when we get out." He said. Rainee nodded but didn't listen to him she was to busy trying to get to sleep. Shane and Gabriel got out of the car and walked across the car park to the fast food restaurant. Neither of them noticed the white van in the corner of the car park a few feet from the car they just got out of. Neither of them wondered why there was a queue in a fast food restaurant in the middle of the night and all the customers were men who either looked really tough or just insane. They just ran through the rain and into the fast food restaurant and joined the queue.

--  
A few minutes later Rainee heard the click of her seat belt buckle being undone. She figured it was probably Shane so she groaned and rolled over. Then some one grabbed her legs and started dragging her across the seat.

"Noooo." She moaned. The person picked her up and carried her out of the car. She felt rain fall onto her face and the cold wind so she buried her face in the persons chest. She was convinced it was Shane. Who else would it be? "Uh..Comfy?" The voice asked. It wasn't Shane's voice. It was his voice. She looked up and saw The joker look back down on her. His make-up was smudged which made him look more terrifying. She started screaming and thrashing her arms and legs around. "Hush. Hush. Almost there." He said in a mock caring voice. She noticed he picked up speed and was now running. Then suddenly she was threw down. She skidded across a metal floor and crashed into a wall. She groaned and sat up. She looked up and saw that she was the back of a van. The joker was closing the doors. 'Crap.' She thought. She threw herself towards the door but it was to late and she ended up at the jokers feet. He looked down at her a smirked.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked looking up at him.

"To meet the family." He said almost in a sing song voice. "Dri_ve_." He ordered to the driver. The van sped off making Rainee fall slide to the back of the van. "Nice hair. Though it could be bolder." He said.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked. He walked towards her she wanted to back up but she couldn't seeing as her back was pressed against the the back of the seats in front.

"Your pho_ne_." He said nodding. "Derek tracked it. He's very good at computer stu_ff_."

"Oh." She muttered. He crouched in font of her which was hard because of the van speeding and quickly turning corners. He studied her face for a bit before leaping back up which made her jump. He jumped over the seat and into the passenger seat.

"Hurry _up_. Hurry _up_." He said like an impatient child. She couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe she was still dreaming. Yeah she liked that idea. The van turned as she smacked into the side of the van. She winced in pain. OK so she wasn't dreaming. She had an idea. Maybe she could open the doors at the back of the van. If she did she'd probably have to jump out of the speeding van and get hit my a car but it couldn't be worse then the predicament she was already in. So she crawled towards the door trying not to fall over. She was doing quite a good job until the van gave speed and she crashed into the doors. She sat up and looked at the doors. They didn't have any door handles. Of course they didn't that would have been to easy. So she lifted both of her legs to her chest and breathed in. Then with all her strength she kicked the door. It didn't open but it did make a loud noise. The joker must of heard it because she heard a thump and then foot steps coming towards her. _'Shit, shit, shit_.' she chanted in her head. She carried on kicking the door but nothing happened. So she began punching it.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed. Then the joker grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards. She screamed in pain. The van had stopped by now and the joker pulled her up so she was standing. She could hardly stand because her legs hurt from kicking the door and they felt weak from fear so she grabbed his wrists to steady herself.

"I didn_'t_ know you were, eh, so eager to mee_t_ every one." He said. The doors opened and he dragged her out. She tried not to fall flat on her face when she was dragged out of the van but it was dark and she didn't know where the floor was. She leapt up and the joker grabbed her wrist. She looked up and could barely make out a big building. She didn't know where she was and she was scared. He dragged her into the building and across the hallway and into a room. It had a TV on one wall and a couple sofa's. The walls were a dirty grey colour and the carpet was worn out. There were 4 people in the room. 3 were men and one was a woman. The woman had wavy blonde hair and smiled when she saw the joker. She looked like a big flirt and Rainee instantly didn't like her.

"Stand." The joker ordered the 4. The stood in a line opposite the joker and Rainee. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by some ones phone ringing. Every one looked about to see who's it was. 'Crap that's mine!' Rainee thought. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. The caller ID said it was Shane. The joker snatched it out of her hands and giggled. "Introduce each other. I'll be back later." He laughed as he walked out of the room. Rainee didn't know if she should feel more scared being alone with these people. The woman started circling her.

"Wow. She does look like J." She said. Rainee looked at her feet and blushed. "Does it speak." The woman asked.

"Yes." Rainee snapped. One of the men stepped forwards. He had dark skin and an afro. He looked kind and didn't look like the type of person who worked for the joker.

"Hey, I'm Derek." He said. "I'm the person who works all the computers and stuff." Rainee nodded. She liked Derek. "That's Ruby." He said pointing to the woman. "That's Harry." He said pointing to the blonde haired man who looked rather nervous and shy. "and that's Pete." He said pointing to the last man who had spiky messy light brown hair. They were all wearing casual clothes. Jeans and t-shirts. Apart from Ruby who was wearing something that hardly passed as a skirt and a crop top. They were all about 20 or over.

"No offence but the doesn't the joker kill his....workers, after about a week?" Rainee asked.

"Most of them." Pete answered. "But we are to important. I'm the cook, Harry's a doctor, Ruby's a...." he stopped not knowing what to say that wouldn't offended her.

"I'm here for the jokers _needs_." She said with a smile.

"Ew! I figured." Rainee muttered. Pete and Derek burst out laughing and Harry giggled behind his hand.

"Brat." Ruby snapped.

"Slag." Rainee shot back.

"Any way." Pete said. " and Derek's the geek like he said."

"Hey!" Derek laughed.

"The joker won't be able to find a better doctor, cook, geek so he won't kill us." Pete said.

"And he loves me." Ruby said. Rainee wanted to laugh. She didn't think the joker could love.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Pete asked.

"I am Rainee and I want to get the hell out of here." Rainee smiled.

--

**A/N:** Hope you liked that. Sorry it took ages. I was going to update it when I was on holiday but I am stupid and I forgot the charger to my laptop and It died :D I know I'm stupid.

Review and you will get morreeee.

**:D**


	6. The Jokers Game

Disclaimer: I don't own The joker, Batman, Gotham, or anything that was in the movie.

Thank you _soooooo_ much for your awesome reviews, fav's and alerts they make me happy.

Reply to reviews:

Annalisa Lopez: Yay I'm very glad you like it. Months? Wow if I don't read a good one in like a week I can't live...but that's just because I'm a nerd. A big Joker nerd. :)

EmmberlyneRiddle: (I hope I got your name right) Heyy! Glad you like it and I'll update as soon as but by the time you read this it will already be updated soo...yay! I'm glad you like the joker I thought I was doing bad with him but thank you very much for reassuring me :D

--And Here We Go---

Rainee drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch. It had been at least an hour since the joker had left the room and he still hadn't come back. Derek, Harry and Pete were watching the television and Ruby was on her laptop, giggling to herself every five minutes. Rainee was bored. She had tried to escape 5 times but failed as some one always spotted her. She tried to watch the television as well but she couldn't understand the show they were watching. It was about cars and women or something. She didn't care.

"When will the clown be back?" Rainee mumbled.

"Dunno. Sometimes he just leaves and isn't back for days." Derek said taking his eyes off of the TV. Rainee moaned. She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket up to her elbows and lay her head back on the back of the sofa.

"You shouldn't still be wearing that." A voice said. Rainee looked over and saw Harry leaning forward. _'It speaks_!' she thought. "That bandage. You could get an infection. Take it off." She looked down to her arm and saw the dirty bandage that she hadn't taken off since the hospital put it on. It hid the 'ha ha ha's the joker carved into her arm. She bit her lip _'He is a doctor. Better listen to him'_ She thought and unravelled the bandage. Some of the cuts were fading but the deeper ones were still red. Ruby had got up from her place of the sofa and was walking towards Rainee. Ruby took hold of Rainee's wrist and started studying the cuts.

"J done a good job." She said. Rainee glared at her."Did it hurt?"

"She was unconscious when he done it. She wouldn't know." Derek said.

"Wait. How do you know I was unconscious?" Rainee asked. She was confused now.

"The joker had a lack of goons so he told us to come." He answered.

"You?" She said pointing to Harry. "You were the dude holding me! You said ...sorry?"

"How do you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"I can recognise your voice. Why did you say sorry?"

"I didn't think it was right." Before Rainee could say anything the door slammed open and the joker walked in. He was wiping a knife on his jacket. Rainee pulled her sleeves back down and put the bandage in her back pocket.

"Sorry I took so long. I had, uh, people to take care of." He said. He looked Rainee in the eye and she remembered why he scared her. She took a step back and another and another until she fell onto the sofa. She yelped as he jumped on top of her and pinned her arms to the back of the sofa by her head with his hands. "Had fu_n_ sweet hear_t_?" He asked her.

"Erm..Yeah...I suppose." She said. Well she didn't know what else to say. He chuckled and leapt back. Rainee sat up. By this time every one was standing up apart from Rainee. Ruby walked up to the joker and pressed herself against his chest.

"I missed you J." She said in a high pitched annoying voice. Rainee felt like rolling her eyes. This woman thought the joker loved her. _'She must be insane_.' Rainee thought. Then the joker punched Ruby in the stomach sending her across the room. Rainee gasped. She didn't see that coming. She expected Ruby to burst out crying but instead the blonde just stood up and rubbed her arm.

"Not in front of the kid." The joker growled. He looked over at Rainee who was sitting on the old dirty sofa with her legs against her chest and her knees under her chin. She looked terrified. Which made the joker smile. He walked over to her and she seemed to sink into the sofa more.

"You look scared." He said towering over her.

"Yes." She whispered. Out of all the courages things she could say at that moment in time she choose to agree. She mentally slapped herself. He chuckled.

"Is it the scars?"

"Not really. There not that scary. Don't flatter yourself." She said with a smile. He frowned and glared at her. He picked her up so she was off of the sofa and couldn't touch the floor. She gulped. "Oh this won't turn out well." She muttered to herself.

"I make the jokes." He spat. "You seem to have grown pretty confident." He said still not letting her down. She looked around the room and struggled to get down. "Wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked.

"No." She said trying to kick him.

"But your in it. So's Mummy." He said. She froze. She hadn't thought about having a Mum.

"No!" She screamed. "I don't care! I don't want to know! You'll probably lie! Let me go!" Once she had finished he threw her and she hit the wall. She stayed laying on the floor. She hit the wall pretty hard and now even breathing was hurting so moving was out of the question. She closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. She felt something on her chest. Pushing down on her chest fairly hard. She looked up and saw the joker with his foot on her chest. She groaned and he smiled down at her.

"I want to go home." She moaned.

"Well you didn'_t_ expect to sleep here did you. That's rude." He said. He picked her up and flung her over is shoulder. She wanted to fight back but she was to tired. "The driver ...had an accide_nt_. So Derek your driving." The joker said as if it was an inside joke. The drive back was less rough and at some point Rainee fell asleep knowing she couldn't be in any more danger when she woke up.

Rainee yawned as she sat up. She had just woke up and had no idea were she was but that was because she hadn't opened her eyes yet. When she did she saw she was in her room. Her room in her house in Gotham. Surrounded by all her stuff that, last time she checked, was in the safe house. She jumped out of her bed and ran across the room and into to the hallway. She heard the television playing down stairs. She ran down the stairs and into the living room. Shane was sitting on the sofa.

"Shane!" She squealed throwing herself on to him in a hug.

"Hey kid." He said hugging her back. "I brought your stuff back. Mum and Dad weren't happy but..."

"Your great." She laughed.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked. Rainee sat next to him. "The joker told us he was going to bring you back but we didn't believe him."

"We?" She asked. "Who's we?"

"Me and Gabe. He stayed all night but had to go to school today. The joker came here with you last night and you were asleep. He dropped you on the floor and then left."

"Hmm. Does Mum and Dad know that he took me?" Rainee asked.

"No. I might have left out that tiny detail." Shane answered. Rainee laughed and gave Shane another hug.

"Woah take it easy." He said. "You've got millions of bruises you'll hurt yourself." She looked down at her arms and sure enough they were covered in bruises. The scars on her arm were still noticeable and she didn't even have the bandage to cover it.

She spent the rest of the day watching TV and being paranoid about whether the joker was following her.

The next day she woke up and got dressed for school. As she stared into the bathroom mirror she noticed a big purple bruise under her cheek, by the side of her chin, all the other bruises were on her arms or legs.

She only wanted to go in to school for two reasons. Reason 1: She thought going to school would take her mind off of the constant panic that the joker was following her. Reason 2: She missed Kayla and Gabriel.

_If only she knew what was going to happen then she most defiantly would of stayed at home_.

After about 30 minutes of trying to convince Shane to take her to school and that _'nothing bad could possibly happen_.' He gave in. The drive to school took around 10 minutes.

"You OK?" Shane asked as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Yep." She lied. Of course she wasn't OK. She was nervous of seeing what every one (Natalie the bitch and her followers especially) would say. She had butterflies in her stomach, well it felt more like a stampede of elephants running through her stomach. She turned the radio on and listened to the music to take her mind off of things.

"Ally's coming to ours tonight." Shane said about 3 minutes later. Rainee nodded.

"Cool." She said.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Shane muttered. "You shouldn't be in school the day after the joker took you."

"My own brother is denying me of a education?" She said pretending to be devastated.

"Fine. Fine." He said. "But call me if you want to come home."

"Not allowed mobile phones in school, _bro_." She said even though her mobile phone was in her bag. He punched her playfully.

"Hey! Both hands on the wheel!" She laughed. The rest of the journey she quietly sang along to the songs on the radio.

"Where here." Shane declared as the car slowed down to a stop. She saw the sea of students pour into school.

"OK. Bye." She said. She took a deep breath then opened the car door and leapt outside. Hardly any one noticed her as she slipped into the school. She walked to her first lesson which happened was ICT ( Computers, she didn't know what I.C.T stood for.) That was good because the teacher didn't really bother with making sure the students done there work he just set it and went off. She got to the class room just in time and sat in her seat in the corner, next to Gabriel who sat next to Kayla. The table were in horizontal lines and Rainee, Gabriel and Kayla managed to get the back row. So no one could really tell what they were doing on there computer. Not that any one cared. As usual every one sat in silence as the teacher, Mr Mort, said what they had to do. Then her went out of the room and every one turned to there friends and talked.

"Rainee!" Kayla squealed as she leapt from her seat as hugged her friend.

"Careful I'm bruised." Rainee laughed.

"Gabe told me that he got you the night before last night. Are you OK?!" Kayla asked franticly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got threw about a bit." She said. "He took me to his house or something, and I met some of his workers." Rainee logged into the computer. She planed to research the surname Napier for an hour. She looked back at her friends who had turned there chairs to face her.

"Tell us more." Gabriel said like a impatient child. Rainee smiled.

"There was a doctor, a technical guy, a cook and a whore. The doctor, Harry, was pretty shy. The technical guy, Derek, was nice. The cook, Pete, was cool too. And the whore Ruby, was a bitch." Rainee explained while she clicked on the internet icon on the computer and then went to a search engine.

"Speaking of bitch's." Kayla muttered. They looked up to see Natalie and her two followers walk in the room, late as usual. Rainee sank into her seat. Natalie and her two almost identical followers sat on their seats in front of Rainee and her friends.

"Hey freaks." Natalie said spinning around to look at them.

"Hello sluts." Gabriel said back. They gasped.

"Your looking rather beat up today. Did you go see your dad? Did he bring you back because your a freak?" Natalie said to Rainee.

"Your looking rather fat today. Did your boyfriend knock you up again?" Rainee said with the falsest smile she could do. Most of the class was listening in and a couple 'Oooh's could be heard.

"At least my dad isn't a psychopathic clown." Natalie shouted standing up. Rainee stood up to.

"At least my dad could kill you." Rainee almost screamed. Every one was quiet. It was the first time Rainee had admitted to any one let alone herself, that the joker was her dad.

"My dad loves me! Your dad could never love any one! Your dad's a freak! Your dad's a physco!" Natalie screamed.

"What is so hard for you to understand?! My dad could kill you if I asked him to! He could kill you in 5 seconds and cause you extreme pain as well! Now back off unless you want your neck slitting open and your body fed to a pig!" Every one was quiet as Rainee fell back into her chair and went back to typing on her computer.

"UHH!" Natalie screamed and she stormed out of the room with her followers following.

Rainee didn't see Natalie until the next lesson, which was physical education (P.E). They had to get changed into their P.E uniform, black shorts and a white t-shirt. Rainee got changed a toilet cubicle like she always did. She stood looking down on herself. Her legs were covered in bruises and her arm had 'Ha Ha Ha' still cut into it. There was no way she could get out of doing P.E, the teachers had no hearts and made you do it no matter what. She frowned and took a step out of the cubicle and walked into the hall. Some of the girls gasped and some just looked away. She stood next to Kayla.

"I don't want to do this." She whispered as the man-looking-woman teacher came in and declared that they were going to be playing basketball. People groaned but people groan at what ever she says. She could say 'Today were going to set somthing on fire!' and people would groan and moan about how much effort it would take. She split them into teams of 5. Rainee and Kayla got put in a group with Natalie and her two followers.

"God hates me." Rainee muttered as they walked to there basketball court. "Why do you hate me god?" She cried looking up to the ceiling. "Why?" Kayla laughed.

"Don't worry. She's probably scared by the death threats you gave her." She said.

"Not death threats. Creative arguments." Rainee said. They arrived at the basketball court and saw they were playing against a team of nice girls, of course the boys weren't even playing basketball, they were in the other hall playing football. The boys and girls were probably split because the only thing they would do is admire members of the opposite sex running around.

Natalie started humming a circus tune. Rainee sighed.

"I'm not a clown. You look more like a clown the amount of make-up you put on." Rainee said.

"Freak!" Natalie snapped.

"Bitch." Rainee snapped back. The basketball match went smoother than expected. Sure Natalie hit Rainee with the ball about 50 times but al least no bones were broken. Rainee and Kayla walked back to the toilets to get changed.

"Biology next." Rainee stated.

"We've got a new teacher. He doesn't even care about work. He's really weird. He just talks on his phone. Its very good." Kayla laughed. "I don't even know how he got the job. He's the worse teacher ever." They got changed quickly and met Gabriel in the biology room. Kayla was right the biology teacher was weird. He was a fat man, he had a shaved head and was sweating. He waddled over to Rainee as soon as she walked through the door.

"What's your name." He said in a deep voice. He was about the same height as Rainee and he looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"Rainee Sparrow." She said. He smiled a bit.

"I'm Mr Teach." The fat man said. Rainee almost laughed out loud.

"Mr Teach?" Rainee said. His face dropped.

"Yes. Sit down do what you like." He said waddling back over to his desk and took out his phone and phoned some one. Rainee thought she heard her name being used in the conversation but pushed that thought aside. She sat in between Gabriel and Kayla.

"Your right. He is weird." Rainee muttered. She pulled her Ipod out of her bag as well as her biology book and a pen. She switched the her Ipod on shuffle and started doodling in the back of her book. The mp3 player decided to play her Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars. '_Classic_' She smiled and mouthed the words while doodling.

Half an hour later. Half way through the lesson. Rainee's music was turned up full blast and the head phones were blocking out all other noise apart from the song that was playing. She was concertinaing on drawing a panda. It wasn't a good drawing. To be honest it looked more like a horese. She had already drawn herself, Gabriel, Kayla, Shane and Ally and was bored. She didn't hear the screams and gasps and she didn't see the group of people enter the room. She carried on drawing and gave the panda a bamboo sticl. Oblivious to every thing that was going on until a shadow fell over her drawing. She took her eyes off of the paper and saw the legs of the person in front her her, purple pinstripe pants. _'Oh god no!'_ She thought. _'Go away. Go away!_' She took her head phones out of her ears. She slowly looked up and saw the joker staring down at her.

"He_llo_ princess-ah." He said.

"Hi." She grumbled.

"I wanna play a game." The joker said. He grabbed onto her jacket and pulled her across the table. He dragged her to the front of the classroom and stood behind her. The classroom tables were arranged in a sort of semi circle facing the teachers desk at the front so Rainee could see every ones terrified faces staring at her. Gabriel didn't look so terrified. He just looked shocked and angry. Rainee looked at the teachers desk behind her. The fat teacher was smiling to himself.

"You work for him." She muttered. She turned away and looked at her feet. There was a loud bang and Rainee turned back around. The teacher was dead. The joker had shot him and now most of the class was screaming or crying.

"QUIET!" Joker yelled and instantly every one shut up. "Now were going to play a game." The joker said to Rainee. She stayed staring ahead as he talked into her ear. "Don't worry you'll like it."

"Get on with it." Rainee snarled.

"Well, you have to shoot some one in this room, or I'll blow up the school." Her eyes winded and she spun around.

"No." She whispered. "I _hate_ you!" He just smiled and turned her back around. He put the gun in her hands. She wanted to throw it on the floor and run away. The joker lifted up her arms so she was pointing it at the table in front of her. He slowly spun her round so she pointed the gun at every one.

"Who will it be?" He said slowly. Every one was still. When she went past Natalie she looked truly terrified. It made Rainee smile for a second and without thinking she stopped pointing the gun at Natalie. Then she spun right around and pointed the gun at the joker.

"You said 'some one in this room'. You are some one and you are in this room if I'm not mistaken." She said. He smiled. She wasn't expecting him to smile. Who smiles when they have a gun pointed at there head?

"Clever. Very clever." He said. He took a few steps back and spread his arms out. She wasn't expecting this to happen. She didn't know what to do next. For a start she didn't even know how to fire a gun. Plus she didn't think she could kill some one even if that person was the joker. She let her arms fall to her sides and she sighed.

"I don't know how." She muttered. She heard a giggle from behind her. She spun around and saw Natalie smiling at her. Not a nice smile. A sort of 'I told you so' smile.

"Don't point that at me! You don't even know how to fire it!" Natalie laughed. Rainee looked down and realised she was pointing the gun at her.

"Yeah but I know how to hit you on the head with it!" Rainee said. She started walking towards Natalie but some one grabbed her arm. She looked behind her and saw the joker. He took the gun, cocked it , then gave it back to her.

"Just shoot some one." He said in a low voice. "And not me."

"No." She said.

"10...9.." He counted down. She looked around franticly. One person or the school. "8...7" She could shoot Natalie. No! She wasn't going to shoot any one. "6...5...4" Close your eyes and spin. She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and spun around once then stopped she was pointing the gun at some one. And some one was going to die. She kept her shut and her finger got closer to the trigger. _'Just do it! You can be a dead coward or a live hero. No that's not it! Dead hero live coward. No that has nothing to do with my current situation!_' the thought swam around her head in a matter of milliseconds. "3...2.."

Things happened very quickly then. Rainee felt her self being pulled away. She then heard a big bang. She opened her eyes and saw batman standing in front of her along with the joker. Oddly they weren't looking at each other they were looking at her. At her arm. That's when she felt the pain. The agonizing pain in her left arm. She looked down and saw her arm was bleeding. She looked back up to see the joker wasn't there and batman was coming towards her. She wanted to back away but she couldn't find the strength to move. Then every thing went black and she passed out.

A bright light was shinning on to the back of Rainee's eye lids. She opened her eyes and the pain in her left arm came back. She was in a big room, the ceiling was panels of lights and the floor was concrete. She was lying on what seemed like a hospital bed. She saw computers and cases. Then out of no were came batman. She screamed and sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked after she got over the shock.

"Doesn't matter." Batman grumbled. His voice was extremely rough and deep like he smoked a million cigarettes a day. In Rainee's opinion it made him more scary. "You shot yourself in your arm. This place was closer than the hospital."

"Thank you." Rainee muttered. "Wait. I shot myself?"

"You pulled the trigger when the joker pulled you away." Batman said.

"Your scary. Did you know that?" Rainee said. He didn't say anything. "I want to go home." She said sounding extremely bored.

"You have to go to the police first." Batman said.

"I'm not going to the police!" Rainee shouted. "Take me home!" He walked closer to her and picked something off of a near table. Her eyes widened when she saw he had a needle with a yellow liquid in. "Back off!" She yelled but he grabbed her wrists one of his hands and put the needle in her neck with the other. "What the...." Rainee muttered. She started feeling tired and she tried to stay awake. She fought the sleep until she just couldn't any more and let the sleep take over her. It felt good, she felt relaxed and happy as she drifted off into sleep.

"Who is she?" Some ones voice said. A male voice. Rainee didn't recognise it and she didn't care . She wanted to sleep again.

"Joker's daughter." The unmistakable rough voice of Batman said.

"Poor kid." The male voice said.

"She should wake up soon." Batman said. Then there was a swooping noise. Which Rainee presumed was batman leaving.

"Wake up." The male voice said. He sounded kind and nice. Rainee opened her eyes. She was sitting on a chair in a big empty room with a tinted window on one wall and a steel table in front of her. The man had glasses on and a thick moustache. He looked kind.

"Hey." Rainee said. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm commissioner Gordon." The man said. "What's your name."

"Rainee Sparrow." She answered.

"OK. I'm going to ask you a few questions Rainee." Gordon said.

"Your not going to arrest me are you? I didn't do anything I swear. I didn't shoot any one! OK I shot myself but surely that isn't a crime!" Rainee babbled.

"We just want to ask you a few questions. Your not in any trouble." Gordon reassured her. Rainee nodded.

"Do you know anything about the joker?" Gordon asked.

"I know that he's a psychopath who thinks I'm his daughter." She said.

"Do you know anything else? Anything at all?"

"Nope."

"You've met with him 3 times, is that correct?" Gordon asked. She looked up and counted.

"Nope. 4 times. He took me to his place. I think it was his place anyway. Night before last." She finally said.

"Where was 'his place'? What did it look like? Who was there?" Gordon said desperately.

"I-I I don't know." She muttered.

"You must know Rainee." He said. She shook her head. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because...I-I'm scared!" She admitted. She hung her head.

"You don't need to be. We can protect you." Gordon said.

"HA! A whole lot off good that did the first time!" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

"He wouldn't of got you if you stayed in the safe house." Gordon muttered.

"Yes he would of! He tracked my phone." She yelled.

"Rainee-" Gordon started.

"Just take me home." Rainee said cutting him off. "I don't know anything." Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were going white. Gordon sighed in defeat.

"OK." He said. "Come on."

-----

**A/N:** Sorry that took a long time to do!!! I hope you like it! See I didn't forget about Batman! I hope I wrote Gordon OK for you guys. I'm sooooo bringing scarecrow and 2 face in to this.

Review and I'll try to reply.

:))


	7. Playing Dress Up

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed/favourited/alerted and all that jazz, if I could send you all a joker clone then I would, but I can't because my clone machine isn't ready yet.

Lee: Thank you once again for you awesome review ;D xxxx

EmberlynneRiddle: Thank you for your review! Every one loves scarecrow!

* * *

Rainee scuffed the heel of her shoe against the shiny floor of the food court in Gotham mall. She sucked on the straw of the strawberry smoothie she brought from the smoothie stand while she waited for Gabriel. She flicked her phone open and checked whether she had and messages or missed calls. None. She started panicking. She didn't show it though. To any one walking by she was just a normal teenager sitting at a table drinking a smoothie and watching the world go by. For the past week she had been on edge. It had been a week and 3 days since she last saw the joker when he tried to make her shoot one of her class mates. Needless to say she hadn't been in school since. The waiting was worse than atchually seeing the joker. She knew he would get her she just didn't know when.

Some one sat in the seat opposite Rainee and she almost jumped in shock because she was so deep in thought. She looked up to see it was Gabriel who sat opposite her.

"You're late." She stated.

"By five minutes. Calm down." Gabriel said as he snatched Rainee's smoothie as drank some. Rainee glared at him and snatched it back.

"Mine." She said. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her and leapt out of the seat.

"Can we shop now?" He asked. She laughed and stood up still clutching her drink. They walked out of the food court and towards the shops.

"Have you heard much from your parents?" Gabriel asked. Rainee's grip on her drink got a bit tighter. When ever she thought about her parents she felt a wave of anger went through her. She hadn't seen her parents since she ran away from the safe house and they hadn't even made an effort to see her. Shane sometimes talked to them on the phone but they didn't talk to her, Shane would say that they told him to tell her they loved her but sometimes she thought it was just Shane being nice and making it up. She hated them.

"Nope." Rainee muttered. "And I don't want to." Gabriel nodded. "Hows school going?" Rainee asked trying to change the subject.

"Boring." Gabriel laughed. "And since Kayla went on holiday with her family I've been on my own."

"Having to stand up to Natalie on your own, ey?" Rainee said as they walked into a clothes store.

"Ha! Natalie is avoiding me since you pointed a gun at her! She's scared I'll get you to kill her or something." Gabriel laughed. Rainee couldn't help smile to herself and feel a surge of power.

After Rainee and Gabriel had looked around a couple more shops they came across a fancy dress shop.

"Oooh lets go try some costumes on." Gabriel said like an excited child. He grabbed Rainee's wrist and dragged her into then shop before she could protest.

"Gosh Gabe, your so mature." Rainee said sarcastically. He flashed a smile at her and dragged her towards the costumes. He looked through the rack of costumes with one hand and still kept hold of Rainee's wrist with the other.

"I wanna try this one on!" Gabriel declared holding up a pirate outfit.

"I'll be over there." Rainee said pointing at the back of the shop that had shelves of stage make-up, fake beards and all of that sort of stuff.

"You better take a picture of me when I'm done." Gabriel said as he walked towards the changing rooms. Rainee chuckled to herself as she walked to the back of the shop. She looked at the fake blood and fake facial hair aimlessly. Then she came across the face paint. The shop had tons of pots of face paint, green, blue, white, red, black, yellow. She stopped and looked at the pots again. White, red, black. It was the colours the joker wore. Her hand shot out and picked up all three. She didn't know why she wanted them but she shoved them in her jacket pockets before any one could see her doing it.

_"I don't look like him."_ She thought. _"And I'll prove it ."_ She jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and calmed down when she saw Gabriel in front of her.

"Costume was too big." He stated. "Are you ok? You've gone really pale."

"I feel sick. I'm going to head back to my house now if that's OK." She lied.

"Do you want me to get one of my parents to drop you off at your house? They're coming to pick me up soon any way." Gabriel said concern written all over his face. Rainee felt bad about lying. She'd never lied to Gabriel before even when they were small children and Rainee broke Gabriel's action man from throwing it out of Gabriel's second floor window.

"No. I think the walk will do me good." She said. They walked out of the shop together then went there separate ways. Luckily for Rainee her house wasn't too far away from the mall. She decided to phone Shane to tell him she was on her way back. She pressed the buttons on her phone so it dialled Shane's number.

"Hello." Shane's cheery voice said.

"Hey it's me, Rainee." Rainee said.

"Yeah I figured. I have caller id." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Ha Ha_." She said sarcastically. "I'm on my way home."

"OK but I'm not there."

"What? Where are you."

"I'm out with Ally. Were going to see a movie. Once Ally has finished getting ready!" He said, shouting the last part so Ally could hear. Rainee chuckled.

"OK. Have fun." She said.

"Will do." Shane replied.

"Bye."

"Bye." Then they hung up. Rainee pulled her jacket closer around her to stop the winter cold getting to her. She kept her head down and concentrated on getting home.

Finally Rainee was home. The walk from the mall back to her house had been longer than expected. She couldn't wait to flop onto her bed and watch some mind numbing television until Shane got back. She stuck her key in the door but was surprised to find it was open.

'It was probably Shane.' She thought. She opened the door and stepped inside the warm house. She locked the door after her and threw the key on the glass table that stood in the hall next to the door. She collapsed on the stairs in tiredness. She lay there for a couple of seconds until she heard the faint sound of music playing. She strained her ears and she recognised the song. It was a song she listened to all the time. Then the song changed and then changed again. She leapt up and looked in the direction of the music which was up the stairs.

'Don't panic.' She thought in a pathetic attempt to calm herself down. ' I probably forgot to switch my laptop off this morning.' She knew this wasn't true though because she didn't go on her laptop that morning. She put one foot on the first stair and took her first shaky step up the stairs. Then she slowly took another and another until she was at the top of the stairs. The music was a bit louder now because she was closer to the source. She had no doubt that the music came from her bed room. There were foot steps as well now. She was shaking a lot by this time. She regretted not running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife. She walked towards her room and put her hand on the door handle. She closed her eyes and pushed the handle down. _'just do it_!' her mind screamed. She pushed the door open and opened her eyes. The joker was standing in her small room he was facing her pile of DVDs and CDs . His finger ran down the cases as if he was searching for something. He spun around when he heard her enter the room.

"Hello hone_y_." He said his permanent smile growing bigger as he smiled. She ran back out of the room as fast as she could. She heard him growl from behind her but she didn't stop. She ran down the stairs and to the front door. She tried to open it but it was still locked.

"Shit." She cursed. She shakily tried to find the key in her pocket but it wasn't there. "SHIT!" She yelled. She tried the other pocket and found the key.

"Su_ch_ uh fowl langu_age_." The joker said from behind her . Rainee panicked more, trying to get the key in the key hole was nearly impossible. Then the joker grabbed her arm and began pulling her back up the stairs. She kicked her widely at nothing in an attempt to escape but it was no use. Once he had dragged her up the stairs he took her back into her room. He threw her on the floor and seeing as her room was small she hit her bed. The impact caused the pots of face paint to fall out of her pocket. He mentally slapped herself. The joker smiled and kneed in front of her. He picked one of the pots up and looked at her in the eye.

"Did I inspire yo_u_?" He said.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm going to a costume party." She lied.

"Really? What as." He sounded angry now.

"A zebra." She muttered. That was all her mind could think of seeing the black and white.

"And the re_d_?" He asked.

"Dead zebra. Dead zebra...who got shot." The joker burst out laughing. He was almost rolling on the floor laughing. Rainee hit herself on the forehead. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid_.' Her head chanted.

"Why are you here?" She shouted. The joker stopped laughing and stood up. He looked down at her. Rainee was getting braver now. He'd have to do something about that.

"I didn_'t_ get to tell you about my sca_rs_." He said. She was confused for a second or two. Then she remembered when she got kidnapped by him and he tried to tell her 'how he got his scars' but she screamed and wouldn't let him.

"I don't want to know." She said slowly. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. She screamed in shock.

"That's more like i_t_." He growled.

"Get off me, freak!" She spat. He suddenly looked really angry at her. She heard a click then the joker brought his switch blade to her face.

"Are you going to be a good little girl and not interru_pt_?" He hissed. She nodded. "Good." He put his knife in her mouth and she started panicking and trying to get free. "Calm down." He muttered. She instantly done what she was told and stayed still.

"So, when you were a baby your Mommy was a drink_er_ so I spent my time with you while she was drinking all day. When she came back she would ask _'why don't you love me like you love that brat?_'. I told her that I did love her and you were our daughter and I loved you too. But she didn't like that. So one night I came home from work to find you all on your own. I went up the stairs to find the _selfish bitch_ had killed herself. Hung herself with a rope in the bed room. After that every one thought I must be too upset, too devastated to look after a child. So I done this." He took the knife out of Rainee's mouth and traced his scars with it. "to show them I'm fine. Then they took you off of me." He was extremely angry by now and the knife was cutting into Rainee's cheek. "So in a way. This.." He waved the knife in the air. "is all your faul_t_!"

"Your lying." Rainee spat.

"No_pe_." He said sounding happier. He dropped her to the floor and put his knife back in his pocket. He bent down and picked up the face paint. "Play dress up with daddy." He said kneeling if front of her.

"No way." She said. She tried to slip along the wall so she could get to the door but the joker grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. He kept one hand on her shoulder and the other he opened the red face paint pot and stuck three fingers in. She whimpered and pressed herself against the wall half hoping she would sink through the wall and run away.

"I'm tried of games Rainee." The joker stated. He lifted the face-paint covered fingers to Rainee's face and dragged them along her lips and cheeks, giving her a big smile like he had. "I want you to live with me." She glared at him as he dropped the red face paint and picked up the black one. He dipped his fingers in the paint again. "You're going to call me when you've decided to live with me." His finger slowly made their way to Rainee's eyes. She got the hint and closed them.

"Never." She whispered. He poked her closed eye and she hissed."Every day you don't-" He finished covering one of her eyes in a big black circle and started on the other one. "-one of your loved ones, will die-" She clenched her fists at her side and her whole body tensed up. He chuckled a bit. "- and if you contact the police or batman. They will all die in the most painfullest way I can make." He sat back and Rainee opened her eyes. "Bea-u-tiful." He said looking at Rainee's newly make-upped face. "you don't even need the white grease paint your pale enough." She pulled her knees under her chin. "Well see you soon." The joker leapt up. She looked up at him and he smiled. He leant down and gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead. He laughed and shot out of the door. She heard him run down the stairs and out of the door. She curled up in the fetal position and tried not to cry. If she had got up and went to wipe the make-up off, like she wanted to, she might of caught a glimpse of her lap-top which had a picture open of her and her father, when they were on holiday in Spain one year. Then she might have had a clue of the events that followed.

-----

**A/N**: Hope you liked it.

Review if you want more! Fav/ alert if you love it or like it or just want to make me happy. :D


	8. Nightmare

A/N: Thank you all you awesome reviewers and alerters and favaoriters! I feel like a good writer because I made some one be sitting on the 'edge of their internet chair' and some one watch 'Dark Knight' instead of the homework. Yeah! Oh and I'm very happy because I getting my first ever FAN-ART! Ahhhhhhhh. Thank you to **StormyKat** for that and as soon as I get it I'll put links up. :D

Replies to reviews :

**Lee**: No problem! He He thank you for another review :) hope you like this chapter!

**EmmberlynneRiddle** : Sure you can** * **Hands over imaginary scarecrow * have fun and remember play safe ;D hope you like this chapter!

--

~Rainee's dream~

Rainee ,being only a small child in this dream, sat in a big room. The room was a living room. The wall's were fluorescent purple and the fluffy carpet was the same colour. It was empty apart from hundred of knitted clown dolls and a man sitting cross legged in front of Rainee. The man was smiling at her and then she recognised him.

"Daddy!" Rainee squealed. The small child leapt into her fathers arms. The man stroked his daughters hair and laughed.

"That's right, princess." His voice was covered in kindness. "And I always will be." Rainee snuggled into her fathers arms more. "Are we going to carry on playing then?" The man said. Rainee nodded her head quickly and picked up a clown. The Rainee that was dreaming this dream felt time move and the room got blurry and the man and child had gone instead it was replaced with a different scene. The man was wearing a suit and standing by an open door. Little Rainee was standing behind her Dad clutching a toy clown in her little child hands. She was crying and begging her Dad not to leave and saying something about having to finish a game. There was a woman behind Rainee, the woman had smudged make-up on her face, her blonde hair was messed up and look back combed, she was in a dirty pink sleeping dress and she looked angry and hung over.

"Mummy can play with you." The man said, crouching down the Rainee's level. The woman, presumably the mother, made a scoffing noise.

"She doesn't know how." Rainee moaned.

"She doesn't love me." The mother spat. "Neither do you!"

"You know that's not true." The man sighed as he stood back up. He sounded fed up, like he had heard this a million times. "You're over reacting."

"I'LL SHOW YOU OVER REACTING, JACK!" She yelled.

"Please. Not in front of Rainee." The man said keeping surprisingly calm. "I'm going to work now."

"JUST LEAVE YOU ALWAYS DO!" The woman screamed.

"I HAVE TO GO TO WORK TO GET MONEY SEEING AS YOU DECIDE TO BLOW IT ALL ON ALCOHOL AND NOT WORK YOURSELF!" The man yelled back. Little Rainee ran into away and pushed open a door that lead into the purple room. She threw herself into a pile of the knitted clowns.

"We've upset Rainee now." The man muttered from the hallway. Even though Rainee was in a completely different room and she was underneath a pile of clowns she could still hear every word like she was still in the room.

"YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HER!" The woman screamed.

"I CARE ABOUT HER BECAUSE SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE HER MOTHER ONCE IN A WHILE AND STOP BEING JELOUS OF A CHILD!" The man yelled. Rainee tried to swim deeper in the pile of clowns, trying to block out the sounds but she didn't succeed.

"YOU SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH HER! ITS HARD NOT TO BE JELOUS! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT BRAT EVER COULD!" The woman screamed.

"THATS BECAUSE YOU DRINK ALL THE TIME AND I HARDLY SEE YOU! AND SHE'S MY DAUGHTER ITS A DIFERENT TYPE OF LOVE! YOU'RE PATHEIC! " The man roared. There was a silence for a couple of seconds before the man said calmly. "I've had enough! We're through. I can't get today off of work so when I'm back I'll pack my stuff and leave with Rainee. You can keep the house because I don't want to see you on the street."

"No!" The woman sobbed. "I love you, Jack! Don't you remember what we had? We love each other remember!"

"_Had_." The man stated calmly almost comforting. "and maybe if you sort out your drinking problem I'll be back. But until then...." The woman started crying.

"Goodbye Rainee!" The man shouted and then the door closed. The time moved again and this part of the dream got scarier for Rainee. Little Rainee was standing outside the bathroom door. She still had the toy clown in her hand.

"Mummy?" The little girl called. "Daddy?" She pushed open the bathroom door and saw a body hanging. She looked up to see her Mother with a rope around her neck hanging from the ceiling. "Mummy?" Rainee started crying. "MUMMY? MUMMY!" She then noticed across the bathroom was the back of her Dad. He was hunched over the sink. He started laughing. That crazy laugh the teenage Rainee heard before.

"Do you like i_t_?" The man said spinning around. It wasn't little Rainee's Daddy. any more. It was big Rainee's worst nightmare. The joker. In all his make-up and in his purple suit. Except his scars were new and bleeding. Gushing blood that dripped onto the tiled floor.

"You see Rain_ee_-" He started saying, getting closer to the little girl who had her back pressed against the wall. He spoke clearly despite his newly carved face. "-now every one will know I'm OK!" Rainee held the clown up to her chest as if it would come to life and defend her. "I look like him now don_'t_ I? I uh look like a clown. You should love it. You always _loved _clowns." Then the doors burst open and about ten men in white coats ran through and grabbed the jokers arms .

"I'll get you back Rainee." The joker said as he was dragged through the door leaving a trail of blood after him. Little Rainee was left in the bathroom with her dead mother who was hanging from the ceiling. She screamed and screamed but no one came.

~End of dream~

Rainee sat up on her bed. She screamed and cried.

"Rainee?" Shane panicked as he ran into her bed room followed by his girlfriend Ally. "What's a matter? Are you OK?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Come back! Please we've got to finish the game!" Rainee cried.

"It was only a dream." Shane soothes taking her into his arms rocking her backwards and forwards. "It's not real don't worry."

"We should of finished the game! It would be OK if we finished the game! Daddy! I want my Daddy back!"

--

A/N: That was short because its a present! I wanted to give you a little something for christmas and I knew I wouldn't be able to write a whole chapter before christmas so here you go. Hope you like it cos I put a lot of work into this.

-Merry Christmas

Review :D


	9. Scream until your heart stops

A.N: Thank you for the reviews they make me smile :) If I haven't replied to your review this time its because my PC is silly and suddenly hates me.

**Daughteralucard**: OMG you read this at Christmas....you rock ;D Hope yours rocks too. :)

**EmmberlynRiddle**: Oh poppy cock, I forgot to give the antidote. *Hands antidote to you while your lying on the floor mid-panic * He He bit to late. We should really cage that scarecrow.

**Lee:** Congrats for being my first reviewer of 2010!! *** **Throws party * I'm sorry I didn't update sooner ): forgive me ;D

--

"The joker's killed again." Gordon said to batman. Batman didn't say any thing so Gordon continued. "David Sparrow. Husband to Vanessa Sparrow and father to Shane Sparrow and Rainee Sparrow." He handed batman a picture of David Sparrow, presumably an enlarged passport photo. "His wife had left the house this morning , leaving Mr Sparrow alone. When she came back he was dead. His cheeks had been carved into a Glasgow smile and he had multiple stab wounds all over his body." Gordon paused he looked up at Batman, probably to check he was still standing there. "We have reason to believe the joker has been targeting the family. He crashed Bruce Wayne's party which Rainee Sparrow was at. He went into the family's house and injured Rainee Sparrow again luckily leaving Shane Sparrow and the family's friend Gabriel Gray unharmed. Also a couple weeks ago he went into Rainee's school and Rainee got shot in the arm." Batman already knew all this.

"Where's the girl now?" Batman's rough voice said for the first time this evening.

"That's the problem. We can't find her. Her brother said that when he woke up she had left leaving a note for him, telling him not to worry. The family haven't seen her since. She doesn't know the news."

"I'll find her." Batman said after a couple of seconds.

"Oh. OK then.... I've got her picture here somewhere." Gordon said looking through a bag he had with him. He looked up and Batman was gone.

--

"There she is." Bruce said after an hour of watching screens that played today's CCTV footage from around Gotham. Rainee Sparrow was walking towards the playing field that was surrounded by Gotham woods. The time on the tape said it was in the morning. 'She can't still be there can she?' Bruce asked himself. He fast forwarded the tape but it didn't show her coming out of the woods. He sighed and then got up to put his Bat suit on.

--

Rainee watched a man walk across the playing field with his excited dog. It was about the 20th dog walker she had seen today. She was bored now. She had brought 2 books to read with her. She had finished one and the other one was boring. She brought her knees up to her chest in an effort to get warmer. She wished she had brought her jacket with her it was getting colder. She could easily go back home were she would be warm but every time she thought of going home she reminded herself that she would have to face Shane who was bound to ask her why she was asleep on the floor with joker style make-up when he got home last night. _'Just a little bit longer_.' She thought to herself. She rested her head back against the tree. She heard a noise behind her like something hitting the floor. She got up and poked her head around the tree. It was getting dark in the woods so at first she couldn't see anything just a group of trees then the blackness jumped out at her. She screamed and fell on her back. She looked up and saw Batman standing in front of her.

"Hello." She muttered as she sat up.

"You need to go to the police station." Batman said. His voice was still rough as it had always been but it seemed a little calmer.

"I told you I don't know any thing." She almost shouted as she stood up. She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

"It's not that." Batman said.

"Then what is it?" Rainee asked.

"Your father has been killed." Batman said. Rainee's eyes widened. She tried stop tear falling as he remembered what the joker had said the night before.

_**'I want you to live with me'...'every day you don't'......'one of your loved ones will die'**_

She was more angry then upset by now. She started to run. She ran across the field and looked back, Batman was still standing where he was before just watching her. She turned back and kept on running, she wiped a tear from her cheek and kept running until she got home.

--

Rainee slammed the front door shut not bothering to lock it and stormed up the stairs. She picked her phone up from where she left it when she snook out that morning and scrolled through the phone book until she got to _'J'. JOKER_. She pressed the call button. She had to wipe her eyes with the back of her wrist.

"Hello sweetheart." The joker said once the phone had stopped ringing. It took all of Rainee's energy not to burst out crying right then.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" She screamed. " I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She burst out crying at the end of her sentence.

"We had a deal." The joker said simply. "Now are you come and live with me because I have good idea of how to kill your brother tomorrow."

"No! No! No! No!" Rainee sobbed. "Fine. Where shall I meet you?" She asked trying to make her voice sound calmer.

"That more like it." The joker said loudly. "By the bridge that joins Gotham and the narrows. OK?"

"Yes." Rainee answered. The joker hung up and Rainee realised what was about to happen. She was going to live the rest of her life with Gotham's clown prince of chaos. She screamed and threw the phone at the wall. She punched the wall angrily. She screamed again.

"Why? Why? Why?" She repeated. She finally rested her head against the wall in an attempt to calm herself down. After a few seconds she spun around and decided to pack. She got the biggest bag she had, which was like a small suitcase, from behind her wardrobe and began to pack. She made a list in her head while she went along.

_'Tooth brush, Tooth paste, womanly items, jacket, bear_.' Yes she still had a bear. It was brown and it didn't have a mouth. She had him since she was young and she named him Pete. Pete the bear. _'half of her wardrobe, deodorant, book, phone..._' she looked at the broken phone on the floor. _'no phone, I pod_.' Her bag was just about full after that. She dragged it out of her room, stairs and out of the door. She opened the door and sighed. It was raining.

"Great." She muttered.

"Where are you going?" A rough voice she instantly recognised as Batman's said from the bottom of Rainee's front garden.

"You followed me home?!" Rainee shouted. He just stared at her waiting for an answer. "I'm going to my uncle's house." She said quietly. She was lying. She didn't even have a uncle. "Look I'll got to the police station tomorrow I just need to clear my head." Batman still didn't say anything so she clutched onto the handle of the bag and started running down the street away from Batman. And away from everything she knew.

--

Rainee stood at the entrance of the bridge. On the Gotham side of course. It was raining heavier now. Then a van sped over the bridge and spun around. It was lucky there was no one else there over wise there would have been a serious crash. The door closest to Rainee was flung open.

"Hop in, Sweetheart." The voice said. It was the unmistakeable voice of the joker. Rainee took a deep breath and walked towards the van.

_'I'm willingly getting in a van with the joker?_' A voice inside her head screamed. _'I'm going to live with him and I'm not even being forced to! I must be insane_.' She leapt into the van and put her bag by her feet.

"I see you've come prepeared." The joker said. "Well done."

"I hate you." She said quietly. Obviously not quiet enough because she felt her the joker grab hold of her arm. He gripped her arm so tight she thought he was going to crush it in his hand.

"That's not ,uh, very nice to say to your daddy." He said darkly.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She squeaked. He let go and Rainee rubbed her arm to soothe the pain.

"And away we go." The joker said before they began speeding off across the bridge and into the narrows. She let out a yelp and clutched onto the side of her seat.

_'Too fast. Too fast_.' she repeated in her mind. The car skidded across the wet roads every time they turned a corner. A car pulled out of a corner and nearly crashed into the van. Rainee wanted to scream but she couldn't. The van spun out of the way of the car and continued going extremely fast. The joker was laughing. The most over the top laugh Rainee had ever heard in her life.

_'This is what the rest of my life is going to be like'_ Rainee thought. _'Me almost dying and him laughing hysterically. What if I we crashed and I died now? He would probably just throw me on the street and laugh. I shouldn't of done this. I've made a mistake I should of told batman_.' It started to get harder to breath.

"Let me out." Rainee said. She grabbed onto the jokers arm. "**LET ME OUT**!" She screamed. "**TURN AROUND! TAKE ME HOME! I'VE MADE A MISTAKE**!" She tried to grab the steering wheel. She was doing more harm then the joker was doing.

"Rainee." The joker warned as he tried to push her off.

"No. No. No. Take me home!" She wouldn't give up. The van was spinning out of control. The joker grabbed Rainee's head and slammed pushed her away with all of his strength. He grabbed the wheel and got control of the van back. Rainee's head hit the window with a loud smack. She groaned in pain. She started to go dizzy. She slumped back in her chair and grabbed her head in her hands. The whooshing noise of the city going past faded and everything got darker. She passed out and the last thought in her head was:

_'All this passing out can't be good'_

--

A/N : Sorry this was soo short. I'll get writing the next chapter right away.

Review please :D

Points if you can review and tell me who I named Gabreil after ;D


	10. Video

A/N: Hello! I don't own Dark Knight. Well I think I have said enough.

**Lee**: Oh my gosh Lee is going evil! Don't hurt me please. Hope you like this chapter.

**EmmberlyneRiddle**: Oh my! I have got to get a lock or password for that thing. If I see one I will try not to attack it with love. And when we get them all back you're getting put in the cage next to scarecrow until you can learn not to touch my virtual things :D. Hope you like this chapter.

--

Rainee woke up and looked around the room she was in. The walls were plain. They looked like they had once been white but were now a yellow colour. The window was boarded over with planks of wood. The room was empty apart from the bed which she was lying on and her bag in the corner. She moaned as she remembered what had happened before and her head started hurting. She could swear she felt a lump on her head. She go off of the bed and walked over to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Of course its locked. Why would he keep it open?" Rainee muttered as she walked back over to the bed. She stopped when she heard the door open.

"You know talking to yourself is the, uh, first sign of insanity." The joker said from behind her. She looked behind her and the joker was standing in the doorway with a key in his hand. She had to try her hardest not to make a witty come back. She was in enough trouble. She felt her self being pushed and the bed was suddenly underneath her. She had to turn her head so she could breath and wouldn't get suffocated by the mattress on the bed.

"Wha-t were you thinking last night when you almost killed the both of us?" The joker said darkly in her ear. She knew it was a rhetorical question.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"No-t good enough." The joker said before throwing her across the room. She skidded across the wooden floor before hitting the yellow wall.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. She got onto her knees and watched him slowly walk over to her. He licked the side of his mouth. He got closer and closer. Rainee shuffled back against the wall, which was a mistake. He kicked her in the stomach, the wall being right behind her didn't leave her any room to fall so it made the impact worse.

"I don't care." The joker half yelled. Rainee groaned in pain and curled up into a ball. He kicked her in the back.

"Please!" She sobbed. Her voice muffled by her chest as she tried to protect her head.

"Nope." The joker laughed. He kicked her in her back again and her legs. He basically kicked her where ever he could. His laughter filled the room along with the sound of his foot hitting her body. She tried to think of something else but all she could think was about she had made the biggest mistake of her life by giving in to the joker and not telling batman.

_Kick_,

Back.

_Kick_,

Leg.

_Kick_,

Arm.

_Kick_,

Arm.

_Kick_,

Arm.

_Kick_,

Leg.

_Kick_,

Leg.

_Kick_,

Back of the neck.

_Kick_,

Back of the neck.

_Kick_

Back.

_Kick_,

Back...

She decided to stop counting after that.

"Stand u-p." The joker said once all of the kicking had come to a stop. Rainee stayed curled up in a ball. She didn't trust him at all. "Stand u-p!" He yelled as he leant down and grabbed the back of her t-shirt and yanking her up. Another sob escaped her lips as she felt pain flood her body. She looked up at him. She had made the mistake of not looking at him before and she wasn't going to do it again.

"Pete's made breakfast. Get changed and come down stairs. There's a bathroom across the hallway. Be quick. And don't try to run away." The joker said the tone of his voice made her understand if she was to do one thing wrong he would probably kill her. Then he left the room. Rainee wiped her eyes and walked over to her bag. She pulled out all of her clothes and tried to figure out what to wear. She decided on a brown band t-shirt that said the name of the band 4 times. It was written with little circles and each line was all back to front in different colours apart from the second line which was the right way around and written in white. She also wore purple skinny jeans. She carried them under her arm. She opened the door and walked down the hall way. The hall way walls were white and splattered with different colours of paint. She had to admit it did look pretty cool. She walked to the door which had the word 'Bathroom' written on in red paint. At least she hoped it was red pain. She walked in the bathroom. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It looked like any other normal clean bathroom. It had a toilet, a full length mirror, a shower, a bath and a sink. It was bigger than her bathroom at home. She locked the door and took off her clothes and then got changed into her other clothes. She didn't bother having a wash or brushing her teeth today. She was in too much pain and she was too pissed off. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She gasped as she saw her head. The side where she hand banged her head had a visible lump on and was purple and pink and red.

"Ow." She whispered. She wanted to stare into the mirror for a while longer or lie on the floor and let the pain consume her body until it stopped, but she remembered the joker had told her to be quick and she didn't want to disobey him. She unlocked the door and ran back to her room. Threw her clothes onto her bag and ran down the stairs at the end off the hallway. She stared at the wide hallway in front of her. She decided to go to the room she heard a familiar squeaky voice come from. She opened the door and saw the people she had met last time the Joker had took her to his house and the joker himself. He was sitting on the sofa and staring at the television. He only looked away when Rainee came into the room. He smirked.

"Good mornin-g." He said as if nothing had happened before. She glared at him. Ruby was sitting next to the joker. She was glued to his arm and she was talking about something to him before Rainee had come in. Obviously she felt Rainee had interrupted on purpose because now she was glaring at Rainee. If looks could kill Rainee would be dead. Harry the doctor was sitting at the old wooden table in the corner eating cereal and Derek the computer guy was sitting on the same sofa as the joker but on the other side. Rainee sat down at the table opposite Harry who gave a small smile at her and went back to eating.

"Ooh what happened to her head?" Ruby chuckled.

"None of your business." Rainee muttered. Ruby's face dropped. The joker chuckled. Pete walked into the room with a bowl and spoon.

"Here you go, kid." Pete said placing the bowl and spoon in front of her.

"Thanks." Rainee muttered. The bowl was filled with coco-pops and milk. She couldn't complain. She started to eat.

"So, J, what are we doing today?" Ruby said pushing herself against the jokers arm more than before.

"We, are not doing anything." The joker said pushing her away a bit. "Me and Rainee are going to make a video to send to her lovely little family." Rainee almost chocked on her cereal. "And some of the boys are going to get Rainee's things from her house and make her room for her."

"What?" Rainee asked.

"All in good time, princess." The joker said with a big smile. Rainee glared at the table. "Smile." The joker said. Rainee looked at him and gave him the falsest smile she could do. He laughed. "That's more like it." Rainee carried on eating her breakfast. She had to admit she was surprised she didn't expect the joker to feed her at all let alone feet her edible food.

_'Its not that bad. Its more like summer camp then being held against your will by a homicidal , insane clown who calls himself your dad.'_ Part of her thought. '_Of course it's like a summer camp were you can't leave, ever. You get beaten up when you do something wrong and the summer camp is most likely to end in torture,death or both, probably both. Oh who am I kidding its nothing like summer camp. Its just being held against your will by a homicidal, insane clown who calls himself your dad, except the food is OK.'_ Rainee finished her food and leant back on her chair. She looked over to where to joker was sitting with Ruby attached to his arm still. They were now watching the news.

"I miss being on the news." The joker said breaking the silence in the room. No one knew quite what to say to that. Rainee stared at the news reader behind the desk. She was the same woman who presented the news when the video the joker sent in saying he wanted his daughter back. Rainee couldn't help but feel it was all her fault even through she knew it had nothing to do with her. She still hated her.

"Watch some T.V Rainee. I'll get you when I'm ready." The joker said, breaking Rainee from her thought. He got up and walked out of the room. Rainee jumped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote before Ruby could. She turned on the T.V and started channel surfing before settling on the movie channel._ 'Ooh Edward Scissorhands.'_ Rainee thought. Sure she had watched it 101 times and it was already half way through the movie but that movie ever got old. Ruby groaned.

"I don't want to watch this." She moaned. She was still sulking.

"Joker told me to watch T.V not you." Rainee said with a smile.

"That's true." Derek said obviously happy watching the movie too. "Plus Johnny Depp is hot."

"Agreed." Rainee said with a little laugh.

"But I don't want too." Ruby said trying to grab the remote.

"Tough." Rainee said with a smile holding the remote away from Ruby. _'Hey this is kinda fun.'_ Rainee thought. That was until Ruby slapped Rainee in the face. She dropped the remote and held her face. "That was uncalled for! Do you always slap people when you can't get your own way!" Rainee yelled. Ruby smiled at her and picked up the remote. "I'll tell the joker!" Rainee threatened

"You wouldn't dare." Ruby said nervously.

"Just watch me." Rainee said standing up.

"URGH!" Ruby screamed as she threw the remote on the floor and stomped out of the room. Rainee picked it up and turned back to the movie. She back down.

"Somebodies PMSing today." Derek chuckled.

"Isn't she always like that?" Rainee asked.

"Not always." Derek replied.

"Don't worry." Pete said. "She's probably just pissed because she's not the only girl in the jokers life now." About an hour later, the movie had finished and Derek had decided to watch something with lots of blood in. Rainee stared at the television she wasn't paying attention to the programme though. Then an idea jumped into her head.

"I'm going the bathroom." She said still staring at the screen. She stood up and walked across the room and out of the door. She was now faced with the giant hall way. She figured the two big wooden doors at the end of the hallway were the way out. So she set off towards them. She tip-toed and tried to keep quiet like her life depended on it because in a way it probably did. She was at the door in a couple of seconds.

_'Please be open.'_ She prayed. She reached to the door handle with shaking hands. She pulled as hard as she could. No luck it was locked.

"Damn." She cursed. "There must be more than one way out." She whispered to herself. She walked up to the next door. It was white with the word: Kitchen! Painted on in (hopefully) red paint. She tried to open it. It flung open and she stumbled into the room.

_'So far, so good.'_ She thought. The kitchen was big. It was dirty and the sink was stacked with plates and bowls. _'Nice.'_ She thought. Above a counter was a small window. Small, but big enough for her to squeeze through. She smiled to herself and walked over to it. She jumped onto the counter and tried to open the window. No luck again it was so old it probably hadn't been opened on years. She needed to break it open.

_'Break it open, jump out. Just like if you were in a fire.' _She thought. She looked around. Next to her was a rolling pin. _'This is too easy_.' She thought with a smirk. She brought the rolling pin back. 'Now or never' She thought.

One...

Two.....

Th-

"You're going to be in so much trouble." A voice said from behind her. Rainee dropped the rolling pin and it fell to the floor with a clatter. She was going to be in trouble now. He it her lip and turned around. Ruby was standing at the door twisting some strands of her blonde hair with her finger. She had the biggest smile on her face Rainee had ever seen. "Oh I can't wait to tell J."

"Please." Rainee begged. "Please don't! I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Tough." Ruby said mimicking Rainee.

"I'll tell him you slapped me." Rainee said.

"Go on then. He won't care he likes me more that you." Ruby shot back. Rainee glared at her. "J wants you now any way." Ruby giggled and she jumped out of the room. Raine groaned and followed her.

--

"Rainee was trying to run away." Ruby said in a sing-song as she skipped into the room with Rainee following slowly.

"Wha-t?" The joker said. Rainee looked up. They were now in another white room. Like the one she woke up in except this one didn't have a bed in and it had a few pipes coming up from the floor and into the ceiling, in the far left hand corner of the room. The room had a chair in the corner near the door with a video recorder.

"Sorry." Rainee said quietly.

"You've said that word soooo many times today." The joker stated walking closer to her. Rainee stared at her feet. He got behind of her and grabbed a handful of her hair. She hissed in pain. "Wai-t." He said still holding her hair. "Why is your face red?"

"It was red before. When she came downstairs. Remember J?" Ruby said frantically.

"No. This side was red." He said yanking Rainee head to the side. "No-t this side." He yanked her head to the other side this time.

"Ouch." Rainee moaned.

"What happen-ed." The joker hissed as he pulled her head back so he could look at her face. Which the situation more scary for Rainee.

"I-I fell." Rainee lied. "And I wasn't trying to escape. I was trying to find the bathroom, even ask Derek." The joker smirked and pushed her away finally letting go of her hair. Rainee rubbed her head making sure all of her hair was still there. Ruby was looking at her with confusion written all over the face. Rainee was confused a bit as well. Why didn't she tell the joker? Why did she save the woman who was being a total bitch towards her?

"Out." The joker said to Ruby interrupting Rainee's thoughts. Ruby nodded and walked out of the door. Rainee followed her hoping the jokers command applied to her. She was nearly at the door when the joker grabbed her wrist. "No-t you." He sounded pretty angry so she decided not to fight him. "Sit." He said. Rainee looked around.

"Where?" She asked.

"Any where." He replied. Rainee decided to sit against the wall with her legs crossed.

"Why did it take you an hour to set up this?" Rainee asked. The joker knelt down to her level and hit her in the face. She gasped.

"No more ques-tions. Got it?" He said in a dangerously low voice. Rainee nodded. The joker leapt up again suddenly very excited and happy.

_'He's bipolar as well.'_ Rainee thought.

"Now to make a video for your small family." The joker said. He stood by the chair. He looked at her as if expecting an answer. "Ver-y small. Just your, uh, mum and broth-er now."

"Shut up." Rainee whispered.

"And soon there might not be any lef-t." The joker said.

"We had a deal!" Rainee yelled.

"No. The deal was every night you don't come here a loved one dies. I never said I would let them live once your here." He said as he started pressing buttons on the camera.

"You bastard!" Rainee screamed as she leapt from where she was sitting and ran over to him. The joker didn't even look up. Rainee started punching him and kicking him. She had quite a hard punch but she wasn't as strong as the joker was. He spun around and pushed her into the nearest wall. He had his hand around her throat but that didn't stop her from still trying to hurt him. She clawed his arms and tried to kick him but failed.

"Ya'no. When I tried to..fight.. In Arkham they put me in a straight jacket. I could put you in one now if I wanted." The joker said looking her in the eyes. "But then we wouldn't be able to see the_ pretty_ bruises on your _pretty_ arms." He dropped her to the floor. "Over there." He said darkly pointing to the corner with the pipes. She didn't do as she was told and she sat glaring at him. He knelt down to her level and Rainee had to keep herself from flinching. "Sooo brave." He said. If any one didn't know who the joker was and was listening in then it would of sounded almost nice. "Stop i-t." He finished his sentence by pushing her head agaisnt the wall. "Over there." She quickly crawled into the corner. "Mu-ch better." The joker came in front of her again. He stood over her and rooted in his pockets. He finally found what he was looking for and bend down. He had hand cuffs. He attached one end to a pipe and the other to her wrist. The end attached to her wrist was painfully tight. He smiled at her and then walked away. She instantly tried to get out of them.

"Let me out!" She begged.

"Nope." He said popping his 'P'. He picked up the camera and pressed a couple buttons.

"Please they hurt." She begged again.

"Quiet." He said. Rainee shut her mouth but continued to try to get out of the handcuff. Then there was a beeping noise and Rainee looked up just as the Joker started talking to the video camera which he was holding at arms length.

"Heellooo." He said to the camera, dragging out his word. He was facing Rainee so the camera didn't see her yet. "You mus-t be wondering where sweet little Rai-nee is." He started walking towards Rainee who was now trying to get out of the hand cuffs again. She hated being filmed any way she always looked stupid. But this time she hated being filmed because she didn't want her family seeing her weak. She didn't want them to feel guilty. So she just ignored the camera and tried to escape the handcuff.

"Say hello." The joker said suddenly standing over her pointing the camera at her. She secretly wanted to burst out crying, but she didn't she just looked back down. The joker knelt in front of her and grabbed her face. He forced her to look at the camera. "Say hello." He repeated, his voice dangerously low.

"Hello." She whispered. She looked anywhere but directly into the camera.

"Good girl." The joker said. Rainee went back to looking at her lap. "So brave." The joker said. She didn't know whether he was saying it to her or the camera. "You know, when I beat her she didn't cry...much." He burst out laughing. That insane laugh that made Rainee want to scream. "Now you may think I just go around taking little girls. No. No. I don't do tha-t. First she's _my _little girl. She_ my_ daughter. Aren't you?" He directed the last part to Rainee. Rainee clenched her fists and nodded once sharply. "And secondly, I didn't take her. I-. Well lets let Rai-nee tell you what happened." Rainee looked up. She didn't want to talk but the look in the jokers eyes told her she had too.

"I...went to him." She muttered. The joker burst out laughing. He turned the camera back towards himself.

"But don't worry. I'll take good care of her. I'll need her stuff though. So I've sent my...workers.... to go get it." He licked his lips. "While your watching this they'll be at your house." He laughed again. "Smile Rainee." The camera was pointed back at Rainee. She didn't look up. "Smile...or I'll ma-ke you." He said. Rainee smiled at the camera. A sad smile to let her family know she was OK. "Byyeee." The joker said happily and the camera got switched off. Rainee looked up at him. He was pressing buttons on the camera again.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked quietly.

"Send this to the po-lice station addressed to your family . When your Mum and Brother go there to watch it the boys will get your stuff from your house." He said simply.

"But what if the police watch it first. They'll go to my house and catch your men." Rainee said.

"I have people who work in the police station. They'll make sure it works." He said as he began walking to the door. He opened in and was about to walk out when he turned around. "And _that's_ not _your_ house any more. _This_ is your house." and with that he walked out of the room and left Rainee on her own.

_She stayed in that room for hours_.

At least she thought it was hours, it was hard to tell. She fell asleep in the end with her arm still attached to the pipe. She woke up when she felt some one next to her. She looked up and saw some one crouching by her. He was unlocking the hand cuff. The man was wearing a dark blue t shirt and grey pyjama bottoms. She wouldn't of known who it was if he didn't have two giant scars up his cheeks and green hair. He turned to look at Rainee when she sat up. He saw her surprised face and said:

"You didn't think I slept in grease paint and a sui-t did you?" He said. His voice confirmed that it was the joker. Rainee was too tired to answer.

"Let me sleep." She mumbled.

"You can't sleep on the floor." He stated as the hand cuff came off of Rainee's wrist. "You're sleeping in my room with me."

"What?" Rainee said in a tired-but-shocked-and-scared voice.

"I'm not going to do tha-t." He said sounding angry. He yanked her up by the sleeve of her t shirt.

"Why can't I sleep in the room I woke up in this morning?" Rainee asked.

"That's where one of my men sleep but if you want to share with him that's fine." He said. They were now walking out of the room and down the hall.

"No. No. No." Rainee said quickly. The hallway was dark and Rainee hated the dark. She held on to the joker arm tightly. He turned and opened a door then walked into a room and Rainee did as well. He stopped in the room with Rainee holding onto his arm tighter then before.

"Let go of me." He said slowly.

"I don't like the dark." She muttered. She heard heard him chuckle.

"You never did." He said. She felt him pull his arm away so she let go. She panicked and tried to grab him again but he was gone.

"Joker!" She yelped.

"I'm here." She heard him say from behind her. She felt him drape his arm around her shoulders. "The lamp is at the other side of the room." He said. She felt him steer her forward to the other side of the room. Then he stopped. She heard a click and the lamp was on. The lamp was on a bedside table next to a king size bed with a purple comforter and lime green pillows. The room was simple. A bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table and a chest of draws with a big television on the top.

"The boys are still unpacking your things so I haven't got you're pyjamas yet." The joker said as he let go of Rainee and fell onto the bed.

"I'll be OK." Rainee said. She was too tired to ask why they were unpacking her things and what they were doing.

"Sleep. I'm going to check on your room." The joker said. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair as he watched Rainee climb into the bed. He left the lamp on.

"Good nigh-t." He said as he started to walk to the door.

"Goodnight Daddy." Rainee mumbled as she closed her eyes. The joker stopped in the door and looked back but Rainee was already asleep. He smirked and walked out of the room.

--

**A/N** : YAY FINALLY FINISHED! I wrote a quarter of this, uploaded it and read it through and thought...well that's short. So I made it longer.

In the next chapter a certain blue eyed doctor will appear!

So did you like that? Review and tell me because it really makes me happy and then I write more. I have some good ideas of what's going to happen in future chapters! Like...scars, kidnapping, escaping, fear toxins, blood and tons of other stuff but not in that order ;D

Review (: x


	11. Father My Life Is Over'

A/n: I'm trying to write this more often because I have big plans for this and I'm feeling really happy from all the reviews you've been giving me which makes me smile! I've also been watching Glee repeats...DON'T STOP BELIEVEN!

I think I may start writing lyrics before the chapters. Do you think this is good. I'll try. :)

OK I shall not bore you any longer. Reply to reviews and then away we go!

**Riddle (EmmberlyneRiddle):** Oh yeah I'm gonna call you riddle now. Oh the puppy dog eyes....fine OK no cage for you. That was a clever idea setting batman after them. But after the Rachel Dawes incident they might not all come back alive. ;D I don't know why your having a fan girl attack the doctor is just the local doctor...named Steve. ONLY JOKING! Hope you like this chapter. * hands bag to breath in too *

**Lee**: :) Thank you for the love ;D

Hope you like this one as well. :)

**Lisa**: (Nice name by the way :) ) Glad you like it. I'll try to make this fast for you ;D Review again + I hope you like this chapter.

**Christine**: I hope you like this chapter. Review again :)

--

_Father my life is over,_

_I didn't know what I had know its gone,_

_Can I lay my head upon your shoulder?_

_If I fall asleep will it be over?_

**Dr John – Mika**

--

Bruce ran his hand through his hair. He had just finished watching the video Gordon had gave Batman. It was a video the joker filmed and sent to Vanessa Sparrow and her son Shane Sparrow.

"Poor kid." Bruce said breaking the silence between him and Alfred who was standing next to him and had also watched the video. He was referring to Rainee Sparrow of course. The young girl who was huddled in the corner, handcuffed to a pipe. Her arms were covered in bruises no doubt caused by the joker.

"What did he mean by getting her stuff?" Alfred asked.

"When the Sparrow's got back to her home everything Rainee owned was gone." He looked at Alfred. "He took it. He's obviously planning on keeping her."

"The joker never looked like the fatherly typed to me." Alfred said.

"There's no proof Rainee's his daughter yet. The police are going to interview her Mother soon." Bruce said. He leant back in his chair. The lights of the bat cave were starting to hurt his tired eyes. "Why would the joker want his daughter back? Rainee said she went to him, why would somebody willingly go to the joker?"

"I don't know, sir. But I do know that girl needs to be saved before those bruises become worse injuries." Alfred said. "You're tired master Wayne, maybe you should sleep on in." Bruce nodded and the pair made there way to the middle of the room so they could leave.

--

The joker woke up in the middle of the night to something hitting his chest. He heard a noise like a muffled voice. When he woke up fully he noticed that He must of moved around in his sleep because Rainee was curled up against his chest and his arm was over her waist in a sort of hug. Then the hitting on his chest began again. He looked down and saw it was Rainee. She was punching his chest but her eyes were closed. She was muttering something as well.

_'She must be having a nightmare.'_ The joker thought with a smirk. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back and then started shaking her.

"Wake u-p Rainee!" Her growled. She started crying. The joker rolled his eyes and started to shake her harder. "Ray! Wake u-p!" He shouted. Then her eyes shot open. She began crying harder.

"Its all gone." She cried. "I want to be normal 's your fault. I hate you. I want to be normal again. Its all gone" The joker was surprised. He thought she would realise she'd never get her 'normal' life back after about a week. 1 day was impressive.

"Go back to sleep." The joker said. Rainee was still crying though. He wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Slee-p." He ordered slowly his voice sounding dangerously low. He felt the girl nod her head against his chest. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

Even homicidal clowns need sleep.

--

_**7 hours later. 10:00 am.**_

"Wake up!" and excited voice yelled waking Rainee up. "Wake u-p." Rainee groaned and pulled the cover over her head.

"5 more minutes." She moaned because when some one told her to wake up it was usually for school which she'd rather sleep than go to. She heard a giggle and then some one put weight on the mattress. By now she had figured out it was the joker. He started jumping on the bed.

"Wake u-p. Wake u-p!" He sang.

"No." Rainee moaned. He started kicking her side until she fell out of the bed with a thump and taking the comforter with her. She sat up and stared at the joker who was back in his suit with all his Joker make up on. "I am awake now." Rainee stated.

"Goo-d." The joker said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She groaned as he pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. She thought they were going to be walking far so she was shocked when he pulled her into the next room.

"Here...you _go_." The joker said. Rainee looked around the room. The carpet was fluffy and lime green and the walls were a deep lilac colour. The best thing about the room in Rainee's view was the fact that everything she owned was in there. Her bed wooden bed which was partly broken because her and Kayla had been jumping on it while dancing to Lady Gaga at a sleepover. Her rubbish television and pile of DVD's. Her blue wardrobe that was covered in pictures of celebrities and cinema tickets she kept from when her and her friends went the cinema and concert tickets. All of her junk, even her 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' poster was stuck on the wall.

"Wow." Rainee muttered. "Thank you." That must have been the first time she ever thanked the joker for anything. "Why?" She suddenly questioned.

"Because..." The joker started dragging out his words. "You're living here now. There's no use for them at the other house is there?" Rainee frowned.

"Breakfast is downstairs if you want it. I have stuff to do." The joker said. He walked out of the room and left her alone. She didn't know whether to be happy that she had all of her possessions or sad that this meant even if she did escape -which was starting to look more and more unlikely as days went by- he'd still have everything she owned. Rainee ran her hand through her hair. Then she realised she had been in the same clothes for 24 hours, probably longer. So she walked over to her wardrobe and opened the door. Most of her clothes were hanging up still apart from the ones that were still in her bag. Which was at the bottom of the wardrobe. She decided to wear a plaid black and white shirt and black jeans. She threw them on her bed and then went over to close the curtains.

_'Wait.'_ She thought. _'Curtains, that means a window. That means freedom.'_She climbed over her bed and tried to open the window. These windows had a lock on. Rainee fell back on the bed and sighed. Even if she could open them she was on the 2nd or 3rd floor she would hardly escape safely. She decided to get dressed so she stood up and drew the lime green curtains and got dressed. She had to admit the room was nice. It was bigger than her old room and different colours but it had all of her things in so maybe if she tried she could pretend she was at home with her family. So that's what she did. She turned her music on and turned the sound up so it would drown out the sound of anything else and read one of her magazines that she found under her bed. She flicked through the glossy pages, stopping at anything that looked interesting and tried not to be jealous of beautiful celebrities with there perfect lives. She stayed in the room for a couple hours. She found out that not everything she used to own was there. Any thing that could be used to communicate with the outside world was gone. Her laptop, her smashed up phone, even paper and pencils were all gone. Anything she could hurt herself with was gone. Her scissors, her pencil sharpener (not that she'd need it now she didn't have any pencils) even her belt was gone.

She lay on her bed bored. Everything she could do was done. Her room was arranged exactly the way it was in her old house. She had arranged her CD's and DVD's in alphabetical order and now she was nearly out of her mind with boredom. That's when the she heard a knock. It was a knock on the front door. Rainee ran over to her window to see who it was. There was a white van parked outside. She decided to go see what was going on and if it was nothing exciting she would get some food. She opened her door and crept along the hall towards the stairs. She got to the top of the stairs and ran down them. She wasn't looking where she was going and when she was to the bottom of the stairs she crashed into some one.

"I-I'm sorry." Rainee stuttered as she looked up. She had ran into a man. A big man with a shaven head and faded tattoos all up his arms.

"Watch it." The man growled showing his black teeth. Rainee gulped and stood back.

"Sorry." She whispered. She tried to go around him but she was stopped by his big arm shooting out in front of her.

"Wait you're the boss's kid? You are a pretty little thing." The big man said.

"I swear if you don't go away I will hurt you." She heard the man scoff so she added. "And you won't be able to hurt me back because if you do the joker will kill you." She could of swore she heard him growl after she said that.

"Where you looking for your _daddy_?" The man said. He looked like he was shaking in anger.

"Well not re-" Rainee started but he interrupted her.

"Here you go." He said grabbing Rainee's shoulders. He shoved her into a room and she fell back. She bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry. I -" She looked up at the person she bumped into. It was a tall man in a mask. The mask looked more like a sack with two eye holes in. He was wearing a suit. He looked at her and didn't say anything which added to the creepiness. "Woah." She whispered. She ran a hand through her hair and took a couple steps back as she tried to figure out why there was a scarecrow in a suit in front of her. She took enough step back and hit her back against some one...again. She spun around quickly hoping not to see another scarecrow. Luckily or unluckily she saw the joker grinning down at her.

"Hello prince-ss." He said slowly. Rainee shot him a quick smile and stared at her feet.

"Who's the girl?" The scarecrow man suddenly said. The joker walked over to the big wooden table and started examining the objects that were in a big box that was sitting on the table.

"My daugh-ter." The joker said. He lifted up some thing and held it to the light. It was a syringe with orange liquid in. Rainee bit her lip. She didn't want to know what the joker was planning. "Scarecrow, Rainee. Rainee, Scarecrow." The joker introduced them although it was clear his mind was in the needles in the box. The scarecrow took of his mask and ran his hand through his mop of brown hair. What shocked Rainee was the fact his eyes were a clear blue colour. Bad guys didn't have blue eyes they had dark coloured eyes. The joker, Sweeney Todd, zombies etc. The scarecrow looked more like one of the good guys then the bad guys. She could imagine what the joker would say if he could here her thought. Probably something about chaos, nothing making sense, rules and then it would end in him laughing and Rainee in pain.

"Doctor Jonathan Crane." Scarecrow said sticking out his hand. Rainee hesitantly shook his hand.

"Rainee Spa-" She cut herself off. She knew if she used her last name the joker wouldn't like it. "Rainee. Just Rainee." Scarecrow chuckled. Rainee was confused by now.

_'Do I call him Dr Crane or Scarecrow?_' She thought. _'Wait. I don't want to talk to him any way._' She sat on the sofa and brought her knees to her chest.

"You still owe me for the last order, joker." Dr Crane said to the joker. The joker chuckled.

"Sure." The joker said.

"If I don't get it by tomorrow morning I will have to do something about it." Dr Crane said. The joker suddenly burst out laughing making Rainee jump. She wanted to leave but Scarecrow was blocking the door and she didn't want to ask him to move.

"Oh I'm so scared, Johnny." The joker said between laughs. Dr Crane looked angry. "I don't even know whether it works ye-t."

"Of course it works." Dr Crane hissed.

"May as well tes-t it. Just to be uh sure." The joker said as he picked a syringe out of the box and walked towards the sofa. Dr Crane seemed to understand and he smirked. Rainee stared at them. She didn't understand but by the look on the men's faces it looked like it would hurt. She gulped.

"Hold still. This won't hurt a bi-t." The joker said. He knelt on the other side of the sofa. Then Rainee got it. She scooted backwards with her legs still pressed against her chest.

"Please don't." Rainee said in a small voice.

"Don't worry sweat hear-t." The joker said. He handed the syringe to Dr Crane. "He's a doctor." The joker started laughing as Dr Crane grabbed Rainee's left wrist and pulled it so her arm was straight pointing towards him. She tried to escape but the man was strong.

"I don't like needles. I don't like needles." Rainee said as if that would change anything. She looked away as she felt it stab into her skin. A couple of seconds went by. Rainee shut her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" The joker said but to Rainee it sounded blurred and muffled. Rainee furrowed her brow as she looked up at the clown. Her vision started blurring as well.

_'This is weird_.' She thought. Then she winced as a sharp pain went through her head. _'Got to get away.'_ She thought. She stood up off the sofa and tried to walk to the door but it was as if she had forgot how to walk because she tripped over her own feet. She fell into some ones arms.

"I think it works." The jokers muffled voice said. Rainee pushed her head forwards and hit the persons chest. She moaned into the persons chest. Then she was tired. Her legs couldn't hold her up any more and she fell. The person caught her again. That's when she let the tiredness take over and she fell into a drugged sleep.

--

**A/N** : _I'm very very sorry I couldn't make that longer but I want to space this all out. Trust me the next chapter will be good I think ;D._

_Thank you very much for your reviews they make me happy and they make me write more and more! There wasn't much Crane in this I'm sorry but trust me there will be a hell of a lot more Crane in later chapters._

_Yay for Alfred! Good old Alfred!_

_:) Review if you like it :)_

_x_


	12. My Perfect Little Punching Bag

**A/N**: I'm sorry this is very late. I've had another idea for a batman begins/ the dark knight fan fiction so I might do that once I've finished my other fan fiction. :)

I know you are all going to hate me for breaking my promise of having scarecrow in this chapter but I do have a valid reason! I have had this idea for ages and it will help Rainee go insane! But I swear Scarecrow WILL be in some other chapters as I have great ideas for him in this ;D

Reply to unsigned reviews:

**Lisa**: Thank you very much. Grr I hate needles too ): . He He I was hoping some one would laugh at that. I'm sorry that you're mother probably thinks you're insane. This may sound odd but I love the name Elizabeth! Even though I love unusual names I think the name Elizabeth is great. You can shorten it to: Elle, Lizzie , Lisa, Liz, Beth. My names worse : Megan....and you can only shorten it to Meg. He He I hope you like this chapter ;D

**Riddle**: Ha Ha. Yeah Rachel is sort of ....mehh! I like Maggie Gyllenhaal playing her more then Katie Holmes ;D Yeah I have an idea of you being in a later, later, later chapter just tell me what you wanna look like and what you want your name to be and away we go ;D

**Lee**: Ha Ha your reviews may be the same but I still love them ;D Alfred is a babe. I swear I had a taxi driver just like him once. I thought he was gonna call me Master Wayne then tell me a story that will make me have an epiphany :D

--

_You're my perfect little punching bag_

**Please Don't Leave Me- Pink**

--

"How long will she be, uh, ou_t_?" The joker asked as he looked down at the in his arms. She was starting to shake.

"A couple of hours." Jonathan Crane said. "3 at the most." An evil smile crept onto the jokers lips. Crane figured the joker must have had an idea. An idea Crane didn't want to be a part of.

"I'm sure you can find the way out." The joker said as he slung the girl over his shoulder.

"I need the money Joker." Crane said as he pulled his scarecrow mask back over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The joker said as he walked out of the room giggling. Scarecrow sighed and made his way out of the room and out of the house. He would get that money, and he had knew how to.

--

Rainee woke up in a big dark room. It wasn't her room or the room she was last in. The only sources of light were a dim light bulb hanging by a couple wires in the middle of the room and a narrow window at the top of the wall on her left. She was sitting on a wooden chair and oddly she wasn't chained up to it. She didn't have handcuffs on or anything to keep her from escaping. She slowly stood up and put a hand to her head when she felt pain shoot through it.

"Bloody hell." She cursed. She looked at the window at the window at the top of the room. She could reach that if she stood on something. _'The chair'_ She thought as she began to smile. She looked around the room to make sure no one was watching her but it was too dark to see the other side of the room. She dragged the chair over to the window and placed it right next to the wall. She carefully climbed on the chair it was a bit wobbly but she wasn't bothered the only thing that was on her mind was the fact she was about to get out of this hell hole. She stood on her tip toes and reached to the window. She had now figured she must be in the basement. She couldn't reach the window so she jumped and hit it with he fist. It opened.

_'Oh this is too good to be true_.' She thought to herself. She jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the window. If she could haul herself up she'd be able to get out. Too bad she had no upper body strength. She held on for a few seconds then let go and landed on the chair again. She didn't give up so she leapt again and grabbed onto the ledge. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She was so caught up in what she was doing she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. She hung onto the rusty ledge that was cutting into her hands and pulled herself up. Not very high though. She was suddenly wishing that she had paid more attention in school gym class instead of hiding in the changing rooms with Kayla every time they were doing a lesson she couldn't be bothered doing. She let go of the ledge and fell. She expected to hit the chair again but this time the chair wasn't there and she fell to the floor with a thud. She groaned and sat up. Then she saw the jokers feet and realised he must of took the chair away when she was dangling from the window. Then she realised she trouble she was about to be in.

"I..." She said trying to think of an excuse.

"I told you no_t_ to try to esca_pe_." The joker stated as he looked down at her. Rainee looked at her lap. She knew he was going to beat her so there was no point in trying to stop him. He crouched down to her level and grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
"When will you learn not to disobey me." He growled. He pushed her backwards and she hit her back on the floor. She looked at him, he was taking off his purple jacket and throwing it on the floor. She didn't know what came over her but she decided to fight back. She stood up and waited for him to approach her. She saw him smirk as he got closer.

"_Oh_ this is going to be fuuuu_n_!" He said. He brought his fist back ready to punch her. She jumped out of the way and dodged it. He turned to her and she kicked him in the groin with all her strength. He stumbled back a bit.

_'Yay!_' She thought. _'I hurt the joker.'_ She almost felt like doing a victory dance. The joker had stumbled against the wall and Rainee couldn't see him now because the light only lit up the middle of the room light spotlight. _'Not good'_ He heart started beating in her throat and the head ache that she had when she woke up came back stronger than before.

"Rainee, Rainee, Rainee." She heard his voice say from the side of her. She instantly spun around. "That was a bad idea." His voice was now behind her. She spun around and saw him charging at her. She tried to jump out of the way but he tackled her to the ground she screamed and tried to get away but the joker had straddled her stomach.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she threw pathetic tired punches at his stomach.

"Now is that any way to speak to your father?" He said, his voice going higher.

"Your not my father." She spat. "You're just a freak!" Big mistake. He punched her in the face and grabbed her hair pulling her head up from the ground and slamming it back down. She screamed and tried to get his hands off of her hair.

"You know _Ray_." The joker said. "I've never even seen you cry about your adoptive daddy's de_ath_." He purposely put emphasis on the word 'adoptive'.

"Shut up." She said quietly because she couldn't think of what to say.

"You don't need to.... _pretend_ any more Ray. I know you hated him. He was always wanted you to be..some one else didn_'t_ he? He always treated you big brother differe_nt_." The joker said while making big hand gestures.

"No. You're wrong." Rainee said even though she knew he was right.

"You know what he said to me when I was about to kill him? He told me he never loved you and that adopting you was all your mothers idea." He looked at her and leant closer to her so his hair hung past his face was nearly touching her face. "So really.... I'm the only one who wants you. Your father certainly didn't want you. Your Mom and brother probably blame you for your dads death so they won't want you any more. Your little, uh, '_friends'_-" He made air quotations with his hands as he said the word 'friends' "they don't want you. Know you're with me there probably scared of you. And you're hardly popular with all those other kids in your school are you." He burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG!" Rainee screamed. She grabbed his green her and pulled it as hard as she could to the side of her. Her plan was to slam his head against the floor and knock him out but in reality his head was pulled to the side a little bit then he over come the surprise of the attack and regained his strength. Rainee heard the clicking noise of his knife and she froze. The joker licked his lips and looked at her in the eyes.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you too bad Rainee but now I might just change my _mind_." The joker growled. With his free hand he put his knife in her mouth and dug the side into her lip. It took all her strength not to scream in pain. The blood fell into her mouth and down her chin.

"Le_t_. go. of. me." The joker said slowly. Rainee instantly let go of his hair. He stood up and dragged the chair in the middle of the room. "Sit on the chair and wai_t_." He said to Rainee as he left to room. Rainee decided not to disobey so she got up and stumbled to the chair. She lightly touched her lip as she sat down. The cut was deep and bleeding a lot.

_'Its only going to get worse._' She thought. The joker came back into the the room with a with a roll of duct tape and a sharpie in one hand. He walked towards her and she stayed on the chair looking down at her lap.

"No there's a good little girl." The joker said. He wrapped the tape around her and the chair so she couldn't move and put a bit over her mouth and drawn a smiley face on it. He stood back and rolled his sleeves up.

_'This is going to hurt.'_ Rainee thought. She was right, at the end of the night she had a black eye, bruises up her arms and legs and stomach and he had carved diamonds, spades, clubs and hearts on her arms and lower stomach. She didn't pass out but she wish she could of. When the joker had finally finished he walked out of the room without looking back. Rainee cried and tried to call for help but her voice was muffled by the tape. She had never fell asleep sitting up before, she did that night, but that was because she was taped to the chair.

--

The next day Rainee was still taped to the chair. She knew it was morning because the light from the window poured in. She struggled to get out of the tape but she didn't succeed. She stopped trying when she heard the door open. She looked over expecting to see the joker walking towards her but instead she saw one of the jokers workers. He was big and had short greasy hair. The scariest par was the fact he had a knife in his hand. He went behind Rainee chair and cut the tape with his knife. Rainee let go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

"Hurry up and move." The man shouted at her. Rainee stood up and ripped the tape off of her body and mouth.

"Yes sir." She muttered sarcastically. The man pushed her towards the door.

"Out." He said. Rainee walked out of the door and up the stairs as fast as she could which wasn't very fast seeing as her legs had multiple cuts on.

"Hurry up." The man growled as they got to the stairs.

"I'm trying." Rainee muttered.

"Oh to hell with it." The man said as he pushed passed her and walked up the stairs. When he was out of sight Rainee slowly climbed the stairs and headed to her room. She needed to get out of her blood covered clothes. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day.

-One week later-

Rainee hadn't seen much of the joker lately. He was usually out in the daytime. She didn't know where exactly. She asked Derek a couple of times but he didn't know either. She would stay in her room and read books all day. The joker would come into her room in the middle of the pretended to be asleep. Now that might sound like a nice fatherly gesture but Rainee figured it was to check she hadn't escaped or killed herself. He came into her room when she was awake twice and he beat her for no reason. Probably to take his anger out on her. Like a punching bag. It was like that for one week. Wake up, have food, go back to her room, get dressed, entertain herself, eat food, go to sleep. Until exactly one week after she had been attacked in the basement.

It started off like any other day she woke up and went down the stairs in her pyjamas, well pyjama pants and a oversized t shirt. She went into the room she usually went in, the one that was attached to the kitchen. She didn't expect to see the joker there, he was never usually there in the morning but this time he was sitting on the sofa next to Ruby who was looking like she had just been told off. The joker also had a plastic bag next to him.

"There's my little _R_ay of sunsh_ine_." The joker said when he saw Rainee walk in. He leapt up from the couch. She instantly took a step backwards. "Oh now don't be like that princess." The joker said as he took a big step forward and grabbed her upper arms. "We're going out today." He said sounding excited. "I got you a pretty little dress and all of Gotham is going to see it."

"I'm OK with staying here." Rainee said with a fake smile.

"Tough." The joker said . He walked back to the sofa where Ruby was being unusually quiet. He grabbed the plastic bag and threw it at Rainee she didn't bother to catch it and it landed at he feet. "Get dressed.._into that_." The joker said. He pointed at the bag at Rainee's feet. "And be quic_k_. We're leaving soon."

"Its early morning. What could we possibly be doing this early." Rainee said. She bent down and picked up the bag. She caught a glimpse of purple and green fabric.

"No. Its past one o'clock." Ruby said from the sofa. The joker glared at her angrily as if she had done something terribly wrong by speaking to Rainee.

"Oh." Rainee said.

"You're not doing as I say." The joker said slowly. It took a minute for Rainee to understand and when she did she ran back up to her room to get dressed.

--

"Rainee." Ruby's voice said from the other side of the door. "I need to come in to do your hair for you like J said. **Open the god damn door." **Rainee sat on her bed staring at the door and the chair she had put in front of it.

"No." She shouted. "I look stupid. I don't wear dresses. Especially not ones this short." She looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was purple with a white apron around it. It looked a lot like a purple version of an Alice in Wonderlands dress. The apron had a heart, diamond, spade and club at the bottom. The skirt of the dress stopped mid thigh and had a big green tutu like petticoat making it stick out. She also had green stockings on with purple ballet flats. _'At least there not high heels'_ Rainee thought. _'I've never worn high heels before and now isn't a good time to start'_

"Please Rainee!" Ruby shouted through the door.

"Fine!" Rainee shouted back. She stood up and walked over to the door and pulled the chair away. Ruby opened the door and walked in.

"I like the dress." Ruby said.

"I don't." Rainee moaned sounding like a child.

"J told me to do your make up and hair." Ruby explained. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded nicer.

"I thought you hated me." Rainee said as she watched Ruby get face pant out of her handbag. _'Some make-over.'_ Rainee thought.

"J told me not to hate you_...today_." Ruby said with a small chuckle.

"Oh." Rainee said.

"Sit. J wants to leave soon." Rainee done as she was told and sat on the bed making the skirt of her dress fly up and then settle back down. She tried to flatten it down to give her more room but it didn't work. "Close your eyes and don't open then until I'm done." Ruby said.

"Why?" Rainee asked.

"Don't want to ruin the surprise." Ruby said with a smile. Rainee closed her eyes. She felt Ruby cover her face in face paint. Then more, then more. Then when she felt it stop Rainee opened her eyes.

"Not done." Ruby said sounding a bit pissed. Rainee closed her eyes and she felt Ruby do her hair. "OK. Done." Rainee opened her eyes too see a mirror in front of her face.

"Woah." She said and she leant back a bit. Then she concentrated on her reflection. She was completely white with a red heart in the middle of her lips making them look really small. She had a pink circle on each cheek and her eyes were black, like the jokers only smaller. Her hair was tied in two tight pony tails with a green ribbon on one side and a purple ribbon on the other. She couldn't help but think she looked good.

"Wow." Rainee muttered.

"Yeah." Ruby said. She was standing by the door with her handbag on her shoulder. "I'll go tell J your ready." Rainee nodded still holding the mirror. Ruby left to room and Rainee stood up. Then she surprised herself. She started spinning around and around enjoying the feeling on the skirt flow around her.

_Around_ and _around_ and _around_ and _around_ and _a-_ **smack**!

Rainee expected to have bumped into a wall but when she put her hands to her chest to push herself back she felt fabric instead of a painted wall. She looked up and saw the joker looking down on her.

"Like i_t_?" He asked. Rainee nodded. She tried to convince herself she didn't like it. But deep down she felt like a princess. A clown princess.

"Lets go." Joker said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. She wrapped her fingers around his large hand. He was right. This was the first time she felt truly wanted. Even if she was only wanted to be a punching bag.

--

**A/N** : Again sorry for the wait. I am doing this instead of my homework......my homework is to write a story...so I'm writing about the joker owning a freak circus! MWA HA HA! That was the only idea in my head that was ..... sutible for school...epsically my school....which has therapists in. While the other 2 students in my class wrote about a pony and alien monkeys I wrote about an evil clown owning a freak circus and kidnapping two teenagers.....ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah that's right I only have two other students in my class ;D Wahai.

_REVIEW_**please**


	13. She's thinking how did I get here?

**A/N**: Yay for all the chapter you lovely people have sent me! They make me happy.

Reply to unsigned reviews:

**Riddle**: Oh why thank you very much ;D You have an English accent...does that mean your English...OMG ME TOO!! XD Lets be English fan fiction buddies! My fanfiction friends are all...not English ha ha. Thank you for another ah-maz-ing review and your character will be with you shortly.....well probably not so shortly lol

**Lee:** Ha Ha I would do that but my school monitors my taxis and everything. It would be an awkward conversation with my teacher. Teacher: have you been hitting the taxi driver? Me: No..no... IM BATMAN FEAR ME!' ha ha it would be cool just to go into school with a batman mask on and act like nothing is different. Hahahhahaha

**Lisa:** Oh I wish my friends were like that! I have one friend who likes batman and hes not in my school. There's only 2/3 other students in my class and there not exactly...obsessed with the joker ha ha. In school they did ask me to draw a picture of some one to put on a 'feelings chart' (oh don't ask the school is all about how your feeling and your mental health) so when they ask me 'How are you feeling today. Show us.' I just go 'OK let me move this drawing of a crazy physco sadist clown to...feeling OK.' ;D ha ha ha

_I see that look in her face, shes got that look in her eye,_

_She's thinking how did I get here and wondering why._

**22 - Lily Allen**

**--**

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked after 5 minutes of sitting next to the joker in the back of a white van with a smiley face painted of the outside. The whole feeling of _'I finally feel wanted_' had gone and now she was just scared.

"The ba_nk_." The joker said as he looked down at her. Rainee figured he obviously wasn't going to take money out of the bank like a normal person. The thought of him waiting in line and then politely asking his money made her smile, but the smile went away as soon as she thought of the reality, him robbing the bank with her right next to him.

"Why?" She asked. "I thought you just...robbed stuff."

"Well.. you need some knew clothes and things...and youre not _good_ at shoplifting are you?" The joker replied.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes." Rainee shot back.

"There no_t_..._my colour_." He replied. She looked at him with a frown.

"I don't get it." She simply said. He grinned.

"You will soon." He said. Rainee decided not to say any more and she leant her head against the window. They were still in the narrows. She never realised how long it took to get to Gotham from where ever they were before. She started to think about what was about to her. She was about to rob a bank with the joker. What if she knew some one there? The joker would probably kill them. The joker kills a lot. She started to shake with fear.

_'I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this._' She thought over and over again.

"Are you cold?" The jokers voice said cutting her off from her thoughts.

"Go away." She said quietly with her head pressed against the window still. They went over a bump in the road (at least she hoped it was a bump not a person) and he head banged against window but she didn't care. She felt something being put over her. It was heavy and she nearly screamed with shock. She turned her head to look behind him. The joker was staring at the back of the sear in front with a smirk on his face. He didn't have a coat on... that meant.. Rainee looked down at her body and saw the jokers purple coat was draped over her.

"Thanks." She said dragging out the 's'. She pulled the coat tighter around her. It was oddly comforting even through she wasn't cold like he thought she was. She pressed her head against the window yet again. They were getting to the part of the narrows that was closer to Gotham so there were more people walking along the streets. She wondered what they would do if they knew who was in the speeding van that just past them.

"_Where here_." She heard the joker say happily about ten minutes later.

"Oh no." Rainee muttered. Her stomach flipped. She rolled the sleeves up of the joker coat in an attempt to distract herself from what was about to happen. The van door was flung open and she saw the joker standing on the other side looking not to happy.

"Are you just going to si_t_ there?" He growled.

"I would like too but it doesn't sound like a had an option." Rainee said. She jumped out of the car. The coat was longer then her dress and she was glad she was wearing it now because it was cold outside. They had parked behind the bank so no one could see them. The goon that had been driving jumped out of the van.

"How are we gonna rob this bank with just the two of us." The goon said to the joker. The joker stared at the man like he was an idiot. "Well the kid isn't gonna help." There was a loud bang and blood sprayed out of man's head and he dropped to the floor. Rainee screamed and stumbled back against a brick wall.

"Oh Rain_ee_, does that _really_ scare you?" The joker chuckled as he got closer to her. "We're la_te_. We're meant to be looking after the hostages."

"We're?" Rainee said. The joker grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him.

"Yes and if you don't do what I say, you'll be in troooouuuble." He said. They got to the door and they walked in. Well the joker walked in Rainee was dragged in. He shot his gun in the air and looked around at every one screaming and jumping on the floor.

"Were _not_ late." The joker said happily. Rainee raised an eyebrow. There was no one that worked for the joker there. "They're all ready getting the money." The joker sighed.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know how to rob a bank." Rainee shot back. The joker back handed her and she fell to the floor. There was a few gasps from the 'hostages'.

"Don't show me up in public." The joker growled. Rainee nodded quickly and stood back up. "DON'T MOVE!" The joker yelled to the people in the bank. He turned to Rainee. "That goes for you too."

"So you just want me to sit here? What was the point in bringing me here?" Rainee said instantly regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"So you can see daddy's job and be a good little girl." The joker said. He walked over to where the people who worked at the bank were. Rainee sank to the floor and rested her head against her knees.

_'How did this happen._' She thought. _'I never done anything wrong so why has am I in this situation. Why can't this be happening to some one else. Why can't I have a normal life_.' She looked up at the joker who was saying something to some one cowering in a corner. Then she noticed to people near her were staring at her like she was a monster. She looked back at them with confused eyes. _'They think I want to be here. Oh my god. They think I'm a monster.'_

"YOU'RE SICK!" She heard some one yell. She looked to were the voice came from and saw a man standing across the bank staring at the joker. The joker was glaring at him. '_Idiot._' Rainee thought. _'Suicidal idiot.'_

"How can you do that to that poor girl!" The man continued to yell. "Dressing her up like that for your sick perverted pleasure! She's terrified and she must only be about 11."

_'Do I really look 11 years old?'_ Rainee thought. _'Oh god I look 11. Why can't I have bigger breasts. Then I'd look my age. Oh god I'm under developed.'_ Of course this was the complete wrong time to be thinking about this.

"Every one wants to be a hero." She heard the joker say. The man looked scared now as the joker approached him and the joker looked mad. This was Rainee's chance. The door was right there.

"Firs_t_... she's 15." The joker said slowly. Rainee got up and crept along to the door.

"Second I don't get.... my kicks from dressing up little girls." He had the man by the throat and was backing him against the wall. Rainee was nearly by the door.

"Lastly she's my-" Rainee was at the door. She yanked it open and felt the wind hit her face.

_'Run.'_ Her head screamed. She ran as fast as she could down the street. The police weren't there yet. She knew were she was though. The bank was right around the corner from...Gabriel. She smiled to herself as she ran quickly. Her heart was in her throat and there was a stampede of elephants in her stomach.

_'Run. Run. Run. Run Run.'_ She screamed in her head. _'Oh god he's gonna get me and he's gonna kill me. Don't look back, can't look back. Oh please get me to Gabriel's house_.' She was in the road Gabriel lived now. She could see his house.

_'Run. Run. Run.'_ She got to his door and banged on the door. She could faintly here Gabriel's voice.

"I've got it." He said.

"Hurry up." She heard Kaylas voice say. Rainee banged at the door again hoping it would hurry them up.

"Woah calm down." She heard Gabriel shout. The door opened and Rainee threw herself into the house. She shut the door behind her and leant against it.

"Who the hell are you!" Gabriel shouted.

"What's going on?" Kayla said as she came into the hallway. Rainee sank to the floor she was out of breath. She was half crying because she was so scared and half laughing because she escaped.

"Its...me....its....Ray." She gasped.

"Oh my god Rainee." Kayla screamed and she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Ray!" Gabriel said and he too joined the hug.

"We've got to get away from the door. He'll see us." Rainee said.

"We'll go to my room." Gabriel said pulling Rainee up. Gabriels room was in the attic. Seeing as he was an only child he got the biggest room. Once they got up there Rainee collapsed on the floor.

"I should phone my Mom." Gabriel said as he grabbed his mobile off his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and punched in his mums number. _'Typical Mommy's boy'_ Rainee thought with a smile. Gabriels Mom was a single parent and she was very nice. She felt like a second Mom to Rainee.

"Explain all the face paint." Kayla said as she sat crossed legged at the side of Rainee head. "Do you want it off?" Rainee nodded. Kayla leant over to a bag and got out her make up wipes. She began to wipe off the paint that was already coming off with Rainees tears and sweat

"He's robbing a bank. The bank down the road and he wanted me to come with him. Some man started shouting and I escaped when he was distracted." Rainee explained. Kayla didn't need to be told who 'he' was.

"Oh god Ray." Kayla said she was almost crying herself. "Lets get you out of that dress you look like a slut." She said with a small laugh.

"Apparently I look 11. Do you think I look 11? Is it my boobs? I need bigger breasts." Rainee moaned.

"This is totally the wrong time to be talking about you small breasts." Gabriel said as walked over to them.

"Hey!" Rainee laughed.

"My Mom's on her way." Gabriel explained. "Are you OK? Did that bastard hurt you? I swear to god if he did..." Kayla had handed Rainee a pair of her jeans and a t shirt.

"I was going to sleep at Gabriels tonight." Kayla explained. "Your more important." Rainee pulled coat off and then she pulled the dress over her head. She couldn't care less about getting changed in front of them at the moment and they had been friends since they were little. She threw her shoes and socks off. She was glad to be out off that dress. Then she pulled the ribbons out of her greasy hair.

"Oh my..." Gabriel whispered.

"Those scars." Kayla muttered.

"We had a...bad day." Rainee replied as she quickly pulled the t shirt over her head. "I did kick him in the crotch though." She smiled.

"Well done." Kayla said. Rainee could tell she was upset.

"Kayla that was the worse thing that happened. He left me alone most of the time. I'm fine don't worry your pretty little head."

"Is it safe to go down yet?" Gabriel asked. "I want to make you a hot chocolate." Rainee smiled.

"Yes. I think. But don't stay down be very quick." Rainee muttered. Gabriel nodded and rushed down stairs.

**--10 minutes later--**

"Did you see the video?" Rainee asked before she popped a small marshmallow in her mouth that was on top of the hot chocolate.

"All of Gotham saw it. Clips of it were on the news." Kayla replied. Rainee blushed.

"You were very brave." Gabriel said.

"Why the hell did you go to him?" Kayla asked when she suddenly remembered what was on the tape.

"He said every time I didn't a loved one would die." Rainee said . Kaylas and Gabriels eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." Rainee said.

**--A couple hours later--**

Rainee sat on a chair by a metal table. She had the jokers coat on her lap. They wanted to take it in for examining or something but Rainee wouldn't let them. It still felt oddly comforting.

"Were going to interview you now then you can go home." Commissioner Gordon said.

"This isn't nice." Rainee stated. "I haven't even seen my Mom yet."

"This is for your own health Miss Sparrow." Gordon said

"That probably isn't my name." Rainee whispered. Gordon pretended not to hear that.

"Did the joker hurt you at all when you were in his company?" He asked. Rainee looked at her arms and then looked back at him. She raised her arms and then spun them around slowly as if she was examining them. Then she nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Did he sexually assault you at all? Touch you in place you...didn't want to be touched." Rainee could tell Gordon found this extremely awkward.

"Ew no." Rainee said.

"Did he give you any drugs? Any pills?" Gordon said quickly changing the subject.

"He injected me with something. Some guy called Scarecrow or Dr Jonathan Crane gave it him. It made me sleep." Rainee said. Gordons eyes widened he glanced at the big mirror which Rainee knew was a one way window or one way mirror....a one way something.

"Where did he make you sleep?" Gordon asked.

"In my bed." Rainee said. "Nothing else happened. He beat me and cut me. He injected me. He taped me to a chair one night then he pretty much left me alone. Yes I did eat. Yes it was edible. No I wasn't raped by any one else there. And yes I would like to go home officer Gordon."

"Your family are on there way." Gordon said. "I have one last question."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you go with him."

"He threatened to kill every one I loved if I didn't." Rainee said. She was stroking the sleeve of the jokers jacket. "If you have any more questions I'll happily answer them some other time but right now I'm tired and I miss my family." Gordon nodded.

"Come on." He said. He guided her out of the room and they waited for Rainees family.

When she saw her Mom and Shane she felt as if everything was going right.

'Maybe everything will be OK!' She thought.

'That is a pathetic wish you know will never come true.' Part of Rainee said.

And she was right both parts of her head.

Everything was going to be great.

For a while.

Then life was going to get a whole load worse.

--

**A/N:** YAY FOR WRITING AND UPLOADING THE SAME DAY! Boo for staying up late and having to get up really early tomorrow morning for a life of no internet....for a day hahahahaha! Give me a nice present of when I return from my one night holiday a email inbox full of your** lovely reviews** and I will be super happy and give you **another quick chapter** like I have today.

Oh and if the spelling and stuff is rubish its because my parents are shouting down my ear to get off the lappytop and go to sleep so I had to be really quick with the checking through. Hey I done this instead of pack for my one night holdiay...be greatfull ;D hahahah

**_Review please. I'll give you.....a virtual....MARSHMELLOW!!_**


	14. Will I Ever See Another Sun Rise?

**A/N:** Wow! I said send me lots of reviews....and you didn't disappoint. (Yay for sounding like the joker) I did promise a quick chapter but my parents decided we will not just have one night of a holiday we will come home for one night and then go away again...and now I am sitting on a canal boat... yes don't laugh my parents own a canal boat..I HAVE NO INTERNET STILL! Well once you red this I obviously will. So I am writing this while sitting in a small (and I mean TINY) boat and its snowing outside....oh joy (sarcastic).

Reply to those unsigned reviews....oh and riddle ha ha ;D

**Riddle:** He He. Your happy for the holidays...god I atchaully miss school! Don't judge me too fast though I only go into school 1 and 2 halves of a day ha ha there's only so many joker fanfictions you can read several times before you want to scream: OH MY JOKER IM BORED!!! GIVE ME AN EDUCATION! Ha ha. Is the joker becoming like Rainee? Hmm you and find that out at the last bit of the chapter ;D You are going to love your character ;D I just know you will .

**Lisa:** Ha Ha that sounds so cool. You and your friends sound like fun ha ha ha review again x

**Lee:** OH MY JOKER we should so go to school together ha ha ha .

Teacher: OK time for maths.

You: *** **Clicks out gun * Oh really.

Me: Don't make me hurt you with my bat bladeys things.

Teacher: * runs away *

You: Why so serious

hahahaha

--

_As my life flashes before my eyes,_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sun rise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye,_

_But its too late to think of the value of my life._

**Russian Roulette- Rihanna**

--

After a meeting her Mother and Shane in a very tearful meeting they all got in the car to go home. Rainee pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to them when they got home and it worked. She still had the jokers coat in her grasp. When they got back Shane picked his little sister up and carried her to the sofa and put her down on there with a blanket. Once they left she opened her eyes and sat up. The first thing she wondered was _'Why aren't I in my room.'_ then she remembered that the joker had took all of her things including her bed. She sighed and lay back down. She tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't so she switched to television on. She paid for a movie of the television after deciding her Mom won't care that much about paying for it. She kept the volume low so she wouldn't wake any one up. She couldn't concentrate on the film she kept thinking about what she had done.

_'What was the point in running away?'_ She asked herself in her head. _'He's just going to come back for me and he'll probably kill everyone I know in the progress._' She sighed and threw her head back so it smacked the sofa.

"Shut up." She whispered to herself. "Watch the movie."

**--A couple movies later--**

The credits rolled on to the screen and Rainee sighed. It wasn't as good of a movie as she had thought. She picked up the remote control when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her stomach flipped when she thought it might be the joker. She stood up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath on opened it. She saw Shane walking down the stairs. Rainee hit her chest because it felt as if her heart had stopped.

"Couldn't get back to sleep?" Shane whispered as he got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Rainee. Rainee nodded.

"You too?" She asked.

"I haven't slept properly since....you...went." Shane whispered.

"Oh." Rainee muttered.

"We need to talk about this Ray. About why you went with him." Shane said. Rainee bit her lip and looked at her feet. "Lets get some food first. I'm starving." Shane said as he walked towards the kitchen. Rainee chuckled and followed him.

"Its... 6 o'clock in the morning and you're hungry." She said as she looked at the clock on the wall. Shane nodded. He switched the light on and Rainee moaned as her eyes got use to the light.

"Toast?" Shane asked.

"Gummy bears." Rainee said as she climbed onto the kitchen counter and got a bag of Gummy bears from the top of the fridge.

"How long have they been there?" Shane laughed.

"Erm...since a day before the whole Bruce Wayne award thing." Rainee said. "They should still be all right to eat."

"I work for him now you know." Shane said as he put some bread in the toaster.

"You work for... a gummy bear?" Rainee laughed. She threw a couple in her mouth and sat crossed legged on the counter.

"No. Bruce Wayne. Remember I went for the interview about a week before you ...left. Well I got it."

"Well done." Rainee said. "Have you met him yet? Is he nice? Is he as good looking as he looks on television?"

"Yes. Yes and I don't know." Shane replied. The toast popped out of the toaster and once Shane had finished buttering them and what not he sat on the opposite counter from Rainee.

"Explain then." He said.

"What?" Rainee asked even through she knew what was coming.

"Why you willing went with him. I'm not sure whether he was telling the truth or not but I know my little sister is smarter than to just go the the joker." Shane said. He struggled saying the jokers name.

"He was right I did go with him. He said if I didn't he would kill everyone I loved. You should be grateful." Rainee muttered.

"Why didn't you tell the police or some one. Hell why didn't you tell Batman." Shane said. "You shouldn't of gone with him. You should of known he would of hurt you if you went with him."

"He didn't hurt me that bad." Rainee muttered. "I'm fine."

"You have scars and bruises all over your body! You call that fine! Don't try to defend him! He hurt you and he deserves to die." Shane yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Rainee screamed back. She leapt off the counter and walked closer to Shane. "He only done it because I deserved it! He's my Dad." She ran away from the kitchen and into the front room again. After a few minutes Shane walked in the room.

"I'm sorry Ray." He said. "I only said it 'cause I love you. You're my little sister and I'm going to be angry at who ever hurts you. I've just been so worried." Rainee jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should of told some one. I was just scared he would hurt you and every one else." Rainee whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault and you don't deserve any of this." Shane said. "I've got to go to work soon. Ally's driving me there so if any thing...happens.. while I'm gone you've got a car to escape in." Rainee smiled.

"You have to go to work at 6 o'clock in the morning?" She asked.

"I've got to be there at 7. Add the time it takes me to get ready and drive there." Shane explained. He pulled away from the hug and Rainee nodded. "Watch some television until Ally gets back. She can't wait to see you."

**--7:30 am.--**

"RAINEE!" Ally yelled from the doorway. She slammed the front door behind her.

"What took you so long." Rainee said. She walked up to Ally who was taking off her jacket.

"I went to a shop on the way back." Ally said. She pulled a news paper out of her bag and held in front of Rainee face. "You're on the front page of The Gotham Times." Ally explained. Rainee looked at the paper in front of her. The headline said: _'JOKERS DAUGHTER OR SIDE KICK?'_ next to it was a grainy picture presumably from the CCTV cameras in the bank of Rainee and the joker. The joker was holding onto Rainee's wrist so it must have been just as they came in.

"Side kick..." Rainee repeated. "I'm no sidekick."

"I haven't read the full story yet." Ally said.

"Lets go read it." Rainee said. She couldn't deny it. She felt pretty good about being in a news paper. They went to the dining room and spread the news paper on the table.

"I'm going to work now, Ally." Rainee's Moms voice called from the hall. Rainee snatched the news paper and put it on the sofa and lay on it. She pretended to be asleep and hoped that Ally wouldn't give her away.

"Goodbye Mrs Sparrow." Ally said with a smile. Rainee's Mom came into room and saw Rainee was 'asleep'. "She was like that when I came in. I guess yesterday took a lot out of her." Ally said. Mrs Sparrow nodded.

"I'll be off then. Thank you for looking after Rainee for me." She said to Ally then she left. When Rainee heard the front door close she jumped off the sofa and put the news paper back on the table.

"What was that all about?" Ally asked.

"I can't be bothered with her questions." Rainee muttered as she opened the news paper on the right page. She didn't bother reading the story next to it and she looked at the page next to it. It was a page full of stills from the CCTV. She read the captions to go with the pictures.

"Photo 1:" Rainee read aloud. "Joker drags the young girl into the bank." She looked at Ally who was staring at the picture.

"Photo 2: Joker shoots his gun into the air scaring every one including the young girl." Rainee read. "That didn't scare me. Gosh if I got scared by a gun shot after spending over a week with the joker I would be worried about my mental health." Ally smiled a little.

"Photo 3: Joker hits the young girl, shocking on lookers." Rainee winced and put her hand to her cheek remembering the hit. Ally gasped. "Don't worry. It wasn't that bad." Rainee reassured her.

"Photo 4: The young girl watches the joker attacks a man who confronted him about the way he treated the girl." Rainee looked at Ally. "He was an idiot."

"Photo 5: The young girl leaves while the joker kills the man." Rainee shut the news paper after reading the last caption. "They made it seem as if I had a choice." She muttered.

"News papers always make it up." Ally stated. "Don't worry."

"I won't." Rainee said. "I'm happy I'm back home. I won't worry about anything." _'WRONG!'_ Part of her screamed in her head. _'I'm worried that the joker is going to get me again._

"Shane said you brought his coat home. Why?" Ally asked.

"Its....oddly comforting." Rainee said quietly before Ally could say anything Rainee cut her off. "I've met batman you know?" Ally smiled and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

**--3:00pm--**

"I have to go pick up Shane now." Ally groaned as looked at the time. Her and Rainee were in the middle of watching Beetlejuice.

"I'm hungry." Rainee said with out taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Your Mum left us some money for food. She should be home soon anyway so you won't be on your own for long. I'll pick up some food on the way back if you want." Ally said.

"No. I'll go and get some food for us after this is finished." Rainee said gesturing to the television.

"Are you sure? I don't like the idea of you going out alone while...he is..isn't locked up." Ally said not sure on what to say.

"I'll be fine. He's more likely to come here to look for me isn't he?" Rainee said. She stood up and turned the television off. "Look I'll head off now if you want." Ally nodded.

"I'll see you later Ray." Ally said. Rainee nodded and pulled her shoes on. "Bye." Ally called from the door.

"Bye." Rainee replied. Rainee ran up the stairs to get a coat but when she was halfway up she realised that her coat along with all of her other clothes was with the joker. She sighed as she looked out of the window. It had began to snow. Her eyes wandered to the jokers coat that was still over the arm of the sofa. _'No one will notice_.' She thought. So she put the jokers coat on. She looked in the mirror in the hallway. Not too bad. Then she had an idea. She ran into Shane's room and saw Ally's black waist belt. Rainee smiled and put the belt on over the coat and rolled up the sleeves. She had to admit as she looked into Shane's mirror she thought she looked quite good. Well if you looked past the scars and bruises.

**--15 minutes later--**

Rainee's shoes crunched against the snow as she walked back from the chip shop. The woman who was serving recognised Rainee as 'the poor girl who that terrible man had taken' and gave her extra food which she was carrying in a plastic bag. It was snowing heavier now luckily Rainee was near her house now. The street was horribly quiet. That was until Rainee was walking down the path to her house and she heard screaming. A boy screaming and a girl screaming. Rainee's stomach dropped and she could feel her heart beating in her neck. She walked up to the door and quietly opened it.

"Are you going to tell me now Sha_ne_?" She heard a voice say from the kitchen. Not just any voice, the jokers voice.

"I DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" She heard Shane yell. She then heard a splashing noise and a girl crying. When Rainee quietly walked into the kitchen doorway what she saw scared her. She saw Ally sitting in the corner crying and screaming. She saw the joker kneeling on the floor holding her brothers head in a bucket of water and she saw her Mom...lying on the floor...with blood pouring out of her stomach. The joker pulled Shane's head out of the bucket. Shane coughed out water and glared at the joker.

"Are you sure you don't know because I _really_ want my coat back?" The joker said.

"You're a sick freak." Shane spat.

"Tell me or I'll do the same thing I did to your dear Mom to your pretty little girl friend." The joker said with a smile. Ally started to cry harder.

"NO!" A voice yelled. The joker looked over at the door way and saw Rainee. Rainee dropped the bag in her hand on the floor. Then she realised it was her who had yelled. The joker threw Shane across the room and stood up.

"Nice of you to finally join us _Rainee."_ He growled.

"Rainee run!" Shane yelled from across the kitchen. Rainee did as she was told and ran as fast as she could out of the house. She felt as if she was going to be sick as she ran outside. The cold air hurt her throat as she tried to get as much air as she could into her lungs. She took a look behind her to see the joker was running after her. She turned the corner at the bottom of the street and carried on running until she saw and ally way. She threw herself down it and held onto the wall. She tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Rainee." She heard the joker yell. "I'm going to find you." She was so scared. She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek as she walked backwards into the ally. "Rainee. Your in trouble." Rainee couldn't hold it in any more and she threw up all the contents of her stomach. The sound of her being sick must of gave her away. She heard the jokers footsteps crunching the snow and coming closer to her.

"Have you been drinking?" The joker laughed. Rainee fell to her knees and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the coat she was wearing. "Ew." The joker said, he took a couple for steps towards her. Rainee threw her head forward and threw up again. "How much have you eaten?" The joker muttered as he knelt down next to her. He grabbed her hair. Rainee expected him to pull her up by it but he didn't. He was holding her hair away from her face so she didn't vomit on it. This shocked Rainee. Once she had finished she leapt up and away from the joker.

"You killed my Mom." Rainee said.

"She wasn't your Mom." The joker said. He stood up and glared at her.

"Yes she was. Now you've killed both of my parents you sick bastard." Rainee yelled.

"They weren't your real parents." The joker laughed.

"They were! And my dad was more of a dad than you'll ever be. He wasn't insane like you. Why can't you be normal? Why can't you be a proper dad?" Rainee screamed. The joker started walking closer to her. He was almost shaking with anger. Anger or the cold.

"You want me to be more '_normal'_." He said nodding. Rainee then got scared and backed against the wall. He stopped in front of her. "Tell me Ray, would a _'normal_' dad punish his daughter for running away." Rainee's eyes widened. The joker took out his knife and put it in Rainee's mouth.

"Kill me then." Rainee spat cutting her mouth in the progress.

"Where would be the fun in that?" The joker said with a smile. "If you scream it will just make it worse." The joker said in a quieter voice. Rainee was about to say 'What?' when she felt the knife cut her cheek. She wanted to scream but she had to make do with whimpering as she felt the knife carve through her cheek. She felt the blood pour out of her wound. She tried to kick him but she was in so much pain. He started to cut the next cheek. She felt herself growing weak.

_'I'm going to die'_ She thought as she felt herself pass out

--

**A/N:** YAY! Sorry that took so long :) I hope you liked it.

P.S : this is totally off topic but has any one seen the new movie :The lovely bones?

I never cry at a movie but I swear to god I cried my eyes out at this one. It is well worth seeing but it is sooooo sad! TELL ME IF YOUVE SEEN IT AND WHAT YOU THINK.

**Review please and you can have a.....virtual gummy bear ;D **

**_P.P.S : Does any one know who Brittani Louise Taylor is? If so I was on one her shout out sunday and I want to brag about it because I'm soooooo happy! Review me if you do ;D Review me if you don't :D _**


	15. DontLetThemGetInsideYourHead

**A/N:** Oh this is like the only authors note were I do not know what to say.

Thank you for the great reviews :)

Reply to unsigned reviews:

**Riddle:** He He I hope your school day went well. I don't even know what van helsing is. Yes Rainee is now always going to be smiling ;D You proper buzzing mate? That's how they all talk down were I live ;D Its chav city down here ;D he he of course I'm not ;D I'm getting off of topic... your character will be here the same time...Dr Crane will ;D

**Lee:** I don't think I can top that to be honest. But that certainly was the longest review I have ever had :) Review again ;D x

--

_Yeah, When the walls start closing in,_

_Don't let 'em get,_

_Inside of your head._

_Don't let 'em get,_

_Inside of your head,_

_Don't let 'em get,_

_Inside of your head._

_Don't. Let. Them. Inside._

**Black Keys – Jonas Brothers**

--

The joker looked down at the girl who was lying face down in the snow. The snow around her head was slowly turning red. He scooped her up in his arms. If she didn't get medical attention soon he would die from blood loss. He swore under his breath as he remembered he crashed the vehicle he came in. It would take too long to walk back to were they lived. He walked to the end of the ally way. He needed to get a car. He saw a bus pull up to a near bus stop. A bus would do. He flung Rainee over his shoulder and ran to the bus stop. The doors were open and he walked in. He pulled a small gun out of his pocket and shot the bus driver in the head. The passengers stared at his in horror.

"Ou_t_." The joker said. The passengers all got up from there seats and started to run past the joker and out of the door. Once he was sure all the screaming and crying people were off the bus the joker lay Rainee down across a seat. The blood that was pouring out of her cheeks had ran across her eyes and forehead from being held upside down. The joker leapt into the drivers seat. He had driven a bus before so this wasn't a problem for him. He drove quickly down the cold Gotham streets. He had gone through so much trouble getting his daughter back and he wasn't going to let her die just yet.

--

The joker kicked the door open to the room where he knew every one would be in. Derek and Pete were to engrossed in the shooting game they were playing on the games console they had stolen to pay any attention to the jokers presence. Ruby and Harry leapt from their seats though.

"Sort this ou_t_." The joker growled as he lay Rainee on the sofa. He then left the room.

"Oh my god." Harry muttered as he looked down at Rainee who was still passed out.

"What?" Derek asked as the game had finished. He stood up and saw Rainee on the sofa.

"Get my first aid kit." Harry demanded no one in particular. Derek rushed out of the door in order to get Harry's first aid kit.

"So she's going to look even more like J?" Ruby snorted.

"Ruby, this isn't funny." Pete snapped. "She could die."

"If I stitch them up now then they won't be...exactly...like the jokers. His are all...big and lumpy." Harry explained. Derek came back into the room and handed Harry his first aid kit. "Here we go then." Harry said as he prepared to stitch Rainee cheeks back together.

--

--

--

Rainee woke up and for a moment she forgot about everything. For a moment she was looking forward to a new normal day. Then that horrible feeling hit her when she remembered everything. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her room. Her room in the jokers house.

_'If you could can it a house.'_ Rainee thought. _'More like a mansion. Or just a place. The jokers place.'_ She pulled herself into a sitting position and almost screamed when she saw the joker. He was sitting crossed legged at the end of her bed. She opened her mouth to say something to him but the sides of her mouth and her cheeks hurt to bad when she opened her mouth. She whimpered in pain and grabbed her cheeks. She felt the stitches under her fingers. Then she felt the length of the scars. They weren't small cuts that probably wouldn't be seen. They were long scars up her cheeks forming a perfect smile. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. The joker was then by her side. He pulled her to his chest.

"Shush. Shush. Shush." The joker said. Rainee didn't know whether he was seriously trying to calm her down or if he was about to pull back and laugh in her face. "You've been asleep for 5 days." The joker stated.

"That wasn't my fault." Rainee said. Although it came out slurred and muffled by the jokers chest. She felt his chest shake with silent chuckles.

"Now you're awake. We can, uh, go ou_t_." The joker said. Rainee pushed herself off of his chest. She stared at his face, trying to figure him out. He had carved her face, and killed her Mother as a punishment for...going out and now he was take her out.

"No." She said ignoring the pain in her cheeks.

"I thought all girls l_oved _shopping." The joker said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"That's sexist." Rainee shot back. She couldn't deny it though she loved shopping. "I thought I was being punished." Rainee added.

"I thought you'd been punished enough but if-." The joker started to say.

"No!" Rainee said quickly. She hated herself for not thinking before she spoke. "You idea of '_shopping'_ and _'going out'_ are completely different to mine. Yours are more....insane." Rainee said. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth closed. The joker stood up making Rainee back up a bit more.

"You're pushing it, Ray" The joker said dragging out her name. "I should be punishing you for getting blood all over my coat and-"

"I wouldn't of got blood on it if you didn't cut my cheeks open!" Rainee laughed. She saw the anger in the jokers face and she decided now would be the best time to run. She yanked the door open and ran as quick as she could. She ran down the stairs so fast she felt like she was about to fall over. She opened the first door she came to. It was the room with the big table in.

'_Perfect' _

She ran under the table. The table was pushed up against a wall so Rainee leant back against it. She regretted not asking for a glass of water before she ran because her mouth was dry and tasted like blood. Her mind started to wonder. She thought about her Mom who was now dead and the fact that it was all Rainee's fault. The odd thing was as Rainee thought about all these terrible things she didn't cry. A couple tears fell down her cheek but she just stared into space. She was more angry than upset. She was angry at herself for believing she could run away and everything would be OK.

_'Stupid._' She thought angrily. _'Stupid pathetic idiot_.' She lifted one of her balled fist to the side of her head._ 'Silly little girl._' She punched herself in the head. _'I hate myself. I really do.'_ She started pulling her hair and punching herself. She heard the joker calling her name from the hallway but she ignored it and carried on hurting herself. _'Its all my fault. Its all my fault.' _With one hand she scratched down the side of her face.

_"**Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."** _She was now screaming it instead of yelling it in her head. **"Die. Die. Die**." That part sounded a bit funny in her head but she took no notice. She carried on hitting her head ignoring the fact she was starting to feel faint.

"Ray." The joker yelled angrily. He was now in the room with her but Rainee's eyes were tightly shut.

"Shut up. Shut up." Rainee yelled to herself and to the joker. She scratched the side of her face again. Then she felt some one grab her wrists and pull her forward. She fell into the persons lap.

"What do you, uh, think you're doing?" The joker asked. Rainee was struggling to get away. She was kicking her legs and screaming. She knew she must of looked like a spoilt child.

"**LET ME GO**!" She screamed. The joker pulled her to him in an attempt to calm her down but the girl started to head butt his chest. He held both of her wrists in one of his large hands and with the other he clamped her head to his chest. He rocked backwards and forwards until she calmed down.

"Stupid. Stupid. Its all my fault. I'm so stupid." Rainee muttered against the jokers chest.

"Shhh." The joker hissed. The way he said it made it sound like a order. He felt Rainee nod against his chest. "Now can we out from under the, uh, table?" The joker asked. Rainee giggled quickly and nodded. The joker pulled himself back and out from under the table. He offered his hand to Rainee who grabbed it with both of her hands and he dragged her out from under the table.

_'Oh this is awkward._' Rainee thought as she stared at her feet. She felt the jokers gloved hand grab her chin. He pushed her face up and to the side.

"You must have sharp nails." The joker said with a laugh.

"What?" Rainee muttered. She felt the joker slowly slide his finger down the side of her face. She winced. He held his finger in front of her face. His purple glove had a small amount of blood on the finger tip.

"You're lucky your stitches didn't come out." The joker said completely changing from being happy. He poked one of Rainee's scars.

"Ouch." She cried as she cradled her cheek. The joker smirked and walked out of the room. Rainee followed behind him.

"You know if you _really _didn't want to go out today you should of just said. You didn't need to beat yourself up." The joker said. Even though she couldn't see his face Rainee could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I-I...That wasn't...I...you..." Rainee stuttered before letting out a sigh. The joker started walking up the stairs and Rainee had to walk quickly to keep up with him. The dizziness and faint feeling she had been feeling when she was punching herself had gotten worse now. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and clutched onto the banister. The joker heard her stop and spun around. By now he was at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"My head hurts." Rainee moaned. She rested her head against the banister as well and she groaned in pain.

"You're fault." The joker said as he strode down the steps. He grabbed her wrist, but not as hard as he usually did, and quickly lead her back down the stairs. Rainee kept a hand to her head as the joker lead her into the kitchen. He pulled a chair from a table into the middle of the room.

"Sit." He said to Rainee. She did as she was told and sat on the wooden chair. That's when she noticed Pete in the corner of the room. He must have been cooking or something. Well of course he was cooking, he was the chef and he was in the kitchen. He looked at Rainee with a smile and she smiled back a weak smile. "Drink this." The joker said from in front of her. He was holding a glass of water. She nodded, which made her head hurt more, and she drunk it.

"What happened?" Pete said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Rainee, thought it would be a, uh, good idea to punch herself in the head a couple times." The joker said. He sat on the counter next to the fridge and smiled at Rainee who was blushing like mad. She didn't want people knowing about it.

"Now she's all dizzy." The joker said.

"Ice pack." Harry said from the door after obviously listening in. Rainee groaned, did every one have to know. "And you shouldn't fall asleep any time soon. If you do some one should wake you up every hour."

"Thanks doc." The joker said as if it was all a joke. Pete handed Rainee a bag of ice which she pressed to her head.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Hey! What's going on? Oh, Rainee's awake." Ruby said loudly charging into the room.

"Ah!" Rainee groaned in pain. "For god sake woman. Be quiet." This sent the joker into a fit of giggles which made Rainee laugh as well. Ruby glared at her and then ran out of the room. Rainee smiled.

"Go to your, uh, room." The joker suddenly said as he jumped off of the counter.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"Punishment." The joker said with a smile. He was crouching in front of Rainee now. "For, uh, for beating yourself up." Rainee sighed and threw the ice bag on the floor.

"Punishment." She muttered as she walked out of the room. "My room with my television, my I pod and speakers, my books and everything else I own." She stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at the joker who was still crouching down by the chair. "Better punishment then usual."

--

When the joker came into Rainee's room, Rainee sitting on her bed watching her television with a book in her hand. It looked like she had been reading the book but the television had caught her attention. She was so transfixed with the television she didn't even notice the joker walking in. He stood beside the bed looked at the television. It was the news and at the bottom of the screen it said **'JOKER KILLED HIS OWN DAUGHTER?'.**

"That story's been playing for 5 or 4 days." The joker said.

"I'm not dead." Rainee said.

"I can see that." The joker said then he burst out laughing.

"Shane, Ally, Gabriel and Kayla all think I'm dead because they found a significant amount of blood that belonged to me." Rainee stated quietly.

"Am I meant to know who they are?" The joker said then started laughing harder. Rainee stood up on her bed and looked him in the eyes with her fist balled at her side.

"This isn't funny." Rainee said. "This is al your fault." She pointed at the television. She brought one of her fists up ready to punch the joker but the look on his face said 'Oh you really don't want to do that.'

"Urgh!" Rainee yelled and she turned around and punched the wall. "Why didn't you tell them I wasn't dead?" Rainee yelled. She kicked the wall hardly.

"Maybe..you should tell them." The joker said. Rainee turned around slowly.

"How?" Rainee asked. The joker smirked. "I'm not killing any one." Rainee added.

"You could send them...a video." The joker said. "Show them all your pretty new smile." He brushed his hand over her scars. She flinched and glared at him.

"I get camera shy." She whispered. The joker rolled his eyes. He walked over to Rainee's wardrobe and grabbed Rainee's digital camera that had been sitting a the top of the wardrobe unnoticed.

"You can't film on that." Rainee pointed out with a smile.

"I wasn't going to." The joker growled.

"What are you doing then?" Rainee asked jumping off of the bed and trying to grab the camera. The joker only held the camera higher in the air. He was looking through the photos stored on the camera.

"Oh is this you're boyfriend?" The joker laughed as he came across a picture of Rainee and Gabriel. Rainee stopped trying to grab the camera and stumbled backwards. She was almost getting used to living with the joker, almost liking it. She had forgotten about her old life.

"That's Gabriel." Rainee said quietly.

"Oh. I remember him." The joker said as he pressed the next button on the camera to look at the next photograph. They were all ones of Rainee, Gabriel and Kayla the night they went to the school award ceremony. The last time Rainee had been truly happy.

"That was the night you showed up." Rainee spat. The joker froze and looked at her. "That was the night you completely ruined my life." Rainee screamed. "That was the last time I was properly happy. That was the last time I was invisible to the world. That was the last time I was just Rainee. Not Rainee the girl who has the joker for a dad. You ruined that all." Rainee could see it in the jokers eyes. He was about to hurt her but to be honest she couldn't give a shit. The jokers hand went back ready to slap her. But there was a bang from down stairs. The sound of a gun shot.

"Hide." The joker said.

"Where? Why what's happening?" Rainee asked in a panicked voice.

"Anywhere, Rainee. Just hide." He sounded serious which made Rainee more scared.

"Tell me what's happening! Dad, please, I'm scared!" Rainee yelled. _'I called him dad._' Rainee thought. The joker growled and grabbed the back of her head. She squeaked as he pushed her towards the wardrobe. He opened the door and pushed her in. She sat on top of her pile of jeans.

"Don't come out until I say." The joker said.

"What's happening? I'm scared. Daddy please tell me." She said but the joker shut the door. She felt like a child again for some reason.

"Stay quiet." She heard him say. She heard more bangs and then men screaming.

"Find the little girl!" She heard a man yell. That was her. She was terrified now. Just as she got use to the joker some one was going to take her away and the joker would blame her for it.

'Calm down.' Part of her said. 'it might be the police and you'll be OK.' She tried to calm herself down but it all stopped when she heard the rooms door being opened. She peaked out of the crack in the door and saw two big men with sickening smiled on there fat faces walk in her room.

'Their defiantly not the police.' Rainee thought.

"Little girl." One of the men called.

"We know you're in here." The other one called. Rainee kept her eyes tightly shut. She heard the wardrobe door open.

"There she is." The first man said. He reached in to grab Rainee.

"Don't you dare!" Rainee screamed. She started kicking the air around her and screaming. The man just laughed and grabbed her. Each man grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of the room. She dug her heels into the floor but the men were strong. They walked out of the room into the hall where Rainee saw the joker being held against a wall by two other men. He was laughing. Which was odd even for him. The tall man in a mask that injected her with a syringe a couple days or weeks back was standing in front of him.

"There she is." He said with a smile.

"Oh Scarecrow you didn't need to go through all this trouble to get the money." The joker laughed. "I'll go get it if you let me go."

"How can I be sure of that though." Scarecrow said. "I'll give you your precious daughter back when you give me my money." He started to walk across the hall and signalled for his men to follow him. Rainee screamed and started to thrash her body about. The joker was staring at them angrily and still being pinned down by the men.

"Help me." Rainee screamed at him but he just stared back.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm very sorry that took so long ): You may all think I'm totally into pop and all that stuff and I'm all like : 'OH Miley Cyrus! Oh I love Justin Bieber! Oh clowns scare me! Ahh blood!' BUT NO!!! I like a lots of different music but it just so happens that all the ones that describe the chapters and what not come from pop songs and stuff like that. I do like pop as well though. I love the Jonas Brothers....not in the sort of obsessive-having-posters -all-over-my-pink-and-yellow-walls. Nope. But I did see them in concert hehe.

Has any one seen _**Alice in wonderland **_yet? I've seen it **twice** and it only came out **2 days** ago. .! Ok Ok I shouldn;t say that at the end of a batman movie...ha ha ha ha

**_Review please and I will be super happy!!!!_**


	16. She's Loosing Her Mind

**Authors note time**!: Hello people! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;D

I'm worried that my scarecrow won't be...written well. Sorry :)

**Riddle**: Did Alice in wonderland make you go: Oh my god!  
Poor you! I haven't had any exams or GCSE things yet. I did have a supply teacher on Friday and because it was only me and this boy in on Fridays we drew a load of 'ha ha ha's on the whiteboard along with the joker symbol and 'Why so serious?' seriously covered the board. I shall put a photo on my page if you want lol it was awesome! I know you will love this chapter ;D

**Lee:** Yes Evil Lee Joker Child wins! I'm sorry this took so long to update I'm just such a bad person ;D Shame on me! Don't hurt me with your joker powers please or I'll go batman all over ya ass!

**Lisa**: Thank you Thank you. I hope you like this chapter ;D x

--

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find,_

_She's loosing her mind, she's falling behind,_

_She can't find her place, She's loosing her faith,_

_She's falling from grace, She's all over the place, Yeah._

**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne**

--

_'Just breathe.'_ Rainee told herself silently as she was threw into the back of a van. _'Deja vu.'_ She thought. She pressed herself against the corner of the van when she saw some one enter the van and walk over to her.

"Drive." The man yelled and the van instantly shot off.

"Take me back." Rainee said. The man crouched in front of her and she saw his mask. 'Scarecrow.' She tried to kick him with both of her feet but he managed to doge it.

"Oh well you have changed." Scarecrow said. Rainee could hear the smile in his voice. "What happened to the shy little girl I saw last time?" He was laughing now. Rainee glared at him.

"Yes. Well you weren't wearing a mask when I last saw you." Rainee spat. She tried to grab his mask and pull it off but Scarecrow was quicker. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall of the van in an attempt to push her away. She hissed and clutched the back of her head.

"You've been near the joker for too long." Scarecrow said. The light from street lights and buildings they passed occasionally fell through the windows. Rainee sat back up and her face was caught by the light. Scarecrow seemed to freeze. Rainee ignored this as clutched her head.

_'Do all the villains in Gotham swap notes about kidnapping or is it just a coincidence the joker and the scarecrow both happened to like vans and slamming heads into walls_.' Rainee thought.

"You look different." Scarecrow stated. Then Rainee remembered her scars. She looked up and looked him in the eyes. Or eye holes.

"Oh very well done Mr scarecrow." Rainee spat her voice leaking with sarcasm. "Lets get the man a medal" OK so she was going a little bit overboard with the sarcasm now. "Of course I look different, you idiot! Didn't you notice that when you were kidnapping me?" Scarecrow was now searching his pockets for something as if Rainee hadn't even been talking.

"You need to calm down." He said as he got something out of his pocket. It was a syringe. Instead of being scared like any normal person was Rainee just felt annoyed.

"You're very out of character. What type of scarecrow caries around needles around with him?" Rainee sighed. Scarecrow didn't say anything. He injected her in the arm with the needle and in a matter of seconds Rainee was asleep.

--

"Is the fear toxin business going so bad that you had to take up kidnapping?" A female voice said sounding happy. Rainee was just waking up when she heard the woman talk.

"Shut up." A voice said. She recognised that voice to be Dr Jonathan Crane's. "She is the jokers daughter."

"Well I guessed that bit." The woman said. She had a strong English accent and she didn't sound scared of Dr Crane which was odd in Rainee's opinion. She opened her eyes too see a woman with pale skin and bright green eyes staring back at her. Rainee let out a squeak and shuffled out of the woman's way. The woman stood back as well and ran a hand through her black and purple hair.

"She's awake." The woman said with a smile. She was wearing all back but not in a Gothic type of way or a teenager-making-a-stand way. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. She was very pale and she had big green eyes.

"I can see that." Jonathan snapped from the other side of the room. Rainee sat up and looked around her. She was sitting on a mattress that was pushed into the corner of the room. The room itself was white. There was a wooden door opposite the bed and another on the wall on the left.

"Why am I hear then? I'm not going to baby sit if you think I'm doing that." The girl snapped. Then she turned to Rainee. "No offence, kid."

"You're here so I can tell you that you are not allowed to baby sit this girl." Jonathan said. He walked over to where Rainee was sitting. She fought the urge to flinch or move. She had to at least act brave.

"What?" The woman asked.

"I know what you're like, Blade." Jonathan said to the woman.

'Blade?' Rainee thought. 'Well I don't want to know how she got that name'

"You're weak when it comes to children and animals." Jonathan continued. "But I want the jokers child to be in the worse possible condition when the joker comes to get her. Not dead though or severely injured."

"That's sick." Blade said.

"It will teach the joker never to mess with me again." Jonathan said. Rainee burst out laughing.

"You really think the joker is going to come 'get me'?" She asked once her laughs had stopped. "You know, for a doctor you're pretty darn stupid." Jonathan grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so she was looking at him.

"And why do you think that?" He asked.

"He's the joker." Rainee said laughing again. "He doesn't get emotionally attached to any one or anything. Did you forget that he carved my face? He's hardly going to go out of his way to get me back is he?" Jonathan Crane smiled at the girl and let go of her. He started walking to the door.

"You're wrong." He said before he left the room. The woman was still standing there, she had her hand over her mouth and when she was sure that Jonathan Crane had left the room she looked up.

"He's pissed off now." She said. Rainee shot her a nervous smile.

"I'm Blade by the way. Blade Riddle." She said walking closer to Rainee shaking her hand.

"I'm Rainee. I don't really know my second name." Rainee said.

"You're the jokers kid." Blade said pointing at Rainee. Her green eyes were gleaming and her dark pink lips spread into a smile.

"Oh how did you guess?" Rainee said sarcasticly.

"You're eyes. You're face. You look a lot like him." Blade said seriously. Rainee didn't know what to say at first. She was surprised. Did she really look like him? Of course she had seen him with out his make-up on once before but she was so tired then she didn't care to take notice.

"I was surprised when Jonathan told me the joker had a daughter. He's certainly not the fatherly type." Blade said. "And it looks like he still isn't." She said the last bit quietly as she looked Rainee up and down. Rainee suddenly realised she must look a mess. She was still wearing Kaylas t shirt and jeans which were now covered in blood, she had her Glasgow smile and the scratch marks down her face and her hair must be horribly greasy.

"I look like crap I know." Rainee muttered. "But between waking up from a mini coma and getting kidnapped I didn't have time to get a shower."

"Woah. Calm down. I didn't have a say in all this." Blade shot back.

"Who are you anyway?" Rainee asked. She was getting angry now.

"Blade."

"Yes I know that bit. I mean what the hell are you doing here and Blade isn't your real name. What sort of a parent names there child Blade?" Rainee said.

"Jonathan is my...friend. I live here." Blade said. "And you're right Blade isn't my real name but I'm sure you don't want to know how I got Blade as my name."

"Nope." Rainee said.

"How does it feel? You know to have scars...on your face?" Blade asked awkwardly. Rainee had decided she thought Blade talked a lot but she seemed nice.

"You know when you have a really bad mouth ulcers? Yeah. Like them but a million times worse." Rainee explained.

"How long have you had them?" Blade asked. She sounded like a young child who was being told a story.

"Apparently three days but I've been asleep up until a couple hours before Crane took me." Rainee explained. Blade opened her mouth to say something but a shouting from downstairs cut her off.

"Blade!" Jonathan's voice yelled. "You better not still be up there." Blade sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm may be allowed to take care of you but I'm not going to stop you if you try to escape." blade said with a smirk. "Just don't get too hurt." And with that Blade was gone leaving the door partly opened. Rainee thought over what Blade had said and with a smile she jumped up. 'If I do escape. The joker will be proud of me and then maybe he wont kill me when I get back.' Rainee thought. She tiptoed over to the door and slipped into the hallway.

"Not bad." Rainee muttered. By the looks of it Rainee was in an abandoned mansion. She crept along the hallway until she got to a set of stairs. A big marble staircase she felt out of place walking down. Once she had crept down the stairs she decided her safest option would be to head to the big double doors at the end of the corridor. She got to it and tried to open it as quietly as she could. It was locked.

'Of course its locked.' Rainee thought. She would have to try the other rooms for a window. She walked over to the first door and grabbed the door handle.

"3..2..1." She whispered and then opened the door and threw herself in. Big mistake. She was standing in a room of at least twenty big men. Scarecrows goons. She gulped.

"Wrong room. My bad." She said with a smile and then spun on her heel towards the door. Three men were standing in front of the door. "You're in my way." She growled.

"Hey kid." One man called from behind her. For a moment she was hoping they weren't talking to her and they were just stating a song title. She spun around again.

"What?" She spat.

"Woah. The check out the scars." Another man said.

"Give us a kiss." One man said. Rainee looked at him. He was pretty tall and he was now standing over her. Despite feeling small and scared she began to laugh.

"Fuck off." She said still laughing. "I know I may have two hideous scars on my face but I'm still way out of your league even if I am about 20 years younger than you." The man looked angry. Rainee spun around again and was about to attempt to get out of the room when she felt something cut her back. She let out a small scream and her back began to sting and burn. She turned around and saw the man who asked her for a kiss standing with a knife in his hand.

"That's not fair." Rainee said. "This isn't even my t shirt." She instantly felt scared. She was surrounded by a big group of men all possibly insane and she guessed most of them had a knife or some weapon.

"Not so big now are you." The man laughed. Rainee threw herself against the wall of men and began to scream.

"Help me!" She screamed. The men pushed her back into the middle of the circle.

"Don't tell me the jokers daughter is scared of us." The man laughed the knife still in his hand. "You know your daddy killed my brother." After he said that Rainee saw a flash of silver and the knife slashed across her chest and cut off some of her hair in the process. She gasped and clutched her chest.

"That's not my fault." She said, trying her hardest not to burst out crying. The joker wouldn't want her too be weak. If she was about to die when the joker got her and he found out she had been crying he wouldn't even bother taking her back.

"The joker killed my whole family." Another man said from behind her. She didn't even bother turning around. "I had a wife and kids and they all died because of that son of a bitch." Rainee felt another knife slice into her back and she fell to her knees. The man cut her back again and some of her long dark blond her in the process.

"Ah! You bastard!" Rainee screamed. She felt him do it again and again. Then it stopped. She made no attempt to move because she had no energy. She was lifted to her feet by two men. She groaned as they dragged her too a wall.

"Is the poor little girl too tired to fight back?" One man sneered. Rainee struggled for a second and then gave up.

'Why do I have to be so weak?' She thought.

"Hold her still." She heard a man say from behind her. The men who were holding her arms gripped them tighter. She felt some thing smack her back. Sharp and quick and very painful. She hissed and arched her back. Luckily the impact was softened by her t shirt even if it was sliced open. Another hit.

"Her t shirt." The man behind her stated as if what he was saying was simple. She felt some one grab her t shirt.

"Hey! Get off me!" She screamed. She looked over her shoulder to see what exactly had been hitting her. She saw a man with a belt in his hand. She started to struggle more. The men behind her ripped her t shirt open so her bare back was showing.

"This is for my wife." The man with the belt spat. The belt crashed down on Rainee's already cut up back and she screamed. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes now. She wished she could just pass out or something. She wished she was back with the joker, as weird as that may sound. 4 other men must have had a go at whipping Rainee's back before it stopped. She didn't know why they stopped but she heard them muttering something about 'the boss' and 'can't let her die' and 'I wish we could'. She sighed and fell to the floor picking up the remains of her t shirt and trying to cover herself. After a couple of minutes Blade ran into the room like she had been waiting for every one to leave.

"Oh Rainee." Blade muttered.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Jonathan said from the hallway. He came into the room Blade and Rainee were in and looked at her. "Oh." Rainee tried to stand up. Blade saw that the girls t shirt was ripped and she quickly pulled off her leather jacket, leaving her in a black tank top, and tossed it towards Rainee. Rainee picked it up and put it on.

"Come on." Crane sighed as if he was fed up. He walked out of the room and Rainee struggled to keep up with him.

'Ow my back.' Rainee moaned in her head. 'Ow my cheeks.' Once they were back in the room Rainee woke up in. She threw herself onto the bed and lay on her stomach.

"What did they do to you?" Blade asked from across the room.

"My back." Rainee replied. It wasn't a real answer but it was all Rainee could manage. She didn't notice that Crane had left the room.

"I really want to help you." Blade said quietly. "Jonathan's right. I'm weak with children and animals. I could kill a couple of them idiots downstairs any day without a second thought but I can't stand to see a child or animal in pain. Well depends what animal actually. I can kill a spider."

"Getting side tracked are we?" Crane said with a smirk. Blade smile back at him. If Rainee wasn't laying face first on the mattress she would of seen Blade smile at Crane and she would of figured out that Blade was hopelessly in love with him. Even if he was evil and took joy in others peoples fears Blade couldn't help but get butterflies when ever she saw him. He had used his fear toxin on her a couple times and she would always be angry with him afterwards. Once she had even walked out and got as far away from the mansion as Gotham before she turned back after deciding she couldn't live with out Jonathan Crane.

"Here." Crane said as he threw something at Rainee. It landed beside her head and he sat up to look at it. It was a bright orange jumpsuit with 'Arkham Asylum' written across the chest. Rainee started to laugh. Although it was a weak laugh.

"You're kidding." She laughed. "Who the hell keeps keeps Arkham Asylum jumpsuits?' She looked up to see Crane standing with his back to her and an arm around Blades waist.

"I used to work there. Its never been worn." He said as he looked over his shoulder. "It's either that or your ripped t shirt." and with that he left with Blade. Rainee sighed. She took of Blades leather jack and threw it out of her room and shut the door with a bang. She easily took of her ripped t shirt and started to unzip her jeans. That was the hard part. Bending over to take them off hurt her back incredibly. She moaned in pain and quickly put on the jumpsuit. She had to roll the legs up a bit. As she stared at the blood stained clothes that lay in a pile on the floor she thought about how much she must of looked like the joker. Scars on her cheeks and an Arkham Asylum jumpsuit.

"Great." She whispered. "Just great." She fell onto the bed laying on her stomach as she felt the blood from her cuts on her back seep through the material of the jumpsuit. She wanted to fall asleep and dream happy dreams but she was too scared. She imagined the men from before coming into the room and finishing what they started.

For once in Rainee's life she began to wish the joker would come and take her away.

--

_'Oh why won't you walk through_

_And burst in the door and take me away?_

_No more mistakes._

**Thinking of you – Katy Perry**

**--**

**A/N:** Oh this is a good chapter in my opinion. Two lyrics there for you ;D

I have questions for you:

Do you think Rainee's getting a bit Mary-sue ish?

Did you think I write scarecrow well? I think I was pretty darn bad at it.

Oh yeah one more thing.... I really want to draw Rainee for you people and all or at least find a photo for you to look at and go 'Ah.' but I cant find any at all. If you have an idea of what dear little Rainee should look like

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me a pic or something so I can be all 'Here you good readers and reviewers this lovely person sent me this so I can show you all what my dear OC looks like ;D xx

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR ALL THE UNICORNS WILL DIE

_**PICTURES OF RAINEE**_: P.S I do have them on my profile aswell ;D

http://static [DOT] tvguide [DOT] com / MediaBin / Galleries / Shows / G_L / Ii_Ip/ InTreatment / crops / in-treatment-wasikowska06[DOT]jpg

http://www[DOT]collider[DOT]com / uploads / imageGallery / Mia_Wasikowska / mia_wasikowska_image_in_treatment[DOT]jpg

Obviously change the [DOT] to a . and take away the spaces if that doesnt work please go on my profile ;) xx


	17. Do You Want To Die? No?

**A/N:** Yay for getting past 100 reviews! * pulls party popper* Thank you very very much my lovely little reviewers even though you're all probably bigger than me so I have no right to call you little. Why must I be so short?

**Riddle:** I love you too! Thank you very much. I now hand over the deeds to Blade Riddle. Look after her *Holds back a cry* Don't pull out your hair please. You're high! Didn't I tell you to stop taking Dr Cranes drugs! HE SAYS THEY MAKE YOU HAPPY BUT THEY WONT GOD DAMN IT!! hahaha

**Lee:** Gosh! Being batman is boring. I mean I'm always good and I don't kill people. I want to be Harley Quinn now cos she's epic. ;) OK so she's a bit annoying but oh well!

I hope you like this chapter!

**Lisa: **That didn't get through D: Devostated! :)

--

_Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?_

_That you tell yourself again a thousand time._

_And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry._

_You wanna die? No?_

**The Poison- All American Rejects**

--

3 days. That's how long Rainee had been alone in that room for. 3 days of absolutely no human contact at all or know food or drink which made her feel like she could die any second. No proper sleep, if she did sleep it was for about an hour then she'd be awaken by screams. Those three days felt like 3 years.

Until on the night of the third day when Rainee had just managed to fall asleep she felt some one shake her.

"Wake up. Stupid girl." Cranes voice said. Rainee moaned and opened her eyes. She tried to lift her arms up to push him away but it felt as if her arms were restrained. She looked down to see she was in a staright jacket. She tried to get out it but it was no use.

"You look so much like you're dad." Crane mocked. Rainee tried to attack him but with her arms in a straight jacket there was nothing she could do. "The uniform. The straight jacket. The scars. The look of insanity in your eyes."

"At least I don't think I'm a scarecrow." Rainee muttered under her breath. She saw Crane take a deep breath and then he grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She felt the tight straight jacket make the Arkham Asylum uniform rub and dig into her back and she hissed in pain.

"Where are we going?" She growled. They were still in the white room that Rainee had been kept in.

"You're going home." Crane said. Rainee smiled a bit. Then before she could do anything else, Crane sprayed her in the face with something. She closed her eyes together tightly and when she opened them she screamed at what she saw. Crane was wearing his scarecrow mask now but to Rainee it looked like it was his skin and his mouth and eyes were pouring out blood.

"What do you fear?" Scarecrow said. To Rainee he growled it and exposed rows of sharp blood stained teeth. Like lines of shattered glass. Rainee kept on screaming. She shut her eyes and put her hands over them. It looked like she was clawing them out. Scarecrow laughed and grabbed her by the shoulder. She stared to panic and trash about but it didn't help her at all. Scarecrow dragged her out the room and down the stairs and into a van. He threw her in the back of the van along with the goons and he got in the front to drive. He could still hear Rainee screaming when he started to drive. By the time they got to the old abandoned car park and Crane went to the back of the van to get Rainee out. She was rocking backwards and forwards in the corner. When she looked up to see what was happening Crane noticed her head was bleeding. The goons were smirking so he figured that one of them must of slammed her head into the wall of the van. Most of them hated the joker but were too scared of him to do anything about it to his face. That's when another van spun into the car park.

"Here he is." Crane said happily. "Throw the me the kid." The goons took that quite litterly and made sure she crossed the van with the most amount of pain. She fell onto the floor and Crane picked her up by her hair. A couple of men in clown masks got out of the other van before the joker. He was holding a brief case and his eyes were scanning the building.

"Here you go. Johnny." He said walking up to Crane and handing him over the brief case. "Now if you'd give me the girl." Crane pushed Rainee behind him, out of the jokers reach. He opened the brief case expecting to see nothing but smiled under his mask when he saw it was full of money. He closed the brief case and handed the joker Rainee. She started to struggle and was now crying.

"You might want this." Scarecrow said. He searched his pockets before he handed the joker a small syringe full of the antidote for the fear toxin. The joker growled and snatched it from Scarecrow. "Good doing business with you." Crane smirked. He got back in his van and left.

The joker looked down at Rainee and he was surprised at how much she looked like him. The bright orange Arkham Asylum uniform and straight jacket he had been forced to wear was know worn by her. Her hair was greasy and shorter than when she had left. It looked as if it had been hacked off by some one who wasn't looking because it was longer in some parts and shorted in others. Her scar although neater than the jokers were scars non the less. Her dark eyes peaked out of the hair that hung in front of her face. She looked like a young female version of the joker. She looked insane.

"What happene_d_ to _you_?" The joker muttered as he lead Rainee to the van. She started to cry more when he talked. He had to lift her onto the seat of the van because she wouldn't do it herself. He lay her down across the seats. He knelt on the floor of the van and injected the needle into her neck. She struggled a bit before she stopped moving. He got out of the van and ordered all of his goons to get back in the van. Rainee appeared to be asleep so he moved her into a sitting position and sat by her. There was a long drive ahead and he couldn't be bothered driving for that long so he sat in the back while one of the goons drove. It turned out that Rainee wasn't asleep. She was awake but not exactly fully there if you understand. Her eyes were half open and she blinked a lot. She slowly rocked backwards and forwards a little bit but that was it. When they got back home she was still like that. The joker got out of the van and dragged Rainee out as well. She moaned and started to mumble to herself. The joker grinned. No one dared to say anything as the joker walked through the building and up to Rainee's room. That is no one apart from Ruby. She ran up to the joker and smiled.

"Hey J." She said. The joker didn't say anything he just continued to walk up the stairs holding onto Rainees wrist. "I missed you." Ruby stated.

"Not tonight." The joker said as they got to Rainees room. He slammed the door shut and guided Rainee over to the bed. She seemed more awake now but still not her usual self.

"Did you have fun at your little _sleepover_?" He said. Rainee groaned.

"Will you...jacket." She muttered in a raspy voice. The joker raised an eyebrow but helped her get the straight jacket off. "Thanks." Rainee mumbled.

"Good to have you back." The joker said. He smacked Rainee on the back in a friendly way but Rainee screamed at the top of her lungs. This woke her up fully and she started to panic.

_'He can't find out about my back because then he'll think I'm weak._' She thought.

"What's up?" The joker asked in his usual** I-don't-really-care-but-if-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-hurt-you **voice.

"Nothing." Rainee said quickly. The joker smirked and pressed his hand down on her back hard. She tried not to yell but it hurt so much.

"Show me." The joker simply said.

"Please." Rainee whispered. "I can't. I don't want you to-"

"Rainee!" The joker growled. Rainee blushed as she pulled the zip to the jump suit down. She didn't reveal her back though she just stood facing the wall with the joker behind her. He growled after a few seconds and pushed her onto the bed. She yelped. He knelt on the back of her legs and yanked down the top. The cuts on her back were big and red. The ones that were near her bra strap had started to bleed again because her strap had been digging in.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"Mmm." The joker mumbled. "How did this, uh, happen?" Rainee managed to get out from under the joker and she zipped up the jumpsuit.

"It was all your fault." Rainee spat. She spun around and glared at him. "They all hated you so they took it out on me." The jokers arm wrapped around Rainees waist and pulled her towards him. With the other hand he pressed down on her back causing her to squirm.

"Do you want to, uh, rethink that answer?" He growled in her ear.

"Knifes and belts." Rainee replied quietly. The joker growled and then pushed her onto the bed.

"Go to sleep." He said. He was about to leave when Rainee grabbed his wrist.

"You can't leave me." She hissed. The joker smirked at her and then continued to walk. "No! Please! I don't want to be alone again." She shouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The thought of being alone again scared her. She was scared in case Scarecrow came back or his goons came to hurt her again. The joker sighed pushed Rainee back down on the bed. He walked to the door and left the room. Rainee lay down on the bed and tried not to cry.

--

Rainee was woken up by screaming. Her screaming. She sat up straight and tried to breathe She had dreamt about being back at the old abandoned mansion with Scarecrow and all of his goons. She dreamt that they killed her and the joker watched but he didn't care. She didn't realise that she was crying now. She looked around the dark room to check that is was all a dream. She saw the door was open and there was a figure in the door way looking at her. Her eyes widened and she began to scream again.

"NO! NO! Scarecrow! No! Joker help! Dad!" She screamed. The person started to walk towards her slowly. She pressed he back against the wall and when the person leant over to get he she began to kick the person and scream.

"Rainee!" The person growled. "It's me. Stupid little girl."

"Dad?" Rainee whispered. She stopped screaming and kicking.

"Yes. Now please stop screaming." The joker growled. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." She spat back. "I'm having nightmares." The joker muttered something under his breath and then lay down on her bed next to her. Rainee looked down at him.

"Lie down and go to sleep." The joker said. Rainee sighed and lay next to him. He started to hum a tune that she didn't recognise but it was comforting in a creepy sort of way. Rainee fell asleep but it was only for an hour. She woke up crying into the jokers t shirt. The joker was still asleep with his arm draped over Rainees waist. She rolled out from under him trying not to wake him. She had to climb over him to get out of the door. She sighed and decided she may as well try. She ended up falling onto the floor but luckily not waking him.

She figured it must still be early hours of the morning. She smiled to herself as she crept over to the wardrobe. She reached inside and could just about make out the clothes. She picked out her purple skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie. She crept out of her room and across the hall into the bathroom. She switched the light on and winced as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She dropped her clothes on the floor and looked in the mirror. She gasped at her reflection. Dry blood was covering the side of her face where one of the scarecrows goons smashed her face into a wall. Her hair was extremely greasy and cut at different angles. He scars made her look like she had chubby cheeks. Oddly she wasn't phased by any of this. She put the shower on and took off the Arkham Asylum uniform. She was skinnier than usually. Before she ever met the joker she was pretty happy about her size. Not too skinny but not too fat. Now she looked almost anorexic. Her rips and hips were sticking out of her body. She sighed and got into the shower. She was surprised to find out that the joker owned shampoo. She guessed he wouldn't mind if she used it.

Once she was clean and dressed she kicked the Arkham Asylum uniform in the corner of the bathroom. She tied her hair back with an elastic band she found. Right now she hated her hair and the idea of a haircut was probably not going to happen.

She went out of the bathroom and made her way down the stairs. It was still dark but she wasn't as scared as the dark as she used to be. It seemed like a pretty stupid thing to be scared of now. When she got into the hall she switched the light on and then she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and smiled. Everything seemed to look delicious. After debating for a while in her head she decided to have 2 cans of coke, a bowl of cereal, a bar of chocolate, 3 slices of toast and a packet of cookies.

"Such a healthy breakfast." She said to herself as she carried them all in on a tray she found. She went into the room with the big television in and sat on the sofa, spreading her food out on the seat next to her. She switched the television and flicked through the channels.

'I should get up super early more often.' She thought as she took a gulp of her coke. The caffeine was sure to help her stay awake for the rest of the day. Once she had finished her food, which didn't take long, she cleaned up so she wouldn't annoy the joker. When she sat back down on the sofa she started to flick through television channels.

"Why are you, uh, down here?" A voice said from the door way. Rainee's eyes grew wider.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered. When she looked at the joker he had no make-up on and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She almost felt like yelling 'What the hell?'. He looked oddly human. She let her mouth hang open. "I- I was hungry."

"Did I say you could eat?" The joker asked. Rainee leapt to her feet.

"I was starving." She said. "I haven't eaten in days and you're pissed off because I didn't ask you?" She was laughing now. The joker growled and walked over to Rainee. He slammed her onto the sofa again and leant over her with his arms either side of her head.

"What ever happened to the quiet little girl who was scared of everything I done?" He growled. Rainee glared back at him. He burst out laughing and Rainee winced. "You know what?" He said still laughing. "You've turned out like me! You're just like us. You're not 'normal' any more. _You're a freak_." He said the last part slow and low. Rainee shook her head.

"No I'm not. I'll never be like you! You're insane." She shouted.

"Really Rainee? Any 'normal' person in you're..uh..current position would be screaming and crying and absolutely terrified. Not watching the television and having breakfast. It seems like you're not little Rainee Sparrow any more. You're the jokers daughter now. Like father like daughter hey Ray?" He began to laugh again now. Rainee brought her knee up and kneed him in the stomach. He stumbled back and began laughing harder. Rainee stood up and clenched her fists. "Does it make you angry? You're watching television and stuffing your face while your friends and family are sitting in there little homes crying. Maybe you should tell them."

"Tell them what?" Rainee asked shaking with anger.

"Tell them you don't care about them any more. Tell them you're happy to be here." The joker laughed. He started to walk closer to her.

"I do care about them!" Rainee screamed. When he was close enough Rainee began to punch his chest. It didn't work at all though because he just looked down at her like she wasn't doing anything.

"When was the last time you asked to go home, hmm? You weren't asking for Shane last night when you were having nightmares. You seemed pretty glad to have me around then." He said with a smile. Rainee stopped punching him. Instead she stared straight ahead of her without showing any emotion. Deep down she knew he was right. She had gotten used to living with the joker. She didn't want to admit it though.

"I'll let you see them again. So you can tell them. Well your brother at least. And then you'll never see them ever again." The joker said.

"What?" Rainee asked snapping her head up to look at the joker.

"Bruce Wayne is having a masquerade ball and your brother's going." The joker explained. "And so are we."

"What?" Rainee asked. "We can't. They'll figure out who we are as soon as we get there. You'll get put in Arkham. I'll get put in Arkham."

"Masquerade." The joker said slowly. "Masks."

"The masks in masquerades only cover your eyes." Rainee spat.

"Not the ones I have." The joker said. He grabbed Rainees wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"I don't want to." She muttered.

"You don't want to see your brother? What kind of little sister are you?" He laughed. He dragged her up the stairs and into his room. He threw his on the bed. Rainee didn't let her eyes leave him. He walked over to his wardrobe and started looking for something. When he walked back over to Rainee he had his hands behind his back. He stood in front of her as if he was expecting her to say something.

"What?" She asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Ta dah!" The joker said as he took his hands from behind his back. He was holding two masks. One had a large diamond over each eye and a heart on the lips and the other had a line over each eye and a red smile. They looked creepy and evil. "This ones yours." The joker said handing Rainee the mask with the diamonds on. She looked at it.

"I don't have anything that would match this. Looks like we can't go." She said with a smirk.

"No." The joker said angrily. "While you were...away. I got you a nice pretty dress."

"So while I was being held hostage you were dress shopping?" Rainee asked. The joker looked down at her and she burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. It sounded so funny. The joker walked back over to his wardrobe and pulled out a dress. Rainee's mouth hung out when she saw it. It was a red multi tier dress with a black lace trim. The front also had two strips of black lace and two red bows. It was beautiful.

"Wow." She whispered. She shot her hand out to grab it but the joker leapt back.

"Not until tonight, Princess." He said.

"Tonight?" Rainee repeated.

"Yep." The joker replied. With a wink he left the room.

--

A/N: Oh My Gosh! I didn't want to finish there but I like torturing you with cliff hangers.

Pictures : (take out the [dot]'s and replace with .'s and remove the spaces Or Just go to my profile. )

Rainee 1: http: // static[DOT]tvguide[DOT]com / MediaBin / Galleries / Shows / G_L / Ii_Ip / InTreatment / crops / in-treatment-wasikowska06[DOT]jpg

Rainee 2: http: // www[DOT]collider[DOT] com / uploads / imageGallery / Mia_Wasikowska / mia_wasikowska_image_in_treatment[DOT]jpg

Rainees Dress: http: // batmj[DOT]com / images / sweet_lolita / red_multi_tiers_lolita_dress_1[DOT]JPG

hahahahahaha


	18. Bond, Joker Bond

A/N: Hello! I don't own The Dark Knight or Batman Begins or anything else like that but you already know that. The title to the chapter was thought up by my new (and insanely awesome) friend Joanne also known and Skitzo-Vamp. *Gives Round Of Applause* OMG I UPLOADED THIS AND DIDNT REPLY TO REVIEWS!! *Hits self in the face like Matt Smith did a couple hours ago on my television :D *

Riddle-Babes!!- Backs away from chocolate slowly.* I'm ok....I GOT THE CHOCOLATE JOKER GAVE ME! *Gives joker a big big hug* I love him. *Jokers eye twitch*  
:D Thank you for your great chapter. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!

Lee: *nods widily* TAKE ME WITH YOU J!!!! KAboom! *says harlequins trade mark phrase!* HAHAHAHAH. I do that when I get into arguments on facebook. Just type in HAHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAHAHA It soons gets them to piss off ;)

--  
_When the moon found the sun,_  
_[S]he looked like [s]he was barley hanging on._

**When The Day Met The Night- Panic! At The Disco.**

--

Rainee looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was beautiful, she felt like a princess. She was also wearing long white gloves, white tights and red flat shoes. Her uneven hair was curled into hundreds of little curls and tied back with a red ribbon. Her mask was pushed to the side of her head. She was still extremely nervous. She wasn't scared people would notice her. No one would have a clue it was her because she was going to wear a mask, the gloves covered the scars on her arms and the tights covered the scars on her legs. She was worried that when she saw Shane and talked to him that he would be horrified. Or that the police would come and take her to Arkham. Or batman. That's what she was most scared of, Batman. He would take her to Arkham but he would also attack her. She saw what he had done to the joker.

Rainee took one last look at her reflection and walked out of her room to find the joker. Having her hair curled made her look about 9 years old. She found the joker waiting by the door. He was wearing a black and white suit with a bow tie and his normal joker make up. Rainee stood next to him without saying a word.

"How do I look?" He asked looking down at her.

"Like James Bond." She said quietly. "Except, he's English, and doesn't have..." She was about to say 'scars on his face' but she decided that wasn't a good plan. "Green hair. Plus he's not real"

"Why so serious?" He asked in a voice that made Rainee want to run away.

"I don't want to go to this party thing." Rainee said gesturing with her hand. "I'm not really a party person." The joker slammed Rainee against the wall and held her up so she couldn't touch the floor by her neck. She gasped for air.

"You're going to go to the party and you're going to be a good little girl and stay by my side until I say otherwise. OK? Oh, and if you try to run away like last time I might not be as kind to you this time as I was last time." He growled into her ear. "Understood?" Rainee nodded quickly. He let her go and she fell to her feet. She gasped for air.

"Oh." The joker said. "You might need this." He picked up a small black bag from a little table. It was a over the shoulder bag. He threw it to her and she caught it. She opened it up to see a little black rectangle. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"I give up, what is it?" She asked.

"Click the button." The joker said. Rainee looked around it until she found a small button. She clicked it and a blade shot out the top. She jumped. She found the bit that slid it back down and she did.

"I don't need this." Rainee said. "I'll be with you the whole time. Won't I?" The joker smirked as if he knew something she didn't. "Won't I? What are you planning?"

"Come on. The party awaits." The joker said completely ignoring her. He walked out the big doors and towards the van with Rainee following. She sighed and got into the van after the joker. This was definitely not going to go well at all.

--

The party was already full of people when Rainee, the joker and a couple of his goons all slid in. The joker and his goons and Rainee had their masks on. So did every one else. It was scary. She couldn't tell who any one was. She grabbed onto the jokers hand and hid behind him. She felt like a small child.

"Can we go back." Rainee whispered.

"No." The joker said. "Go find your brother." He threw her into the crowd and she cursed when she bumped into some one.

"Sorry." She said. The person looked down at her with a snotty look on the part of his face that wasn't covered. Rainee felt like crying she turned around to see she lost the joker. "No. No. No." She whispered as she stumbled backwards.

"May I help you ma'am." A voice asked. Rainee spun around and saw an elderly man without a mask. He looked like the butler or something.

"Do you know were Shane Sparrow is?" She asked. Her voice craked a bit and made it clear she was upset.

"I'm sorry. I do not know. You may want to ask Master Wayne." The man replied with a smile.

"Which ones he again?" Rainee asked. The man pointed to a man who was standing by himself talking on a phone. His mask was in his hand and he was looking out of the window. "Thank you." Rainee said before she went over to the man. She pushed her way through the crowd. By the time she got there he had finished his phone call and was looking out of the window.

"Mr Wayne?" Rainee said. _'Oh wow he is very good looking._' Rainee thought and she blushed behind the mask.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm looking for Shane Sparrow. He is here isn't he? I really hope he is." She asked.

"He's over there." Bruce pointed to the food table and sure enough Shane was standing there with Ally. They didn't have there masks on. "Have we met before? Your voice sounds very familiar." Rainees eyes widened but Bruce couldn't see because she was wearing her mask. Rainee looked around in an attempt to find the joker. He probably had his mask on again. Rainee cursed herself for not memorizing the mask before hand.

"Sort of. Not really. I shouldn't be talking to you. Bye." She muttered before running away. She pushed her way through the crowd once again before she got to Shane.

"Shane!" She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"Excuse me?" Shane said with an awkward laugh.

"Shane. Its me!" Rainee said.

"Rainee!" Shane said. He began to cry. He held her at arms length. "Let me see your face. I don't believe it. Rainee!" Rainee shook her head and dodged his hand as he went to take off her mask.

"No. No. No." She chanted. "I can't."

"Is everything all right?" Bruce Wayne asked. He was now standing next to them.

"Bruce. We have to get her out of here." Shane explained. He started to push Rainee towards the door._ 'Bruce? First names now!'_ Rainee thought. There was a big bang.

"Leaving so soon?" The jokers voice called out.

"NO! NO! NO!" Rainee screamed. Not answering the jokers question. "WHY!? Why do you have to ruin everything!" The room went quiet and people backed to the walls apart from her, Shane, the joker and his goons. Ally was in the corner and Bruce as no were to be seen. The joker growled and walked over to her. He had his mask off now.

"Why don't you do what your brother says hmm?" He growled. "Show the world your pretty little face."

"No! Oh god no! Please no! I can't." She said. "He can't see them. No one can see them."

"See what? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Shane screamed.

"Me?" The joker said with fake surprise. "Why do you instantly assume its me?"

"Cos you're a sick freak!" Shane growled. The joker stood forward to get to Shane but Rainee stood in front of him and pushed against him. It wasn't doing any good but he did stop. Rainee rested her head against his chest.

"Can't we just go. I promise I wont try to escape. Lets just go please." Rainee sighed. "I'll never try to escape ever again!" The joker laughed and turned her around.

"Not until you show the world your happy little smile." With that he ripped her mask off. Rainee instantly clutched her mouth and scars. She saw Shane looking at her and she started to cry. She tried to run away but the joker grabbed her hair.

"Stop trying to cheat Rainee." He said. The whole room was staring at her. "Cheaters never win you know."

"Rainee. What's happened?" Shane asked. Every one in the room was quiet and staring at her. She took a deep breath and took her hands from her face. She heard people gasp and some one even screamed. Shane looked surprised and upset. He opened his arms to hug her and she ran towards him. That was until the joker grabbed her arm.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell your dear brother?" He said with a smile.

"I hate you!" Rainee spat at the joker.

"Sticks and stones." The joker smiled.

"What Ray?" Shane asked.

"I can't come back." Rainee said staring into space. "He won't let me."

"Don't blame this on me!" The joker laughed. "I never said you couldn't go back. I said you should tell Shane you don't want to come back. Tell him the truth. Tell him when you get scared you call for me. When you're upset you want me. Not him. Tell him about how you turned into a freak."

"Shut up." Rainee said. "EVERY ON JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Then there was a thump. Rainee spun around to see Batman and he had just tackled the joker to the floor. The joker was laughing. Batman was punching him and kicking him. Part of Rainee wanted to run up and stop it all but it was as if her feet were glued to the floor. The jokers men pulled batman off of the joker.

"Well I suppose I better leave." The joker said with a smile. "Good bye Rainee."

"What?" Rainee asked her eyes grew wider. He couldn't be leaving her there. No surely not. These thoughts ran around Rainees head. "No you're not going without me." The joker laughed. He left the room by the lift and his men followed. "What?" Rainee shouted. She ran up to the lift and started pressing the button. Desperately trying to call the lift back up. She started to punch the wall. "No! No! No!" She screamed. She began to slam her head against the wall. "No! No! No! This wasn't meant to happen!" The thought of being thrown back into the real world scared Rainee. She didn't want to go home because Shane would end up getting killed. She couldn't get used to be normal again. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her away from the wall. She struggled to get away. When she looked up to see it was batman she struggled more. She kicked her legs widely and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled.

"Rainee! Calm down he's gone!" Shane said. "The jokers left you're safe now." This made Rainee struggle more. She began to punch the sides of her head as well as kick and scream.

"She's insane." A woman said from the side. Rainee began to cry. She felt pathetic for crying in front of so many people but she couldn't help it.

"It's OK. Breathe." Batman said in his raspy voice. That's when Rainee realised she had stopped breathing properly. "Breathe." Batman demanded. Rainee let out a breath and began to breath again. She calmed down and batman let go of her. Rainee didn't speak she couldn't because she deep in thought.

_'He's gone and he's left me. I'm going to have to go back to normal, I'm going to have to go back to school. People are going to know who I am. People are going to stare at me. People are staring at me now.'_

By the time the police arrived the party guests were gone apart from Shane, Ally and Rainee, Bruce Wayne and his butler . Batman had gone when no one was looking. Rainee was sitting on a chair drinking a glass of water. She still hadn't spoken.

"I feel so bad about all this. If there's anything I can do. Any thing at all let me know." Bruce said. The police started interviewing every one and Rainee kept sitting in her chair.

"Hello." Gordon said as he crouched down in front of Rainee. "We've met before. I'm Commissioner Gordon."

"Hi." Rainee said quietly. "I'm Rainee." Gordon smiled.

"I know who you are." He said kindly. "I know you've been through a tough time but I'm going to need to take you to the station."

"Train station?" Rainee asked rasing an eyebrow.

"No. Police station." Gordon laughed.

"No! You can't arrest me I didn't do anything. Please don't arrest me. Please don't send me to Arkham." Rainee panicked

"Oh no. Nothing like that. We're also going have to take you to the hospital to get you checked out." Gordon said. Rainee nodded. "Its good to have you back."

--

"Amazing." Gordon said to Batman. They were in Gotham Hospital. Gordon didn't know how batman got in but it did look weird to be talking to a giant bat in a hospital. "The doctors say the scars on her cheeks must have been stitched by a professional."

"The joker has people everywhere." Batman replied. Gordon nodded.

"She had knife wounds on her back that needed to be stitched up but that was about it. She had multiple scars on her arms and legs. Scratch marks and a cut on her face. The kid's been through a lot." Gordon said. Rainee was sitting in the other room. They could see her through the glass wall. She had her head hung low and her feet swung under the chair like a young child would.

"I don't think her brother is well enough to look after her." Batman said. "He's still trying to cope with his parents death."

"No one going to adopt the jokers daughter. Every one in Gotham is too scared." Gordon said.

"You'll find some one." Batman said and with that he left. Gordon sighed. He went into the room Rainee was in. She didn't look up but she began talking.

"Who's Dr Jonathan Crane?" She asked.

"He used to be a doctor at Arkham Asylum. He's a criminal now. He's on the loose. Why?" Gordon answered.

"When I was..with the joker. He came in and took me. He said he wouldn't let me go until the joker paid him the money her owed him. His men slashed my back with knives and belts. He sprayed me in the face with some thing and it made me all....scared and panicky." Rainee said. "Some times he thinks he's a scarecrow." Gordon rubbed his forehead.

"The joker carved my face in the ally that's why there was blood...and vomit. I scratched my face and gave myself the black eye. Scarecrows goons slashed my back and chest and cut my head." Rainee explained. "I don't know anything else."

"I'm sorry." Gordon said. It was all he could say.

"No ones going to want me to live with them." Rainee stated.

"How did you..." Gordon asked.

"The walls are very thin." She laughed. "There not just scared of me. No one can look at me. There all disgusted by my scars. They think I'm a monster." She looked up at Gordon who was looking uncomfortable. "I think I am too."

--

Rainee lay on the old sofa with her eyes closed. She could hear Gordon on the phone in his office. She couldn't hear everything but she occasionally heard little bits of the conversation.

"It would only be temporary.... She isn't a bad kid....fine....good bye."

_'Even the orphanages won't take me.'_ She thought.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Rainee opened her eyes to see Bruce Wayne looking at her.

"Hi." She said with smile.

"Do you know were Commissioner Gordon is?" He asked. Rainee pointed to his office.

"By the way. I'm sorry about ruining your party. It wasn't my idea. Your not here to sue me are you? I don't have any money at all. I don't even own any other clothes at the moment." She looked down at her dress. She didn't have anything to change into. All the police officers and people who walked past her had to do a double take. A young girl in a dress, with a Glasgow smile.

"No. Nothing like that." Bruce said with a smile.

"Bruce Wayne?" Gordon said as he came out his office. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Rainee not having any were to go and I wanted to know if I can help." He said. Rainee raised an eyebrow.

"Bruce Wayne. The prince of Gotham. Who goes out partying and has different girls every night, wants to adopt some messed up kid who's father is a master criminal." Rainee said sitting up and crossing her legs. "I have no objection by the way."

"Its the least I could do. I feel like if I had hired better security for the first party the joker came into, the one were Rainee met him, then none of this would of happened." Bruce explained to Gordon. They went into the office and started discussing things and signing papers.

Rainee's mind started to wonder. She knew the joker would come back for her. There was no doubt in her mind. Why would he get her back from Crane if he was just going to send her back home. It was some sort of torture, she knew that. She had to prove she could handle it. She would carry on her life as if none of this had ever happened. It would surely annoy the joker and he wouldn't do anything like that again. Well at least that's what Rainee thought. To be honest you can never predict what the jokers about to do. She's go to school and act as if everything was fine. She's live with Bruce Wayne and still see her brother. It would be like a holiday from being the jokers daughter. Yes she liked that idea. A wonderful holiday.

If only it could be that simple

--

**A/N**: Blah. Shortness. Blah.

Yay for the easter holiday. Yay chocolate bunnies, time off school, sleeping intill mid day, doctor who.

Yes I know this is not the time nor the place to be talking about how amazing doctor who was or how much I am in love with Matt Smith but did you watch it!!!! Steven Moffat is a genius and Matt Smith is......GREAT!

Please message me if you agree haha.

PLEASE **REVIEW!**

_Review or I'm taking all your Easter eggs away and if you don't celebrate easter I'm taking away your.....pants. YEAH! TAKE THAT! :)_


	19. Freak

**A/N:** I don't own anything to do with batman but I do own Rainee. He He. I would like to thank _**Skitzo-Vamp **_(again) for helping me with ideas and what not....and being my beta reader! YES I HAVE ONE! Does happy dance!

**Riddle**: Being drunk is bad. I shall now make the joker punish you ;D

**Lee**: You are also epic!!!!!!! att least I hope Ep means epic XD

--

_And I'm a little bit lost with out you,_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside._

**This Aint A Love Song- Scouting For Girls**

--

**Rainee's dream.**

"-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?" Then there was a thump. Rainee spun around to see batman and he had just tackled the joker to the floor. The joker was laughing. Batman was punching and kicking him. Part of Rainee wanted to run up and stop it all but it was as if her feet were glued to the floor.

Batman kept on punching the joker in the face. People started to leave the room. Shane linked arms with Ally and they left laughing. When Rainee looked around it was only her, the joker and batman. She tried to leave but her feet wouldn't move. The joker had stopped laughing and batman had a knife.

"No!" Rainee screamed. Batman started to stab the jokers face. The joker was clearly dead and the batman laughed. He punched the clowns stomach and his fists seemed to sink into the jokers body. His laugh grew louder as he began to rip the jokers insides out.

"NO! YOU DON'T KILL PEOPLE! THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID!" Rainee screamed. Batman slowly turned around with a grin on his face. He walked over to Rainee. She screamed. Her legs wouldn't move. "NO! DAD! NO! BATMAN! NO!"

"No one cares if you die. No one cares if the joker dies. You're monsters. You're just a messed up kid with a freak of a dad." Batman said in his raspy voice. He brought the knife back and then slammed it into her stomach. "You're just a freak." He laughed.

Rainee gasped in pain. She tried to scream but blood poured out of her mouth. She felt her insides being pulled out. She spat the last mouthful of blood out and she screamed as loud as she could. While batman laughed at her. An insane laugh that she usually heard from the joker.

--

Bruce sat on the sofa watching the television. The headlines on the local news were about Bruce Wayne adopting the jokers daughter. Most news channels thought he was just doing it for publicity. Only one channel thought it was because he was 'turning over a new leaf'.

"This adoptive parent thing is easy." Bruce said to Alfred who was standing in the door way.

"I'm sure it will be a lot harder when she wakes up, sir." Alfred said with a smile. Bruce smirked. Rainee had been asleep since they were at the police station. They hadn't even had a proper conversation yet.

"How hard can it be?" Bruce said as he leaned back on the sofa. As if on cue there was a scream coming from upstairs. Bruce leapt up from the sofa at Batman speed. His first thought was 'the joker'. But when he got to the room Rainee was on her own. She was still in bed with her eyes closed. For a moment he wondered whether it was Rainee who screamed. When he got closer to her he saw she was sweating and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"NO!" She screamed and then starting saying things that weren't proper words. Bruce looked behind him. Alfred was standing behind him.

"Rainee." Bruce said. He started to shake her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Dad! NO!" She cried. Bruce sighed. She was having a nightmare about the joker. He pulled her up into a sitting position. "BATMAN! NO!" She screamed and began crying. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He muttered. Rainee began to choke, making it hard for her to breathe. "Rainee! Wake up." Bruce said giving her another shake. She let out a loud scream and her eyes shot open. She gasped for air and fell against Bruce. She wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing.

"Batman!" She sobbed. "No! Batman killed my dad. Then he killed me."

"It was only a dream." Bruce said, awkwardly rubbing her back. "Batman doesn't kill people."

"No one would care if he killed me. I'm a freak. I'm a monster." She cried. She leant back and looked at Bruce. "I want to go back." Bruce ran a hand through his hair. This adoptive parenting wasn't quite as easy as he thought.

"Rainee you-" He started but Rainee smiled and cut him off.

"What day is it?" She asked as if none of that had happened.

"Erm..Monday. Why?" Bruce said. Rainee jumped out of bed. She sighed when she saw she was still in her dress and she still had the black bag on her.

"Because.." She said smoothing down her dress. "I'm going to school." She pressed down on the bag with her hand. The knife was still in there. Rainee frowned at the thought that the joker had planned this all.

"Do you really think that's a good idea. You only got back yesterday." Bruce said.

"Don't deny me an education." Rainee said with a smile. "I want to see my friends. Kayla is probably going to be very jealous and I can not let her take that out on Gabriel." She saw a wardrobe in the corner of the big room and she began to see what was inside.

"Who's Kayla and why will she be jealous." Bruce asked.

"Kayla is my friend and she has a huge crush on you." Rainee said with a smirk. "You brought me new clothes!" She beamed as she saw all the clothes in the wardrobe were her size.

"Rainee. I really think going back to school so soon isn't a good idea. All the other kids will be staring at you." Bruce said.

"Then I'll put on a show." Rainee muttered. She was thinking about it though. If any one said anything to her she could act as if she's gone insane. That would make them leave her alone. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked. Bruce pointed to one of the two doors. Rainee picked up the clothes she chose to wear and went into the bathroom.

"WOW!" She yelled. "This is super fancy!" Bruce smirked. When she came out she was dressed. She was wearing a plain purple t shirt, a black waistcoat and dark three quarter length jeans. She tried to ignore the fact wearing purple was 'his' colour.

"You have very good taste in clothes Mr Wayne." Rainee said with a smile. She looked him up and down. "Well for me any way."

"Ha ha ha." Bruce said sarcastily.

"Look, you can drop me off at school if you want. I won't kill any one. I'll go to my lessons and I'll come home at the end of the day like a good little girl. No problem." She said. Bruce nodded.

"Do you think wearing those jeans is....smart." Bruce asked. Rainee looked down and saw that you can clearly see the scars on the bottom of her legs. She bit her lip.

"I like them. The jeans not my legs. It will be fine. You've only been a parent for a day and you've already got the worrying perfect." She said with a smile. "Can I have breakfast please?" Bruce nodded. Rainee turned around and saw Alfred in the door way.

"Hi!" She said sticking out her hand. "We've met before. I'm Rainee."

"Hello. I'm Alfred. I'm Master Wayne's butler." Alfred said, shaking her hand. Rainee turned around with her mouth hanging open.

"You have a butler?" She asked.

"We have a butler." Bruce corrected her.

"Wow! You are very fancy." She said.

--

Rainee walked the hall way with her new black backpack on her back. She had the knife the joker gave her in her pocket. Of course no one knew that. She kept her head down and let her uneven hair fall around her face. She made a mental note to ask for a haircut when she got back from school.

The first lesson was ICT. When she got there no one else was apart from the teacher. Bruce had insisted on dropping her off at school earlier than everyone else. Mr Mort, the ICT teacher, didn't say anything to her. He didn't even look at her. So she took her seat at the back. The rest of the class came pouring in after a few minutes. Gabriel and Ally walked over to their chairs with out looking.

"A kind hello would be nice." Rainee said as they got closer.

"Rainee?" Gabriel said. They both hugged Rainee.

"I heard you came back! Are you OK? You shouldn't be here!" Kayla said.

"I'm fine." She laughed. They pulled away and gasped when they saw her face.

"I didn't think you'd be this bad." Gabriel muttered.

"You look terrible." Kayla said as they took their seats next to Rainee.

"Oh Kayla. You always know what to say." Rainee mumbled.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" She muttered.

"Yes." Rainee replied. "I live with Bruce Wayne now, by the way." She was trying to change the subject.

"And I am incredibly jealous!" Kayla muttered. "Can we come over for a sleep over?"

"Just so you can stare at my adoptive father." Rainee laughed.

"Quieten down!" Mr Mort called. Every one looked forward. Rainee started poking the inside of her scars with her tounge as he set the work and then left.

"We think he's having an affair with Mrs Clarke the food tech teacher." Gabriel said when Mr Mort left. Rainee chuckled.

"Oh god!" Kayla said. Rainee looked up to see what she was looking at and saw Natalie and her followers walk into the room.

"This shall be fun." Rainee whispered.

"Oh look the creepy clowns daughter is back." Natalie announced, clapping her little hands together.

"Oh look its plastic little spastic!" Rainee said in a happy voice.

"Ew. Look at those scars!" Natalie laughed. The two followers giggled a little.

"You like them! I could give you some if you want." Rainee said. Gabriel and Kayla tried not to laugh.

"No." Natalie said. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Too bad." Rainee muttered. She logged on the computer.

"You know those scars make you uglier." Natalie snapped. Rainee burst out laughing. Her laugh sounded like the jokers. She had been around him for too long.

"Is that the best you can come up with!" She said. "Seriously?! You're getting worse at offending me! Like I really thought these scars made me model material."

"You're such a freak!" Natalie said as she turned around to go on her computer.

"Thank you." Rainee said with a smile.

"I thought you would of killed her." Kayla whispered to Rainee.

"Oh I want to! But I promised Mr Wayne no killings." Rainee whispered back.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly. Mr Mort came back and every one pretended to be doing work. When the lesson finished Rainee told Kayla and Gabriel to go ahead to physics because she needed to visit the toilets.

She got to the corridor the toilets where in when she met Natalie and her followers.

'Just walk past them. Like you do with every one who's staring at your face.' She thought as she walked. The corridor was empty apart from Rainee, Natalie and her two followers. Rainee went to walk past them when Natalie stuck out her foot. She fell face first on the cold floor. 'How long have you been in this school! You should be used to people trying to trip you over.' Rainee thought to herself. 'I thought I mastered the art of not falling over.'

"Sorry scar face." Natalie laughed.

'That's it!' Rainee screamed in her head. At that moment she lost it. She jumped up and slammed Natalie into a wall and got her knife out of her pocket. Natalie just laughed until Rainee pressed the button to get the blade out.

"If you're so interested in my scars do you want to know how I got them." Rainee said trying not to scream it. She heard the followers gasp and run away.

"Piss off clown girl." Natalie hissed.

"Oh no need to be like that!" Rainee spat. "I'm fed up of all your shit!" Rainee screamed. "I should of shot your head off while I had the chance!"

"You're just like your dad." Natalie snapped.

"You don't know my dad." Rainee growled.

"I know he's the worst person in the world. He's insane like you. You are both freaks!" Natalie screamed. Tears started to fall down Rainee's cheeks. Angry tears. "You could never kill me! Look at yourself! You're crying, you little baby!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rainee screamed. She brought her fist back and punched Natalie in the face. Natalie screamed and kicked Rainee in the stomach. Rainee doubled over and Natalie kneed her in the face. Rainee threw her head back. Her nose was bleeding. She slammed Natalie into the wall again and held the knife to her throat. She was breathing heavily as she looked at Natalie scared face. She liked this powerful feeling.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" She heard the head teacher scream. Rainee sighed and spun around. She held her hands in the air and then opened them so the knife fell off. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!" Mrs Carter the head teacher yelled.

"The clown tried to kill me!" Natalie whined. She had a spilt lip. Rainee smirked.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it quicker." Rainee muttered.

"To my office now!" Mrs Carter yelled.

--

"What were you thinking?" Bruce yelled at Rainee who was sitting on the sofa. Her nose had stopped bleeding but under her nose and her chin still had dry blood on. "You're lucky I talked them out of expelling you!"

"She called me scar face, creepy clowns daughter, insane, a freak and that just today." Rainee muttered.

"How the hell did you get a knife any way?!" Bruce said pacing up and down. Rainee brought her knees up and leant her face on them. Bruce glared at her expecting an answer.

"Some one." She muttered.

"Who?" He asked.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" Rainee screamed. "LOOK! I'M SICK OF YOU AND I'M SICK OF NATALIE AND I'M SICK OF EVERY ONE! I WISH I WAS DEAD!" She stormed out of the room. She grabbed the knife off the side table with out any one noticing and she went into her room.

"Rainee Sparrow get down here!" Bruce yelled.

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed down. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" With that she slammed her door and put a chair in front of it. She paced up and down the room with her hands on her head.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of it all!" She yelled to herself. She threw herself on the bed and took the knife out of her pocket.

"I'll show you! I'll fucking show you all!" She screamed. She pressed the blade against her arm. She took in a deep breath and quickly dragged it across. She hissed in pain. Then done it again. She didn't expect it to bleed as much as it did. She cut her arm again.

And again.

And again.

Until she felt light headed. She looked down at her arm which was a mess of blood.

'What have I done.' She thought.

"BRUCE!" She screamed as loud as she could and then everything went black.

--

**A/N:** I hate to be all serious but... apparently self harm is being more and more influenced by the internet. In no way at all am I saying self harm is good. Self harm is bad. It leaves you with terrible scars and its horrible. If you feel like you want to self harm then please please talk to some one! Oh and if you know some one who self harms don't instantly think there doing it for attention. Self harm is a serious mental illness that need to be helped.

Oh yah!

Joker: Why so serious?

Me: Oh dear! ***hides under table***

** ---review please. Free imaginary dinosaurs for every one who reviews!!!!--- (Terms and condition applied. . can not be held responible for any dinosaur related accidents. No review no dinosaur. This offer ends the 1st of neverember. All reviews made after the clossing date may still be loved.)**


	20. Pink?

**A/N:** My reviewers are lovely. And I got a couple of new reviewers for this story which is very very nice :D

**Lee: **Thank you very much J. *looks up at J with complete love!'

Dinosaurs always cause chaos! RAWR RAWR RAWR!

**Riddle!:** He He No problem sunshine! Oh yes I'm sneaky ;D To be honest I'm bored of holidays. Roll on tomorrow so I can get my ass back into school!

--

_Running around like a clown on purpose,_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from._

**We Are Golden- Mika**

--

Bruce paced the waiting room. His shoes squeaked on the shiny hospital floor. He tried to convince himself that the only reason he was worried about Rainee was that if she died he couldn't find out about the joker. He wasn't emotionally attached. At least he hoped he wasn't.

He'd been in this room for hours now. He had drove Rainee to the hospital himself. He didn't have time to wait for an ambulance. Once he got to the hospital there was already photographs and reporters there.

"Mr Wayne." A doctor said as he entered the shiny waiting room. There was no one else in the room so calling his name was pointless.

"Yes." Bruce said as he stopped walking.

"She's going to be OK." The doctor said. "She didn't cut any veins or arteries. Hopefully she'll be awake and ready to go home in the next couple of hours."

"Thank you." Bruce said. The doctor nodded and left the room. Bruce collapsed in one of the plastic chairs and ran his hand through his hair.

"There he is!" A teenage voice said. Bruce looked up to see a young girl and boy entering the room. They looked worried and the girl looked as if she had been crying.

"Bruce Wayne?" The girl said. Her blonde hair was tied back into a messy pony tail. She looked pale.

"No autographs." Bruce muttered. Honestly, he couldn't go anywhere.

"No." The boy said dragging out the word. He stared at Bruce as if he had said something utterly unbelievable.

"I'm Kayla and he's Gabriel." The girl said. Those names sounded familiar to Bruce. "We're Rainees friends." Bruce nodded.

"Is she going to be all right? What happened? We saw the pictures of you taking her here on the news." Gabriel said.

"She's going to be OK." Bruce said. Kayla and Gabriel smiled. "She'll be awake soon."

"What happened? We heard she attacked Natalie but we figured Natalie couldn't hospitalize Rainee." Gabriel said.

"She's too short." Kayla said. Her voice full of hate. Bruce smiled and tried not to laugh.

"No she done it herself. The Joker gave her a knife. We don't know whether it was a suicide attempt yet." Bruce explained. He leant forward and rested his arms and his legs. The two teenagers looked shocked.

"Rainee wouldn't do that." Kayla said. "It's all Natalie's fault! I'm going to kill her when I next see her."

"Can we come and see her? When she wakes up and goes home?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure." Bruce said. "I'll tell her to phone you." Gabriel nodded and guided Kayla to the door.

--

Bruce decided he needed to go home. He was no use sitting in the waiting room of Gotham Hospital. Rainee needed a change of clothes any way. The t shirt she was wearing before had blood smeared down the left side. He picked up some pink sweatpants and a white tank top.

"The hospital rang, Master Wayne." Alfred said, popping his head around the door. "She's awake." Bruce nodded. He packed Rainees clothes in his bag.

'Wait.' Bruce thought as he was about to leave. 'Shoes.' He opened the wardrobe back up and pulled out a pair of brown fake sheepskin boots. (because real sheepskin sucks).

By the time he got to the hospital Rainee was fully awake and sitting up on the hospital bed, visibly uncomfortable. She smiled a bit when she saw Bruce.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Bruce replied. "I brought you some clothes." Rainee smiled.

"Thank god." Rainee sighed. "There was no way I would step outside in this." She pulled at the hospital gown. She let out a nervous laugh. It was clear something was bugging her.

"Are you giving me back to Gordon now." Rainee muttered.

"Why would I do that?" Bruce said with a smile. Rainee's face brightened up.

"Because I shouted at you, I got in a fight, I got blood all over the bed." Rainee looking up as if reciting a list.

"And the back seat of the car." Bruce added.

"Seriously?" Rainee said. "I'm very, very sorry!"

"No problem. I've got more at home." Bruce said. He began to unpack the clothes and lay them on the bed.

"Back seats?" Rainee said, confused.

"No cars." Bruce laughed.

"Oh. Wow. Is it fun to have a lot of money?" Rainee asked.

"Very." Bruce replied. "There's you're clothes. I'm sure there's a bathroom some where you can get changed in."

"Pink." Rainee muttered as she looked at the hot pink sweatpants.

"Problem?" Bruce asked. Rainee stood up and scooped up the clothes.

"No. I just don't like pink. It's fine. Just....never again." Rainee said as she walked into the bathroom. Bruce smirked. After a couple of minutes later Rainee came out of the bathroom.

"I saw your friends." Bruce said. He looked Rainee. The tank top looked like it was 5 sizes too big for her. Her left arm was bandaged up. The scars on her cheeks looked worse than before. She looked a mess.

"Kayla and Gabriel?" Rainee said with a smile. Bruce nodded. Then Rainees face dropped. "You told them what I done didn't you." Bruce nodded again. "They're going to kill me!"

"They want to come and see you." Bruce said. "They seemed pretty upset." Rainee smiled. "Maybe killing myself was a pretty crappy idea." She muttered in a barely audible voice.

They left the hospital and when they went to get into the car there was reporters and photographers every where. Bruce wasn't phased by it but Rainee was freaked. She jumped into the passenger seat of the fancy car as fast as she could.

"What was all that?" Rainee asked as Bruce calmly got into the car.

"News reporters." Bruce said as he began to drive.

"What did they want with me?" Rainee asked. Bruce smirked. He looked over at Rainee and saw she was being serious.

"You really don't know?" Bruce said. Rainee shook her head. "You've been making headlines every day. The joker was the most talked about person in Gotham and now he has a daughter and every one wants to know about it."

"The joker isn't the most talked about man in Gotham. Batman is." Rainee stated. She looked out of her window. "The Joker is the most hated man in Gotham." Bruce didn't know what to say.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked.

"I'm always hungry." Rainee replied with a laugh.

"We should get some food then." Bruce said.

"McDonalds." Rainee said almost instantly. "I haven't had one of them in ages!"

"McDonalds it is then." Bruce said.

"Yay!" Rainee cheered.

"You get very excited over small things." Bruce stated.

"I've been held hostage by the Joker and Scarecrow. I think I have the right to be excited a lot." Rainee said.

"Scarecrow?" Bruce asked. No one told batman about this.

"Yes." Rainee squeaked. "Dr Jonathan Crane. He took me from the Joker." She paused for a second. She looked at Bruce and just as he was about to say something Rainee looked back out of the window and began to talk.

"What are you having to eat? We're nearly there." Rainee stated.

"I don't know. What is there?" Bruce asked.

"You don't know? What are you too famous to eat with us regular people?" Rainee laughed.

"You're far from regular, Rainee." Bruce said.

"I used to be." Rainee muttered. "And I hated it. I wanted to be anything but normal. Now I just want to be anything but different. Funny isn't it?"

Once they got to the fast food restaurant and they got to the drive through there wasn't a queue.

"Are you going to order Alfred anything?" Rainee asked as Bruce looked at the big menu board. " I like him. You should get him something." Bruce smiled.

"OK then." Bruce said. He ordered at the window and the woman serving looked star stuck. When they were done and started to drive home Rainee added.

"You have to tell him it was my idea."

"OK." Bruce laughed.

"Yes. I'm on my way to being favourite." Rainee said, punching the air.

"Out of who?" Bruce laughed.

"Me....You....Yep that's about it." Rainee said counting them on her fingers. Bruce laughed. "Laugh now, but you won't be laughing when I get more Christmas presents than you." Rainee said making Bruce laugh more. Rainee smiled. It was just a joke. There was no way the joker would let her live with Bruce until Christmas.

"We're home." Bruce stated after a couple of minutes.

"Home." Rainee repeated dragging out the word like she didn't understand.

"Yes." Bruce said with a kind smile.

--

The next day Rainee woke up crying after having another nightmare. She was hungry. She needed breakfast but she wasn't going to risk going for it without permission. Last time she done that she ended up in trouble. She crept across the landing and to the room she knew was Bruce's. She knocked on the door quickly. Bruce made a groaning noise and Rainee figured that meant. 'What?! '

"It's Rainee." Rainee said in half a whisper. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah sure." Bruce muttered. Rainee opened the door and walked in. Bruce was sitting up in bed wincing at the sudden light.

"I'm awake." Rainee muttered. She sat at the end of the bed crossed legged.

"I can see that." Bruce said with a tired smile.

"Can I go downstairs for breakfast. I'm hungry." Rainee asked.

"Yeah! Sure. I'll be down soon." Bruce said. Rainee smiled and went to go out of the room. She stopped when she saw a photograph of Bruce and a woman on his bedside table.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Rainee asked stroking the picture. "She's very pretty."

"No. That was my friend. Rachel." Bruce said.

"Was. What happened?" Rainee asked.

"She died. In an explosion. The Joker set up." Bruce said. He raised his hand to push his hair out his face but stopped when Rainee shot to the floor. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She had her legs brought up to her chest and rested her face on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her head in an attempt to protect it.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"It wasn't my fault." She said.

"What wasn't?" Bruce asked.

"Don't. Hit. Me!" Rainee shouted.

"I'm not going to hit you? Why would I hit you?" Bruce asked. Rainee took her arms away from her face and looked up. She smiled and stood up when she saw he was in no position to hit her.

"I'm going down stairs now." Rainee muttered and she ran out of the room. She ran down the shiny steps and skidded across the floor when she got to the bottom.

"That was close." She muttered.

"Good morning Miss Sparrow." A voice said. Rainee spun around and raised her fists. Alfred stood smiling at her. She sighed and let her arms fall back to her side.

"Good morning, Alfred." Rainee said happily.

"Have you talked to your two friends yet?" Alfred asked.

"Oh. That's what I needed to do." Rainee muttered. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock." Alfred said. "In the morning." Rainee nodded.

"Can I use you're phone?" She asked. Alfred nodded.

"The house phone is over there." Alfred said. He pointed to a small table with a phone on it.

"Thank you." Rainee said. She ran over to the phone. Her pyjamas were to big on her and the bottom of the pants fell under her feet so she skidded across the room when she tried to stop. She landed on her back with a small thump.

"Miss Sparrow! Are you OK?" Alfred panicked. Rainee began to laugh.

"I'm fine." She said as she sat up. "That was funny." Alfred sighed and went back to what ever he was doing before. Rainee crawled over to the phone and took it off the table.

"Who first?" She whispered to herself. Either way she was going to get screamed at. She decided on Gabriel. She dialled the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Gabriels voice said

"Hey!" Rainee said back.

"Rainee!" Gabriel said. He sounded happy but then his voice changed. "You idiot! Why the hell did you try to commit suicide?! What was going through your mind?"

"I didn't try to kill myself." Rainee muttered. "I got angry and took it out on my arm. There is a big difference."

"It's good to see you've still got your sense of humour." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm alive by the way." Rainee said.

"Good." Gabriel said.

"Yes." Rainee muttered.

"Natalie's scared of us now." Gabriel stated. "She won't come near us or anything." Rainee smiled. She saw Bruce coming down the stairs.

"I've got to go. Bye." Rainee said. She hung up the phone and scrambled to her feet. In her mind she had already messed up that morning.

"Hello!" She said. Bruce was dressed. 'Oh great I'm the only one still in my pyjamas.' She thought. She looked down at her pyjamas. Bruce had picked them out. Pink and stripy and too big.

"Hi." Bruce said.

"Breakfast is ready." Alfred called. Bruce smiled and walked along the hall. Rainee stood still. She didn't know whether the breakfast was for her as well.

"Come on then." Bruce said. Rainee smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

The table was covered with food. Some of it Rainee didn't even know the names of. She decided just to have toast. Bruce sat on the other side of the table. 'How can all this food be for two people?' Rainee thought.

"Do you have any plans for today, Rainee?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence. Rainee raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. This whole freedom thing is pretty new." She said.

"I have to go to work today." Bruce lied. He was really going to meet Lucius Fox and discus some new batman equipment. Rainees eyes widened. Being alone. She hated the thought.

"Will Alfred be here?" She asked trying not to sound scared. She lost her appetite and pushed her plate away.

"He's coming with me." Bruce said as he stabbed some food on his plate with his fork.

"Oh." Rainee simply said.

"I'll lock all the doors. You'll be safe." Bruce said before he put a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"OK." Rainee said. She knew he was wrong. Locked doors didn't keep the Joker away. She began to imagine the Joker turning up at some big building ready to kill the hundreds in there, getting to the door to find it locked and saying 'Oh well. We'll have to go back.' and skipping away.

Rainee smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny." Bruce asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rainee said. "When can I visit Shane?"

"Whenever you like. I could take you to see him tonight if you'd like." Bruce replied.

"Thank you." Rainee said with a smile. She stood up from the table and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get dressed." She announced.

"Rainee, you've got to eat something." Bruce said, looking over at her plate which still had her food on. "You look unhealthily skinny already. Not eating isn't going to help."

"Thanks." Rainee muttered sarcastically. "I'll eat something later."

--

"Rainee. We're leaving!" Bruce shouted. Rainee had been in her room for about an hour now. Bruce heard footsteps and then saw Rainee standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a t shirt and jeans and no shoes.

"How long are you going to be?" She asked.

"I don't know. I couple hours." Bruce replied. Rainee ran down the stairs so quick Bruce thought she was about to fall. "If you need me call me on this." He said. He handed Rainee a mobile phone. She nodded.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"There's money in the kitchen. You could call for a take away." Bruce said.

"OK." Rainee said. Bruce crouched in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't go out. Don't answer the door apart from for the take away. Don't answer the phone. OK? I've locked all the doors and windows. If you get scared phone me." Bruce said. Rainee saluted him like he was a captain.

"Got it." She said.

"OK. Bye then." He said as he got up.

"Bye." Rainee said. She gave him a hug. That shocked him quite a bit but he hugged her back.

Once Bruce had left Rainee tried not to panic. She went into every room with a television (which was surprisingly a lot of rooms) and put them all on. All on quietly apart from the room she was in. She sat on the kitchen counter. The television playing a song she liked. She picked up a take away menu she found. She scanned through the menu. She had enough money to buy everything on the menu. In the end she decided just to buy a quarter of the menu. Once she ordered and told them the address, she walked over to the phone. She had already called Gabriel so she figured it was time to call Kayla. She dialled in the numbers and some one almost instantly picked up.

"Hello?" Kaylas happy voice said.

"Hi." Rainee said. She smiled a bit.

"Rainee! Long time no see!" Kayla said.

"I saw you yesterday." Rainee laughed.

"So you did." Kayla replied. She didn't seem to want to talk about Rainees little suicide attempt. "I heard you beat the crap out of Natalie."

"Not exactly. I tried." Rainee said.

"Yay!" Kayla cheered.

"You should not make fighting seem like a good thing." Rainee said putting on a parent voice.

"I'm sorry." Kayla said with an over dramatic sigh. "So hows it going living in a mansion with Bruce Wayne."

"I'm getting through it." Rainee laughed. "It's great. I wish he was my real dad." She said the last part quietly.

"Well I can't say you have a good dad at the moment." Kayla muttered. "At least he's gone."

"For now! He's going to come back. I have no doubt in my mind. I'm just waiting for it." Rainee said.

"Don't be like that. Be optimistic!" Kayla said. "Rainbows, butterflies and sunshine!"

"What?" Rainee laughed.

"Thought those lovely words would make you happier!" Kayla said. Rainee opened her mouth to say something but there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Got to go! The take away is here!" Rainee said.

"Fine." Kayla laughed.

"I'll phone you back." She said. The door knocked again. "Bye." She hung up and walked over to the door. "ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" She yelled to the person behind the door.

She opened the door.

"Delivery!" The person said. She instantly recognised that voice. She opened her mouth to say something but she saw a flash of black and something hard hit her face. She gasped as she felt her body hit the floor.

"I've missed you!" The voice laughed. Then everything went black.

--

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN!!!

I hope you liked that. Not too much happened there did it ):

AH WELL!

That lyric pretty much sucked didn't it. Well it made me (and my dear beta reader) go OH MY! HAHAHA THAT IS LIKE SO.... YEAH

**Review **or.....or.....I'll send my beta reader after you!

Oh yes be afraid!!!!!!!!

:D


	21. Wires

**A/N :** I love my reviews and all my favouritiers and alerters ;D

**Lee: **Well I have an army of......PANDAS!!! Go get 'em pandas!!!! RAWR RAWR RAWR

**Riddle **: ;D that was the longest so prepare to be disappointed by the length of this one ;D Thank you for your lovely words! They make me go ''YAYAYAYAYYA'

**Dark Riddles Destiny**: Thank you very very much ;D Review again :)

--

_You got wires, going in,_

_You got wire, coming out of your skin,_

_You got tears, making tracks,_

_I got tears that are scared of the facts,_

_Running down corridors through automatic doors,_

_Got to get to you, got to see this through,_

_I see hope is here in a plastic box,_

_I've seen Christmas lights reflect in your eyes._

**Wires-Athlete**

--

Rainee groaned as she woke up. Her head hurt and that's all she knew. She tried to rethink her actions.

'The door knocked and I got knocked out.' She giggled at the thought. She rolled over and felt her body hit the floor. She heard some one burst out laughing. She looked up and saw the Joker standing over her. She gasped and leapt to her feet. Making her a bit dizzy.

"You!" She muttered. Her stomach dropped. She back up a bit. "I hate you." She whispered. Then she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She wasn't scared. She was upset. She was angry. Upset and angry that the Joker hadn't been around when she was on the brink of suicide.

"Oh don't cry." The Joker said with a mock caring tone. "Is little Rainee upset that daddy ruined her fairy tale life of living with prince charming?" Rainee shook her head. She wiped her face with her fist. "No. No. No. You're not happy here are you. Otherwise you wouldn't of done this." The Jokers voice was low as he grabbed Rainee sore arm. She hissed in pain.

"Why did you leave me?" She said quietly. "The one time I ever needed you and you were some else. Probably fucking Ruby." That last bit wasn't meant to be said out loud. The Joker glared at her. He threw her across the room. She hit her back against a wall with a crack. Rainee groaned and she slid into a sitting position and began to laugh. Not a real laugh.

"You don't scare me!" She screamed. "Kill me! I don't care any more! I welcome it!"

"So the shock has settled in eh?" The Joker growled. He walked over to Rainee until he was crouching in front of her. "It's time to get that teenage heart beating...FASTER!" He shouted the last bit, making Rainee jump.

"What?" Rainee spat.

"Run." The Joker whispered. She didn't have to be told twice. She leapt to her feet and ran out of the room. After a few seconds she heard him running after her.

"Not good." She muttered. She ran up the stairs. She cursed herself for not wearing any shoes because she was constantly slipping on the floor in her socks.

The Joker grabbed her ankle and she hit her chin on the floor. She screamed as she bit her tongue. Not just a little bit. She could feel the blood pour out of her mouth. She tuned around and spat in the Joker face. He was momentarily distracted by the mixture of blood and saliva on his face. This gave Rainee chance to get out of his grip and run up the stairs. She could feel her heart beating in her neck. The mansion was terribly silent. She could hear her feet pounding on the floor.

"I'm coming to get you." The Joker called. Rainee skidded into a room. Bruce's room. She panicked for a second.

'under the bed!' She screamed in her mind. She threw herself under the bed and waited. She heard the Joker walk in to a couple of rooms. She regretted not putting her phone in her pocket. She wanted Bruce now. More than anything in the world.

"Ray, Ray, Ray." The Jokers voice called from a different room. "I thought you would end up in an orphanage maybe a little house with a lovely couple who can't have kids and are desperate, but a mansion? Well done."

Rainee closed her eyes. She wished she was invisible. Her breathing seemed to loud. Her heart beat seemed too loud. Oh what she'd give just to disappear at that time.

She heard the door to Bruce's room open.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." The Joker called quietly.

'I'm not scared of you!' Rainee repeated in her head. Trying to convince herself. It was no use. She was terrified.

"There you are." The Joker voice sang.

'What?!' Rainee panicked. She felt the Joker grab her arm and pull her out from under the bed and held her in front of him by her shoulders.

"Didn't you know there are monsters under the bed, Ray?" The Joker growled.

"What do you want?" Rainee screamed.

"Oh I can't visit my daughter with out a reason? Hmm." The Joker said.

"You can't walk in and out of my life like a revolving door! I'm not your daughter and you're not my dad!" Rainee screamed. The Joker started to laugh.

"I thought we were over that. We've had this conversation before, Ray." The Joker said through gasps of laughter.

"Well some dad you are." Rainee growled. "Bruce is a better dad than you'll ever be."

"Tell me, Ray, if dear Brucey is so great than why did you do this?" The Joker asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled the bandage off.

He looked surprised at first. He didn't expect her to of cut her arm that many times or that deep. Then his surprise was took over by anger. He pushed her back and she fell onto the floor. She groaned and then grabbed her arm. She tried to cradle it but the Joker jumped down onto her. He straddled her waist and took hold of her arm again. He pulled it up to his face. Rainee hissed in pain. It felt like he was trying to pull her arm from her body.

"Did I ever say you could do this to yourself?" The Joker growled. He leant forward so Rainee felt his breath on her face. She turned her head to the side. "!" The Joker yelled down her ear.

"You control every little part of my life!" Rainee muttered. She didn't sound as if she believed herself.

"Oh I can." The Joker said. He leant back and grinned. "If you wanted pain you should of asked me!" He got off Rainee and yanked her up by her sore arm.

"Even if I wanted to talk to you I couldn't! You left me." Rainee growled. The Joker ignored her. He was walking out of Bruce's room and dragging Rainee with him. He was almost skipping. "Why did you leave me?" Rainee asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I want to break you. I want to make you see that you can't live without me! Oh and I'm not yet. No. No. I'm far from it." The Joker answered. He dragged her into the kitchen. Rainee saw the mobile phone on the kitchen counter. She needed to distract him for a second so she could grab the phone and call Bruce. But the Joker still had hold of her arm. He pulled out a chair from under the table.

"Here." He said as he pushed Rainee in front of the seat and then harshly down onto it. "Take a seat." Rainee sat down and glared up at him. "Oh now don't look like that. I'm only giving you want you want."

"I don't want anything from you. I want you to leave." Rainee yelled.

"Where does Bruce keep his tape?" The Joker asked. He turned around and started to search through the drawers. Rainee slowly reached across for the phone. She was shaking as she tried to search for Bruce's number.

'Yes! Found it!' She thought as the word Bruce appeared on the screen. She pressed the green 'call' button.

"FOUND IT!" The Joker called. He spun around and saw Rainee hunched over a phone. "You have to go ruin it." He muttered. He brought out a gun and pulled the trigger.

Rainee saw it before she felt it. She saw blood pour out of her ankle and then she felt the pain. She screamed. The Joker walked over to her and smiled.

"Whoops." He said. He stamped on the mobile phone that was now lying on the floor. "Looks like your knight in shining armour won't even know you're in trouble, Princess." Rainee was clutching her ankle in pain.

"You shot my leg you bastard." She managed to choke out.

"Sit back." The Joker sighed.

"Fucking no!" Rainee yelled. The Joker kicked her in the ankle, hard. She screamed and slammed her back into the back of the chair.

"Such fowl language." The Joker said. He taped her arms to the arm rests with duct tape and her legs to the legs of the chair. "Now this, will probably hurt." The Joker said. "But you'll like that won't you?"

"No!" Rainee screamed.

--

Bruce looked down at his phone.

'One Missed Call From: Rainee.' The screen read. Bruce tried not to panic. He pressed the call button.

'This phone is currently not taking calls.' The voice said. Bruce sighed and closed the phone.

"Alfred." Bruce called. Lucius Fox watched the two men with out a word. "Maybe you should go back and check on Rainee."

"Right away sir." Alfred said with a nod.

--

Rainee sat on the chair. All this pain was making her feel dizzy. The Joker was laughing. Rainee made another weak attempt to escape the chair but it didn't work. She hung her head as felt blood drip from her nose and mouth. She breathed heavy breaths. The Joker knelt in front of her. He reached behind her and pulled her hair so she looked up at him.

"Now say sorry." He said.

"FOR WHAT?" Rainee screamed. That earned a punch in the eye.

"For hurting yourself without permission." The Joker said.

"Sorry." Rainee spat. Another punch to the face. Rainee gasped.

"Sorry, what?" The Joker growled.

"Sorry Joker!" Rainee screamed. Another punch to her face making her nose make a sickening crack.

"What? What? Dad! DAD! DAD! Sorry Dad!" Rainee yelled.

"Much better." The Joker said. Rainee had to breathe through her mouth because her nose was full of blood but now so was her mouth. She spat out a mouth full of blood. Sadly in landed on the Jokers pants. She groaned and let her head fall. There was no point in saying anything. The Joker grabbed the back of her head and then slammed his knee into her face. She screamed.

"Haven't you done enough! Leave me alone!" She cried.

"Don't tell me what to do." The Joker laughed. He stopped laughing when he heard a car pull up outside. "Well looks as if that's my cue to leave." The Joker said.

"YES!" Rainee cheered. The Joker growled and jumped forwards. He had his knife she could feel it digging into her stomach. "I'm still watching you. I have people everywhere." He said and then he left laughing. Rainee felt a terrible pain in her lower stomach. She looked down and saw the handle of a knife sticking out of her. She screamed in pain.

"Rainee?" She heard Alfred call.

"Help me." She tried to yell but it came out as a sob.

"Oh my." Alfred said. She heard him run out of the room. She began to cry until she heard him talking on the phone to the emergency services.

--

Alfred knelt down besides Rainee. Her face was covered in blood and there was a large patch of blood spreading across her T-shirt.

"Where's Bruce?" The girl asked.

"Bruce!" Alfred said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Why didn't he call Bruce first.

"Hello?" Bruce's voice said.

"Master Wayne. You have to come home now." Alfred said.

"What's happened?" Bruce asked.

"It's Rainee. She's in a terrible state." Alfred said.

"Is she OK?"

"I'm afraid not. The ambulance is on its way I just hope it gets here in time."

"Ambulance?" Bruce asked. Still not quite getting it.

"Yes sir. She's been stabbed in the stomach and beat. There's a lot of blood." Alfred said. Bruce hung up. Alfred sighed.

"Bruce is on his way." Alfred said but when he looked the girl was already unconscious. "No! No!" Alfred said. He knelt in front of Rainee. He felt the blood on the floor soak through his pants and onto his knees.

"You have to stay awake Miss Rainee. Until the ambulance comes." He said. Rainees eyes opened. She looked extremely tired.

"I want Bruce." She whispered. The door knocked and Alfred went to answer it. He knew it was the ambulance.

"She's over there." Alfred said pointing to the kitchen. The paramedics flooded into the kitchen. From what Alfred could here it wasn't looking good.

--

"Where's Rainee Sparrow." Bruce Wayne yelled as he rushed into the hospital. A young nurse approached him.

"Top floor, end door on the left. I trust you're her guardian." The woman said. Bruce didn't answer. He ran to the stairs. His shoes squeaked in protest. He ran up the stairs at Batman speed. Ignoring people who recognised him. He was out of breathe when he finally got to the top floor but he didn't stop running. He had to slow down because the automatic door wasn't as fast as him. He ran through them and had to stop himself slamming into the wall as he got to the end of the corridor. He ran into the room on the left.

He saw Rainee in the hospital bed. She was asleep or unconscious. He sighed and sat on the seat next to the bed. She was wired up to a plastic box that beeped a lot. She looked terrible. All those wires made her look helpless. Like she couldn't even breathe without help of the thick tubes coming out of her nose.

"What happened to you?" Bruce whispered. Surely this wasn't the happy, loud, brave girl he had taken home from this place just the day before

"Master Wayne." Alfred said. He was standing in the doorway. He had a bottle of water in his hand. Bruce figured he had been to the little shop downstairs.

"What happened Alfred." Bruce asked not looking away from Rainee.

"I don't know sir." Alfred said as he walked to the bottom of the bed. "The doctors say she had been stabbed in the stomach and shot in the ankle."

"Joker." Bruce hissed. Alfred nodded. "Will she be OK?"

"The doctors say the wound in her stomach didn't damage any major organs. We're just waiting to see if she pulls through. If she does she'll be on crutches or in a wheel chair for a while." Bruce nodded. He didn't know what to do.

"I suppose I should call Shane Sparrow....and Gordon." He sighed.

"She was asking for you." Alfred said as Bruce got up. "When I came back she asked for you twice. It was all she said." Bruce nodded and left the room.

--

**A/N**: Oh how I love that song! I could of written it all down and most of it would of related into this.

Review please and you shall get a free imaginary friend and I shall name him/her for you! If you ask for one that is ;D

Thanks to all those lovely people who review ;D


	22. Hospital

**A/N:** Thank you for my reviews ;D

**Lee: **Oh J! BARNEY BEATS RUBBER CHICKENS WIN!!!

**Riddlessss:** hehe hopefully this is long enough for you ;D I hope you like it cos I enjoyed writing this one!

_**___:** Dear completely unsigned reviewer. Thank you very very much but I would love you're name so I could give you credit and all ;D

--

_When they know their your heart,_

_And you know you were their armour,_

_And you will destroy any one who would try to harm her,_

_But what happens when karma, turns around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for turns on you despite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_

**_Without me- Eminem_**

--

9 o'clock at night and Rainee was still asleep. Bruce had stayed by her side since he got there. He would sit up straight when ever he saw the slightest movement from Rainee's body. The machine was still bleeping and Rainee's chest was still moving up and down as she breathed. Nothing much had happened in the past couple of hours.

"Master Wayne I think its time we went back. You need some rest." Alfred said finally.

"I have to stay here until she wakes up." Bruce mumbled.

"You will be no use to her half asleep. The hospital will phone if anything happens. She won't want you waiting up, sir." Alfred replied. Bruce sighed and stood up.

"OK. I'm sure she'll be fine here. She probably knows all the nurses anyway, from the amount of times she's been here." Bruce joked. Alfred smiled and nodded.

"We should go through the mansions CCTV and find out how the Joker got in. If it was him that is." The butler said.

"We need to up the security." Bruce said leaving the room. He took one last look at Rainee. He was sure she'd be safe. Safe from the Joker. Obviously Bruce doesn't know the Joker that well yet.

--

The Joker smirked behind his surgical mask. Well not exactly his. It was the doctor's he killed to get the hospital scrubs off of. No one gave him a second glance. To them he just just a doctor in the normal light green hospital scrubs that all the doctors wore and a paper bag in his left hand.

Most of the light in the wards were off, filling them with darkness, apart from the last room on the left. The room where the Joker knew his daughter was in. He knew this because he forced the doctor to tell him where she was before he killed him, and the fact that Rainee's room would obviously have the light on even if she was trying to go to sleep, she was terrified of the dark, or what was in it.

He walked into the room and saw that Rainee was most definitely asleep. When he got closer to her he frowned. His first thought was that the doctors where over reacting, wires and tubes going in and out of her arm, wired up to a clear bag of clear liquid and a clear bag of blood. He didn't hurt her that much. Well he did shoot her in the leg and stab her in the stomach.

He stood next to the bed and looked down on the mess that was his daughter. He tried to stop the memories flooding back, he doesn't think about his past, that's not what the Joker does. He doesn't wallow in self pity. But..

-Jokers Flash Back--

Jack Napier pushed open his front door and walked into his house. He was tired from work but he was glad to get home to his wife and daughter. Mostly his daughter.

"I'm home." He called out. He was answered with a grunt from his wife and then a sound that always made him smile.

"DADDYYY!!" Cried out a 19th month old old Rainee. She came running down the hall with a smile on her face. "Daddy!" She said again.

"Hey princess." Jack beamed. He scooped up his little girl and spun her around. Rainee giggled and clutched on to her dads arms for dear life. Then her dad pulled her to his chest and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I've missed you." He whispered. Rainee responded with a string of word that held no meaning. Baby babble.

"Really? Yeah?" Jack said pretending to know exactly what she was saying as he sat her on his hip. He walked into the front room and leant down and kissed his wife on the cheek. His wife didn't respond she just stared at the television. Jack tried not to roll his eyes.

"How are you, darling?" He asked as he sat on the other lumpy sofa and sat Rainee on his knee.

"Fine." His wife said with no emotion. Jack smiled for a second and looked to the television to see one of those over dramatic television were there's rape, murder and affairs and yet no one seems to swear. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled down at his daughter.

"How are you?" He asked. Rainee started to babble again. Jack smiled more, she was so cute. Jack nodded at her.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"For god sakes Jack! I'm trying to watch the television." Jacks wife yelled. Rainee instantly stopped talking and looked at her mother.

"Come on then, Ray. Lets go into the play room." Jack muttered. He picked Rainee up. He wrinkled his nose then held her at arms length. Which is pretty hard, if you've ever tried to hold a baby at arms length, it takes strength. "Have you changed Rainees diaper lately? She stinks." Jack said with a kind laugh.

"Can't remember." The woman muttered. Jack sighed and carried his daughter into the play room. Well, back room with all of Rainees toys in it. All that they could afford. Any thing Jack had spare he spent on his daughter but he never seemed to have spare money lately.

He set Rainee down on her feet and she ran off to play. Jack smirked and grabbed a diaper out of a bag that lay on the table.

"Come here then." Jack said as he sat down on the floor. Rainee was standing next to a dolls pram. She didn't make any attempt to move she just stared at him. She knew what was coming and she didn't like it. "Lie down." He said. Rainee carried on staring at him. "That's it." He said with and smile. He got on all fours and began to slowly crawl toward the child. Rainee smiled. He grabbed a hold of her and began to tickle her. She was screaming with laughter and kicking her leg about as he lay her on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Jacks wife shouted from the next room.

"Better be quiet or the queen is going to chop off your pretty little head." Jack whispered to Rainee. He looked down at her. She was wearing a dark pink jacket, a light pink t shirt under that and blue jeans. Her jacket and jeans had traces of her breakfast on. "Doesn't that woman put a bib on you?" Jack asked. Rainee smiled.

"Yeah!" She shouted. That wasn't new, every time you asked Rainee a question she answered with 'yeah' even if she didn't under stand.

"Did she now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Rainee said again.

"Are you going to answer 'yes' to everything I ask?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah!" Rainee answered. Jack smiled.

"Are you hot in that jacket? I know that I was hot in mine." Jack said.

"Yeah!" Rainee responded. She just wanted to talk now. "Daddy! Baa. Yeah. Flower!" It sounded as if she was listing off words she could say. "Daddy! Joker." She said.

Now don't go jumping to conclusions. This was before the Joker was even thought of. This was Jack. Joker was a toy clown Rainee owned and loved dearly. Spotted in a shop window by Jack on his way from work one evening. It was a knitted clown with a white face and an exaggerated smile, large black eyes and a red nose. He was wearing a purple outfit with a green tie and large shoes. On top of his orange hair was a little red bowler hat.

'His names, Joker.' Jack had explained to the newborn baby. 'He's going to look after you forever. OK? He won't let any one hurt you. Ever!' The small baby looked up at him. Even though she couldn't talk she looked up at her dad and Jack felt that she understood.

"Lets get that jacket off, eh?" Jack said once he snapped out of his thought. He zipped down the zip. He gently slid down the sleeves but Rainee whimpered.

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" Jack asked. When the jacket was off he saw what was a matter. Bruises covered her arms. He brushed his fingers against them. The size of fingers. Someone had been hurting his daughter. He tried to stop the tears falling over his cheeks as he pulled down her jeans. There were also bruises and a couple scratch marks on her chubby little legs. He changed her diaper quickly and then scooped her up. He didn't bother putting her jeans on her.

"Care to explain this?" Jack asked as he walked into the front room.

"Jack! I'm watching-" His wife began to say. Jack switched the television off and glared at the woman.

"No! For once you are listening to me. How did these marks get on my daughter, no , our daughter?" He said. His voice was trying to be calm but the anger was cracking through.

"I don't know." The woman said. If there was one thing she was terrible at it was lying.

"Tell me now, Kate!" Jack said. Kate, his wife, looked at her lap. She was beginning to cry. For the first time Jack scoffed at his crying wife. Usually he's go to her side and comfort her.

"You did this didn't you!" He asked.

"I..." Kate began to say.

"DIDN'T YOU?!" He roared. Rainee stayed quiet clutching onto her dads shoulder.

"Yes I did. She wouldn't shut up! Crying and screaming all the time." Kate screamed back standing up. No where near Jacks height.

"She's a child. She's a baby. She can't explain what's wrong! Maybe if you changed her diaper or fed her! If you acted like a mother once in a fucking while!" Jack shouted.

"I can't cope!" Kate said.

"Oh don't start this!" Jack said. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I love you, Jack." Kate said.

"Get out!" Jack whispered.

"What?" Kate asked. She put a hand out to Jack but he leapt back.

"Don't touch my daughter! You heard me Kate. Get out! Go to your friends house or something! Until I calm down. I can't even look at you, you sick woman." He growled.

"Fine!" Kate screamed. "Don't expect me to come back!" With that Kate left. Leaving Rainee and Jack in the room on there own.

-

Jack sat on his bed. Well his mattress on the floor seeing as they couldn't afford a frame for it. Rainee sat on the bed staring at him. She clutched on to Joker. She never saw her daddy cry before. Jack fell onto his back making the mattress move a bit. Rainee crawled over to him and sat near his face. He didn't move. So she hit him on the chest.

"Daddy." She said slowly. She hit him again in the face.

"Ow!" He laughed. Rainee smiled.

"Ow." She repeated.

"Oh Rainee!" He said sitting up and grabbing his daughter. "I promised no one would hurt you! I've let you down!" He sat back and looked Rainee in the eyes.

"I swear to God, Ray, I will destroy any one who tries to hurt you again. I'll protect you, princess." He looked down at the clown in her arms. "Me and Joker. No ones going to touch you. I'll kill them. I'll kill the sick bastard that ever goes near my little girl." He took a deep breath and looked out the window. "...Or sick bitch."

--

The joker growled and slammed his arm down on the bed. He had to stop doing that. Remembering Jack. He was gone now.

Rainee's eyes fluttered open. She looked pretty out of it for a few seconds. She looked around the room.

"Woah." She croaked. The Joker snapped his head around to Rainee. She sat up and blinked a couple times and ran her hand over her face. Once her fingers ran over the tubes on her face she gasped. She went to grab them to pull them out when she felt some one grab her hand.

"No." The Joker said. She blinked again and took a deep breath and leant back.

"I'm in the hospital right?" She said with a raspy voice. The Joker nodded. "Can I have some water." She asked. The Joker nodded again and walked over to the water dispenser and poured her a glass of water. Once he handed it to her she drank it quickly but never took her eyes off of him. To her he was just some doctor that was creeping her out. He smiled and took off his surgical mask and throw it on the floor. She opened her mouth to scream but the Joker quickly leapt to the side of her bed and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream!" He growled. Rainee nodded and he stepped back. She began to cry.

"Go away!" She sobbed.

"Rainee! Look." He sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look no pockets, so no knives or guns or anything." He raised his hands in the air and spun around. Rainee looked at the paper bag and then back at the Joker. "Oh that?" He said. He pulled the elastic band out of his hair and shook his head. He sat down on the chair next to Rainees bed. He pulled the bag onto his lap and smiled.

"What's in the bag?" She asked. Her voice was week and tired. The Joker stared at her as if it wasn't really her. She smiled a bit.

"A get well soon present." The Joker stated. Her eyes widened. She pushed herself away from him and she winced in pain as she leant on her ankle. "Don't move!" The Joker growled. Rainee froze and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Now close your eyes." The Joker ordered. Rainee instantly shut her eyes. She was to tired to object. She wrinkled her nose while she waited for something to happen. Having tubes in her nose felt weird. She felt something land on her land on her lap. She opened one eye and then both. There was a knitted clown on her lap. It almost looked like the Joker but it had orange hair and a red hat. And big feet. Rainee hadn't ever took note of the Jokers feet. She leant over her bed to look at them.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"Nothing." Rainee muttered. She sat back up and then winced at the pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" She groaned.

"Ow." The Joker repeated. NO! He had to stop remembering things. This is what it lead to. Re-enacting memories. Rainee raised and eye brow but decided to say no more.

"Is it weird that I recognise this clown?" She whispered. All her energy seemed to be draining away.

"It was yours when you were a baby." The Joker muttered.

"Oh." Rainee said. She yawned. She needed to sleep. She rubbed her eyes with her fists. She tucked the clown under her arm and looked at the Joker.

"Go to sleep." He said.

"I can't." Rainee muttered.

"Why?" The Joker asked. Not really sounding bothered.

"I'm scared." Rainee simply stated.

"What of?" The Joker laughed.

_'I WANT BRUCE!' _Rainee screamed in her mind.

"I don't know any one here. It's weird and its too quiet." She said. _'AND I WANT BRUCE!'_

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess." The Joker stated. He leant back in the chair and put his feet up on the table. "Sleep." Rainee nodded.

"You won't shoot me again will you?" Raine muttered.

"Don't push it." The joker growled.

"Ok. Ok. I'm asleep." Raine muttered. She lay back in the bed. It only took a few seconds for her to drift off to sleep.

--

The next morning Bruce walked up the corridors of the hospital. Earlier he had been informed that Rainee was awake. Once he got to her room a doctor was walking out. His mouth was covered by a surgical mask which worried Bruce more. He ran into the room to see Rainee awake. She was starting at the door looking awfully confused.

"Good morning." Bruce said.

"Hello." Rainee said.

"How long have you been awake?" Bruce asked as he came and sat on the end on the hospital bed.

"For a while." Rainee replied.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked.

"The j- doctor. The doctor. Checking on me." Rainee said with an uncertain smile. Her hand rubbed the knitted clown under the sheets.

"Rainee." Bruce said meaning 'I-know-you're-lying-to-me-so-you-better-tell-me-the-truth-now!.

"Bruce." Rainee said in the same tone.

"Rainee! Who was that man?" Bruce asked louder.

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" Rainee screamed. She brought her hands up to her face.

"What's that?" Bruce asked. She still had the clown in her hands. 'Crap'

"The doctor gave me him" Rainee lied. "He came in checked on me and gave me this because I was upset."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"For god sakes! Yes!" Rainee sighed.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said after a few seconds. "I'm just worried about you."

"You're not my dad." Rainee whispered.

"You know, some times I wish I was." Bruce said. He stood up.

"Breakfast?" He asked slapping his hands on his knees.

"I can't move." Rainee stated.

"I'm sure one of the doctors can help." Bruce sighed.

--

A couple minutes later and Rainee and Bruce were sitting in the hospital café. Rainee was sitting in a wheel chair with a purple dressing gown over her hospital gown. She had the tubes that attached her to the clear bag of liquid and blood taken off but she still had tubes coming in and out of her nose. Bruce watched her closely. He sat on the other side of the metal table with a cup of coffee.

"Your order." A waitress said placing a plate of fries down in front of Rainee and a plate of toast in front of Bruce.

"Thank you." Rainee said. She smiled making her scars stretch up her face. The woman smiled back at Rainee. A smile that said 'poor-child'. She shot a flirtatious smile at Bruce and then left.

"Fries. For breakfast." Bruce stated. "I knew I shouldn't of let you go up to order on your own."

"I can eat fries for breakfast because I'm in hospital." Rainee said. "I'm being a very brave girl, Bruce." She joked. Bruce smiled and Rainee stuck out her tongue.

"You're weird." Bruce laughed.

"This is nothing. I have Fries and chocolate sauce." Rainee said popping a chip in her mouth.

"You're kidding me?" Bruce laughed. Rainee shook her head.

"Its nice." Rainee said. Bruce shook his head and took a bite of his toast. "Will you buy another wheel chair?" Rainee said after a couple of minutes.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"For you. Wheel chair races." Rainee said with a smile. Bruce laughed. Rainee smiled and wheeled backwards and forwards a bit.

"I wish you were my dad." She said with a smile. "You'd be better then the others I had."

--

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH! One whole chapter in one whole setting and if you don't believe me ask Skitzo-Vamp!

It wasn't even that long a chpater yet it took me 4 hours to do ;D

I love writing the Jack Napier bit ;D

About the chocolate sauce and chips thing.....it is actually quite nice. Rainee's not lying! ;D Yes I'm a freak!

Review or I'll send.......BARNEY THE DINOSAUR AFTER YOU!

Oh I love that dinosaur!


	23. An Urge To Be Kidnapped

**A/N:** Reviewers are great!!!

**Lee:**Pfft Elmo! I laugh in the face of Elmo! I have Elmo on my boxer shorts XD Creepy rabbit off of Donnie Darko I choose you! ATTACK!

**Riddle**: Yay Im not the only freak! Ha Ha I done it in mccdonalds I got worse looks XD. Thank you very much ;D xx

--

_I must be fine because my heart's still beating._

**Fell In Love With A Girl – The White Stripes**

--

Rainee was happy. One week after getting put in hospital and she was out. Of course she was still in a wheel chair and on crutches (but not at the same time). The doctors said they don't know when she'd be able to walk again or if she would be able to walk again.

"You ready?" Bruce asked. Rainee stood next to the hospital bed with her crutches. She was dressed in her jeans and a checked shirt. Bruce was holding a bag full of her 'get well soon' presents from Shane, Kayla, Gabriel and a lot of people she didn't even know.

"Yes." Rainee said with a smile. She almost looked normal again, except she had a leg in a cast, two black eye and her nose looked different from being broken.

"Lucky thing we have a elevator at the mansion." Bruce said as he looked at Rainees leg. Rainee smiled. She began to walk forwards with the help of the crutches. "Alfred's waiting in the car. He's got your wheel chair and all your other stuff." Bruce said as they walked towards the elevator.

"And yours?" Rainee asked.

"And mine." Bruce assured.

"YAY!" Rainee cheered. "I've been practising. I will be so much faster than you."

"You wish." Bruce scoffed.

"Don't have too." Rainee smiled.

--

The joker sat in his arm chair staring out the window. He played with his knife making it open and shut.

"Boss. Rainee is back at Bruce Wayne's house." A goon said. The joker smirked and sat up straight.

"Good. Prepare everything, were going on a little _trip_ this evening." He said.

"So you're bringing the kid back?" Another voice said. The joker had his back to them so he didn't know exactly how many men were there. The man who spoke sounded pretty pissed off. "We don't need some little messed up kid running about. She'll be in Arkham by-" The man was brave the joker had to give him that. He turned around in his chair and pointed a gun at the man.

"You really want to finish that sentence, hmm? Cause my wall's looking a little bare at the moment. It might look nice with your brain splattered over it." The joker said. The man shook his head quickly. The joker smiled and shot him in the face anyway.

"That goes for all of you. Make the same mistake as him and you'll end up like him." The joker said as he turned back to stare out of the window. He heard the men leave and drag the guys body with them.

"Here I come, Princess." He whispered to no one in particular.

--

"I WON!" Rainee yelled as she wheeled herself into the kitchen, where Alfred was making hot chocolate. Bruce wheeled himself in as well. Both of them were in wheel chairs after having several races for an hour in the garden.

"Well done Miss Sparrow." Alfred said handing her a drink.

"Rainee." Rainee laughed. "Call me Rainee." Alfred nodded. Bruce got out of the wheel chair and walked over to Alfred.

"Getting beat by young girls are we?" Alfred teased.

"She's....very good." Bruce said.

"I know I am!" Rainee said. "I'm going for a lie down."

"Do you want any help?" Bruce asked.

"No. I'm good." Rainee said as she wheeled herself into the front room with her hot chocolate.

_-Ten minutes later.-_

Bruce and Alfred where still in the kitchen. They had been talking for ten minutes and they were sure Rainee was fast asleep.

"If you don't mind me saying, Master Wayne, it seems you have grown quite fond of Rainee." Alfred said.

"She's very unique." Bruce said. "She's a great girl. She doesn't deserve any of this joker crap." Alfred nodded.

"It certainly is sad." He said.

"But she's still part of the plan." Bruce said referring to the batman plan to get Rainee to talk about the joker. "I just haven't got to that part yet and she's certainly giving me good publicity."

"Master Wayne." Alfred said slowly. Bruce turned to look at what he was looking at. Rainee. She was standing with her crutches in the door way. She had tears falling down her scarred cheek. She threw the mug of hot chocolate on the floor and it smashed into a million pieces.

"Rainee..." Bruce said because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Haven't you heard of closing the god damn door?" She asked.

"Rainee I-" Bruce tried to say.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "It was all a plan to get good publicity? All those things you said! You were lying! I HATE YOU!"

She limped down the corridor.

"Please it's not like that." Bruce yelled.

"I WISH I WAS STILL WITH MY DAD!" She screamed back as she got into the elevator. She didn't know whether she meant that or not. She was so angry. Once she got to the next floor she quickly went into her room. She threw whatever she could at the door in an attempt to stop any one getting in. She managed to throw herself onto her bed and throw her crutches under the bed.

"Rainee! Open the door." Bruce called from the other side.

"MAKE ME!" She screamed. She told herself not to cry. It wasn't worth it but she began to cry so hard she couldn't breathe properly. "I believed you! You're worse than the joker!" She screamed.

"Please. I didn't mean it." Bruce sighed.

"OH FUCK OFF!" Rainee screamed. "Why did you even take me in, you prick? I wanna go back!"

"You can't go back to the joker." Bruce said.

"Why do you care! I WANT TO GO BACK! I'M GOING BACK!" Rainee screamed. She didn't mean it. She began to cry harder. She pulled herself into the foetal position.

"You don't mean that." Bruce sighed.

"Well I'm not staying here!" Rainee sobbed. Bruce sighed and slammed his fists into the wall.

"I think you should give her time to calm down." Alfred said quietly. "I've taken all the sharp objects and potentially dangerous items out of her room already." Bruce nodded. They left her and she cried herself to sleep.

--

"Bruce Wayne?" A deep voice on the other end of the line asked. Its was the middle of the night and some had called Bruce Wayne. He wasn't asleep any way.

"Yes?" Bruce asked.

"Wayne Enterprises has been broken into by some guys in clown masks." The voice said.

"What? Who is this?" Bruce asked.

"I was just passing by and I saw then break in." The voice said then the line went dead.

"Alfred!" Bruce called. Once Bruce had explained everything to Alfred he went to tell Rainee. He had to kick the door with some force to open in.

"Rainee?" He asked to see if she was awake. The room was dark. She was still in the foetal position facing the wall.

"What?" She snapped. She was still awake and pretty pissed off.

"We've got to go to Wayne Enterprises. Some ones broke in." He said. He sighed as he saw all the things that were smashed by the door.

"I'm not stopping you." She replied.

"Bye then." Bruce said. She didn't reply. Bruce sighed. He wanted to hug her and explain to her that he was batman. That was too risky so he just left.

The street was empty apart from a man sleeping on the floor next to the high walls of Bruce's mansion. Bruce was in too much of a rush to tell the man to move. He locked the doors of the mansion and left. His fancy car zoomed down the road. The quicker he could get there the quicker he could get back and try to make Rainee realise he did want her around.

The man who was asleep by the wall sat up once Bruce's car was out of sight. He stood up and cracked his neck. A couple more men came out from behind trees.

"What shall we do boss?" One asked the man. The man smiled as he walked towards the mansion door way. The street light lit up his face. His scars stood out and his make up was smudged.

The joker.

"Follow me." He ordered. The men nodded and followed the joker as he went to the door. His plan was to knock and for Rainee to answer like last time. He knocked and waited. No luck. He sighed and pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot at the door. He shot at it until he could kick it open. He expected Rainee to be standing by the door wondering what was happening. When he saw she wasn't he figured she was hiding or not there at all.

"Rainee!" The joker called as he walked into the mansion. He sighed when he heard no reply. "You go that way, you go that way, both of you go that way and I'll cover up there." The joker ordered his men as he pointed in random directions. They nodded and set off. The joker went up the stairs two steps at a time. He didn't see any light coming from the rooms so he doubted she'd be in any of them. But he checked them never the less. The first one, no. The second one, no. The third one...He saw a bundle on the bed. He could have been mistaken but he went over it. He saw it move, breathing.

"Not... A very good hiding place. You've done better." The joker said.

"I'm not hiding." Rainee stated. The joker sucked the inside of his cheek. She was making this too easy. He wanted to cause a scene.

"Then what are you doing laying in the dark? Hmm. I thought you were scared of the dark. Or more importantly, what's in the dark." With that he pulled out his knife and pressed it against her cheek. She just sighed rolled onto her back, cutting her cheek in the process.

"I don't care any more." She said softy.

"You're making this a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be, Ray." The joker said. He leaped off the bed. "Come on then. If you're so eager to leave this wonderful place." He walked over to the door. He looked back at Rainee who was now sitting up staring at the wall. No, more like glaring at the wall. "I_ said_ come on."

"I can't." Rainee said calmly.

"Don't disobey me." The joker growled.

"NO! I physically can't!" Rainee yelled. The joker began to laugh at his daughters sudden burst of anger.

"You can't?" The joker laughed.

"No. I can't walk since you shot me in the foot, you idiot." Rainee growled. The joker walked over to Rainee spinning his knife in his hand.

"Is that any way to talk to your dad?" He asked.

"What sort of Dad shoots there own daughter in the foot?" Rainee asked. "What sort of Dad causes her daughter to never be able to walk again?" The joker glared at her.

"So you've finally...**cracked**." He said. Rainee didn't respond. "You've lost it. You are Arkham worthy. Well done. In only a week."

"Are you going to kidnap me or what?" Rainee spat.

"What's with the sudden urge to be, uh, kidnapped?" The joker asked. Rainee took a deep breath.

"Bruce never wanted me. To him I'm just part of his plan to get good publicity. All the things he said were lies. We'll see how much good publicity he get when I'm not here." She muttered. Tears began to fall down her cheeks but she brushed them away with her fist. The joker smiled. "Give me my crutches. There under the bed."

"Don't order me about." The joker growled. Rainee sighed over dramatically.

"Please will you be so kind as to hand me my crutches please father." She said.

"Better." The joker laughed. He reached under the bed and handed her her crutches. She got a hold and stood up. The joker walked out of the room with Rainee following. Until they got to the stairs.

"This is a problem." She muttered. The elevator was the other side of the house and Bruce would be home soon.

"I can throw you down." The joker said calmly, like he had just suggested they should go the cinema. Rainee froze.

"Please don't." She whispered. The joker smirked and picked her up bridal style. He carried her down the stairs and then dropped her on the floor.

"Ow." She muttered as she struggled to stand back up again. The joker sighed and grabbed her collar and dragged her up. He began to walk out the house, calling his goons. Rainee limped after him. She stopped at the door.

"WAIT!" She called. The joker stopped and turned on his heal.

"What?" He asked popping his 't'.

"I need my wheel chair." She said. The joker sighed and walked back over. "In the kitchen." Rainee said with a smile. The joker walked in the direction of the kitchen. Rainee looked around the mansion. She spotted a permanent marker next to the phone and she limped over to it. She grabbed it and threw the lid on the floor. She looked at the white wallpaper.

_'THANK YOU FOR FINALLY MAKING ME INSANE!_' She wrote on the wall. Then she added a smiley face on the end.

"I like it." The joker said from behind her. He pushed the wheel chair towards the van that was parked outside. He threw it in the back of the van carelessly. Rainee stood in the doorway still. She thought of what happened last time she was with the joker. Her tongue ran across the inside of her scars. She looked down her body at her scars and the leg that she couldn't walk on.

"I can't see why we have to take the wheel chair as well." The joker said suddenly right next to Rainee. She looked up at him with a frown. "Come on." He growled, tired of waiting for her. He tried to grab her arm but she leaped backwards ending up falling on the floor. She sat up and crossed her arm

"I've changed my mind." She said. "Go away" The joker raised an eyebrow.

"I would of thought you've been kidnapped enough times to realise that you, uh, you don't have a say in it." He said. He leaned down and snatched her crutches off her arms.

"What are you doing?" Rainee asked. The joker held one of the crutches like a baseball bat. He crouched down and smiled at her.

"Kidnapping you the old fashion way." He said. The he hit Rainee across the head with the crutch. She fell on her side and grabbed her head.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. "How is the old fashion way hitting me on the head?"

"I don't like your fowl language." The joker growled. "You were meant to pass out." Rainee's eyes widened. She tried to crawl out of the way but every time she leaned of her injured leg pain shot through her body.

"Shooting you in the leg was a good idea after all." The joker giggled. He leaned down and grabbed Rainee and flung her over his shoulder. He kept hold of her with one arm and held the crutches with his other hand. Rainee began to kick his chest.

"Put me down!" She screamed. The joker simply put the crutches under his arm and squeezed her sore ankle. She screamed and gave up kicking him.

"WAIT!" She screamed.

"What now? You really aren't getting the gist of this 'kidnapping' business." The joker growled. He seemed pretty annoyed and Rainee began to wonder whether her request was worth it.

"I want my clown." She said as if it was the most normal thing to ask for while being kidnapped. She had grew to like that clown over the week she had been in the hospital. She wanted the comfort. She felt the joker carry on walking towards the van. She sighed when she realised she wasn't getting her toy clown.

The joker opened the door of the van and threw Rainee into the passenger seat. She didn't know whether to be glad she wasn't with the goons or worried she was with the joker in the front. She waited for the joker to get in the drivers seat but when Rainee looked out of the window the joker had gone back into the mansion after throwing the crutches into the back of the van. Rainee sighed and muttered something to herself about _'the god damn unpredictable clown'_. She put her seat belt on and looked out of the window.

_'Back to the way things were.'_ Rainee thought. _'Some holiday that turned out to be.'_ The joker got into the drivers seat and threw something onto Rainees lap. Rainee looked down as the vans engine started rumbling into life. Her little clown. She stroked its face.

"Why don't you wear a hat?" Rainee asked after a couple of minutes. She stroked the toy clowns hat with the pad of her finger

"I never felt the, uh, urge to wear a hat." The joker said. Rainee looked at him he had his eyes on the road that was rushing past. Rainee nodded.

"I would wear a hat. If I was....a...a.." She muttered not being able to finish her sentence.

"A what?" The joker asked.

_'Psychopath.' _Rainee thought.

"What ever you are." She mumbled. She really wanted to get off of this topic.

"And..._what_.. am I?" The joker pressed.

"A man." Rainee finally said. The joker burst out laughing. Rainee smirked as well.

"If you were a man, you would wear a hat?" The joker laughed.

"You know what I meant." Rainee said.

"Hmm." The joker simply said. It sounded as if he was planning something.

"A top hat." Rainee said. "Or a bowler hat. With a tutu. A big tutu." The joke smiled and licked his lips. He glanced over at Rainee who was making her clown dance across her lap.

"The jokers daughter. Top hat and a tutu." He muttered to himself. He liked that.

--

The joker carried Rainee into her room. He couldn't be bothered waiting for her to limp her way there. He threw her on her mattress.

"Home sweet home." Rainee muttered. She still had the clown in her hands.

"I'm going out." The joker stated.

"You're leaving me? **You're really not getting the gist of this 'kidnapping' business**." Rainee said coping the joker.

"You wanted a top hat, a bowler hat and a tutu didn't you?" The joker asked.

"No. If I was a..." Rainee said. She waved her hands about as she tried to think of the correct word. When she thought of it she pointed at the joker with both of her hands. "a..bad guy." The joker smirked.

"_I'm_ not a bad guy." The joker said faking hurt.

"No because you're completely innocent." Rainee muttered sarcastically.

"Until proven otherwise." The joker said smugly.

"Of course." Rainee said tilting her head to the side.

"Tomorrow you're going to show Bruce Wayne how you really feel. You can show Gotham his..true colours. That he used you to make himself look good. And show him how fucked up he's made you." The joker said.

**"I don't like your fowl language." **Rainee said repeating what the joker had said to her.

"If you keep mimicking me you'll end up like me." The joker said as he walked out of the room.

"God help me." Rainee muttered.

--

**_A/N:_** YAY! I'm sorry this isn't beta'd but I really wanted to publish this up for you all ;D

Review please!

Or I'll sing...and trust me you DO NOT want that.

_IIII EEE ICKY THUMP!_

x

**P.s: I made a sort of poster thing for this fanfiction. Yes I have too much spare time. Well the link is...... - **

http : // jokersparrowlove[dot]deviantart[dot]com/ art / Creepy-Clowns-Daughter- 161245513


	24. TheFirstKillsAlwaysTheHardestJokerPoker

**A/N:** Well not much to say here. Apart from there will be curse word in this chapter (when isn't there? Haha) and attempted comedy at the end the product of long talks with **Skitzo-Vamp**. . Oh yeah and Rainees going insane.

**Lee: **Aw Bruce isn't all evil. Rainee just heard the wrong part of the conversation.  
*quickly hugs Joker*  
Me: I also have spongebob boxers woo! *does epic little dance* Gotta love girl boxers ;D  
I choose: THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!

**Lisa:** Why thank you very much! He He ;D No probelem. I know how you feel.  
Me: HEY LETS GO TO TOWN AND LOOK FOR HOT MEN WHILE EATING COOKIES ON STICKS!  
Awesome friend who feels like a brother haha : Can't corse work. We shall go hot boy watching some other time  
Me:SULK

**Riddle:** I hope you like this chapter. I know you'll love this chapter. OH OH OH Did you see the britains got talent dance with the joker!!!  
WOO!

--

_I'm sure I didn't ruin her,_

_Just made her more interesting_

**She Had The World-Panic At The Disco**

--

"Good morning!" Some one yelled down Rainees ear. She screamed and her shot open. She saw the joker grinning down at her. His face was inches away from hers. She had been asleep but now she was wide awake.

"What the hell!" She screamed. The joker smiled and stood back. Rainee sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She had fallen asleep in her clothes on top of the bed covers.

"Get up. I have a, uh, surprise." The joker said. Rainee sighed and looked at him. He seemed very excited. That was never a good sign.

"It's to early." She moaned and fell back.

"No. It's 3 o clock in the afternoon." The joker said. Rainee cocked her head to the side.

"Oh." She said.

"Get changed into them." The joker said pointing at a bundle of clothes on the floor. "Then come up stairs. Or do you need help doing that as well."

"Getting dressed, no. Getting up the stairs, yes." Rainee said. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and smiled at the joker.

"I really can't wait for that leg to get better." The joker growled as he stared at Rainee's leg.

"It might not." Rainee said with a smirk. "And whose fault is that?" She knew that winding the joker up would get her in trouble but she figured she had nothing to loose. She welcomed death. She desereved the pain in. Well that's what she thought.

The joker shot forward and grabbed Rainee by the back of the head. He brought her face close to his.

"That never would of happened if you had been a good girl." He said to her as if she was a child. Rainee stuck her tongue out. She wanted to push him. Part of her deep down wanted to prove he hated her as well as every one else. He glared and her and then head butted her as hard as he could. That sent Rainee falling onto her back. She began to laugh even though her head was pounding with pain. She clutched it and stopped laughing. She kept her eyes shut and tilted her head back. She groaned for a second and then her head went limp. The joker raised an eyebrow. He leant over and slapped her face. She was still for a second, then she shot up, banging her head into the jokers again. She yelped and fell back down.

"Stop doing that." She groaned.

"You did it the second time, princess." The joker smiled. Rainee slowly sat up once the joker and moved back. "Get dressed. I'll wait outside." The joker said. Then he left. Rainee reached down for her cructches.

"Lets see what we have here then." She whispered to herself and she picked up the pile of clothes.

She saw a giant purple tutu. At first she thought it was a pile of purple netting. Next there was a lime green tank top. A purple knee high sock and a green knee high sock. Oddly no shoes.

"Keeping to the family colours, eh dad?" Rainee called. She heard the joker chuckle and then mutter something to himself. Rainee got dressed and looked down at herself.

"Oh god." Rainee muttered.

"Are you done yet?" The joker asked.

"Yeah." Rainee groaned. The joker came in and stared at her.

"I look fat." Rainee moaned.

"Look, now is not the time you get all hormonal on me, Princess." The joker growled. 'Bull shit' he thought. 'She doesn't look fat at all.' The joker began to walk away. Rainee limped after him.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked.

"Oh you're not done getting ready yet." The joker answered. He turned and walked into his room. Rainee followed him, still wondering what he was on about.

"Sit." He demanded pointing to his bed. Rainee nodded and sat crossed legged on his bed. The joker disappeared into his en suite bathroom for a couple of seconds. When he came out he was holding pots of grease paint in his hand. He threw them on the bed next to Rainee.

"Time to make you look like daddy." The joker laughed.

--

Rainee sat in the room the joker had thrown her in. She sat on the floor, her tutu pooled around her waist and her crutches in front of her. She stared at the television even though it wasn't on. That's when the joker came back into the room. He walked into the room and stepped in front of the television. Rainee didn't ask what he was doing.

She couldn't see him set up a video camera and throw his coat over it so the lens was poking out but was unnoticeable. To Rainee it just looked like he had thrown his jacket over the television. He switched it on and sat next to Rainee on the floor. He flicked through the channels. Rainee looked up and him and frowned. She didn't know why she was watching the TV with the joker...while wearing the same make up as him. This was the oddest moment of her life so far hands down. When the joker found the channel he was looking for, he folded his arms and looked at Rainee. He had a smirk on his face that read 'Oh-this-is-going-to-be-so-fun'.

"I can assure you, I'm doing everything I can to get Rainee Sparrow back safely." Bruce Wayne's voice said. Rainee's eyes widened and she turned to the television. The screen showed Bruce standing in front of mansion talking to reporters. The joker leant down to Rainees ear.

"He's not even bothered you left. He's already doing interviews. It's all for his..pub-lic-ity." He whispered to her. Rainee frowned and ran her hands across her face, smudging the grease paint and making her look terribly like her father.

"Do you think the joker has her?" A reporter called out. Rainee sunk her head into her hands and tried not to cry. She trusted that man. She didn't want to think about Bruce. She tried to stand up in order to leave the room but the joker kicked her crutches across the room and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No. I believe Rainee ran away." Bruce stated. "We had an argument that night which I believe could of led to her running away." Rainee wanted to smash the television just to get it to shut up.

"Rainee." Bruce said. Rainee looked up and saw Bruce Wayne staring at her. "If you can hear me. If you're watching this please come back. I didn't mean what I said. I love you like a daughter."

"BULL SHIT!" Rainee screamed. She began to crawl towards her crutches. The joker didn't stop her as she hauled herself up. "HE NEVER WANTED ME!" She screamed at the joker. The joker simply nodded in agreement.

"He never wanted you, Shane doesn't want you, your friends are probably scared of you." He said nodding. He stood up and smiled at her. "Tell me Rainee, when your friends saw your scars, were they disgusted." Rainee stared at the wall behind the joker. The more she thought about it the more she convinced herself he was right. She began to nod.

"They think you're a monster. Even though, none of this," The joker waved his hand in the air. "was your fault." Rainee screamed. She swung her crutch at the television smashing Bruce Wayne's face and turning the television screen black. She fell into a sitting position on the floor.

"And now, you really are insane." The joker said. "Whose fault is that? Because it certainly isn't mine. I haven't been around you for a week."

"Bruce's." Rainee whispered. "He used me. I WANT TO KILL HIM!" The joker laughed.

'No you don't.' A voice in her head laughed. 'You want to kill the joker, remember.'

"I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Rainee choked out even though it sounded as if she didn't believe it.

"Me?" The joker asked. "I saved you. You were laying in the dark crying after Mr Wayne left you all alone. When you found out that you were all part of his plan."

'He has a point.' Another voice in Rainees head said.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Rainee screamed. She began to punch herself in the head.

"Oh back to this are we?" The joker sighed. He yanked Rainees arms away from her face.

"I want him to die." Rainee spat. "I want them all to die."

"Good." The joker said. He skipped out of the room leaving Rainee to herself. She tried to breathe slowly. In, out, in, out. When she heard a noise she snapped her head up. The joker was dragging a man in who was tied to a chair. The man looked tough but you could see in his eyes he was terrified. He had a tape across his mouth. When the joker sat him in front of Rainee the man raised his eye brows and smiled behind his tape.

'What this little going to do?' Rainee figured he was thinking.

'Show him what you can do.' The voice in Rainees head said.

"This man, this monster, killed his wife for no reason at all, he beat her every day." The joker whispered in Rainee's ear."Think of it. He deserves it. Think of... Crane, that girl who called you a freak every day, your so called friends who hate you, your brother who gave you over to Bruce, Batman who never really helped you, your adoptive parents who never told you about me and always wanted you to be something your weren't, Bruce Wayne who lied to you every day, your bitch of a mum who abused you when you were a baby." Rainee glared at the man. He put a gun into Rainees hands and stood back. "Make daddy proud."

'Show those mother fuckers what you're made of.' The voice said in her head. She smirked and cocked the gun. She aimed it at the man's face. Then shook her head and aimed it at his foot

'Bang.' The gun went off and the man screamed. Adrenaline pumped into Rainee's veins.

'Bang.' and the screaming stopped. Blood splattered over the walls. The joker began to laugh widely. Rainee, who was still sitting down, fell onto her back. The joker was still laughing wildly. That laugh that used to make Rainee terrified was now oddly comforting. She closed her eyes and poked the inside of her scars with her tongue.

"Say hello to Brucey!" The joker laughed. Rainee opened one eye and saw the joker standing over her point a video camera at her.

"Fuck you, Bruce." Rainee spat.

"I really don't like that type of language." The joker growled. He leant down and picked up Rainee by her collar. She yelped. "Looks like I'm going to have to wash your mouth out." He said. The camera was still on but facing the ground as he dragged Rainee out of the room and down the stairs. Rainee screamed as her foot hit the stairs.

"YOU PRICK!" Rainee screamed at the joker. He stopped once they got to the kitchen. He threw Rainee on the floor knowing she was unable to run away. He pointed the camera at his face.

"See every one instantly assumes I'm a bad father but I'm not. Am I?" He said the pointed the camera at Rainee. "AM I?" He yelled. Rainee shook her head quickly. Why the hell had she got comfortable with this man. As soon as she got comfortable and began to trust him, BANG, he done something the made her feel like the day they first met. Terrified.

"I can punish my child when she's bad." The joker said to the camera as if this was the making of a good parent. When Rainee looked up at him he was holding a bottle of dish soap.

"Open wide, princess." He said. He put the camera on a near table so it was pointing at them and with one hand yanked open Rainees jaw so hard her scars felt as if they were about to open back up. With his other hand he poured dish soap in her mouth. She spluttered and tried to move her face but it was no use. She began to choke. Her eyes began to water. She had no choice and she swallowed the liquid.

"That's more like it." The joker laughed. He let go of her face and she fell to the floor spluttering and trying to spit out the remaining liquid. The joker was talking to the camera but Rainee couldn't hear him. She was trying not to throw up. She ran a hand over her face and let out a shaky groan.

"Well done. The first is always the hardest but I don't see one bit of regret in your eyes." The joker laughed. Rainee looked up at him. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Take me upstairs, please." She mumbled. The joker smirked. He picked her up and walked out of the kitchen with her. He got into her room and went to drop her onto her bed but she was clinging onto his vest.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. The joker raised an eye brow. Rainee began crying into his chest. The joker sat on the bed with Rainee on his lap. He stroked her hair. She sat up but buried her face into his shoulder.

"I killed him." She said. It sounding as if she was laughing. "I don't even care."

The joker didn't know what to do. He rubbed her back.

"I'm insane aren't I?" She said.

"Shh." The joker said trying to get her to be quiet.

"It only gets better, right." She said leaning back at looking at her dad. Tears fell down her face smudging her grease paint. "You said the first ones the hardest. I'm going to end up doing it again aren't I." The joker just stared her in the eyes. "Its so crowded in there." She whispered.

"Where, Ray?" The joker asked.

"My head." She said. She began to cry again. The joker pushed her head onto his neck.

"Rainee, Rainee, Rainee." He said rocking her backwards and forward. "My little Ray of sunshine. Of course you're insane." Rainee began to laugh at the way he said it. So simply as if it was something completely obvious. Which it probably was.

"I'm going to throw up." Rainee muttered.

"Hold that thought." The joker said. He ran out of the room. Rainee clasped her hands over her mouth. If she threw up over the floor the joker would probably be annoyed. She would just have to wait for him to get back from where ever the hell he had gone to. The joker was back in a matter of minutes. He threw the crutches in front of her and stood in the door way.

"The bathrooms over there." The joker said matter-of-factly. Rainee got the hint and grabbed her crutches so she could hoist herself up. She limped as fast as she could to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet. Oh how she hated throwing up.

-- A couple hours later- The bat cave--

Bruce sighed. He felt like slamming his head against the desk. He had seen the video several times. His mind couldn't work properly. He should have been thinking of ways to get Rainee back, trying to find out where the video was filmed, when the video was filmed, all the stuff he done with the other joker videos. But all he could figure out from this video was:

1: The joker had Rainee.

2:Rainee had cracked and it was his fault. If he hadn't opened his mouth then Rainee would be at home and not killing men.

3: The joker wasn't a good dad... at all.

4: Rainee wasn't scared of him any more. The monster who had shot her, stabbed her, carved her face and now made her drink dishwasher soap and she was comfortable in his presence.

She defiantly had at least one mental illness.

'And its all my fault.' Bruce thought sadly.

--One week later- Jokers hide-out--

"YAY!" Rainee screamed. She ran into the jokers office type room and stood smiling at him.

"What?" He muttered.

"LOOK!" She called. The joker stared at her.

"I'm looking." He said. Rainee pointed at her legs.

"I'm healed!" She squealed.

"And it only took a week of practice and falling over." The joker said sarcastically. Rainee smiled none the less. She still had a bit of a limp but it was a relief not having to use those crutches.

"I need some...stuff." Rainee muttered. She didn't want to say this but she figured she had to.

"Stuff?" The joker asked. He was aimlessly doodling on a piece of paper.

"Girl stuff." Rainee muttered. The jokers mouth made a slight 'o' shape. He spun around in his office chair. "Plus I'm bored half to death. I need a book or something." The joker seemed to be going through a chest of draws. Rainee sighed. That went quite well. The joker slammed six bundles of money on the table.

"How much is there?" Rainee whispered in awe.

"More than enough." The joker said. He spun around and got two more bundles out. "There, go nuts." Rainee grabbed the money. She hadn't seen so much in her life.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Derek will take you to Gotham shopping centre seeing as I haven't given him anything to do today. " He said. Rainee smiled but then her face dropped.

"Gotham shopping centre." She said. "Shane's house is only a ten minute walk from there."

"You'll be in disguise." The joker said. He got up from behind his desk and walked out the room. Rainee followed him as he walked into his room. Rainee sat on his bed as he walked over to his wardrobe.

"You have more clothes than me." Rainee muttered when she saw the vast amount of purple and green clothes. The joker turned around with a few objects in his hand.

--

Rainee looked in the mirror. She didn't look like Rainee. Her scars had gone and her brown eyes were now a light blue and covered by thick rimmed glasses. Her dark blonde hair was tied back into a high pony tail. The joker stood behind her looking proud of his work. Rainee's face was covered in make-up. Make up to cover her scars and made her look like she had extremely chubby cheeks. Make up to cover her freckles and make her look a little bit tanned. Eye liner and mascara. Blue contact lenses. She was unrecognisable. And to a girl who hardly ever wore make-up this felt weird.

"Perfect." The joker beamed.

"So what am I allowed to buy?" Rainee said turning around. The joker smirked and lead her out of the room.

"Anything." The joker answered. "Apart from alcohol."

"Why?" Rainee muttered. She wasn't planning on buying alcohol any way.

"Because I said so." The joker growled. He tightened his grip on Rainee's wrist. She hissed in pain.

"Fine." She growled. "Why can't you come with me?"

"Because I have to make sure everything is ready for tonight." The joker said as if it was something amazing that every one needed to know about.

"What's happening tonight?" Rainee asked, assuming the worst.

"Daddy's having a couple friends over." The joker said as they got to the room where Derek was.

"I have a feeling I won't like your friends." Rainee muttered. "Hi Derek."

"Rainee?" Derek asked. He stood up and got closer to her to inspect her. "Wow that is crazy."

"You're taking her to Gotham mall." The joker stated.

"No problem, J." Derek said. "Come on then kid." Rainee nodded. She had her backpack on that was full of the money the joker gave her.

"Bye Dad." She muttered and followed Derek out to the car.

--

Rainee decided to start of with the important stuff first. So she and Derek were in the health and beauty store. Derek was looking at hair products while Rainee trailed around with a basket.

'Shampoo....yes.' She thought as she threw a bottle in the basket. 'Deodorant...yes.' Next isle. 'Pregnancy test...' she thought about buying one to wind the joker up. 'not if I want to live to see tomorrow.'

She began to list things off in her head as she put them in the basket. 'Soap, tooth paste, tooth brush, sanitary towels, hair brush.'

"That's about it." She said as she walked up behind Derek.

"Go pay then." He said waving his hand. Too engrossed in hair care products to care. Rainee nodded and went to pay for it. The man behind the counter looked surprised when she grabbed a fist full of money from her bag.

"Where to next then, kid?" Derek asked as they got outside the shop. Rainee pointed at the nearest clothes shop.

5 clothes shops, 2 comic book stores, 3 book shops, a smoothie counter and a sweet shop later and Derek was driving home with Rainee in the passenger seat and loads of shopping bags in the back.

"I don't think you brought enough." Derek laughed sarcastically. Rainee just smiled.

"Only important things." Rainee said as she turned on the radio.

"Since when has a penguin full of tiny marshmallows been important?" Derek laughed.

"Since I saw it and wanted it." Rainee said.

--

After throwing all her bags into her room Rainee decided to go and find the joker. Once she got down the stairs she could hear his voice. She went into the room she heard the noise coming from.

"Why isn't he here yet?" A voice asked sounding annoyed. Rainee stood still in the doorway. She wanted to run away but her feet were stuck to the floor.

Scarecrow stood in the middle of the room with his mask on and Blade attached to his arm. The joker looked over at Rainee and clapped is hands together.

"There she is. How long do you take when you go shopping?" He laughed. Rainee just frowned. She hated scarecrow. She wanted to leave right away.

"How many daughters do you have?" Scarecrow asked. The joker walked over to Rainee and grabbed the back of her head. He dragged her over to scarecrow and began to scratch the make up off her cheek. Rainee winced and tried to get away.

"Just the one." The joker said with a smile. He place her in front of him and rested his chin on her head. "Say hello." He muttered.

"No." Rainee replied.

"Since when has Rainee wore glasses....or had blue eyes?" Blade asked.

"The glasses were fake and the eyes are contacts." Scarecrow stated. Blades mouth turned into a 'o' shape. Rainee flinched at Scarecrows voice.

"Oh she remembers me." Scarecrow said with a smile under his mask. He leant down so his face was inches away from hers. She pressed her back against the joker. "Cute." Scarecrow muttered.

"I hate you." Rainee said with false happiness. The joker smacked her head.

"That wasn't nice." He said. Rainee sighed.

"Since when has 'being nice' been important in this house?" She mumbled not meaning for the joker to hear. Blade began to giggle. The joker spun Rainee around and glared down at her.

"Since I said so." He growled. His grip on her shoulders tightened. She smiled at the pain and withered down trying to get out of his grip.

"You're making a show of yourself in front of your friends." Rainee said as if he was a child. The joker growled like an animal and then punched Rainee in the face. Blade gasped as Rainee fell backwards and landed on Scarecrow's feet. She instantly leapt off of Scarecrow and sat on the sofa by the side of the group.

"You do know she's doing that on purpose." Scarecrow said. The joker cocked his head to the side. "She craves the attention. Seeing as the only real attention you give her is when you're beating her she tries to make you beat her by annoying you. Also you annoy her a lot by making comments like that, she sees you doing it and wonders why she can't annoy you. She wants to be closer to you."

"Shut up, dork face." Rainee snapped.

"Aww. Is that true? Does little Rainee want more attention off her daddy?" The joker mocked.

"No! Four eyes is wrong. He doesn't know anything." Rainee said.

"You're the one wearing glasses at the moment." The joker pointed out.

"And you're dressed as a clown." Rainee muttered. The joker was leaning over her in seconds.

"I don't like your attitude, princess." He said. He took his knife out of his pocket. He pushed it against Rainee's neck. "Can't you just be a, uh, good little girl while daddy has his friends around? Is it really that hard?"

"You're so called, 'friend' tortured me." Rainee growled. "I hate him." The joker growled and dug the blade into Rainee's neck more so it drew a bit of blood.

"Didn't any one ever tell you to forgive and forget?" The joker asked. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What did I miss?" A voice that Rainee didn't recognise called from the door.

"Oh, The jokers just attacking his daughter who is craving fatherly attention even if that comes in the form of pain." Scarecrow said.

"Shut the fuck up! If you're so clever why the hell do you think you're a scarecrow?!" Rainee screamed. The joker opened his mouth to say something to Rainee about 'not liking her language one bit.' but a laugh reminded him he had guests. He jumped back and smiled at the man.

"Two face!" He smiled. "Good for you to join us." Rainee looked up and saw a man with blonde hair smirking at the joker. Of course she could only see his profile.

'Havery Dent?' Rainee mouthed to Blade. Blade nodded with a smile.

"Couldn't miss a good poker game now could I?" Dent said. He turned around to look at every one else in the room. When Rainee saw the rest of his face she nearly screamed. Burnt off exposing his flesh. She had to cover her mouth. He looked like something off of a horror film.

"So this is the famous daughter of the jokers? She doesn't look like you at all." Dent said. Now Rainee saw were the name 'two-face' came from.

"You have no idea." Blade said.

"She looks more like Crane's kid. With the weird blue eyes." Two face said.

"I'd rather be dead." Rainee muttered.

"Go take your...disguise off, Princess." The joker said. Rainee nodded and ran up to the bathroom.

-- 1 hour later--

"Rainee is not allowed alcohol!" The joker yelled at two face who was trying to sneak Rainee a bottle of beer. Rainee sighed and went back to roasting marshmallows on the fire and eating Ben and Jerrys ice cream with Blade.

"I bet....3 hench men, and this." Scarecrow said placing a knife on the table. Joker and Two face nodded.

"OH MY GOSH JONATHAN LOOK AT THIS!" Blade squealed as she leapt to her feet and ran over to scarecrow. "It's a chocolate polar bear! It was in the ice cream!"

"That's nice." Scarecrow muttered. Blade sighed and popped the chocolate in her mouth. She sat next to Rainee who was about to throw a partly melted marshmallow at Scarecrow. "I don't think that's a good idea." Blade muttered.

"I do many things that aren't considered 'good ideas'." Rainee smiled .She threw the marshmallow at scarecrows head. It landed on the back of his mask and Rainee punched the air.

"Who did that?" Scarecrow asked angrily as he whipped off his mask. Rainee was suddenly terrified by his icy blue eyes eyes. She looked down instantly. "I think I might end up killing your child." Crane growled to the joker who burst out laughing.

"I think he's drunk." Blade muttered.

"He isn't the only one." Rainee muttered back pointing at two face who was looking like he was about to start laughing. Blade raised her eye brows and screwed up her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the drunk men.

"Hello crazies." Ruby said as she walked up to Blade.

"Oh Ruby. Done with fucking half of the jokers hench men?" Rainee asked. Ruby glared at her. "Oh and we're not the only crazy people here. Watch!"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"If you're crazy and you know it clap your hands!" Rainee sang. Two-Face, The Joker, Blade, the jokers hench men that were either dealing the poker or just passing by and Rainee herself all clapped. Every one apart from Crane.

"See. Now go away!" Rainee said.

"Make me, scar face." Ruby laughed.

"Go away or I will tell dad about that time you slapped me." Rainee said with a smile.

"You wouldn't!" Ruby laughed.

"Ooooh Daaaad!" Rainee said in a sing song voice. Ruby growled and gave Rainee a push in the chest with her high heeled foot, then left. Rainee smiled.

"You can control that bitch." Ruby laughed.

"..like a puppet." Rainee said with a nod.

"I bet these-" Two face said placing a couple of coins on the table. "- my van and ..er.. my shoes!"

"I bet...." The joker slurred. He pointed a swaying finger at Scarecrow and Two-Face. "I bet..my daughter!"

"What?" Rainee asked standing up. "You can't do that."

"Shhh. Daddy's doing business with his friends." The joke said pressing a finger to his lip.

"You better hope you win." Rainee laughed. The joker laughed and shot his hand out in an attempt to grab Rainee. "You're very drunk." She muttered.

"Full house!" Two-Face declared as he set his cards down on the table. Rainee bit her lip.

"Royal flush." Scarecrow said smugly. Rainee didn't know much about poker but by the look on Two-Faces face, it didn't look good.

"Joker?" Crane sighed. The joker smiled as if he had a little in joke. He laid his cards on the table.

5 jokers.

"What the hell joker?" Two Face asked.

"How is that even possible?" Blade laughed as she looked over Cranes shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Rainee asked.

"You're coming home with me tonight kid." Crane said looking at Rainee. The colour drained from her face and she ran from the room.

"Goooooo get her!" The joker slurred to one of his men. A couple of seconds later and they brought back a struggling Rainee.

"Shoes and keys to your van." Crane demanded two face. Two face growled and threw his shoes and keys at Crane. "And I trust I'll be getting your hench men soon."

"Oh you seriously cant be doing this, dad." Rainee sighed.

"A bets a bet." Crane said.

"No one asked you." Rainee snapped trying to sound brave but sounding terrified.

"Oh I can't wait to try my new and improved fear toxin on you." Crane said sounding so excited no one would have been surprised if he began to jump up and down and clap his hands.

"Aren't you going to do anything you drunk bastard?!" Rainee screamed at the joker. To the sober joker this would of struck a nerve. He would of cut some one up. He wasn't like his ex wife. He wouldn't end up like her and he wouldn't let Rainee end up like here. That's the reason why he got so angry at Two-Face for offering his kid beer.

But the completely drunk out of his mind joker wasn't really bothered.

"Take her to my van." Crane ordered the goons that were holding her. Blade looked on. When she saw Rainee scream and kick her limbs about she realised it wasn't a game any more.

"Jonathan give the joker his daughter back. This isn't funny the kids terrified." Blade hissed down Cranes ear as they left the house.

"A deals a deal, babe." Crane said.

"The man's drunk!" Blade exclaimed.

"You're little British voice is so cute when you're angry." Crane said with a smile. "I have big plans. Rainee is the key to the jokers past and possibly how he became the joker. You're driving."

"Sometimes I hate you." Blade hissed.

"Really?" Crane asked as he jumped into the back of the van after the goons has slung Rainee in.

"Not at all no." Blade said sounding almost hypnotised. Crane winked at her before disappearing into the van.

"Sorry Rainee." Blade whispered. "He's just too god damn hot."

--

A/N: Longest chapter....EVER! 2000+something more words than usuaul

Hands up who wants happy to see Blade again!

Hands up who wants to punch the joker for betting Rainee!

Hands up who's dying to see Crane use hypnosis on Rainee and make her find out about her past!

Hands up if you're awesome!

Review please!!!!

Links :

_** My first fan art ever!!!!!!!!!!!! I Love this sooo much! Thank you to Rainbow-Girlie-Socks!: **___http : // rainbow-socks-girlie[dot]deviantart[dot]com / art / Joker-161504863

Another postery thing I made while having too much time on my hands: http: // jokersparrowlove[DOT]deviantart[DOT]com / art / You-re-Not-Normal-Anymore-161512156

I will eventuly put theese up on my profile but not right now seeing as its like.....half 10 at night ;D

OOH P.S Did any one watch britains got talent? WHO SCREAMED AT THE JOKER DANCE.....it was all ...oh hes pretty good. Oh Ok....OMG JOKER! BANG


	25. No One Can Ever Hurt You, Or So They Say

**A/N:** Yay for my awesome reviewers ;D

**Lee:** Oh gosh the creepy clown from mccdonalds?! You win! He's scary as anything ):

Oh yeah be jealous of my underwear! Haha ;D I don't think Rainee has to much of a choice about going to crows house haha ;D

**Lisa: **He He Drunk villains FTW!

Ha ha you're like Rainees little imaginary friends ;D

**Riddle** : hehe thank you very much ;D

I'll update my new fic soon so..... ;D

x

--

_No one can ever hurt you,  
or so they say..._

**Her Name Is Alice- Shinedown**

--

The engine began to roar itself into life. Rainee knew that Crane was in the van with her watching her but she stayed curled into a ball in the corner of the van. She pressed her face into her knees and tried to focus on something else. How much she was going to kill the Joker if she ever saw him again.

"This just helps prove my theory that you crave the Jokers attention." Crane said. Rainee didn't say anything, maybe if she ignored him he'd go away. "You're so brave when he's around and yet the moment he's gone and you're terrified. Crying in the corner."

"I'm not crying." Rainee pointed out.

"What are you so afraid of?" Crane asked. He wasn't really that interested but he needed her to be in a deep state of relaxation when they started the testing.

"You!" Rainee growled.

"Me?" Crane asked trying not to laugh.

"Well no. Your men. That fear toxin stuff. Your men." Rainee said.

"You said my men twice." Crane pointed out.

"That's because its true." She said. She snapped her head up. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're just going to use it against me."

"Actually this time I'm going to help you." Crane lied. Rainee stared at him with a questioning look. "Didn't you always want to now about when you were younger. Your mother? What dad was like before the Joker? If you have any brothers and sisters? Any other family?" Rainee was quiet for a moment.

"You can't do that." She said quietly.

"I can." Crane said. "When the brain is in a deep state of relaxation due to hypnosis or meditation, the electrical activity of the brain waves changes, compared to the brain waves that are generated in a normal waking state. The slowed down rate of brain wave activity can enhance the process of recall. I will try to get you into that state so you can remember the time when the Joker wasn't the Joker. What made him go insane, what your mother was like, what your home life was like, etc."

"You're doing all this for me?" Rainee asked. Crane nodded. "What's the catch?"

"Well I was thinking if I helped you find out about your past, then in return you let me use my new fear toxin on you." Crane said.

"No!" Rainee yelled.

"Then I won't help you." Crane said. Rainee stared into space as she tried to think of what was the right thing to do. "The fear toxin can't hurt you. It's all in your mind and I will give you the antidote when we're done. No permanent damage. I'll also keep you protected from my men at all times." Rainee bit her bottom lip.

"Deal." She said. Crane stuck out his hand for Rainee to shake and she took a deep breath. Then shook his hand. A smirk grew on Cranes face.

This was going to be interesting.

--

Rainee looked around the room. The same room she was in last time Scarecrow kidnapped her. The same mattress, which she was now sitting on, the same white walls, the same two doors. The same as before. Well she wasn't being kidnapped this time. Her drunken father had betted her off.

'No good clown.' Rainee thought.

Crane came into the room with a note book and a pen. Rainee raised an eyebrow at him.

"First I need you to tell me all you know about when you were a small child. Before the Joker was the Joker." Crane said. Rainee began to think this was more about her dad than any thing. "Anything the Joker has told you. Anything any one has told you."

"The Joker told me that... my mother was a drunk. She was jealous of the amount of time that my dad, the Joker, spent with me so she hung herself. He also told me she abused me. But the Joker doesn't always tell the truth." Rainee said. Crane wrote this all down.

"Anything else?" Crane asked.

"No that's all I think." Rainee said.

"OK then. Next you need to relax. So let your hair down and do anything else you need to do to relax and then lie back." Crane said. Rainee took the elastic band from her hair and shook her uneven hair around her shoulders. She lay back on the mattress.

"I'm not going to hurt you or brainwash you, there's nothing to worry about. No ones going to touch you. Its only me and you." Crane said. That last part made Rainee worry a bit but she brushed it off.

"And now we shall begin..." Crane said. He began to make Rainee imagine she was lying in a field. He described it so well Rainee was starting to enjoy it.

"I'm going to count down from ten." Crane said softly. "With each number you'll feel your body is falling into a deep, calm, sleep. But your higher conscious will stay wide awake and alert. Nothing bad is going to happen. Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." Rainee began to feel very relaxed.

"Six...Five...Four...Three..Two...One." Crane said. Rainee felt as though her body had fallen asleep but her mind was still awake. She was impressed. She had never felt this nice and relaxed before.

"Very good." Crane said. There was a smile in his voice. "Now you're a small child again. What can you see?" Rainee tried to imagine she was a child again but after a couple seconds of absolutely nothing she sighed.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"You're trying to hard. It will come to you. Just...relax." Crane said. Then an image popped into Rainee's head. It was so real she gasped.

"Woah." She whispered. She was a small child. With short blonde hair and chubby arms and legs.

"Where are you? I need you to tell me everything you see." Crane said.

"In a house." Rainee said. _She felt the old carpet under her bare toes as she ran across the hall way. Then she saw a very tall man with glasses on. He looked very familiar. He smiled and ran towards her and picked her up._

"There's a man. A nice man." Rainee said quietly. _The man smiled at Rainee and hugged her. Rainee smiled. This was a nice memory. What the hell went wrong?_

_The man put Rainee down and frowned._

_'I have to go now, princess.' He said._

"No." Rainee said out loud.

"What's happening?" Crane asked.

"The man's leaving." Rainee muttered.

_'Kate, I'm leaving now.' The man called out. He got no answer so he sighed and walked past Rainee. She followed him as he walked into another room._

"There's a woman. Urgh, she smells like alcohol and smoke." Rainee said to Crane.

"Good." Crane said.

_'I'm leaving now, Kate.' The man said to the woman._

"The woman's name is Kate. She's still in her pyjamas but its the middle of the day. She scares me." Rainee said out loud.

_'Oh good to see you trust me with the brat now.' The woman snarled. Rainee flinched and tried to grab onto the man._

_'Lets not go over that again. Forgive and forget.' The man said._

_"Forgive and forget." Rainee said out loud. That's what the Joker said to her._

_'Well I don't forgive you for leaving me alone every day. All my friends spend time with their husbands. I regret marrying you!' The woman spat._

_'Well you're not a joy to live with either.' The man said clearly hurt._

_'Maybe I should just kill myself then.' The woman screamed._

Rainee opened her mouth to say something to Crane but nothing came out. She was too deep in her memory.

_'If I'm such a crap wife and mother!' The woman continued to scream._

_'Stop over acting.' The man said. Kate punched the man in the face. Rainee screamed. She didn't know whether she screamed out loud. The woman had a strong punch and the man had cut his lip._

_'I'll show you over reacting.' The woman screamed._

_"I'll show you over reacting." Rainee managed to sob out loud._

_'Look after Rainee.' The man said as he left. Rainee tried to run after him but he was already out the door._

_'I don't know what you're crying about.' The woman screamed Rainee. 'Its all your fault.' With that the woman kicked Rainee in the stomach. Rainee screamed and cried._

_'Jack will miss me when I'm gone!' The woman screamed she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Rainee waddled after her even though her tiny stomach was agonizingly painfully._

_'Bye bye brat.' The woman said before slowly drawing the blade across her wrists. Rainee began to scream again._

"Rainee! RAINEE!" Cranes voice was yelling. "KID!" But Rainee couldn't wake up she kept screaming. A few seconds later and a bucket of water being thrown over her face made her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"After you told me about this woman named 'Kate' and you said 'forgive and forget', you began to have a conversation with yourself. Presumably repeating everything you heard. Something bad must of happened because you began screaming and having a fit for about 10 minutes."

"It didn't feel that long." Rainee thought thinking back to when she began screaming after her memory had ended.

"Now tell me what happened." Crane said.

"The man and the woman argued and then the woman slit her wrists." Rainee said.

"The man and woman were your father and mother?" Crane asked.

"I think so." Rainee said. Crane wrote this down and the looked back at Rainee.

"We shall try that again." He said.

"No." Rainee muttered.

"I will wake you up if anything bad happens." Crane reassured her.

After going through the whole relaxation process again Rainee was back in another memory.

_'I'm fine. Honestly....Yes Rainee's fine.... we're fine...No, no I don't need to phone social services.....no I don't need therapy....GOOD BYE!' The man said down the phone. The same man from the other memory. He looked at Rainee who was sitting on a step next to him._

_'They don't think I can cope.' The man laughed with a hint of the Jokers voice in his tone. 'They think I'm craaaaaaaazy!' The man began to scare Rainee. She whimpered._

_'I'll show them! I'll smile. I'll smile all the time! I'll be the happiest man alive!' He scooped Rainee up. Not like he did last time. He carried her like she was only a toy or something with no value. He plopped her on the floor when they got to the kitchen._

_'Daddy...' Rainee said._

_'Watch Daddy, Rainee.' He took knife from the draw and stuck it in his mouth. 'Daddy's going to smile.' He dragged the knife through his cheek. Blood spilled out of his mouth. Rainee ran over to her dad and clutched his leg. He began to cut his other cheek. More blood. Some of which fell into her curly blonde hair._

_'Why so serious, Princess?" The man said talking oddly due to his newly carved cheeks. Rainee screamed and screamed as he picked her up._

_'Don't you like it?' The man asked. 'I can't do anything right can I?' He screamed in Rainee's face._

"Calm down." Crane said. He looked over at the young girl who was screaming. She began to throw her body around of the mattress and her nose began to bleed. Her eyes shot open but only to roll into the back of her head. She looked as if she was possessed.

"CALM DOWN!" Crane yelled. He came up to her and began to shake her. "Shut up!" But Rainee carried on screaming. Crane was shaking her violently now. This made Rainee cry more. The image wouldn't go from her head. She was near hysterical level now.

"Shut up!" Crane screamed. He brought his hand up and then down across Rainee's face. Her head smashed against wall with a crack that nearly made Crane wince. She flopped down with her eyes shut. Crane stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

He broke his promise but at least it got her to shut up.

--

The Joker woke up on the stairs of his hide out. His head was killing him. He was in pain and there was one thing he loved to do when he was in pain and that was cause some one else some pain. He let out a growl as he stood up. He couldn't remember anything about last night.

"Rainee!" He called. His voice hurt his head. 'How much did I drink last night?' he thought to himself. He walked over to Rainee's room expecting to see her still asleep.

"Rainee!" He called again. He walked into her room and saw her bed looked as if it hadn't even been touched. He glared at the bed and then went out of Rainee's room. He looked in every room until he got to the room full of his goons who all froze when they saw him.

"Any one seen a girl. About this big-" The Joker said. He stuck a hand out at about Rainee's height. "- and looks a lot like me." The men looked at each other.

"She was on the news. She was the, uh, insane kid who shot that guy." The Joker said.

"Eh, boss she's gone." One of the men said. The Joker's hand went to his gun that was in his pocket.

"Gone....where?" The Joker growled.

"You betted her off." The man said with a laugh. The Joker whipped out his gun and shot the man in between the eyes.

"Now any one want to tell me what really happened?" He asked. The men just looked at the dead guy on the floor and nobody dared to talk. "Useless." The Joker muttered as he left the room. He walked into the room he knew where Derek, Harry, Pete and Ruby spent most of there time.

Ruby was painting her toe nails while Derek and Harry were gathered around a laptop and Pete was sprawled on the sofa watching the television.

"Where's Rainee?" The Joker asked. Pete, Derek and Ruby burst out laughing. Harry smiled and covered his mouth. Once they saw the Jokers serious expression they stopped.

"Oh man, you really don't remember do you?" Derek said.

"No." The Joker growled.

"OK. Well before I tell you, you might want to get into a happy place. Think of sunshine and rainbows. Breathe in and out and say 'mmmmm'" Derek said. The Joker pointed his gun at him. "Woah! OK. You were playing poker and you betted Rainee. You pulled out 5 jokers and you lost."

"Who won?" The Joker asked.

"Scarecrow." Ruby said from the corner of the room. The Joker poked his scars with his tongue.

"Wait you're not getting her back are you?" Ruby asked. She leapt to her feet and walked over to the Joker.

"Yes." The Joker said.

"I thought we finally got rid of her." Ruby whined. The Joker pulled Ruby against his chest and lowered his head next to her ear.

"Why haven't I killed you yet?" The Joker growled.

"Cos I do this." Ruby whispered then she grabbed the Jokers head and crashed her lips against his. They began to kiss passionately making Derek, Pete and Harry look away. Ruby tried to slip her tongue in the Joker's mouth. She smiled when she felt him bite down on it. The Joker pulled away and smirked at her.

"Derek you're driving." He shouted across the room. Ruby frowned for a minute she thought she had finally got rid of that brat.

"Don't look so sad, gorgeous." The Joker said patting her cheek and then leaving the room with Derek.

--

"She's still asleep." Blade said sitting on Cranes desk.

"She's still in shock from whatever she saw." Crane muttered. He was busy drawing diagrams for something Blade wasn't even remotely bothered about.

"J's going to be over here as soon as he finds out he betted Rainee off." Blade said.

"And I didn't even get a chance to test out my new toxin." Crane growled. He leant back and ran his hands through his hair.

"You can always do it some other time." Blade suggested. Crane smiled and nodded. "But you should at least let me clean the kids face before J comes here. She's got dried blood all over it." Crane rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt the Joker is going to be bothered about a little bit of blood." Crane said. He leant over and pulled Blade onto his lap. "You're too nice." He said.

"Sorry." She muttered. Crane smirked. He was about to say something when there was a loud bang from downstairs. Blade looked at the door with big eyes.

"Jokers here." She muttered.

"Go get him." Crane said. Blade nodded and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She saw the Joker standing with a man in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello." The Joker said to Blade dragging out the word. "I assume you know were my daughter is." He pointed his gun at her. Blade just smiled and walked over to him. She pushed the gun down.

"I was going to tell you anyway. No need to go pointing guns now is there?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Where is she then?" The Joker asked. "I really don't have time for this. I have things to do, chaos to cause, you know."

"Upstairs." Blade said. She lead the way and when they got to the room Crane was standing out side the door.

"So you remembered last night?" Crane asked.

"Not really, no." The Joker said. "Look doc, I'm really busy today so I'd appreciate it if you'd just step aside and let me have my kid back."

"No problem." Crane said. He stepped out of the way of the door. The Joker signalled Derek to follow him and they entered the room.

"What did you do?" The Joker asked Crane.

"Oh, nothing much. She done that to herself." Crane said. The Joker spun around to look at him.

"What?" He muttered. His first thought was that Rainee had tried to kill herself...again.

"You can ask her that when she wake up." Crane said. "Now please leave, I'm a very busy man." The Joker rolled his eyes and told Derek to go and grab Rainee.

"We had a deal." Crane called once they had left the room.

"What ever deal we had is off." The Joker laughed.

"Not with you. With the kid. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Crane said.

"What ever." The Joker said.

--

Rainee woke up and heard the Jokers voice next to her.

"She better not of tried to kill herself again." He said to some one. "Or I'll try to kill her again." Some one else laughed. Rainee figured she was in a car or a van. She opened her eyes and saw the Joker smiling over her.

"And sleeping beauty awakes." The Joker said then he burst out laughing. Rainee was lying on his lap. She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her shoulders. He sat her up so she was leaning against his chest. Suddenly the memories came flooding back. She began to squirm and her heart began to boom so loudly she could swear the Joker could hear.

"What's up with you?" He asked. His mouth next to her ear. She tried to get off of the Joker but he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "What did you do?" He growled. Rainee spun around to face the Joker. She opened her mouth to say 'nothing' but that isn't what came out. She burst out laughing.

"_They don't think I can cope_." She laughed. Repeating what the man had said in her memory. "_They think I'm craaaaaaaazy_!" The Jokers eyes widened and then her threw Rainee off of his lap and she smashed her head against the window of the van.

"What's going on?" Derek asked from the front of the car.

"You don't do that." The Joker growled. He leant over Rainee who was lying across the chairs with a hand pressed against her head. "You NEVER do that!" He roared in her face. She was breathing heavily.

"_Lets not go over that again. Forgive and forget_." She said. She couldn't help it.

"Shut up!" The Joker yelled. The car pulled up to the house. The Joker began slamming Rainee's head into the chair of the car. Then he left the vehicle only to run round to Rainee's side and drag her out.

"_Stop over reacting_." She said. The Joker didn't say anything he just dragged her in the hide out and up the stairs.

"_I'll show them_." Rainee screamed as he threw her onto his bed. "_I'll smile! I'll smile all the time. I'll be the happiest man alive_!" The Joker grabbed something from the side table and went over to Rainee.

"This is going to hurt." He said.

"_I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT_!" Rainee screamed. Then the Joker pounced on her. He pinned her body under his and stabbed something above her lip and then out again under her bottom lip. In and out. In and out. Rainee tried to scream but she couldn't even open her mouth.

"You should of stopped talking when daddy asked." The Joker said. Rainee brushed her hands over her mouth.

He had sewn her lips together.

--

**A/N**: OK so a bit of that 'lets bring back Rainee's memories was helped out by the book 'Girl Missing.' Oh I love that book ;D

Yay for Jack being back!

YAY!

;D

Review please!

Xx


	26. As The Water Fills My Mouth

**A****/N:** A lot of you loved that last chapter....I didn't think it was going to be that amazing but you people are awesome ;D

**Lee: **Mwa Ha Ha Amazed you there ;D  
HeHe  
* Slowly Steers Lee Away.* : I'm Sorry about that......Rainee relax yes. Breathe in an out get to your happy place. AND YOU LEE! Stop ruining my fanfiction childs life gosh lol  
;D

**Lisa:** Oh Yes Joker Blogs=AWESOME! I hope theres more. If I was her I would...rape him then marry him then shoot him. But thats just me. Ha Ha. Thanks for your love-er-ly reviews ;D x

**Riddle:** Why thank you very very very much. :D

But as the water fills my mouth it couldn't wash the echoes out

- Drumming Song- Florence And The Machine

Rainee had passed out that day the Joker had sewn her lips closed. She woke up in the middle of the night and forgot her lips were sewn shut. She tired to yawn and then yelped in pain as the thread holding her lips together pulled at her skin. She stood up and walked out of her room. Her legs and arms ached as if they had been punched and kicked for hours. Rainee wouldn't put it past him to beat the shit out of her unconscious body. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. There wasn't a lock on the door which made her sigh. She looked in the mirror and saw there was blood around her mouth and she had a black eye. Yes the Joker had definitely beat her while she lay unconscious on his bed. She winced. Yet she didn't feel bad about the Joker. As if it was something he couldn't help doing. She sighed and walked over to the bath and turned on the taps. She needed a bath.

But first she needed this thread off of her lips. A knife. That's what she needed. And she could only guess that the knives were in the Jokers room. She poked the inside of her scars with her tongue and then walked into the Jokers room.

He was asleep. Well she thought he was asleep but to be honest he was a very light sleeper. She decided to check out the first drawer that was next to his bed.

Her hand ran across material. 'Nope'. She went to the next drawer and her hand grabbed something hard. She felt the thing until she got to something cold and sharp.

'Bugger!' She thought as it cut her finger. At least she knew it was a knife. She got it out and crept out of the room. Oblivious to the fact the Joker was awake.

She went back into the bathroom and closed the door. She threw a couple of towels onto the floor near the door in hope that would signal she was in there. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her lips. She cut the first bit of thread with the knife and then the rest until she could open her mouth.

"Bah!" She said. Checking she still had a voice. She smiled and then turned her attention to the bath. It was full so she turned to tap off.

There was no way she was going to risk taking off her clothes when the door had no lock. She took off her shoes and sock and the lowered her body into the bath. It was weird at first.

'Don't you like it Ray?' A voice in the back of her voice said. She gasped and closed her eyes. Why did she have to remember?

'Its all your fault.' A voice screamed in her head. It said it over and over again like taunting echoes. She growled and slipped down into the water. Maybe she could drown the voices.

No that didn't work. She opened her mouth. Maybe that would drown the voice out. No the voices kept screaming. She stayed under the water though. He mouth open and her clothes moving slightly in the water.

Then she felt some one leap onto her legs. The water splashed around her as she felt some one drag her up by the back of her head. She instantly coughed and spluttered the water. The person held her head to there chest.

"Stupid little girl." The man roared. The Joker. She new she was in trouble. She wasn't exactly on the Joker's good side and this seemed to piss him off more. But he kept her head to his chest. Maybe he thought she was dead.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled as he pulled her back to look her in the face.

He didn't have his usual make up on. He had bags under his eyes.

'That make up does terrible stuff to his skin.' Rainee thought.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled shaking her so violently she felt as if her head was about to snap off and roll across the floor.

"The voices wouldn't stop." She screamed. Then she realised how stupid that sounded.

"You could of drowned yourself." The Joker growled. He got off of her and out of the bath. Rainee decided to try again. She fell backwards but the Joker grabbed her back out and out of the bath. He slapped her across the face. He muttered something to himself along the lines of 'I'm going to kill Crane.' Rainee took a big breath of air. She felt the water from her hair drip onto her face.

"Come on." The Joker said. Rainee looked up. He was standing over her wearing his purple pants and blue shirt. That were now both soaked through. Rainee stood up and followed the Joker out of the bathroom.

"I don't see what the problem is." She said once they were in his room. "You're allowed to beat me and cut and sew my mouth together or do anything that would put my life in danger but the one time I do and you go crazy about it."

"I'm your dad." The Joker said. He sat on his bed and glared at her.

"Not a very good one." She muttered. That made the Joker angry. He came charging towards her and slammed her against the wall. "You betted me off when you were drunk." She laughed. The Joker growled and threw her over his shoulder. She landed next to the bed. Slamming her back on the bed frame. She screamed and closed her eyes.

"If Crane is right and you're, uh, only doing this for attention then you've won. You have all my attention now but you aren't going to like that." The Joker said from above her.

"Crane isn't right." Rainee spat. The Joker leant down with his hands on his knees.

"So you don't want my attention?" He asked faking hurt.

"Why would I want your attention?" Rainee laughed. "You're a crap father. Bruce was better a better dad than you've ever been." The Joker kicked her in the stomach. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Well you're stuck with me now." He kicked her again just missing her face and getting her forehead.

"I never said I'd have it any other way." Rainee laughed. He pulled her up by her hair causing her to scream.

"You're one messed up kid, Ray." He said. He let her go and she fell to her feet. She frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "So what did Crane do that gave you the urge to wake up-" He looked at the clock that stood on top of his bedside table. "-very early in the morning and try to drown yourself? Hmm?" He asked. Rainee looked down at her feet. Her wet hair fell in front on her face, dripping water onto her feet.

"I didn't try to drown myself." She muttered. She knew that didn't help but at least it bought her some time. Time didn't really help either.

"Tell me." The Joker said. He took a step towards her and Rainee took a step back.

"Can I get changed first?" She asked pulling at her wet t shirt. "I'm cold." The Joker turned to the bed and picked his purple jack off and threw it at her. She caught it and sighed.

"You're going to be so mad at me." She whispered as she put the Jokers coat on.

"We'll see." He said with a smile. Rainee took a deep breath.

"Crane hypnotised so I could remember." She said.

"Remember what?" The Joker asked. He sounded angry which made Rainee want to run away.

"You, before you were the Joker. My mum." Rainee muttered. The Joker sprung forward and grabbed Rainee by the shoulders.

"You're mother was a no good bitch who was an lazy alcoholic who beat a small little defenceless baby, you. And you want to remember that?" He said cocking his head and laughing at the last part. A cold, hollow, mocking laugh. "You really are messed up, and that's coming from me."

"I didn't know!" She said. "And now the voices, your voice and her voice, they won't go away."

"That was not my voice." The Joker said. Shaking her with every syllable. "That was-" he cleared his throat and smiled. "That was his voice." Rainee raised an eyebrow. "I'm not him any more."

"What ever." Rainee muttered. "I tried to drown his voice and her voice, not myself." The Joker looked at her as if to say 'you're craaazy!'

"Well try not to kill yourself before tonight because we have something we need to do." The Joker said letting go of Rainee and walking over to his wardrobe. "Something big! But that will have to wait until tonight because it seems you have made a deal with Crane."

"Oh. I forgot about that." She said.

"What did you promise?" He asked. He tried to hide it but he was thinking the worse, like that his daughter had whored herself off to Dr Crane so she could get a bit of her memory back.

"He could use his fear toxin on me." She said looking around the Jokers room, acting as if it wasn't a big deal. The Joker sighed and rested his head against the door of the wardrobe.

"It isn't like the other fear toxin." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Rainee asked.

"Go get dressed, Ray." He said. Rainee nodded and left the room. She took off her soaking wet clothes and threw them on the floor. She got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and grey 'Alice in wonderland' T-Shirt. When she was finished she went back to the Jokers room. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard the Joker mumble something. She walked into the empty room and figured he was in his bathroom. She walked to the door way and leant on the frame.

"What's so different about this toxin?" She asked. The Joker as applying his grease paint in the mirror. He glanced over and Rainee and then back at the mirror.

"Before we played poker he was telling me about it." The Joker said. "It makes you see things and feeling things. It makes it more....real."

"Can't you tell him I'm not in?" Rainee asked. The Joker began to laugh.

"You're scared!" He laughed.

"Yes." She said as if it was obvious.

"You're scared of being scared." The Joker said. He had finished his make up and he turned to Rainee. "Come 'ere." He said. His voice had dropped and he used his dark voice that used for demands.

"No." Rainee said. She didn't know what he was going to do but his voice made it sound as if it wouldn't be good.

"Come 'ere." He said again but this time he jumped forwards and grabbed the back of her head. She tried to shake her head out of his grip but he was to strong. With his other hand he reached out and dipped his fingers in the red grease paint.

"No. Not again." Rainee moaned. He nodded and ran his fingers over her scars. She moved her head so it went on her chin. The Joker sighed and pushed her away.

"You were more fun when you were scared of me." He said. Rainee frowned and pushed her way in front of the mirror. She grabbed a wet cloth that was in the sink and wiped the grease paint off.

"This stuff is horrible." She muttered. She sighed when she realised she wasn't going to get the red from the bits of her scars that dipped in.

"But they make your, uh, smile stand out." The Joker said from behind her.

"I'd rather not have them stand out. Not that it would matter. The only people I see are your men and Crane." Rainee said. The Joker smiled as if to say 'you're going to be wrong soon.' Rainee raised an eyebrow. There was a bang on the door before she could say anything.

"Scarecrow's here!" The Joker said. He grabbed his tie from the bed and ran out of the room. Rainee slowly followed, dreading what was to come.

Rainee sat on the sofa looking at the Joker who was leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Don't look at me like that." He said. "You made a deal." Crane was standing in front of her sorting something out with his mask.

"Hurry up and get it over with." She snapped.

"I'm ready when ever you are." Crane said as he placed his mask over his face. Rainee took a deep breath. She didn't want to look scared.

"What ever." Rainee muttered.

"1...2...3." Scarecrow counted with that gas shot into her face. Rainee coughed and squeezed her eyes shut. She put her hands in front of her face as she felt the fear setting in.

"Open your eyes." The warped voice of Scarecrow said. She opened her eyes expecting to see the Joker and Scarecrow but all she could see was white. She stared at the whiteness for a while before something began to take shape.

Batman.

She screamed and tried to cover her eyes. The Batman ran towards her and she tried to push herself farther into the sofa. She could faintly hear the Jokers laugh in the distance but all she could concentrate on was the big Batman getting closer to her. She felt him grab her shoulders and pick her up. Even though in reality she was still sitting on the sofa.

"I'm gonna kill you. You no good freak." She heard Batman growl. She screamed and tried to get out of his grip. She felt him punch her in the face. Although this was all in Rainee's mind it felt all to real. She felt the Batman rip her body to shreds with a blade of some sort. She began to feel the tears fall over her cheeks.

The Joker watched his daughter scream and cry as she curled herself up in a ball. He had stopped laughing now. He frowned when he saw Rainee throw her head back and try to get air. It was as if some one was choking her because she had stopped breathing apart from short gasps.

"OK Scarecrow you've had your fun." The Joker said with a smile. "Give her the antidote."

"The antidote for this one is in liquid form. We'll have to give it her in a syringe but it's far to dangerous to inject her while she's in this state so we'll have to wait for her to pass out." Scarecrow said happily. The Joker leant back on the wall and folded his arms. Rainee had stopped breathing all together now. She turned a weird shade of blue and her body went limp.

"Is the Joker finally caring about some one other than himself?" Crane said as he saw the joker frown.

"Shut up Crane." The Joker growled. "Now inject her with the antidote and leave. I'm a very busy man."

"Oh, I'm not leaving yet." Crane said as took a syringe out of his jacket pocket and went over to Rainee who was lying unconscious on the sofa. "I want to see the after effects." He stabbed the needle into Rainee's wrist all but gently.

"What after effects?" The Joker muttered.

"She'll just be extremely twitchy. She'll still be scared but she won't be seeing things." Crane said as she stood back from Rainee.

"That will be fun." The Joker said. But then his tone dropped. "You can leave now." Crane smirked and walked towards the door.

"Well she was very entertaining." He said. "Whatever she was thinking about must have been absolutely terrifying. I want to know what that was so you better tell me soon." The Joker ignored him and stared at Rainee. Her breathing was back to normal and her skin was back to its normal unusually pale colour.

The Joker had to admit that he was intrigued on what made Rainee so terrified. He could certainly use it to his advantage. He opened his mouth to ask Crane 'how long until she wakes up?' but when he turned around Crane had already left.

"You better wake up soon." The Joker said to the unconscious girl.

When Rainee woke up she didn't know were she was for a couple seconds. Then when she realised she was in the same room she had been in when Crane had sprayed that fear toxin in, she began to feel scared. She didn't know what of. It was like when you wake up from a disturbing nightmare.

She stood up on her shaky legs and decided to go and find the Joker. She walked out of the room and into the hallway. She was surprised to find it busy with the Joker's men.

"So she's awake." A voice boomed behind her making her jump. The Joker slammed his hands on her shoulders and grinned at her. "You know how long you've been asleep for?" He asked. Rainee shook her head quickly. She bit down on her lip. "Too long."

"Sorry." Rainee gasped.

"Since you slept in, there's no time for your make up to be done." The Joker growled.

"I'm really sorry." Rainee muttered. The Joker smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're having a daddy daughter day." The Joker said happily.

'This won't end well.' Rainee thought.

"What scared you?" The Joker said, snapping Rainee from her day dream. She was staring out of the window of the van.

"What do you mean?" She asked still looking out at the dull scenery outside the window, even though she knew exactly what he meant.

"With Scarecrow. What did you see?" The Joker asked.

"Nothing." Rainee muttered. Waving her hand about in the air as if to swat the question away. The Joker grabbed her wrist and dug his fingers into her.

"Don't lie to me." He said angrily.

"Batman." She said looking at him. The Joker burst out laughing. The man who was driving jumped in his seat at the loud noise. Rainee frowned.

"And that was why I didn't tell you." Rainee sighed. She began to look out the window. She began to recognise the streets they were whizzing past.

"That's going to make tonight a lot more interesting." The Joker said to himself.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"Nothing." The Joker said. "Where here!" Rainee looked back out of her window.

"You're taking me back to school?" She asked. OK now she was confused. The Joker had taken her back to her school. It was dark so it was obviously past school hours.

"Come on." The Joker said like an excited 9 year old. Rainee opened the door and leapt out of the van. She looked up at the school and saw that one room at the top of the building had its light on. She instantly recognised it as her maths class room. The same class room she was in the day it all started.

The Joker grabbed Rainee's wrist with a tight grasp. She hissed in pain. He just ignored her and dragged her towards the school.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Were having a day out together." The Joker growled. Obviously tired of Rainee's questions.

"At my school?" Rainee moaned. "I hate school."

"Stop acting like a child, Ray." The Joker said as they entered the building.

"Then tell me what were doing." She said. The Joker stopped and looked at Rainee.

"There is a room full of hostages up there and you're going to learn the family business and make sure none of them, uh, get away." The Joker said. He smiled and then continued to drag Rainee.

"What?" Rainee almost screamed. She pictured a room full of angry men and women and then her in the corner trying not to die.

"They're all...near your age." The Joker explained as he began walking up the stairs.

"And you'll even know one or two of them." He said as if it was a joke only he got.

"You don't have Gabriel and Kayla there do you?" Rainee asked.

"No.....but that's a good idea." The Joker muttered.

"No its not." Rainee snapped. Once they got to the top of the stairs and the maths room was only at the end of the corridor. The Joker took something out of his pocket and gave it to Rainee.

"Feel free to shoot them...when they get ..out of hand." The Joker said. Rainee looked at what was in her hand. A gun. The Joker also handed Rainee a knife. When she just stared at them the Joker sighed and put them in her pockets. He then steered her in the direction of the class room. When they got in there some people screamed and some people cried at the sight of the Joker.

"Hello children." The Joker said. "Thank you for taking part in this little...lesson I'm giving my daughter. Now here's the rules: If any of you try to escape or do something...stupid then Rainee here has to shoot you. If you stay still and be good children then...Rainee still has to shoot you. Because no one is leaving this room unless some one is shot."

Rainee stared at the Joker with her mouth hanging open.

"What about the-" One of the goons who was watching over the hostages said before the Joker took out another gun and aimed it at the man's head.

"I need a word with you lot outside." He growled at the goons. Then he turned to Rainee. "Have fun princess." He said. Then he and his men left Rainee in the room with about ten other scared teenagers. She scanned the group and her stomach dropped when she noticed some one.

Natalie.

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't leave you hanging. I'm especially sorry to Skitzo-Vamp who knows what is coming and is super excited. One more chapter I promise and it will happen ;D

Any who....

Sneak peak of the next chapter which I'm very excited to write:

There will be a character who will be based on....get ready for it.......MATT SMITH!

Oh yes the gorgeous Matt Smith who plays the doctor on doctor who.

Ha Ha there's another clue for yah : he plays the doctor.

Mmmmm...Matt Smith.....mmmmmm.

WHAT! Oh...got carried away.

Ha Ha

**Review** or I'll send a dalek after you....and if you don't watch doctor who...I'll steal ya pants ;D

xx


	27. You'll See Me On The News

**A/N:** Many people think Natalie should be shot. Ha Ha A very violent group of readers you all are hey? Enjoy ;D

**Cooper-Gwen**: I agree Matt Smith is...lovely. I'm such a nerd I'm getting a life size cut out of him for my birthday ;D

**Lisa**: You're like the 4th person who wants Rainee to shoot Natalie ;D Ha Ha....boy I'm supposed to marry or joker....JOKER!

**Lee**: Ha Ha. Not ruining it...making it more interesting ;D

I'll rule with BEETLEJUICE! He he he beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejuice.

**Riddle:** David Tennant was great but Matt Smith is the cutest. I love him ;D haha x

**Laura:** Thank you very much ;D

_Maybe you won't mean to,_

_But you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'll come running to the corner...._

**The man who can't be moved -The Script**

Rainee stared at Natalie. She was sitting behind a desk at the front of the class room just like the rest of the hostages. The boy next to her look pretty scared. Rainee recognised him to be Natalie's boyfriend. He was their age but he looked a couple years younger with his baby like face, short hair spiked into a Mohawk and one diamond stud in his ear. He was one of those boys who felt he was better than every one who walked the planet so seeing him on the brink of tears made Rainee smile a bit.

Then there was Natalie's followers. They looked scared as well but they were trying to hide it.

"Tell your freak of a dad to let us go, clown girl." Natalie said but her voice broke a bit.

"Sure because he's going to drop all of his plans for a spoilt little bitch like you." Rainee muttered sarcastically. She sat on the teachers chair behind the big desk. She opened a few drawers to see if there was anything interesting in there. Nope. She sighed and rested her head on the desk. She could feel every one staring at her, waiting for her to do something.

Then the instrumental start of a song rang through the room. A few people gasped and some one began to cry. Rainee looked up and saw a girl franticly pressing buttons on her phone. Rainee then figured it was her ring tone and she leapt over the desk and ran up to the girl.

"I wasn't phoning any one I swear!" The girl cried. Rainee looked at the girl. She had black hair and her blue eyes were outlined with heavy black eye-liner. She looked terrified. Rainee held out her hand for the phone and the girl quickly handed it over. Rainee sighed and put it in her back pocket.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rainee said looking down at the girl. The poor girl was absolutely terrified. Rainee knelt on the floor and looked at the girl in the eyes. "You're going to leave this room safe and you're going to go back to your family and friends and everything will be OK."

"Don't believe her." Natalie said from behind her. "Didn't you see the video the Joker sent into the news? She's insane. She'll kill us all."

"Shut up." Rainee said spinning around. "I wasn't planning on killing any one tonight but you're so annoying I might just change my mind."

"As if! You couldn't kill any one. Your a wimp." Natalie said standing up.

"No I'm not!" Rainee laughed.

"Yes you are. The Joker beats you all the time and you're too scared to do anything about it." Natalie said.

"And how would you know that. For all you know the Joker's never laid a finger on me." Rainee said less confidently now.

"Give it up, freak. I know because you have a black eye, a bruise on your forehead,bruises all over you're arms, cuts around your mouth and oh yeah, your cheeks have been carved." Natalie laughed. Rainee wrapped her arms protectively around her body. "Unless you like it. Oh my god you love it, you freak! You like the pain. I bet you do. I bet that's why you cut all your arm when you lived with that rich Bruce guy. You love the pain, freak."

Rainee's hand went to knife in her pocket.

"Natalie, sit down." Natalie's baby faced boy friend hissed. Natalie ignored him and carried on smirking at Rainee.

"What's up freak? Are you all silent because you know I'm right or are you talking to the voices in your head?" Natalie said. Rainee tried not to scream. She ran over to the blonde girl and slammed her back against the desk, making the boy who was sitting next to her run out of the way. Natalie winced a bit as her back collided with the cold hard table. Rainee took the knife out of her pocket and held it to Natalie's neck.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Rainee screamed. Natalie looked rather scared which satisfied Rainee enough. She jumped off of her. "Now sit down and shut up or I will slit open your neck got it?" She screamed again. With that she walked back over to the desk and jumped onto it. She sat with her legs swinging over the side and she thought about how much she wanted to punch the Joker for making her do this. She spun the knife around in her hand a bit.

"You cut my neck you bitch!" Natalie screeched. Rainee didn't look up.

"You'll get over it." She muttered. She kept her head down looking at the knife so she didn't see Natalie approach her. She didn't even see her standing in front of her. That was until she slapped her across the face. Rainee yelped and fell off the desk.

"Don't act so hurt. You should be used to being in pain since you're freak of a dad probably hurts you all the time." Natalie laughed.

"Sit back down before I carve your face." Rainee said. She stood back up, took the gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Natalie.

"You know what's funny." Natalie laughed as she sat back down. "You think you're so big and scary but every one thinks you're just a scared little freak. That's why no one wanted you. That's why Bruce Wayne didn't want you."

"Bruce Wayne did want me." Rainee said. She was trying to convince herself more than any one.

"Who the hell would want you?!" Natalie laughed. "Look at yourself. Bruised and beaten. Freak. Some one like Bruce Wayne would never want you. Freak. Now let us go or I'll-"

Natalie's voice was cut off and no one ever found out what she was about to say because a bullet was lodged in her thigh causing her to scream and fall to the floor.

"SHE SHOT ME!" Natalie screamed. By this point every one who could had ran to the back of the class room. Rainee pointed her gun at Natalie again and shot her in the stomach. She carried on shooting her until she got up to her.

"Look at yourself." Rainee hissed. "Pathetic." She stood up again and walked towards the door. The Joker opened it before she could reach. He was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to stop breathing.

"That was great!" He laughed. "Really...really....great."

"Take me home, now." Rainee demanded she didn't care whether the Joker didn't like her telling him what to do. She just wanted to go.

"Oh it isn't over yet." The Joker said. "We have a guest."

"What?" Rainee asked. She ran her hands over her face. She was too tired for this. She wanted to go back to the hide out and sleep for a couple years so she could forget everything.

"Batman is some where in this building." The Joker said. A couple of the hostages began to whisper to each other.

".Home." Rainee shouted.

"Not until you've sorted out the Batman." The Joker laughed.

"I can't." Rainee muttered. The Joker tried to push her out of the room but she dug her heals into the floor. "Please take me back."

"Nope. I'll stay here with the hostages and you go and make Batman go away." The Joker said as he managed to throw her out of the room.

"Why can't you do it?" Rainee moaned.

"You have to over come your pathetic little fear." The Joker growled. He grabbed the gun from Rainee's hand and reloaded it and then pushed it into Rainee's pocket again.

"I can't!" She yelled her voice going all funny. The Joker was obviously annoyed. He glared down at her and then slammed her against the wall by her neck. She gasped and clawed at his hand. She couldn't breathe.

"If you don't do this, I will put you in a wheel chair again, but this time it will hurt more." He growled. Rainee nodded and he dropped her. She landed on her feet and took a deep breath. "Go." The Joker yelled. Rainee instantly ran out of the room. She ran past the Jokers goons and then down the stairs. She gripped the banister as her feet pounded the steps. She didn't know where she was going. She couldn't think about that. All she could think about was the fact she had killed...again.

'He lied!' Rainee thought. 'The first kill was hard but it doesn't get better.' She was too much in thought and she ended up falling down a flight of stairs. She screamed and tried to grab something. No use. She ended up flat on her back at the bottom of the stairs. Well at least it got her down the stair quicker.

Rainee stood up and decided to go against the Joker. She would run out of the school and run some where, any where Batman wasn't. The threat of being in a wheel chair again wasn't as big as the threat of Batman ripping her to shreds.

She remembered that the nearest fire exit was in the auditorium. The stage entrance was only down the hall so with out a second thought she ran towards it.

She opened the door and ran up the stairs and onto the stage. It was dark. Terribly dark. Rainee clutched the gun.

'After all you've been through, The Joker, Crane, Batman, and you're still scared of the dark. Pathetic.' A voice laughed in Rainee's head. Rainee took a deep breath and ignored it. It wasn't so dark. She could see where the stage ended and where the door was.

"Rainee Sparrow!" A voice growled. Batman. Rainee screamed and shot her gun it the direction that she heard the voice. She spun around and carried on shooting. She felt some one grip the gun and yank it out of her hand. She screamed as she saw the giant figure of Batman. She got her knife out of her pocket and slashed it across his face. Sadly she missed. Batman grabbed the knife but Rainee refused to let go of it. Batman punched her in the face and she gasped and stumbled backwards clutching her nose.

"Come here now." Batman growled. Rainee shook her head and took a few steps backwards.

"No!" She screamed. "You're going to kill me. I know you are."

"Stop." Batman said. Rainee shook her head but soon realised why he told her to stop as she fell off the stage.

Rainee remembered standing by the stage while Gabriel and Kayla were on it looking for Gabriel's jacket which he left there from drama rehearsals the night before. The stage had come up to her shoulders. It came up to the drama teacher's chest when he was leaning against it in drama lessons telling Rainee to project her voice more.

So as you can imagine falling backwards off of it hurt.

Rainee winced and groaned in pain. She was in so much pain she felt as if she couldn't moved. That was until Batman swooped down next to her. She desperately tried to roll out of the way but Batman was too quick and he grabbed Rainee and picked her up.

"LET GO OF ME!" She cried. "DAD! DAD! JOKER!" Batman took a syringe from his belt and stabbed Rainee in the neck with it. She struggled instantly, trashing her arms and legs about, until the liquid in her system took over and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell limply against Batman's chest.

Bruce looked down at Rainee and sighed.

'What has he done to you?' He thought as he dragged the girls unconscious body out of the building.

He was already regretting what he was about to do.

Rainee's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. She tried to move her arms but they wouldn't move. She looked down and saw she was in a straight jacket.

"What?" She croaked. She looked around. White walls, white floor, white hospital type bed, white door. Rainee panicked. She had no idea where she was. She screamed to see what would happen. Nothing happened for a few moments then the white door opened and a man walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said in a thick English accent. The man had floppy dark brown, almost black, hair. He was smiling and his nose was slightly big. He wore a white shirt with black squiggly lines going down, a red bow tie, red braces, a tweed jacket and black pants. On his jacket was a badge saying 'Doctor Smith.'

"Where am I?" Rainee asked. She scooted backwards on the bed she was sitting on. She couldn't trust this man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Russell Smith. I'm your doctor here at Arkham asylum." The man said. Rainee's first thought was:

'Wow, his name really suits him. Classy, English, smart .' Then her next thought was:

'ARKHAM ASYLUM!'

"What?!" She screamed.

"Rainee please calm down." Doctor Smith said.

"How can I calm down?" Rainee screamed. "I just found out I'm in a mental hospital! I don't belong here! Let me go home!" She struggled to get out of the straight jacket.

"When you've calmed down, the orderlies will take you to my room where I can tell you the days schedule and everything else you need to know." Doctor Smith said with a kind smile. "Is that OK?" Rainee stopped struggling and glared up at the doctor. She didn't say anything but just glared. Doctor Smith nodded and left the room.

Thirty minutes later and Rainee was sitting on a plastic chair in a blank room that only had the chair Rainee was sitting on, a desk with neat piles of paper, a chair Doctor Smith sat in and a calendar and clock on the wall. She had the straight jacket off and she had been listening to Doctor Smith talk about the daily routines and everything else she didn't care about. She just thought about if the Joker would come and get her.

"Why am I here?" Rainee asked. She kept her eyes on her lap.

"Because we feel you could use help. Everything you've gone through must of certainly been tough." Doctor Smith said.

"I'm fine." Rainee muttered. Doctor Smith picked a clip board off of his desk and read something that was written on the paper.

"I have a few questions to ask you now that you know the days schedule and everything that goes on here." Doctor Smith said. His voice was very kind and almost made Rainee trust him. Almost. "While you were unconscious the nurses checked you over and-"

"Aren't I meant to give my permission before you search me." Rainee snapped.

"We weren't searching you, Rainee. The nurses were all female and its something every patient at Arkham goes through." Doctor Smith said. Rainee looked at the desk and the clip board in Doctor Smiths hands.

"Now the nurses found these scars and bruises and other injuries over your body." Doctor Smith said as he put the clip board on the desk and spun it around so Rainee could see. "We just want to know, honestly, how these came to be on your body."

Rainee looked at the paper. There was a outline of a person with lines and shapes drawn in pencil across the person. Rainee recognised them as the scars that covered her body. She pointed at the smile the outlined man had.

"That was the Joker every one knows that." She said. She pointed at the lines that were drew across her left arm. "I did them when I stayed at Bruce's house. All the others were done by the Joker."

"These scars by the mouth." Doctor Smith said pointing to the dots that were drawn above the outlined persons mouth. "They're pretty unusual. How did you get them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He sewn my mouth shut." Rainee said shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"He sewn your mouth shut?" Doctor Smith said slowly. Rainee nodded.

"It isn't that bad." Rainee muttered.

"That is very bad. That is terrible." Doctor Smith said, writing something down on some paper.

"I deserved it. I was stupid. I said things I shouldn't of said and I didn't stop." Rainee said.

"What did you say Rainee?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I can't tell you that." Rainee said with a small smile. Doctor Smith nodded.

"Are you afraid that, if you tell me, the Joker will find out?" He asked. Rainee didn't reply. "If he finds out will he hurt you again?"

"If I deserve it." Rainee mumbled.

"No one deserves to be hurt the way he's hurt you, Rainee." Doctor Smith said.

"Stop acting as if you know what's going on." Rainee said. "Just because he... does all the things he does when people are watching doesn't mean he's a bad dad to me. He doesn't let me drink alcohol or smoke or go sleeping with a different guy every night. Half the dads in Gotham don't give a shit whether there children are getting wrecked on the street corners." Rainee was shouting by now.

"Calm down." Doctor Smith said. "If you have children, will you punish them like the Joker punishes you."

"I won't have kids." Rainee laughed. Doctor Smith was surprised by her sudden burst of laughter. "I'll be here until I'm like 90 and even if I do get out while I'm young enough to have kids, I don't think the Joker will take to kindly to being a grandfather."

"The Joker can't control your life forever. We won't let that happen." Doctor Smith said. Rainee laughed harder.

"Every time he's here he escapes!" Rainee laughed. "He's too clever."

"So you think the Joker isn't mentally ill?" Doctor Smith asked. Rainee looked at him and thought.

"Not... mentally ill. A bit... different because of things that have happened in his life." Rainee said slowly picking every word carefully. "He's extremely clever. If he used his... smartness in a different way. Like a scientist or something then he wouldn't be accused of being insane would he? Everything he says is right. All that stuff about every one being a monster and stuff. Its all true. Everything he said about no one wanting me. It all turned out to be true." Rainee quickly brushed away a tear that threatened to fall as she thought about Bruce.

"What makes you think that?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Are you stupid?" Rainee asked. "When the Joker left me at Bruce Wayne's party my own brother didn't want me. They couldn't find any one who wanted me."

"Bruce Wayne wanted you. He adopted you." Doctor Smith said. Rainee stood up, making her chair hit the floor.

"HE DONE IT ALL FOR PUBLICITY!" She screamed. "THE SELFISH PRICK ONLY WANTED ME AROUND TO MAKE HIM LOOK GOOD!"

"Rainee, please sit down." Doctor Smith said keeping calm. That made Rainee angrier for some reason.

"Make me." She shouted.

"If you don't sit down Rainee I will have to call the orderlies in to take you back to your cell." Doctor Smith said.

"Go on then. I'm bored any way." She said.

"Rainee Sparrow, the daughter of the criminal 'the Joker', has been admitted to Arkham Asylum." The news reporter said.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" The Joker yelled and he burst out laughing. He was back at his hideout with his goons surrounding him. He was only flicking through channels but he stopped when he saw the school photograph of Rainee on the screen. He didn't know where she was before. He just knew that Batman had her. Arkham though. He was impressed.

But part of him, the part of him that didn't die when he carved his cheeks, the part that was still Jack, was worrying about her. He knew how horrible Arkham was and now his daughter was going to have to go through all that.

But that part was only small. Tiny in fact. It was easily shadowed by the Jokers amusement.

So while Rainee was lying in the dark room that was her cell wishing that the Joker was on his way to get her and take her away, the Joker was laughing at the thought of his daughter becoming more like him every day.

**A/N:** Oh yeah!

This, my dear readers, is a sort of teaser to a fanfiction that I am co writing with the lovely **Skitzo-Vamp**: http: // rainbow-socks-girlie [DOT] deviantart [DOT] com / art/ Coming-162567932

That little beauty was done by Skitzo-Vamp's friend so remember to tell how awesome she is. She has done a couple fan arts for me which I am extremely grateful for and every time I see a new one I'm like WOOOOOO!!!!!!!! so check them out aswell ;D

Did you spot which character was Matt Smith.

Yepp Doctor Smith

Isn't he ...... yummy ;D

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Isn't Anyone Trying To Find Me?

A/N:

Why thank you for reading this. (Will explain why this took weeeeeeks to update at the bottom ;D )

Reply to unsigned reviews:

**FaithLovesJonathan**: Thank you ;D I agree Matt Smith is the shizz XD Sorry this took so long ): here you go!  
**Laura: **Thank you very very much!  
**Lee:** The funny thing is I have had this coversation before about waking up in my own fanfiction. I think Rainee would hurt me severly. 'MAKE THE JOKER MY DAD WILL YOU!' Ha Ha I call Rosie and Jim XD  
**Riddle: **OH I LOVE MATT SMITH MORE! Ha ha ha ;D Its Ok ;D Thank you very much again ;D x  
**Thank you to Lee for making me put this up quicker....I mean have you seen that review. Longest one ever even if it was only two words ;D**

* * *

_Cause nothing's going right_  
_And everything's a mess_  
_And no one likes to be_  
_alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_  
_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I _  
_Im with you _  
_Im with you_

_Oh_

_Why is every thing so confusing?_  
_Maybe Im just out of my mind..._

**_I'm With You- Avril Lavigne._**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Miss Sparrow, if you don't move we'll have to get your doctor." An orderly said to the girl who was in the corner of the room with her knees up to her face, her face pressed into her knees and covered by her hands. She was facing the wall and rocking backwards and forwards. The orderly sighed and walked out of the room.

Rainee took this opportunity to spit out some more blood. She had been awake all night pacing her room. She was so scared she began to chew the inside of her cheek, like she did when she was nervous, and she ended up opening up her scar again. It wouldn't stop bleeding but that was because she wouldn't stop chewing on it.

"Rainee?" Doctor Smith called. He was in the room. "Why are you refusing to go to the cafeteria for breakfast?"

"'cos." Rainee simply said. Her voice came out weird because of the pain in her mouth. Doctor Smith heard that and he sat down in front of her with his legs crossed.

"Rainee will you look at me please?" He asked. Rainee shook her head. "Why not?" Doctor Smith asked again. He sounded so nice. Rainee looked up and took her knees away from her chest. Doctor Smith gasped as he saw the blood that covered Rainee's cheeks and the front of her Arkham Asylum uniform.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was scared and I accidentally opened up my scars." She muttered.

"Let's get you to the medical room." Doctor Smith said. Rainee sighed and stood up. They walked to the door and there were two orderlies outside.

"We're going to the medical room." Doctor Smith said. Both orderlies grabbed Rainee's arms and dragged her to the medical room with Doctor Smith following.

* * *

"Done." The nurse said as she finished stitching Rainee's scars.

"Thank you." Doctor Smith said. The nurse nodded and left the two. "What was that all about?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rainee lied.

"That doesn't happen on its own." He said pointing to her cheek. Rainee just looked out of the window.

"You missed breakfast." Doctor Smith stated. Rainee couldn't help but smile. "Is that it?"

"They'd all be looking at me." She said.

"Well, you are the youngest patient we have ever had at Arkham." Doctor Smith said.

"No! I'm the Jokers daughter. Their all going to plan a way of killing me. Torturing me." She said.

"Most of the patients have been in here too long to know about you. No one would take it out on you if they knew who your father was." Doctor Smith said.

"Yes they would." Rainee muttered.

"No they-"

"IT'S HAPPENED BEFORE!" Rainee screamed.

"When?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I got kidnapped from my dad once. The men who worked for...my kidnapper tortured me...sort of. That's how I got the marks on my back." She said. Doctor Smith nodded.

"You can have your meals in your room for the next couple of days." He said. "Until we next have a therapy session." Rainee smiled. Doctor Smith left and the orderlies escorted Rainee back to her cell. She expected them to leave but one followed her into the room and locked the door.

"What the hell?" She asked taking a few steps back.

"Your dad killed my friend." One of the men said. He was big, almost bigger than the Joker.

"That wasn't my fault." Rainee snapped. "Take it out on him unless you're too scared." The man leapt forwards and punched her in the stomach. "I will tell my doctor." She laughed.

"If you tell any one I will come into your room while you're asleep and strangle your pretty little neck." The man growled. Rainee glared at him. He punched her in the stomach again.

"What about my dad?" She said. "He's bound to find out when he gets me out of this place."

"You're not leaving here." The man laughed. He kicked her in the legs and she fell to her knees.

"Yes I am." She growled. The man kicked her in the stomach and she fell over. The air went out of her and she tried to breathe again. "Sick bastard." She managed to choke out. He continued to kick her. It reminded her of the time the Joker kicked her like this. She tried to remember what she had done.

Gosh, she couldn't even remember. She almost wished it was the Joker who was beating her now. It would definitely be better than this creep.

When it stopped after what seemed like hours the man left and Rainee was on the floor trying to breathe. It hurt her ribs every time she took a breath. She didn't cry though. She was just angry.

Angry at that guy for beating her up.

Angry at the Joker for not protecting her from Batman.

Angry at Batman for taking her to this hell hole.

Angry at the world.

--Two days later--

Rainee sat in her room staring at the wall. The orderly guy hadn't been in for his regular beating yet. Rainee managed to hide the bruises under her Arkham Asylum uniform. She was in pain a lot but no one noticed.

"You have a visitor." A voice said behind her. Rainee spun around and saw an orderly holding a straight jacket. Luckily it wasn't the guy who beats her up.

"What?" Rainee muttered. The man came over to her and began to put her in the straight jacket. He didn't say anything. He got her in the straight jacket and lead her out of the room.

"Where am I going?" She asked.

"You have a visitor." The man repeated.

"We're allowed visitors in Arkham?" She muttered. He lead her to a room with lots of chairs and tables. There were other patients in straight jackets talking to people. There was one man at a table without a patient to talk to.

Bruce Wayne.

The orderly lead Rainee over to the table and sat her opposite Bruce.

"You are joking?" She said. "What? Come to boost up your publicity?"

"I'm here to explain." Bruce said.

"Explain why you're such a dick?" Rainee muttered. She slumped down in her seat and looked over at another patient with what looked like his daughter.

"The night I adopted you Batman came to make a deal with me." Bruce lied. He had a whole story set up that he had been working on for days. "He told me to find out about your father and where he lived, stuff like that. That's what I meant by 'part of the plan.' I didn't want to do it but have you seen Batman? He's huge."

"Of course I've seen Batman, you idiot. Do you think I just walked in here?" She snapped.

"And when you heard me saying about the good publicity, I was just stating it. I don't care about that at all." Bruce said.

"You're such a liar." Rainee said with a hollow laugh even though tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"I'm not! Believe me, Rainee. If I didn't want you then why did I stay with you every day at the hospital? Why did I race you outside in wheel chairs for an hour?" Bruce said. Leaning closer to Rainee. She took a deep shaky breathe. She didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Rainee. I love you like a daughter." Bruce whispered. Rainee slammed her head down against the table and began to cry. Bruce looked over at the orderlies, expecting them to run over but they simply glanced at the girl and looked away. She was the daughter of the most hated man in Gotham. She isn't going to get any comfort. Bruce walked around the table and crouched down next to her.

"It's all wrong." She sobbed into the table. "I've gone insane."

"No you haven't." Bruce said. Patting her back and trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm in Arkham Asylum." She muttered into the table.

"You're just...ill. You will get better and then you can come and live with me again." Bruce said.

"I killed two people, Bruce. I'm never getting out of here." Rainee muttered. Then she began to cry harder. Bruce looked at her, this was not the girl who shot that man on the news. This was not the girl who shot the other girl so many times her body was unrecognisable. Bruce instantly wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest.

"You will get better." He said.

"No I won't!" Rainee sobbed. "I hate this place. They all hate me."

"I'm sure-" Bruce started to say.

"Visiting hours are over." An orderly said. Rainee seemed to freeze when she heard the man's voice. It was the orderly who loved to hurt her. She gasped. Bruce pulled away.

"I'll come see you again." Bruce said.

"Please don't leave me here." She muttered. The orderly began to drag her away. "NO!" She screamed and tried to get away.

"Calm down, Miss Sparrow." The orderly growled. Rainee bit his arm hard. She broke skin and he began to bleed. A couple more orderlies ran up to Rainee. She struggled against her straight jacket. She had to get to Bruce. She had to get away from this place. She kicked another man in the leg. Then she felt something stab into her arm. She gasped. Bruce was watching with a horrified look on his face. Rainee let out a sob and collapsed on the floor. No one tried to catch her. Bruce watched on as they finally picked Rainee's unconscious body off the floor and with hardly any care took her out of the room.

* * *

Rainee's eyes shot open and she was in her cell again. She sat up and glared at the wall. She remembered the events that happened before and she panicked.

'I'm dead!' She thought. 'I bit the evil orderly and I'm going to die.' She stood up and looked around the room.

She wanted to be back with the Joker.

No. She wanted to be back with Bruce.

No. She wanted to be back with Shane.

No.

No.

She didn't know what she wanted. Letting out a frustrated scream she punched the wall. That felt good. So she punched it again.

She carried on punching and kicking until the door to the bathroom was snapped, the door to the wardrobe came off of its hinges.

The door flew open and two orderlies ran in.

"What the..." One of them said. He sighed and got a syringe from his pocket. He walked closer to Rainee expecting her to stay still like a good girl. Instead she kicked him in the groin.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM BRUCE?" She screamed. Of course these were two different orderlies than the ones who pulled her away from Bruce Wayne.

"Calm down." The other man said while his friend was on the floor.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Rainee laughed. "I'M INSANE REMEMBER!" She grabbed a piece of wood that had fell off the white painted bathroom door. She held it like a sword and grinned. "Come and get me." She laughed.

It took 15 minutes for word to get around and Doctor Smith to come in. In that 15 minutes Rainee had stabbed two men with the piece of wood.

"Rainee, put the wood down." Doctor Smith said calmly.

"No!" Rainee said, still pointing the piece of wood at the doorway were every one gathered. "My dad would be so proud."

"You don't want to end up like the Joker." Doctor Smith said. "If you carry on like this this you will never be able to see Bruce Wayne again. If you don't put that down and come with me then you will be seen as too dangerous to have visitors next week. You don't want that now do you? I know that Mr Wayne is looking forward to visiting you, you don't want to let him down."

Rainee frowned and looked at her feet.

"Put the piece of wood down." Doctor Smith said. Rainee sighed and dropped the wood so it fell to the floor. "Thank you." Doctor Smith said. Then he nodded to two of the orderlies that weren't on the floor they walked forward and escorted Rainee to Doctor Smith's room.

* * *

"No straight jacket today today?" Rainee muttered. Doctor Smith looked up with a warm smile.

"I don't think you want to hurt me." He said simply. He was reading something. He put it down and looked up at Rainee with a smile.

"I don't like hurting people." Rainee said quietly. She leant back in her seat.

"You hurt the orderlies who tried to help you. You hurt that man who the Joker tied to a chair. You hurt that girl at school." Doctor Smith pointed out.

"They deserved it." Rainee muttered. "I'm not crazy! Soldiers kill the enemy and they're not insane. That's what I'm doing. Killing the enemy."

"How were all these people your enemy?" Doctor Smith asked. Writing something down.

"The Joker told me the man beat his wife. The girl who I shot bullied me for years. The orderlies aren't dead. They pissed me off, they took me from Bruce and they treated me like crap." Rainee said leaving out the small detail that one of them beat her every day.

"Do you trust the Joker?" Doctor Smith asked. That question surprised Rainee. She didn't know what to say. "It's just that, the Joker told you that the man beat his wife with out any proof, yeah? So you must of trusted him then. Do you trust him all the time?"

"I-I-I don't know." Rainee muttered. She looked at her hands. Doctor Smith nodded.

"You do know that there is no way the Joker will get a hold of these notes or the session tapes. There all locked up in the highest security. No one who doesn't need to won't see them." He said. Rainee nodded but she knew that if the Joker wanted the tapes, he would get them.

"Who do you trust more, the Joker or Bruce?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Bruce." Rainee whispered.

"Who do you think loves you more, the Joker or Bruce?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Bruce." Rainee whispered again. She was fighting back tears but she didn't know why.

"Honestly. Do you think the Joker loves you?" He asked. Rainee looked up. She thought of all the nice things the Joker had done. He saved her from drowning, he helped her get through her nightmares, he saved her from Crane.

But there were always down sides.

He saved her from drowning...then he screamed at her, shot her and slapped her.

He helped her get through her nightmares... but he yelled at her and called her a 'stupid little girl' and seemed pretty angry at her.

He saved her from Crane... but he took his time doing it.

Then she began to think of everything he had done to hurt her. The negatives out weighed the positives.

"No." Rainee said. She stared at her hands again with no emotion.

"How do you feel about that?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Pretty shitty. How would you feel if your dad was the Joker and he cut you and beat you whenever you done something wrong and then you get put in this hell hole and the bastard doesn't do anything about it?" Rainee was screaming by the end of this.

"What did you think the Joker would of done?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I don't know. Something to let me know he cared. It's all his fault I'm here anyway. He knew I was scared of the Batman and he made me go take him on, on my own! He must hate me. You win. I figured it out. The Joker hates me and now I am insane." Rainee said.

"We're not saying the Joker hates you." Doctor Smith said.

"Yes you are." Rainee said. She sighed. "I'm ready to go back to my room."

--4 days later--

Rainee lay in her bed. It was the middle of the night but she couldn't sleep. She was too hungry. The orderly who came in a gave her her meals was on holiday so they got the orderly who liked to beat Rainee to do it. Surprise surprise, Rainee hadn't been given her food in 3 days and she couldn't tell any one. The beatings had gotten worse as well and now Rainee was too weak to fight back. He found new ways of hurting her as well. He burnt her skin with a lighter , ripped out her hair, cut her open and then dug his fingers in the wound. The threat of strangling her in her sleep still stood. So she couldn't tell any one. Once he kicked her in the face so hard it broke her nose and bruised her so she had to say she slammed her face into a wall.

She gave up all hope of the Joker coming to get her. Instead she thought of ways to end her life.

The creak of her door opening snapped her back to life. She stopped breathing, she was so scared.

She heard foot steps coming over to her bed. Then a strong hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

She wanted to scream but nothing came out.

'I'm done for.' She thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh a little cliffhanger for you !

Right explainataion time!

Last week was my birthday (WOO!) so I couldn't write at all on saturday cos we went to London for the day (haha best day ever, got to see the real Mr Freezes mask XD) Sunday was my proper birthday so we had family all week!  
Also when I wasn't being a good host and sitting with my nan who came around I was.....I....I'm very sorry fans but I had another idea for another fanfic....so I wrote that down so I wouldn't forget it....its a very very fun fanfic to write. I've posted it! It's called **Messed Up**. Please check it out some time because I've had like....no reviews. OK thats a lie I had 4 ;D Sooooooooo ;D Forgive me please.

My mission for you is  
**1)** Review this story!  
**2) **Read 'Messed Up' and review that!  
**3)** Have a great day!

-x-x-  
(OH OH OH! You may all know how great **Skitzo-vamp** is and how most of the good ideas in this is from her amazing little mind! Well I want to say THANK YOUUUU for giving me the best birthday present ever. Maybe if you all ask nicley she'll let me post it! It was little story of Rainee on her birthday....[it will get written into this fanfic becaus eits so awesome!] and it had florence and the machine in, the hoosiers, panic at the disoc, lilly allen ;D  
SO THANK YOU!)

x


	29. Why Am I So Obviously Insane?

**A/n:** Oh pretty long break there hey? Uhh sad face.

Reply to unsigned reviews and stuff!:  
**Lee**: I'm beging to think you're physcic. Seriously every time my beta reader beta's this and I say 'Oh I'll wait untill tomorrow to post it' I get a review from you forcing me to update! Its getting creeepy XD

**Riddle**: I feel you pain I really do. Hopefully this chapter will make you feel better haha even though your problem was like...a week ago. ;D ...Matt Smith....

**Mikeys Girl: **My bad.

**Laura: **Thank you very much :D

* * *

_Whats the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?_

_**Perfect Situation- Weezer

* * *

**  
_

Rainee was still quiet. So was the person holding her. She opened her mouth to tell the man, who she presumed was the orderly, that she didn't tell any one but the man spoke first.

"I was out shopping for some new goons and I saw you and I thought, I had a Rainee before, maybe I should buy a , uh, new one." The voice joked. Rainee didn't recognise the voice at first. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god, Joker." She whispered.

"Miss me?" He laughed. Rainee wanted to punch him and scream at him for leaving her in Arkham. It was to dark to see him let alone aim a punch at him. She nodded and sat up.

"Get me out of here." She snapped.

"Say pleeeease." The Joker laughed.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." She said.

"Come on then." The Joker said. Rainee leapt out of the bed and followed him as he left the room. "How did you get in here?" Rainee hissed.

"I just did." The Joker muttered back. When they got into the hall way Rainee saw two bodies on the floor. Two orderlies. Sadly neither were the one who beat her up. She sighed. "Are you waiting to get caught?" The Joker hissed as he grabbed Rainee's wrist. He was dressed in an orderly uniform and he didn't have any grease paint on and in one of his hands was a couple black rectangular objects. Tapes.

"Why did it take you so long to come here?" Rainee hissed as they ran down the corridors.

"You ask way to many questions." The Joker growled. They got to the end of the corridor luckily the only person who saw them was a patient who was pacing his room yelling something about 'evil garden gnomes'. They got to a fire exit at the end of the corridor and the Joker opened the door. Rainee expected an alarm to go off but it stayed silent.

"Follow me." The Joker said.

"I don't really have another choice do I? You're holding my wrist." Rainee said.

"If you don't shut up I will push you down these stairs." The Joker said. Rainee looked down the metal stair case. She followed the Joker as they ran down the stairs.

By the time they had ran through a hole in the metal fence and across the car park to the van Rainee was extremely tired. She flopped down in the back of the van.

"Drive." The Joker yelled. The van sped off and Rainee stayed put on the floor.

"Have you been eating?" The Joker asked. Rainee looked over at him. He was staring at her.

"Yes." Rainee lied. "Of course."

"Then why are you, uh, so bony." He asked. He leapt off of his seat and was on his hands and knees next to her. She shuffled away a bit.

"I don't know." She whispered. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"You haven't been eating have you?" He growled. "Don't lie to me."

"No." Rainee sighed. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. "It wasn't my fault. They must of forgot to bring my food in. I don't know." The Joker sighed and sucked his scars. He leant over to the driver and muttered something Rainee couldn't hear. Then he came and sat back down by her.

_'Tell him. Tell him.'_ A voice screamed in Rainee's head. '_Tell him about the orderly!'_ She didn't know whether that was her mind, her conscience or a random voice. She raised a hand to slap her head to make it go away but the Joker grabbed her wrist. He glared at her and then let go of her wrist so it fell back down the her side.

"Blow anything up lately?" Rainee asked. She rested her head against the back of the drivers seat.

"Funny." The Joker muttered. Rainee smirked. Then the Joker turned his attention to the driver. "Pull over. My turn to drive." The van then swerved making Rainee fall on her side. The Joker giggled and climbed over the chair. The man who was driving climbed in the back. After being alone in Arkham for so long Rainee didn't want to be with people she didn't know that well so she climbed over the seats and sat next to the Joker.

The Joker started the van up again and sped down the road. Rainee looked out of the window as the world became a big blur of blacks and greys.

"How long until they realise I'm gone?" Rainee asked 5 minutes into the journey. What she really wanted to know was how long until Bruce Wayne found out.

"Why do you, uh, care?" The Joker asked.

"Just wondering." Rainee lied. They were driving past some shops now. It was still dark though.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked. They pulled up into a fast food drive through.

"What do you want?" The girl who was standing behind the window asked with out looking up. She had way to much fake tan on and looked orange. Rainee began to wonder whether this girl was colour blind and couldn't see that she looked unnaturally orange.

"I want...everything." The Joker said in a low, dark, scary voice.

"You can't have-" The girl said. She looked up and saw the Joker.

"I have this place rigged to blow so if you don't get me everything on the menu then you can say goodbye to you and your lovely co workers." The Joker said.

"O-OK that will b-be-" The girl started to stutter.

"Do you really think I'm about to pay for this?" The Joker said. "Hurry up, sweet cheeks."

The van started to move again to the next window. "24 hour service." The Joker muttered.

"You really have that place ready to go....boom." Rainee muttered mimicking an explosion with her hands.

"No." The Joker muttered. "But they don't know that." They pulled up to the next window. Rainee laughed. The people who worked there began to pass food in quickly. Some were crying and some were yelling.

"Ice cream!" Rainee cheered as the Joker passed her an ice cream cone.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." The Joker laughed. The car went speeding out of the fast food drive so quickly that Rainee's ice cream splattered all over the front of her Arkham Asylum uniform. She groaned and grabbed a napkin.

Five minutes later and they had parked behind some abandoned ware house.

"Eat. Now." The Joker muttered. Rainee looked at the seat between them that acted as a table to a giant pile of food. She reached forward and grabbed a burger.

"Yum." She said before she took a bite. The Joker stared at her. "You have some as well. I won't be able to eat it all." Rainee said with a mouth full of food. She grabbed a box of something and through it at him.

half an hour later--

"I'm full." Rainee moaned as she threw another empty drink bottle out of the window. The radio sang quietly in the background and the goons were sitting in the back of the car talking quietly. Rainee picked up an armful of food and chucked it over the seats to them.

The Joker was tapping the steering wheel quickly in some sort of unrecognisable beat. He had been finished a while a go.

"You can eat a lot can't you?" He muttered.

"Are you calling me fat?" Rainee said. She frowned.

"No...I was just-" The Joker started but he was cut off by Rainee lunging forwards and turning a knob on the radio.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screamed over the radio that was now on full volume blasting out 'Bad Romance by Lady Ga Ga.'

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah,

roma roma-ma,

Ga Ga, ooh la la,

I want you're bad romance!" Rainee sang as she done some weird head banging. The Joker let out a sigh and turned the radio down a bit.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Rainee yelled again.

"I know." The Joker growled. He began to drive. If he got to the hide out quick enough maybe Rainee wouldn't get the chance to sing another song.

000

By the time they got back Rainee was nearly asleep. She was resting her head against the window with her eyes closed humming along to the radio. The Joker opened her door and she fell out against him.

"Uhh." She groaned. "Too much food." She got to her feet and clutched her stomach.

"Come on." The Joker said. Rainee groaned and followed him in doors.

"I'm going to bed." Rainee said. She ran to her room and fell on the bed.

"Oh, I've missed this place." She muttered into her pillow.

--The next morning--

Rainee was woken by the sunlight shinning on her face through the thin curtains. She rolled over and fell off of the bed.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She smiled at the thought breakfast today would be real food. Not that crap they gave her at Arkham. And a shower with out the worry that the orderly would come in. She smiled and leapt to her feet. She grabbed out a pair of purple jeans and a green polo shirt. She ran to the bathroom and took an extremely long shower.

Once she was done and dressed she tied her hair back into a loose pony tail and decided to go and find her dad.

"Dad." She called as she walked down the empty corridor. "Daaaaaaaaad. Joker. Jooooooker. J-OH-KER! J-J-J-JOKER FACE?" She heard the low murmur of a television and followed the noise to the room at the end of the corridor.

When she opened the door she saw the back of the Joker sitting on a arm chair watching a small television.

"Honestly, do you think the Joker loves you?" A voice said from the television in a thick English accent. Rainee held back a gasp. That was Doctor Smith and the girl who was on the television screen was Rainee. She frowned at how weak she looked. Weak and pathetic.

"No." The television said. Rainee winced at the sound of her voice on the television. The girl on the screen looked down at her hands.

"How do you feel about that?" Doctor Smith's voice asked. The Rainee on the screen snapped her head up and glared at the doctor.

"Pretty shitty!" She growled. "How would you feel if your dad was the Joker and he cut you and beat you whenever you done something wrong and then you get put in this hell hole and the bastard doesn't do anything about it?"

Rainee had her back pressed against the wall as she watched this. She quickly looked down at her feet. She figured out that the Joker had the tapes from her session. And now she was in trouble. There was a loud bang and when Rainee looked back at the television it was smashed and the Joker was standing in front of it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp.

The Joker heard and turned around. He glared at her.

"That hurt Ray." He growled. He put a fist to his chest. "That really hurt." He took a few steps towards her. She wanted to run away and scream but part of her told her to fight back.

"I didn't mean it." She said quietly. "I was just angry that you had left me to rot in Arkham."

"Haven't I told you before I don't like that kind of language. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean you can do it." The Joker said. He was just trying to find something to punish Rainee for and she knew it.

"I was angry." Rainee whispered.

"Excuses. Excuses." The Joker laughed.

"I was angry because I was fed up of being used as a fucking punching bag." She screamed. The Joker cocked his head to the side, not fully understanding. Rainee lifted up her t shirt revealing her stomach and ribs that were covered in brown, purple, red and black marks, cuts and burns.

"That's why I was angry!" She screamed. "While you were sitting about here I was in that hell hole being beaten."

"Who did that?" The Joker growled. Rainee dropped her t shirt back down.

"T-t-the orderly." Rainee stuttered. The Joker leapt forward and knelt in front of her. He lifted her t shirt back up.

"For fuck sake Rainee." He almost screamed. He jabbed one of her burns with his thumb making Rainee yelp. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"He said if I told any one then he'd strangle me in my sleep." She said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK." He yelled. Rainee gasped. The Joker was scaring her now.

"I-I-I tried." She lied.

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough." He said standing back up.

"Well they have straight jackets and sedatives there now. I don't know whether they had that on your last holiday there now but they certainly do now." Rainee said. "Why didn't you come quicker?"

"It's your own fault you were there any way." The Joker laughed. "If you tried to defeat the Batman-"

"He's huge!" Rainee screamed. "How the hell was I meant to 'defeat' him. Extremely big muscular mob guys can't beat him! I'm 15 years old I shouldn't be fighting vigilante's. I should be having sleep overs and talking about boys."

"You're not normal." The Joker growled. He slammed her into the wall by her shoulders. "Haven't you learnt any thing from me?"

"NO!" Rainee screamed. "Every one expects me to be exactly like you! You do, the doctors do, the orderlies do, the kids at school do, even my own brother does!"

"That's because you are." The Joker laughed. "You killed two people just for the fun of it."

"No." Rainee muttered.

"You've severely hurt other people." The Joker pointed out. Rainee frowned and looked away.

"Do you hate me?" She said. The Joker tilted his head to the side.

"Wha_t_?" He growled. Rainee smiled a bit and wiggled out of his grasp. But the Joker didn't like that. He slammed her back against the wall by her neck.

"Well do you?" She asked.

"Do _you _hate _me_?" The Joker asked.

"I asked first." She growled.

"Answer me, Rainee." He said tightening his grip on her neck. She choked and clawed at his hand.

"Well....." She muttered.

"Well what?" He asked.

"I don't know." She moaned.

"I'm _really_ loosing my patience, Ray." The Joker growled.

"NO! OK! I don't _hate_ you! Hate is a very strong word." She said even though it sounded funny because she could hardly breathe. "LET. ME. GO!" The Joker dropped her and she took a deep breath.

"That hurt." She sighed.

"You'll live." The Joker growled. He turned around and went back to the television.

"Yes. I also changed the subject with out you noticing." She laughed and ran out of the room.

-30 minutes later-

Rainee was flicking through the television channels when she saw it. She didn't mean to.

"I just hope that she's OK." Bruce Wayne's voice said. The title at the bottom of the screen said: 'JOKER'S DAUGHTER ESCAPED FROM ARKHAM ASYLUM!' Rainee sighed. Why couldn't they learn her name. Bruce was talking about how he wanted Rainee back and it almost made her cry.

She switched the television off and sighed. Then she had a plan.

She ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hey Harry!" She said when she saw him walking down the corridor.

"Hello, Rainee." Harry said as he turned around.

"Do you have any paper? And a pen?" She asked. She put on her best smile.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I want to....draw." She lied. "Please."

"Does the Joker know about this drawing?" Harry asked. He began walking and Rainee followed.

"Why does every action I do have to be approved by him?" Rainee growled. "Yes he knows."

"Fine." Harry said. Rainee followed him until he got to his room.

"OK. Wait here." He said. Rainee nodded. He came back out a few seconds later with a couple pieces of paper and a black pen.

"Thanks." Rainee said.

"What are you going to draw?" Harry asked.

"DEATH!" Rainee said with her best Joker impression. Then she smiled. "Only joking."

00000

'Dear Bruce.' Rainee wrote. 'I saw you on the television today. I just wanted to let you know I'm fine. The Joker broke me out, but you probably guessed that. He hasn't hurt me...that bad...yet. Any way, I'm also writing to tell you that fighting for me is not worth it. Thanks to the Joker there is two sides of me and you know the side that the Joker is killing. It's nothing personal, trust me. If I had it my way then I'd live with you but we both know that will never happen. If I ever get away from the Joker I'd end up in Arkam. Part of me doesn't even want to leave the Joker.

Maybe it would be best for you if you got over me and adopted another criminals kid. I'm sure Crane's girlfriend will be knocked up soon.

You probably think the Jokers making me write this. He's not. I'm not doing this just to hurt your feelings. Its so hard to write this down because I don't want to end up a memory for you. Yes life suck.

If you ever see me again it will be visiting hours in Arkham, my own funeral or on the news.

Sorry.

Lots of love,

Rainee :)

xx'

Rainee made an envelope and wrote Bruce's address on it. Then she hid it under her mattress.

_'He's going to be devastated.'_ A voice in Rainee's head said. _'But that's what you wanted a couple weeks ago isn't it? You wanted him to suffer. Then he comes along and says a load of bullshit and you start writing soppy letters.'_

Rainee frowned. She needed to get the voice to stop. She knew just how to do that. Get hit in the head with some thing. Of course she couldn't do it herself because the Joker would flip. She couldn't get the Joker to do it because he might go a bit over the top and she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple weeks.

She had an idea and then ran out of her room.

"Hey Ruby." She said sweetly when she saw the blonde walk out of a room.

"What?" Ruby snapped.

"I know why your here! I finally figured out why my dad wants you!" She said jumping up and down. Ruby smiled.

"Whys that then?" She asked. Rainee dropped the sweet act and glared at woman.

"You're his whore. You're here so he doesn't have to pay for a prostitute. I bet your not just _his _whore. Have you screwed every male who walks in the building?" Rainee said. Ruby stared at her with her mouth hanging open. "Oh and every one can tell your boobs are fake."

"You little bitch!" Ruby screamed. She backhanded Rainee across the face hard. Sending her into the wall. Rainee just laughed.

"You're a freak!" Ruby growled.

"I'm not the one screwing Gothams most wanted!" Rainee laughed. "You're here by choice! I'm here because I have no other option! You should have been the one in Arkham not me!"

Ruby grabbed Rainee's head and slammed it in the wall. Rainee gasped at the pain. OK that was enough. She got up to walk away but Ruby kicked her in the stomach with one of her red high heel shoes.

"OK! That's enough." Rainee groaned. Obviously it wasn't enough for Ruby who punched Rainee in the chest. Rainee growled and punched Ruby in the face.

"My face!" Ruby cried. "MY NOSE!" She glared up at Rainee. Her nose was bleeding down her make up covered face. Rainee made an 'o' shape with her mouth and then burst out laughing.

"At least they match your shoes." She laughed. Ruby charged at Rainee but Rainee kicked her in the stomach and brought her knee up and kneed her in the face. There was now blood on her fist and jeans.

"I liked these jeans." Rainee moaned as she looked at the stain on her jeans. "Well that taught me. I will never wear light coloured jeans in this house again." Ruby collapsed in a heap on the floor. Rainee smiled and walked away.

At least it got the voices to go away.

* * *

**A/N: **It seems I have been neglecting you lot eh? Well then lets chat! mwa ha ha.

Hmm I have a question. It took me ages and ages to think of the lyric for this chapter! What would you of put if you were me?

Oh and I have something to be happy about! Yes at the end of last year my father said 'THATS IT! NO MORE CONERTS OR GIGS IN 2010.' but guess what! So far I've seen** Jack Whitehall!** and I got front row tickets to see **Jason Manford, **and....get ready for it.......**DOCTOR WHO LIVE!** oh yes I made my dad ring up as soon as the lines open and I sat in school texting him to make sure he got thoose darn tickets! ...just have to figure who to bring along now ......

So any one going to see any one good live? Any one seen a comedian live? any one know who the heck Jack Whitehall is or Jason Manford?

**Review please children! **


	30. Good Girl Like You In This Crazy World

**A/N: **Heyy! Another chapter for my lovely fans ;D I'm not very proud of this chapter. It seems a bit...crap to me. but whatever you like!

**Reply to unsigned reviews: **

**Joanne: **;D Thank you dear child.

**Lee: **Ha ha ha ha ha ;D Hope you like this one!

**Riddle!: **You don't know how jelous I am! I want to see micheal mcintyre live aswell ;D You like jason manford no wayyy ;D hes great!

**Lauraaaaaaaaaa: **thank yooooou!

* * *

_Hey you, what's a good girl like you,_

_Doing in this crazy world?_

**Good Gone Girl- ****Mika**

* * *

Rainee was almost at her door when the Joker jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Where is this blood from?" The Joker asked looking at her fist and jeans. He sounded angry.

"Ruby's face." Rainee said with no emotion.

"Why?" The Joker asked. He searched her face for injuries but he couldn't find any apart from her face which was going slightly red.

"Because I punched her in the face." Rainee said trying to get out of the Joker's grip.

"Why?" The Joker growled.

"Do I need a reason? You obviously don't when you hurt people." Rainee snapped. The Jokers grip got tighter and he twisted her arm. She didn't scream or let out a whimper. She glared at him.

"Some ones…_grum_py today." The Joker said. Rainee didn't answer. "I'm going out soon."

"Where?" Rainee asked.

"Out." The Joker growled. "Can I trust you to be here without me?" Rainee shrugged. "No attempt to escape?" The Joker asked.

"What would be the point in that? Last time I escaped I got my face carved." Rainee muttered.

"No alcohol. No drugs." The Joker said. He wasn't asking, now he was telling her. "No boys. No hurting yourself. No murder…unless they deserve it. No phoning the police. No phoning any one. No contact with the outside world. "

"Got it." Rainee said nodding.

"J! J! J!" Ruby's voice called. She was running down the hallway. Rainee sneered and turned her away from the woman who was running towards them.

"J! She punched me! She came up to me and insulted me and then started beating me." She sobbed.

"Rainee." The Joker growled. Rainee looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes." She smiled. Then she looked over at Ruby. Her T-shirt was ripped and her hair was a mess.

"OH, COME ON!" Rainee screamed. "I NEVER DID THAT! YOU LYING LITTLE COW!" She tried to throw herself at Ruby but the Joker pulled her back.

"I'm not lying, J!" Ruby said in a whiny voice. "You believe me don't you?" Rainee glared at her and then jumped forwards. This took the Joker by surprise so when he tried to grab her she was already trying to pull Ruby's blonde hair out of her skull.

"I will kill you!" Rainee screamed. The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. She still had hold of Ruby's hair though.

"Let go." The Joker growled in a voice that made Rainee want to run away and hide. She let go.

"I don't have time for this." The Joker said.

"Then tell Ruby to stop lying!" Rainee screeched.

"Obviously I can't leave you two in the same building." The Joker growled. "Ruby, you're coming with me."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"And you're waiting in the van for the whole thing." The Joker said. Rainee smiled at Ruby who looked pretty disappointed. The Joker let go of Rainee and grabbed Ruby's wrist and stormed down the hallway muttering something about 'girls' and 'bad ideas'.

"Bye then." Rainee muttered when he was out of sight.

* * *

A couple hours later and the Joker still wasn't back. Rainee didn't want to admit it but she was worried. She sighed and walked out of her room.

_What if he's been caught and sent to Arkham? _Rainee thought as she walked down the stairs.

_What if he's been killed? _

_What if…_ She got distracted when she heard the roar of people talking. She followed the sound until she got to a room were the door was wide open. She stood in the door way and saw a big group of men laughing and talking. There was a buzz of something which Rainee saw was a man giving another man a tattoo.

"Hey kid!" A man called out making the room go quiet. "Your the Joker's daughter?"

"Yeah." Rainee said.

"Cool." The man said.

"You want a piercing?" Another man laughed obviously not being serious.

"Sure." Rainee said with a smile. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know whether I should." He said.

"I highly doubt the Joker will be upset with me getting a piercing." Rainee said as she walked over to the man. "He carved me face. He doesn't sound like the type of dad that doesn't like body modifications."

"Well…" The man muttered. Another man laughed and handed him a long sharp looking object that made Rainee a bit worried. The man cleaned it and held it up.

"Where about?" He asked. Rainee thought for a second.

"My lip." Rainee said. "Just about…there!" She pointed to the right side of her lip with her thumb.

"You gonna be able to cope with the pain?" A man from the back of the group slurred.

"The Joker's my dad. I'm used to a bit of pain." Rainee muttered. The piercing man told her to sit down next to him which she did.

"You sure, kid." He asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Get on with it." Rainee urged.

"OK. OK." The man said.

Rainee only winced when it got pierced. When it was all done she smiled and looked in the mirror that someone had handed her.

"I love it!" She smiled.

"Boss is back!" Derek's voice filled the room. He was standing by the door looking in. "Rainee…what it that?" He asked.

"Lip piercing." She muttered.

"Your dad is going kill you!" Derek said. "He's going to kill you guys too! She's a freaking kid! She's the Joker's kid and you pierced her lip!"

"I'm not a kid." Rainee growled. She stood up and walked out of the room pushing past Derek.

"You should take that out before he gets in." Derek said following her.

"Well I'm not going to." Rainee laughed.

"Not going to do _what?_" The Joker asked from behind Rainee. She spun around and grinned. The Joker's face fell. "That better be fake." He growled. Rainee began to run as fast as she could.

The Joker chased her up the stairs and across the corridor. She ran into a room and the Joker managed to grab her. She was laughing so much it hurt. But the Joker wasn't laughing.

"Are you stupid?" He growled. Rainee stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Take that out now." The Joker growled.

"No." Rainee said.

"Those guys are druggies, alcoholics and the scum of Gotham. You'll get some kind of disease if you don't take that out right now." The Joker yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Rainee screamed. Only after that did she realise that was the wrong thing to say.

"OK!" The Joker laughed.

"No, no, no wait!" Rainee screamed before the Joker hooked his finger through the lip ring and pulled as hard as he could. Rainee screamed loudly. She panicked and tried to pull away. The piercing ripped through her lip and she let out a louder scream. She threw herself back and clutched her lip that was gushing blood.

She began to cry in pain.

"Don't start crying Rainee. You asked me to do it." The Joker laughed. Rainee carried on sobbing and clutching her lip. The blood ran down her chin and onto her T-shirt.

"It can't hurt that much!" The Joker muttered. He walked over to her and took her hands away from her lip. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up.

"Maybe it can…" He muttered as he saw the bloody mess that used to be her lip. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. She stumbled behind him.

"HARRY!" He yelled. "HARRY!" They walked down the corridor and into a room where Harry, Ruby, Derek and Pete sat watching the television. Rainee felt like a child being told off when she stood crying in front of them all. "Harry. We have a problem." The Joker growled.

"Oh gosh." Harry muttered when he saw a big drop of blood fall to the floor. "Come with me, there's a spare room next to mine with a bed that we can use." The Joker followed Harry and dragged Rainee.

When they got into the spare room Harry told Rainee to sit on the bed which was just a mattress on the floor. He left the room and then came back with a box of surgical equipment. The Joker sat next to Rainee with his feet spread in front of him.

"Let's take a look at it shall we?" Harry said with a smile. Rainee clutched the Joker's hand hard. Harry took a look at it and leapt back

"She'll need stitches." He said to the Joker. "Do you want me to give her a sedative so she won't panic and move and mess it up?"

"Sure." The Joker said. Harry turned around and Rainee leant against the Joker's arm and groaned.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"Of course it does." The Joker laughed. Then she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She groaned as she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She let out a small groan and let it take over her and she fell asleep.

* * *

When Rainee woke up her lip was stitched and she wasn't in quite as much pain. She stood up and realised she was in her own room. Then she heard the faint sound of _Sex On Fire_ by _Kings Of Leon_ from another room. She followed the sound and got to another room with a television and a sofa. The Joker was sitting on the sofa watching the television. She tilted her head to the side as she recognised the girl on the television.

Kayla was grinning from the television mouthing the words to the song. She had bright red lipstick on and a heart drawn on her cheek with eye liner. A cap sat side ways on her brown backcombed hair.

'_Oh god no!'_ Rainee thought as she realised the Joker was watching videos that she had taken when she had a sleep over with Gabriel and Kayla.

She watched in horror as the video showed Kayla leap back and Rainee taking her place. She had big fake glasses on and freckles from eye liner dotted across her cheeks and nose. Her hair was also back combed and tied into wonky two pony tails.

"TURN IT OFF!" Rainee screamed as she jumped over the sofa and tried to find the remote control.

"Oh Ray, you are hilarious!" The Joker laughed as the Rainee on screen leapt back and grabbed hold of Gabriel who had a moustache drawn from eye liner and an eye patch on.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing to the camcorder that was plugged into the television.

"Your old house." The Joker muttered not taking his eyes off of the television.

'_OLD house!' _The voice in Rainee's head laughed. _'Old friend, old life. You'll never ever get it back!' _Rainee shook her head and looked at the television.

'OK...1...2...3!' Kayla's voice screamed from the screen. They were at Gabriel's house, in his back garden. The screen showed them standing by the pool fully clothed and then running and jumping in.

Then it cut to Rainee standing in front of the camera in a bikini.

'Ready?' She asked the camera. Gabriel who was holding the camera gave Rainee thumbs up. She smiled and picked up a bucket that was next to her. The camera followed her as she crept up to where Kayla was sunbathing. Kayla had her eyes closed so she didn't see the two standing over her.

'One, two, three!' Rainee mouthed. Then she tipped the bucket upside down over Kayla. Water poured all over the girls face. She sat up screaming sending Rainee into a fit of laughs.

'_What you'd give to be plain old Rainee Sparrow again, eh?' _The voice in Rainee's head laughed. _'But you're not any more. You're body isn't like that now is it. Now it's all scarred and worryingly skinny. Now you're a freak who kills people and beats people.' _

"Hit me." Rainee whispered.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"Hit me." She repeated.

"I'm not going to hit you, Ray." The Joker laughed.

"I need to get the voices to go away!" She screamed.

'_Oh because that doesn't make you seem crazy at all does it?' _The voice laughed sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Rainee screamed. She couldn't risk hitting herself because the joker hated that. So she grabbed the Joker's wrist and slammed his hand into her head.

'_He won't like that!' _The voice laughed.

"Rainee." The Joker growled.

'_Oh here it comes!_' The voice laughed. Rainee screamed and jumped up. She stormed out of the room. _'You can't run away from me sweetie!' _The voice said. Rainee ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She stood in front of the mirror and took a shaky breathe.

'_Ugly little freak!' _The voice said. Rainee let out another scream and punched the mirror. It smashed and her fist began to bleed.

"Open this door now, Ray!" The Joker ordered.

'_Do as daddy says Ray-Ray." _The voice mocked. Rainee kicked the wall.

"RAINEE!" The Joker yelled but she carried on kicking and punching the wall.

'_Kill yourself' _The voice said. _'Show them all they'll miss you when you're gone.'_

Rainee nodded and went to the mirror that doubled as a cabinet. She pulled it open. She grabbed the first box of pills she could find.

'_They'll all be sorry.' _The voice told her. She didn't know how many meant 'death'. But she defiantly took more than the recommended dose.

"Rainee! What are you doing?" The Joker yelled. Rainee stumbled over to the door after a couple seconds and unlocked it. She stumbled past the Joker towards her room.

"What happened?" The Joker asked.

"Nothing." Rainee slurred. The Joker grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"I'm going to show you." She muttered. "I'm going to show you all!"

"What?" The Joker asked. Then she fell to her knees. The Joker crouched next to her and grabbed her elbows. "Rainee…"

She threw up all over the Jokers lap. He leapt back and stood up. He looked down at his purple pants which were now covered in vomit.

"Rainee, what did you do in there?" He asked even though he had a pretty good idea. She stood up and opened her mouth to say something. Then she went limp and fell forwards into the Joker. The Joker let out a growl as he caught her.

"Stupid girl." He yelled. She was cold but sweating heaps.

Oh, this couldn't be good.

* * *

**A/N: **THE END!

Mwa ha ha ha ha only joking!

Next chapter will have deep dramatic lines in for the Joker. But he won't break down into tears screaming 'NO NO NO RAINEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOO' hehe ;D


	31. Words Your Father Never Told You

**Reply to unsigned reviews: **

**Laura: **Thank you very very much (: Review again

**DressedToKillx: **Ah Thank you for the 'll just ahve to read and see ;D Review again.

**Mikeys Girl: **So sorry for the long wait. But it's here now ;D

**Lee:** I like your aproach to parenting. Spray them in the face with water ;D

**Riddle: **Oh I love those guyys...FRONT ROW TICKET BABY FRONT ROW! I saw Russell Howard aswell. Do you like him. And Jack Whitehall...he looked at me...;D Any other comedians you like lol ;D x

* * *

_But that's enough for now, he never wanted to leave you broken  
He would've held you, things your father never told you  
That's enough for now, I would've never left you broken  
I would've held you, things your father never could do  
Words your father never told you_

**Enough For Now- The Fray

* * *

**

The joker stood outside the room that Rainee was in, getting looked over by Harry. He had begun carving lots of 'ha's into the wall with his knife.

"Boss." Harry said suddenly behind the joker. "I, uh, I think you should take Rainee to the hospital."

"What?" The joker said.

"I don't have the equipment here." Harry said slowly. "Her chances of…surviving, if we keep her here are slim."

"No. No. No." The joker laughed. "It's Rainee she makes it through _everything._ She's been carved, shot, stabbed, beaten, drowned, whipped and probably a lot more I can't remember."

"She's going to need her stomach pumped, boss. Something along those lines any way. If we don't get her to the hospital soon she _will _die."

"Fine." The joker growled. "Get her in the van."

He didn't look at her once on the way to the hospital. Once they got there he told attached a note to her saying the word 'Overdose' on and then left her outside the accident and emergency room.

-The next morning- -

"Who on earth is knocking this early?" Bruce muttered to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans. By the time he got down the stairs Alfred had already answered the door and Commissioner Gordon was standing in the doorway. Alfred wouldn't look Bruce in the eye.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We found Rainee Sparrow." Gordon said. Bruce smiled.

"Great." He said, expecting Rainee to jump out from behind Gordon and force him into a hug.

"I think you should come with me Mr Wayne." Gordon said.

When they got to the hospital and into Rainee's hospital room Bruce stared in horror at her. She was back in a hospital bed with wires going in and out of her skin. She was paler than usual, she looked dead.

"She was found outside the hospital this morning." Gordon explained. Bruce just nodded and stared at the girl.

"She had a drug overdose." Gordon said.

"What?" Bruce muttered. He walked over to her and shook his head. "What happened to her lip?"

"It was like that when she got here." Gordon said. "Would you like a few minutes?" Bruce nodded and Gordon left. He sat in the seat next to Rainee awkwardly.

"The day after you came back from Arkham…." He muttered. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you there. I should have kept you with me. I'm so sorry Rainee."

"You're Miss Sparrow's guardian?" A voice asked. Bruce turned and saw a doctor standing in the doorway. He nodded.

"Is she going to be OK?" Bruce asked.

"We don't know." The doctor said. "We did all we could so she should be OK but were not certain."

"Try harder." Bruce growled. He clenched his fists.

"Yes, yes, yes." The doctor said nervously. "We…uh…we have reason to believe this was a, uh, suicide attempt."

"She lived with the joker what the hell do you expect?" Bruce growled.

"I think I should leave." The doctor said and then he left the room.

* * *

"Good morning, J!" Ruby said happily and she sat herself on the joker's knee. The joker gave her a shove and she fell to the floor. He was angrier then usual, he hadn't slept.

"Not today." He growled.

"She's changed you!" Ruby sighed. She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "You're getting soft." Then she left the room. The joker frowned. No he couldn't be going soft…could he? No. He had to prove it, to himself and to all of Gotham.

-A couple days later-

"Look this will all be _a lot _easier if you just tell me which one of you hurt Rainee." The joker stated as he walked up and down the room. There was a line of about 10 men all tied up to chairs. All the men were orderlies at Arkham and all of them had been in contact with Rainee Sparrow at one point or another.

"You're crazy!" A man yelled. The joker raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no. This is _probably _one of the least crazy things I've done." The joker said. "Do you have a kid?" The man shook his head. "Exactly." The men all kept quiet.

"Last chance to save your friends." The joker said. "If you tell me now I'll let them all go." When no one replied the joker smiled. He walked up to the first man who was looking pretty scared. The joker looked over at one of his men who got the message and walked over to the corner of the room.

"This is going to be fun." The joker nodded as the goon came back with a container full of gasoline. The joker began to pour over the man who began to scream. Then he smiled at the man and threw the lit lighted on him. He went up in flames, screaming. The other men gasped.

"IT WAS ME!" A man yelled. The joker turned to the man. He was a larger man with a pony tail and facial hair.

"Really?" The joker asked. The man nodded.

"And I don't regret it. Scum like you shouldn't have kids!" The man yelled. The joker got his knife from his pocket and glared at the man. This mans body would be unrecognisable when the joker was done with him.

* * *

When Rainee woke up her mouth was dry and her head hurt. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Rainee?" A voice said. Rainee could see a doctor standing in the doorway. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Are you awake?" The doctor asked walking closer.

"Yes." Rainee said. "Where am I?"

"Gotham Hospital." The doctor said. "You've been in a coma for a few days."

"Woah." Rainee muttered. The doctor said some stuff and Rainee didn't listen.

"Do you want to call Bruce Wayne?" The doctor asked. Rainee snapped out of her day dreams and looked at the doctor.

"Sure." She said quietly. The doctor smiled and left the room. He came back with a phone and handed it to Rainee. It was already ringing when Rainee pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Bruce's voice said down the phone. Rainee smiled.

"Hey Bruce." She said.

"Rainee?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Rainee laughed.

"You're awake?" He asked.

"Yes." Rainee said.

"Oh my…I'm on my way to the hospital right now." He said.

"Yeah, hurry up." She laughed.

When Bruce got to the hospital Rainee was sitting up on her hospital bed talking to the nurses she knew from being in that hospital a lot.

"Bruce!" She screamed when she saw him.

"Hey." He laughed. "I brought you some clothes and stuff." He said placing a bag down on the bed. Rainee leant forwards and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too." Bruce said.

Ten minutes later and Rainee had changed into a band t shirt and grey jogger bottoms. She had a bottle of coca-cola in one hand and the remote control to the television that was on the wall in the other.

"Why did you do it Rainee?" Bruce asked.

"I don't remember." Rainee lied.

"Do you remember what happened to your lip?" Bruce asked. Rainee kept her eyes glued on the television screen.

"No." She lied again.

"Please don't lie to me Rainee." Bruce said.

"I got my lip pierced." Rainee sighed. "The joker didn't like it so he ripped it out."

"He ripped it from your lip?" Bruce asked. Rainee shrugged.

"No big deal." She muttered.

"Rainee that is-" Bruce began to say but Rainee cut him off.

"Not as bad as what they did in Arkham." She said slowly.

"What?" Bruce asked. Rainee sighed and pulled her t shirt up to show her stomach and ribs.

"I hate explaining this." She muttered. The marks had faded a bit but were still noticeable. "The orderly done it. I didn't tell any one because he threatened to kill me in my sleep."

"This is all my fault." Bruce sighed as he put his head in his hands. Rainee looked at him and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"No it's not." She said but it sounded more like a question. "It's my fault for ending up in Arkham in the first place."

"It's the jokers fault." Bruce said.

"Why do you blame him? He's not a bad dad you know. He doesn't hate me. He looks after me, sometimes." Rainee said.

"Excuse me sir." A man said from the door. Rainee looked up and saw a man in a doctor's uniform. "Visiting hours are over you'll have to leave."

"He didn't have to leave last time." Rainee said.

"New rules." The doctor said.

"I'll be back tomorrow, OK?" Bruce said. Rainee sighed when Bruce left the room. The doctor stayed and took a seat.

"What are you doing?" Rainee asked. The 'doctor' took a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her.

"Be quiet." He growled. Rainee's eyes widened. "The jokers coming for you later." Ten minutes later and the goon turned the volume up on the television. That was when Rainee took notice of it. The joker was on the screen.

'_I've been bored with out my daughter so I've decided to blow up a hospital, again. I haven't decided when so you better be quick in getting every one out." The_ joker laughed. Then the screen went back to the news reported and Rainee could here panic fill the hospital.

"Play dead." The 'doctor' said.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"Pretend to be in a coma again." The man said. Rainee raised an eyebrow but lay down and closed her eyes none the less. After a couple minutes she heard the man talking to some one else. She opened her eyes slightly and saw him talking to a police officer. Well at least he was dressed as a police officer. When he began laughing and joking with the other man Rainee began to think he worked for the joker.

After a while of hearing the conversation 'We need to get her out of here' 'We've got it covered.' 'Ok, be quick.' About 20 times the building was silent.

"Boss!" A man said quickly. Rainee opened her eyes and saw the joker standing in the doorway. Rainee instantly wished she could go back in a coma. The joker looked angry.

"Hello Rainee." He said. Rainee smiled quickly.

"Hi." She muttered. The two men left the room leaving Rainee and the joker alone.

"Last time I saw you, you were throwing up on my pants after taking an overdose." The joker growled. He walked towards her and stood next to the bed.

"Sorry." Rainee said quietly.

"I think you need to be punished." The joker said in a sing song voice. "I'll teach you never to touch another drug in your life."

"No. No. No." Rainee screamed as the joker pulled her out of the bed. He threw her on the floor and smiled down at her.

"You know your mom did drugs as well. Do you really want to end up like her?" The joker asked.

"I didn't do drugs I just-" Rainee began to say but was cut off by a kick in the stomach. She let out a groan.

"You just tried to kill yourself. You wanted to quit." The joker laughed. He kicked her but this time his foot hit her face. She screamed.

"Quitters never win." The joker laughed. Rainee felt herself being lifted up by her t shirt and slammed against a wall. He grabbed hold of her neck. He began to squeeze her neck.

"B-B-bat-bat" Rainee began to try to say. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the batman enter the room and creep up behind the joker. Rainee couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

The batman was right behind the joker. He punched him in the head. He let go of Rainee and stumbled back laughing. Rainee fell to the floor and leant against the wall while she tried to breathe again.

Why did her life have to be so weird? She was in a hospital room while a clown fought a giant bat. She sighed and stood up. The joker was lying on the floor laughing and the batman had his foot on the joker's chest.

"What are you doing?" Rainee screamed. She ran over to the joker and batman and stood about a foot away. "Let him go."

"Rainee run." Batman growled. Rainee shook her head.

"Let him go." She said. Batman just stared at her. She ran up to him and aimed a punch at his face. Of course she was too short to reach and ended up punching his chest.

"OW!" She yelled as she waved her hand in the air to try and stop the pain.

"See I taught her to stick up for herself. I'm a great dad." The joker laughed.

"Great dads don't beat up their 15 year old daughters." Batman growled. The joker glared at batman and leapt up. This took batman by surprise and she fell back. The joker grabbed Rainee's wrist and walked her to the door.

"Let her go." Batman growled. The joker got out a gun and held it to Rainee's head.

"Nope." The joker laughed. He dragged Rainee out of the room and soon they were running down hospital corridors.

When they got to the van they climbed in the back and the joker was laughing. Rainee frowned and sat in the corner.

"I thought he was going to kill you." She said. The joker walked over to her.

"You don't worry about me." The joker said.

"If you died, what would happen to me?" She asked.

"You'd be locked up in Arkham for the rest of your life." The joker said.

"Oh." Rainee muttered. "Don't go dying any time soon."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was just sort of a 'this is what happens cos it helps the progress read it.'

I have to say a few things.

One chapter left…..until the end of part one.

Then part two which I have a _**BRILLIANT **_idea for which I am soooo excited for. The next chapter will be great.

If you want to help the next chapter you can answer this question:

Which bands do _you_ like?

Oh and the next chapter will have a interesting paring in MWA HAHAHAHA.

_**If you don't review I will kill a puppy….OJ I won't…or will I?**_

_**P.s: I got bored and done this for Raineeeeeeee: **_

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / r a i n e e s _ l i f e / s e t ? i d = 1 9 1 0 6 7 7 5

(Delete the spaces;D )

_**X**_


	32. I'm So Tired Of Being Worried About Ray

**A/N:** I'd like to point out that this is more…humour than seriousness. So if you're looking for evil joker being super joker like with his daughter then skip this chapter. This is going to have a lot of lyrics in. I'll say who they are all from at the bottom.

This chapter is dedicated to Skitzo-Vamp who wrote the idea for my birthday! YAY!

Replys to unsigned reviews:

**Lee: **Sorry about that long long wait! My baddddddd.

**Riddle:** OF COURSE I WATCH MOCK THE WEEK! I saw Russell Howard live and he looked at me! I nearly fainted cos he talked to my sister ;D Hugh...he's outta outnumbered aswell...or David Mitchell...i think thats his name...ahhhh wellll. XD

**Laura: **thank youuu ;D

**NicoleNaiper: **Don't worry there is more! Lots more MWA HA HA HA HA! Oh you'll have to read and see ;D

**DarkRiddlesDestiny: **JUST AS I WAS STARTING TO LOVE HIM! Ah well maybe theres a chance of Doctor/Amy ;D Thanks for your reivew ;D

Oh here we go!

_-1 week later-_

Rainee woke up early for once. Well it was more like she was woken up. The Joker came into her room and began jumping on her bed.

"Go away!" She groaned, trying to crawl under her blankets.

"Don't be so… uh... _negative_ on your birthday." The Joker said. Rainee opened her eyes and peaked out of the quilts to look at the Joker.

"My birthday?" She muttered.

"You forgot your own birthday?" The Joker sighed. "Tut, tut, tut."

"Happy birthday to me." Rainee muttered. "For my birthday party I plan to sleep all day."

"No, no, no." The Joker said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the bed. "We have a… uh… very, _very _busy day today. Now yet dressed and look…party-ish." Rainee wanted to tell the Joker that 'party-ish' wasn't a real word but he had already left.

She walked over to her wardrobe and looked through her clothes. After much debate she decided on a white T-shirt with a grey pattern on it, a black waist coat and purple skinny jeans. She grabbed her bowler hat off the door handle and pushed it on her head. She pulled her boots onto her feet. They were slightly tight but they had studs on them so she could make do.

She skipped into the Joker's room. He was standing in front of a mirror looking at his face. He was wearing a green suit, like his purple one but in lime green. His scars were covered by some scar covering make up and his hair was clean and pulled into a pony tail.

"No face paint?" Rainee asked. The Joker spun around and smiled at her.

"Nice jeans." He said. Rainee did a little bow and smiled.

"Can cover up my scars?" Rainee asked.

"No." The Joker snapped. He walked out of the room and Rainee followed. She followed him through the weirdly silent building and into the van.

"Where is every one?" She asked.

"Surprise." The Joker said.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked as the Joker began to drive.

"Surprise." The Joker growled that basically meant 'drop it.'

20 minutes later-

"Can I have a pet?" Rainee asked.

"No." The Joker said.

"What about a dog?" Rainee asked.

"No."

"A hamster?"

"No."

"A rabbit?"

"No."

"A fish?"

"Fish are boring….how about a brick?" The Joker laughed.

"Nooooooo." Rainee moaned.

"We're here!" The Joker said. The van pulled up next to an abandoned building. Rainee sighed when she thought that today would just be goons and plans to blow things up.

Well she got the goons part right. When they got into the abandoned building it was full of goons setting up amplifiers and microphones on the stage as if there was about to be a big concert. The Joker smiled and leapt onto the stage.

"RAINEE!" Derek called out. He ran up to Rainee and gave her a hug.

"Derek." Rainee laughed.

"Happy birthday! I got you a present but the Joker said I can't give it you until later." Derek said.

"What's going on?" She asked. The Joker jumped down from the stage.

"We're ready!" He said to Rainee.

"For what?" She asked beginning to panic. The Joker grabbed her wrist and led her over to two big comfy chairs. "Who did you have to kill to get these?" She asked. The Joker reached under the chair and passed Rainee some popcorn and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Watch." He said pointing to the stage. Three men came out in skinny jeans and T-shirts. Rainee tilted her head to the side. They looked oddly familiar. They had guitars with them and one went to sit behind the drums. The man who had a bass guitar was also carrying a toy wombat which he placed on top of the amp.

"They're not…" Rainee muttered. One of the men who had wild curly brown hair stood in front of the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hey." He said in a heavy liverpudlian accent.

"Oh my god it is!" Rainee squealed recognising the men as her favourite band in the whole world. They began playing a song and Rainee turned to the Joker.

"What? How? When?" Rainee began to babble. "I love this band how did you get them to play?"

"I looked through this." The Joker said taking Rainee's Ipod out of his pocket.

"I've been looking for that." Rainee muttered.

"They all think that they're playing for a millionaire's daughters sweet sixteen. None of them are from anywhere near Gotham. So none of them will recognise you." The Joker laughed. Rainee smiled and clapped her hands. Once they had finished that song the singer smiled.

"This song is a song you should get a partner and do a waltz with them." The lead singer said. The Joker looked at the guy and raised an eyebrow.

"We do this at every concert." The man said with a big smile. They began to play their song and Derek walked over to Rainee.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Rainee laughed and looked at the Joker who nodded.

"Am I in a scene from 'Midsummer Nights Dream'?  
I thought raves like these died in the 90s?  
The forest is breathing along with us tonight  
Upper Class thugs take middle-class drugs  
And we all get lowered in size  
This is not my scene, I should not be here tonight

Laura, ooh oh oooh oooh oh  
Laura, get me home tonight" The lead singer sang. Rainee spun around quickly with Derek. By the end of the song she was in a fit of giggles. She sat back down next to the Joker and took a gulp of her drink.

That band played two more songs. The Joker liked both because the first one had a part were the bassist and drummer chanted 'Kill, kill, kill.' Over and over again. The other one he liked because one of the lines were _'I'll throw a spanner in the works I want more chaos and disorder.' _When they left the stage Rainee jumped to her feet and clapped like mad.

"That was great!" She screamed as she sat back down.

"It's not over yet." The Joker said with a smile. Rainee smiled and jumped up and down in her chair.

Next came on a girl with red hair and a full fringe. She smiled and began to sing.

"I love her. She is great!" Rainee squealed. After the woman sang all her songs Rainee looked at the Joker who was smiling at the stage.

"Joker has a crush." Rainee laughed. The Joker glared at her and tried to grab her but she ran up to the stage and smiled up at the woman.

"You're amazing." She said. The woman smiled and crouched down.

"You're Ray right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I am." Rainee said with a big smile.

'She knows my name. Oh my god she knows my name.' Rainee thought.

"Well happy birthday then." The woman said with a smile.

"Thank you. My dad really likes-" Rainee began to say but the Joker came up behind her and clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Great voice." The Joker muttered before yelling. "NEXT!" When they got back to their seats Rainee was laughing. The Joker took his hand off of her mouth and she grinned at him.

"You're so lucky it's your birthday." The Joker growled. Rainee smiled.

The next band that came on had waist coats and fancy clothes on. The lead singer had a long red coat, a white shirt, a black waistcoat, a black bow tie and black pants on. On his head was a top hat. He walked to the front of the stage and pointed his cane at the Joker.

"I like your outfit." He said. The Joker nodded at him and the man in the top hat signalled the band to play.

"I have that hat!" Rainee squealed.

_"Back to the street were we began,_

_Feeling as good as lovers can you know,_

_Yeah we're feeling so good._" The singer sang. Rainee clapped.

"I love this song!" She squealed. The band played a couple more songs after that one, each which made Rainee tell the Joker that she loved that song.

At the end the lead singer threw his hat into the crowd of goons. Rainee caught it and threw her bowler hat on the floor and put the top hat on.

"Best day ever." She said happily. Next came on 3 men. One had a weird moustache, one had spiky hair and one had a hat on. They were all dressed in formal clothes.

They wasted no time and began playing their music.

"_The truth be told, the truth be told  
I'm worried about the future holds, the future holds  
I'm starting to worry about Ray."_ The lead singer sang. Rainee smiled and leapt up and down in her seat.

"That's my name." She laughed.

"_The truth be told, the truth be told  
I'm worried about the future holds, the future holds  
I'm seriously worried about Ray." _

The Joker leapt from his seat and got a gun out of his pocket.

"Why so serious?" He asked the band who had stopped playing when they saw a gun being pointed at them. Rainee leapt up and yanked the gun from the Joker's hand.

"Ha, ha. Just a joke. The guns fake." Rainee lied. She threw the gun in the air and caught it to demonstrate her point.

"Please don't kill my favourite band." Rainee whispered to the Joker. He sat down and motioned them to carry on. They picked up were they left off from but looked pretty scared.

"_I'm so tired of being worried about Ray." _The man sang at the end of the song. Rainee clapped.

"Yeah me too!" She screamed. The band played a couple of more songs and then left the stage. The Joker leapt to his feet and ran over to the stage. He jumped onto it and grinned.

"CAKE TIME!" He yelled into the microphone. A of couple men brought in a cake and placed it on a table.

"Should I be worried about what's inside this cake?" Rainee muttered. The Joker leapt off of the stage and grabbed Rainee's wrist. He pulled her over to the table.

"I made it." Some one said. Rainee looked up and saw Pete smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said looking at the cake. Chocolate cake covered in chocolate icing with white chocolate drops spelling out the name 'RAINEE'. "Wow. Can I eat it?"

"Later." The Joker said. "Presents first." Rainee was pushed back into her seat by the Joker. He took a package out of his pocket and threw it onto her lap.

It was messily wrapped in purple wrapping paper. When Rainee opened it she held it up to her face to take a look at it.

"A knife." She said. She looked at the switchblade with a raised eyebrow. The hilt was purple with the letters 'R.N' engraved at the bottom.

"Custom made with your initials at the bottom." The Joker said. "You don't know how many people I had to…uh… _kill_ to get that." Rainee nodded.

"Cool." She muttered. Derek was next to throw his present at Rainee.

"A camera?" She squealed happily when she had unwrapped it. She took it out of the box and looked at it. "This isn't meant to come out until next year." She stated.

"I know people." Derek said. Rainee had already switched the camera on. She pointed it at the Joker and Derek.

"SMILE!" She yelled and pressed the button sending out a flash. She smiled at the picture that came up on the screen.

"The last time I had my picture taken was last time I went to Arkham." The Joker muttered.

Harry handed Rainee a neatly wrapped rectangle. Rainee said thank you and opened the present. It was two books: Alice in wonderland and Charlie and the chocolate factory.

"Thank you!" Rainee smiled.

"It's hard to find a book without vampires and I know how much you hate vampire books." Harry said.

"Every one knows how much she hates vampire books." Ruby said suddenly appearing next to the Joker. "She gave us an hour long lecture on how vampires should kill and not fall in love."

"It's true." Rainee muttered. Ruby smiled and handed her a box wrapped in shiny red paper. Rainee looked up. The Joker had left the room but Ruby was still smiling.

"You're being oddly nice today." Rainee said.

"It's your birthday." Ruby said. "The Joker told us to make a big deal out of it. But don't get used to it. I'll hate you again tomorrow."

"Yay." Rainee laughed. She opened the present and her face lit up. It was a pair of black converse.

"I saw your old ones were all ripped and dirty so I got you a new pair." Ruby said.

"Wow. Thank you." Rainee said.

"And I got you the _Hannah Montana_ soundtrack." Pete said. Rainee's face dropped.

"What?" She muttered. Then Pete burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding." He laughed. He handed her a plain white box.

"Yeah we all know you already have that." Derek laughed.

"No I don't" Rainee muttered as she opened the box. She smiled as she saw her present. Purple and white fluffy headphones.

"Great." She squealed.

"Ray!" The Joker called from the other side of the room. Rainee put all her presents on the other chair (except the camera) and skipped over to the Joker. She took a photo of the Joker when she jumped in front of him

"Go meet the band people." He said. "Then we're leaving."

"Really?" Rainee asked. The Joker nodded.

"Down the corridor there is a row of doors with stars on them." The Joker said. Rainee smiled and ran down the corridor.

'I get to meet famous people.' She thought as she skipped down the corridor to the first room. She knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" A man yelled. She walked into the room and saw the first band that had played that day sitting in a room full of money. The lead singer and the drummer were throwing piles of money at the bassist who was holding the stuffed wombat as a shield.

"Hey." Rainee said. They stopped throwing money and stood up.

"Ray, right?" The lead singer said. Rainee nodded.

"Happy birthday." The drummer said.

"Thanks." Rainee smiled. "I love your music."

"Thank you." The lead singer said. He ran a hand through his curly hair. "Being asked to come all the way to America is amazing."

"Oh yeah. We're all amazed." The drummer said. Rainee smiled and looked at the bassist. He was staring at his feet still holding the stuffed animal under his arm. "Even Toby." The drummer said pointing to the bassist. "But he doesn't talk much."

"He talks to Cherub….the stuffed wombat. When no ones around." The lead singer chuckled. The bassist just glared at him. Rainee laughed.

"Can I have a picture with you guys?" Rainee asked.

"Sure!" The drummer said. "Want me to hold the camera you look a bit shaky." Rainee nodded and passed him the camera. He was right. Rainee had never met any big celebrities in her life before. It was a wonder how she didn't faint.

After a couple photos Rainee thanked them.

"I will now leave you to have a money fight." She laughed. They said goodbye and she left the room.

The next room Rainee went into was the dressing room for the woman who sang before.

"Hello." Rainee said. The woman was talking to a man a man in a green suit. The Joker. Rainee burst out laughing. "Oh this is terribly awkward." She laughed. The woman smiled at her. "I'll leave you two to…uh… talk." With that she left the room and walked into the next one.

It was the third band. The lead singer in the fancy coat was balancing on a tower of bank notes.

"Hello!" He said. He leapt down from the tower of money and walked over to Rainee. He gave her a hug and she almost fainted right there on the spot. The other band members leapt over to them and decided to join in the hug.

"This is nice." One man said.

"Happy birthday." Another said.

"I can't breathe." Rainee muttered as her face was squished against someone's chest. Not that she minded. These men were gorgeous.

"So you're the famous Ray." The man with facial hair said.

"Yep." Rainee grinned.

"You have an odd family Ray." The guy with a tie on said.

"Is it the scars?" Rainee asked. She momentarily forgot she was the only one with scars today. "I'm surprised no ones asked about them."

"Didn't want to be rude." The only band member with blue eyes said.

"I got in a fight with a bear." Rainee joked. The band laughed.

"Well it's the weirdest gig we've done in a long time." The lead singer with the cane said.

"You're rock stars." Rainee said. "You've surely done weirder gigs then this."

"Well there was that one gig with the horses and…" The guy with facial hair said trailing off. The other guys nodded in agreement.

"So your dad did all this for you? You're a lucky kid. For my sixteenth I got a fish." The guy with blue eyes said.

'Lucky.' Rainee scoffed in her head.

"I'm not allowed a fish." Rainee said. "Oh and by the way you were amazing before. I've always wanted to see you in concert. I was going to go with friend Gabriel but my old dad said I couldn't because he said he wasn't made out of money and I asked for too much."

"You're dad looks pretty rich now." The guy with blue eyes said now.

"Oh it was my other dad who didn't have much money. I was adopted when I was a baby but my dad who you saw is my real dad. He got me back a couple months ago."

"Wow." The lead singer said.

"It seems longer though." Rainee muttered when she thought of everything that had happened since she met the Joker. "He's in the other room flirting with the singer Florence." The room was filled with laughter.

"Well she is a pretty lady." The blue eyed guy said.

"Did you hear the other band leave?" The lead singer asked Rainee. She shook her head.

"They were saying stuff about someone pulling a gun out. We popped our heads out to ask them what was going on but they were already half way out the building."

"That's weird." Rainee said. "Can I have a photo with you guys?"

"Of course." The lead singer said. Rainee had her picture taken with the whole group and then one with each of them.

"_Time_ to _go_, Ray." The Joker said from the doorway.

"No fair." Rainee moaned.

"Come _on _you need some _food._" The Joker said.

"Bye Ray." The lead singer said.

"Bye." The other guys said in unison.

"Bye." Rainee smiled and skipped over to the Joker. He nodded at the men and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rainee finally managed to pull on some pyjamas and crawl underneath her quilt. She was exhausted. She reached for her toy clown and pressed her face into his back. Then she leant over to switch off the light. She saw the Joker standing in the door way.

"Hi." She said with a smile. The Joker didn't say anything but he came and sat on the end of her bed.

"Did you like you're…uh Party?" He asked.

"Yes." Rainee said. "But you're really scaring me."

"Wha_t_?" The Joker asked.

"It's been a whole day and you haven't hit me or tried to hurt me. You're being very … normal. It's scary. Why aren't you acting all Joker-ish today?" Rainee asked.

"It's your birthday." The Joker said slowly. "I've only ever been around for one birthday and your mother messed that one up. Now go to sleep."

"So you're the Joker tomorrow?" Rainee asked as she lay down.

"Yes." The Joker said. "Good night, princess." He leant over and kissed her on the forehead. Rainee was shocked to say the least. The Joker smirked and walked out of the room.

"So when can I learn to drive?" She asked.

"Even _I_ wouldn't put Gotham in that much danger." The Joker laughed as he shut the door.

* * *

A/N: End of part one!

But don't be too worried part 2 will be along soon. I have a great story line in store ;D

Right lyrics I used in this order:

_**Party In The Forest [Where's Laura?] - The Wombats**_

The line : 'I'll throw a spanner in the works I want more chaos and disorder' is from... _**My Circurboard City- The Wombats **_

_**Nine in the afternoon-Panic! At The Disco**_

_**Worried about Ray- The Hoosiers. **_ (Well I had to drop that in at some point in this fic!)

Did you recognise who those bands were?  
Did you like the joker pairing? That was fun to write.  
Do you know who The Wombats are? COS NO ONE SEEMS ELSE SEEMS TO KNOW!

Review please.


	33. Napier Family Curse

A/N: Prepare for a short chapter. But any way welcome to part two! **Warning: **ahead lies swearing and vauge mentions of rape.

**Reply to unsigned reviews and stuff: **

**Ridlle: **Pfft erm... Glee... Doctor Who...Would I Lie To You?...Outnumbered. Hows about you ;D Oh I love the hoosiers ;D x

**Laura: **Thank you ;D

**Lee: **Thank you kind sir ;D

**Anon93: **You don't know how much that review made me smile. You seriously brightened up a crappy day :). Thank you so much! I really mean it! I don't know how I come up with the ideas...I have to much spare time to day dream in and seeing as my school is a long way and the taxi drivers take ages I have a long car journey to day dream in XD . Wow I nearly made some one cry Wooo! Any who thank you very much and please review again and keep reading ;D

* * *

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

**Gives You Hell- All American Rejects.**

-2 months later.-

Rainee lay back on her bed and smiled. Music was blasting through her room, loudly. She was happy. That was until the Joker came into her room and pulled the plug out of her speakers.

"Hey." Rainee shouted as she sat up. "What was that for?"

"We need to talk." The Joker said.

"Good things never come from this." Rainee sighed.

"You've been screaming every night for the last month." The Joker said.

"I've been having nightmares." Rainee said. She looked out of her window at the darkness.

"You've got to stop." The Joker said.

"And how would I do that?" Rainee growled.

"What do you have nightmares about?" The Joker asked. Rainee was quiet for a second.

"Mom." She said. "And you when you weren't the Joker turning _into_ the Joker."

"I've always been the joker." He said opening his arms.

"No you haven't." Rainee laughed. "You've been Jack. I remember."

"Jack is a completely different person." The Joker growled.

"Where is he then?" Rainee asked. She tilted her head to the side. "Is he locked up in your head somewhere?" The Joker frowned and walked towards her. Rainee didn't care though, she stood her ground.

"Does he talk to you?" She asked. "Does he tell you not to hurt me?"

"Shut up, Rainee." The Joker roared suddenly stopping a couple steps in front of her.

"NO!" Rainee screamed. "What did he do that was so wrong you started to deny his existence?" The Joker grabbed the back of her T-shirt and began to pull her out of the room. "You know I'm right." Rainee screamed.

"Stop acting like a spoilt child." The Joker growled as he pulled her down the stairs.

"I wouldn't act like a spoilt child if you were a good dad." Rainee screamed. The Joker held Rainee in front of him and slapped her in the face, hard. She gasped and held her face.

"I want Jack back." She said trying not to burst out crying.

"Well I want scared little Rainee who thinks she's a hostage back." The Joker roared.

"I hate you." Rainee spat.

"Get out." The Joker said. He pushed open the front door and pushed her out.

"What?" Rainee asked genuinely surprised at her dads order.

"Get out of here now." He yelled as he slammed the door in her face. Rainee stared at the large wooden door with her mouth hanging open. She looked down at her feet. No shoes, just her pink socks with sheep. She vaguely knew her way to Gotham from here. She could go to Bruce. So she had made up her mind. She'd go to Bruce and everything would go great.

So she gave the door a kick, which hurt her foot so she ended up limping her way down the street.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

She had been walking for ages and her socks had worn through. She hoped that Bruce was still awake. It was early hours of the morning now but at least she was near Gotham.

Then she heard some one.

"Hey, you!" A boy's voice called. Rainee spun around and saw a familiar looking boy staggering towards her.

"Piss off." Rainee spat. Then she remembered who he was. Her mind played a memory from the night she killed Natalie and the boy sitting next to her.

That was him. This boy staggering up to her now was Natalie's boyfriend. She cursed under her breath and began walking quicker.

"Hold up." The boy yelled.

"Leave me alone." Rainee called as she began to run. She obviously didn't run quick enough because she felt some one jump on her and she tumbled down and ally.

"You're the freak that killed my girlfriend." He slurred.

"Get off me. You're drunk." Rainee growled.

"We didn't even get a chance to have sex." The boy slurred.

"That's sick!" Rainee yelled.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, freak." The boy said as he leapt off of her. Rainee quickly tried to get to her feet but she tripped and fell back down. The boy leant over her and glared at her like she was a piece of dirt.

"I'm going to have fun with this." He laughed. The grabbed Rainee's head and slammed it back down onto the concrete. The last thing Rainee heard was the sickening crack of her head hitting the ground.

-A while later-

Rainee woke up with a weight on her. She squirmed to get away but the boy was on top of her. He was also inside of her. She screamed when she saw her jeans were around her ankles and the boy was panting on top of her.

"Y-y-you raped me?" Rainee sobbed.

"Oh yeah." The boy laughed. "You don't remember? You were crying for Bruce Wayne half of the time."

"You bastard." She cried trying to kick him. "HELP ME!" She screamed to no one in particularly.

"Who's going to help you?" The boy laughed. He pushed himself off of Rainee and stood up. "Most of this town wants you and your crazy dad dead."

Rainee sobbed when she looked down and saw bruises covering in between her legs, not to mention a hell of a lot of blood.

"I'm going to kill you." She muttered pulling her jeans back up.

"As if." The boy laughed as he walked out of the ally.

Rainee sat there and sobbed for a while before she decided to head back to the Joker's hide out. There was no point in going to Bruce. She didn't want to end up back in Arkham.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Rainee crept inside the hide out. She couldn't risk the Joker seeing the blood that had now seeped through her jeans. She managed to get into her room with out any one seeing her. She got cleaned up and put on her pyjamas and threw her blood stained and soaked from the rain, clothes at the bottom of her wardrobe. She was freezing cold so she put an oversized hoodie on and two pairs of socks as well as her pyjamas.

She sat on her bed and sighed. Everything was going wrong and she was in pain. She wondered whether she could risk going in and seeing the Joker. All she wanted was a hug off of some one and for some one to tell her it was OK.

She leapt to her feet and padded across the room. It was worth a try. She slowly crept down the hallway and to the Joker's room.

She knocked on the door and then walked in. The room was dark but Rainee could make out a long lump in the bed which she figured was her dad. So she crept over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Dad." She whispered. The Joker groaned and rolled over. Rainee pulled the duvet back and crawled under.

"Dad I'm sorry." She whispered. The Joker yawned and stretched out his arm. Rainee leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Rainee…." The Joker muttered. She burst out crying and hugged him harder.

"It's my fault"she cried. "I shouldn't have said anything. I don't hate you." She sobbed. The Joker awkwardly let one of his arms drape over her back.

"Can I ask you… a question about our family?" Rainee asked. She looked up at the Joker who was now glaring down at her. She sat up and pushed her hair behind her ear, ignoring the pain between her legs.

"If you answer me honestly then I'll never talk about it again." She said. "Promise."

"Fine." The Joker sighed.

"What were my grandparents like?" Rainee asked quietly. The Joker sat up a bit and folded his arms.

"Napier family curse." He said with a smile as if it was some inside joke.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"We are, uh, all _beaten_ by our parents." The Joker laughed. Rainee was quiet for a few seconds.

"So they weren't nice?" She asked slowly. "Did I know them?"

"Nope." The Joker said with a big smile. "They died before you were born."

"How?" Rainee asked even though part of her knew that she didn't want to know.

"When I was about your age my parents argued _a lot. _They _hated_ each other and I had had enough. So one night when my dad came home from drinking all night he began to ask where my mother was. Of course she was out with another man but I didn't tell him that. So he began to hit me about and I ran out of my room and tried to get away.

When we got to the top of the stairs he pulled out a knife. _I panicked!_ I pushed him down the stairs. When he fell the knife went into his ribcage and pierced his heart. Needless to say he was dead when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I didn't know what to do with the body. The first kill's always the hardest.

When my mother got back in after her _affair _she saw the body and _screamed_. I told her to be quiet but she wouldn't listen. She kept screaming 'I'm going to phone the police! I'm going to phone 911!' I thought I was too young to go to jail so I grabbed her and covered her mouth with my hand to get her to shut up. A couple minutes later and she had stopped moving.

_I had suffocated her._" The Joker said. "I told the police that some one came into the house and done all that while I watched on from upstairs, unseen. And they believed me! No one ever found out." He burst out laughing when he said the last two sentences.

Rainee stared at him with a horrified expression. The Joker grinned at her.

"You asked, princess." He said. Rainee nodded slowly and then lay down.

"One more question." She said. She looked over at the Joker who was staring at the ceiling. "Did my mother love you…I mean Jack?"

"The only Jack your mother loved was Jack Daniels." The Joker said. Rainee let out a small chuckle.

"That was good." She said. The Joker smirked and then looked at her.

"You were nearly called that you know." He said.

"No I wasn't. That's a boy's name." Rainee laughed.

"Fine, Jack_y_ Daniels." The Joker said.

"And then you decided on _Rainee_." She muttered. "Such a depressing and unusual name. I used to ask… my adoptive mother… why she gave me a weird name and gave Shane a more normal name. They never gave me a proper answer."

"Enough about the past." The Joker muttered. "Go to sleep." He rolled over. Rainee stared at the ceiling and thought about what the Joker had just told her.

She must have drifted off into a deep sleep at some point, unaware of the events that would unfold in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh I'm sorry about the shortness. The next chapters will be better I promise!


	34. Our get away driver can't even drive

Reply to unsiged reviews:

**Lee: **aww I can't stay mad at you ;D hehe I hope you like this chapter!

**ChristinaWasHere: **Thank you very very much!

**Anonymus: **You're like the 1000000th person to guess that! Well I'm exagraating but you get the picture! But it's not what you think. The joker will not get all 'Aww I'll give up crime so I can be a grandaddy!' not. At. All.

**Laura: **Will do ;D

**Riddle: **Don't say it as if its my fault! OK so it may be my fault! I love allllll thoose shows!

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the halls_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._  
...

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_**Fences - Paramore**_

_-1 month later.-_

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked as she watched the Joker try and find a paint brush. He had pulled her out of bed, told her to get on her green tank top and purple tutu and the knee high socks that matched. Then he dragged her into his room and began to put face paint on her. She currently sat with her face covered in white grease paint and her hair pulled back with a hair band.

"We're going to Hollywood." The Joker said as he came back with a thick paintbrush and dipped it in the water and then in the black. "I've decided to give up my criminal life and become an actor."

"Really?" Rainee asked after a few seconds. The Joker chuckled. Rainee closed her eyes as he began to paint over them. "You could have been." She muttered. She opened her eyes when she felt the Joker put grease paint on her scars. She flinched at the weird feeling.

"Done." The Joker said. Rainee leapt to her feet and looked in the mirror. She had a black line going down each eye like a mime. Her scars and lips were covered in red. She smiled at her reflection as she pulled the hair band from her hair.

"You should hurry up." The Joker said from the doorway. "Scarecrow is waiting downstairs."

"Scarecrow's here?" She moaned. "Why?"

"He's coming out with us. Now go get some stuff that will entertain you while Scarecrow and I …do our thing." The Joker said. Rainee sighed and got up. She walked back into her room and began filling a backpack up with her stuff. Camera, mp3 player, games console and a couple of books.

Once she was done she ran down the stairs and bumped into some one.

"I didn't know you were so eager." The Joker said. Rainee looked up at the Joker and took a couple steps back. She decided to look where she's going in the future.

"Can we go now?" Jonathan Crane growled.

"No mask today?" Rainee muttered as she looked up at him. She saw Blade standing by his side.

"No suicide attempts today?" Crane shot back.

"That was uncalled for. I was only asking a question." Rainee said and then gave him a swift kick in the leg. He leapt back and glared at her.

"Stop it." The Joker growled. He grabbed the back of her tank top and began pushing her towards the door. He pushed her out towards the van.

"Can you go one day with out ruining every thing?" He hissed in her ear. She frowned and bit her lip. He threw her in the back seat of a van she had never seen before. It had two rows of seats and then an empty back.

"Can you go one day with out hurting me? Special occasions don't count." She said. The Joker smacked her head and then walked around to the front. Crane and Blade also got in the front seat. Rainee wanted to ask where they were going but she didn't want to talk. So she sat in the back and stayed quiet until they parked. The Joker and Crane leapt out. Rainee looked out the window and saw they were behind Gotham Bank.

"You OK?" Blade's voice asked from the front seats. Rainee looked up and shook her head. She leapt over the seats and sat in the driver's seat. The faint sound of screams could be heard coming from the bank.

"They've gone to rob a bank by the way." Blade said. "Jonathan wants to test out some new fear toxin or something and well the Joker just likes to cause chaos doesn't he."

"Why are we here then?" Rainee muttered. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I _forced_ Jonathan to take me. Maybe the Joker doesn't want to leave you home alone." Blade said. Rainee scoffed.

"We're talking about the same Joker right? The Joker who kicked me out a month ago, the Joker who carved my face, the Joker who stabbed me in the stomach. Do you want me to continue because there is a hell of a lot more I could say?" Rainee said.

"The Joker would never let you die. He would never kill you anyway." Blade said.

"You don't know that." Rainee said.

"I do actually." Blade said with a smirk. She rested her feet on the dash board and crossed her arms. "The night before the Joker came and got you the first time, at Bruce Wayne's fancy party thing, he was with us. He was talking about what he was going to do the next day and Jonathan said '_you'll end up killing her. It's a waste of time._' The Joker flipped. He pinned Jonathan down and yelled _'I'd never kill my own daughter. I'd never kill Rainee. Never ever.'_"

"Really?" Rainee muttered. Blade nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Scarecrow (with his mask on) and the Joker running towards them with a big duffel bag each.

"That was quick." Blade muttered. They leapt into the back seats.

"DRIVE, RAY!" The Joker yelled.

"I can't drive!" Rainee panicked.

"Our getaway driver can't even drive?" Scarecrow yelled.

"The police are right there!" Blade screamed pointing at the bank where a group on men with guns were charging towards them.

"Just drive!" Scarecrow yelled.

"OK!" Rainee screamed as the thought of going back to Arkham filled her with dread. "Which ones the on button?" She screamed as she began slamming her hands down on the steering wheel, trying to find some sort of button. She heard Scarecrow groan and the Joker laugh.

"I've never been to Arkham before." Blade screamed as the police spotted them and began to run towards them.

"Oh it's grand." The Joker laughed. "Rainee _loves _it."

"How do you start this thing?" Rainee screamed. "Where do you put the money in? This is nothing like the ones in the arcade."

"I'm going to kill you." Scarecrow yelled as the doors to the vans were pulled open. Rainee felt someone grab her and she fell out onto the concrete floor. She hissed in pain as she looked down at her now scraped knees and hands.

"GET UP!" A man in black with a helmet and a gun yelled. SWAT team. Rainee groaned and stood up.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! NOW!" Another man roared. He jabbed Rainee in the ribs with his gun.

"OW!" She screamed as she quickly put her hands behind her head.

"Don't hurt her." The Joker growled.

'_Arkham here we come.' _Rainee thought.

A while later and Rainee was in the back of a police car. They had only expected the Joker and Scarecrow to be there so they had a lack of police cars. That meant Rainee had to share with Scarecrow.

"This is all your fault." Scarecrow said quietly.

"I'm failing to see how this is my fault." Rainee hissed. "The Joker knew I can't drive so it's his fault."

"Quiet back there!" A police man yelled from the front.

The rest of the journey was silent. When they got to where ever they were heading, they roughly pulled them out of the car.

They were searched and then threw into a holding cell. The Joker and Blade were already in the cell, laughing.

"Where are we?" Rainee asked the Joker.

"MCU." The Joker said.

"We'll be here until arrangements at Arkham are sorted out." Jonathan Crane said.

"Arkham…" Rainee muttered. She sat down on the bench next to the Joker and frowned. "I'm scared." She hissed. The Joker rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something. But something caught his eye. Rainee looked in the direction he was looking in and saw Bruce Wayne walking towards their cell.

"BRUCE!" She yelled as she leapt to her feet and ran up to the bars. She pushed her arms through and smiled.

"Rainee, are you OK?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine. You've got to get me out of here though." She said quietly.

"I can't." Bruce sighed. "I've tried."

"They're taking me to Arkham." Rainee said. "I can't go back there." Bruce sighed and put his hand through the bars and stroked her hair. He was about to say something when Rainee was pulled back.

The Joker was standing behind her. He threw her on the floor and she fell on her knees and elbows. She winced as she looked down at her elbows which were beginning to bleed. The Joker was standing over her.

"Didn't you ever learn not to talk to strangers?" He growled.

"That's not a stranger, that's Bruce." Rainee said. The Joker had already begun walking back towards the bars of the cell. Bruce took a couple steps back.

"Rainee isn't here at the moment but if you'd like to leave a message I'd be _happy_ to give it to her." The Joker said to Bruce. Rainee got up and glared at the back of the Joker. She slowly walked towards him and then punched him in the back of the head. His forehead slammed against the bars of the cells but he still didn't turn around.

"They never learn." The Joker muttered more to himself than any one else. "No...matter how many times I tell her."

He spun around and glared at Rainee before bringing his leg back and kicking her in the stomach. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"Get off of her!" Bruce yelled pushing himself against the bars. The Joker just laughed and began to kick Rainee in the stomach.

Jonathan Crane was watching the scene with a smirk and Blade was staring at the floor.

A couple police men ran to the cell and tried to pull the Joker off of Rainee. By the time they got the Joker off of Rainee he had already kicked her at least ten times.

"I don't tell you not to punish your kids." The Joker muttered as they threw him in another cell next to the one with Rainee and Crane and Blade . "I'm trying to raise a kid here." He growled.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked Rainee. He wanted to get to her and help her up.

"I'm going to throw up." She muttered. The Joker began to laugh as she got onto her knees and clutched her stomach.

"Mr Wayne," A police man said. "We have to get them to Arkham now."

"No." Rainee moaned.

"Is it really that bad?" Blade asked Crane quietly.

"Not at all. The girl is just over reacting, of course we shouldn't be surprised, we know who her father is." Jonathan said.

"The apple never falls to far from the tree." The Joker laughed as a police officer grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the cell. Three police officers went into the other cell to take Rainee, Crane and Blade.

"I'm not an apple." Rainee pointed out. She looked at Bruce and flashed a sad smile. "Bye." She said.

"Bye..." Bruce said as she left the room.

0000

After being put in an Arkham uniform, being searched again, being checked over by the doctor and all that nonsense, Rainee was pushed into the rec room.

Inside the room were a couple lumpy sofas, a television drilled into the wall, a pile of books and that was it. The Joker sat on one of the sofas next to Crane and Blade.

"You look _amazing!_" The Joker laughed as Rainee sat next to him. He was obviously joking because the bright orange jumpsuit she wore was terrible.

"You too." Rainee joked. "Orange is so your colour."

A couple patients walked past and begin to whisper and quickly looked away when they saw the Joker.

"It's good to be back." The Joker said with a grin. Another patient walked past with his head low.

"Hello Andrew." Jonathan said. The man looked up and when he saw Crane he burst out crying and ran away. Jonathan seemed happy with himself and Blade giggled and wrapped her arm around his.

After about half an hour every one begun to get bored.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… c." Rainee said.

"Cat." Blade said.

"I don't see a cat." The Joker said.

"That woman may as well be a cat." Crane said pointing to a woman who was hunched over on a sofa talking to herself. "She lived with 13."

"It's not cat." Rainee said.

"Chaos." The Joker said.

"No." Rainee muttered.

"Rainee." A voice said. Rainee snapped her head up and saw Doctor Smith smiling down at her. "I need to have a talk with you, on your own."

"Rainee's in trouble." Blade sang.

"Who did you kill?" The Joker asked.

"Rainee isn't in trouble." Doctor Smith said. "I just have some news for her."

"I'm getting out of here?" Rainee asked.

"Sadly not." Doctor Smith said. Rainee sighed and stood up. She followed her doctor out of the room and down the corridor. Once they got into the room and sat down Rainee folded her arms and smirked.

"It's good to see you again." She said. Doctor Smith nodded and started looking through some papers.

"Rainee, I have some terrible news." He said looking up at her. Rainee's stomach flipped.

"What?" She muttered.

"The doctors done some tests and the results that came back were pretty surprising." He said. Rainee stared at him and tried to figure out what was coming.

"You were four weeks pregnant." He said. Rainee looked at him and then looked at her stomach.

"'Were.'" She muttered. "As in I was. As in past tense."

"When the joker beat you in the cell at MCU it killed the child. You must have miscarried." Doctor Smith said. Rainee nodded and stared ahead.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Rainee said with a smile. "What would I have done with a baby growing in my stomach any way? I've never felt the need to have one yet."

"So you didn't want to keep it?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Not at all." Rainee laughed although it was a hollow confused laugh. "We've had this conversation before. The Joker wouldn't like it. Good thing he never knew about it."

"We're going to have to tell him." Doctor Smith said. "He's your father so we _have_ to. Seeing as Bruce Wayne is your legal guardian we'll have to tell him as well. The father of the child should know as well."

"The father of the child!" Rainee scoffed. "The guy who raped me and made a creature grow inside of me? I want him dead. You can tell him if I can rip his guts out after."

"You were raped?" Doctor Smith asked shifting in his chair slightly. Rainee nodded. "Does the Joker know about this?"

"No. No one knows." Rainee said. "No one needs to know. What the Joker doesn't know won't hurt me. Please don't tell any one."

"I have to. You're underage." He sighed.

"I'm 16." Rainee said.

"I'm sorry, Rainee." Doctor Smith said.

"Fine." Rainee said standing up. "But I probably won't be alive to have another little session with you so say goodbye now."

0000

Rainee sat in her cell staring at the white wall. She was deep in thought.

She didn't want the baby of course she didn't. She was glad it was dead. Why would she want to keep something that was growing inside of her because some pervert wanted to get revenge on her?

She placed a hand on her stomach and bit her lip. For four weeks something was inside there. She raised her hand over her head and made a fist. Then she slammed it back down on her stomach.

She kept punching herself stomach until she heard the door open and she quickly stopped and acted normal. Well as normal as a 16 year old girl in Arkham could.

10 minutes later and she was sitting at a table in the canteen. Blade had sat next to her and when Crane came in he sat opposite Blade. Neither of them noticed that Rainee was being unusually quiet.

There was a thud as the Joker dropped his tray of food on the table and sat down. Rainee didn't look up and kept staring at the food on her tray.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Joker hissed suddenly right next to Rainee's face. She looked up a bit and saw him leaning across the table.

"I didn't know." She whispered.

"Didn't know what?" Crane asked leaning in closer.

"Rainee's pregnant." The Joker growled leaning back.

"I _was_ pregnant." Rainee hissed. "You killed it."

"You shouldn't have been sleeping around." The Joker said.

"What?" Rainee screamed leaping up from her seat. "I haven't been sleeping around you fucking idiot." The Joker stood up and grabbed the front of Rainee's jumpsuit and pulled her over the table, knocking every ones food over in the process.

"You _know _I don't like that type of language." He growled.

"And _you_ know I hate being beaten but you still do it don't you." Rainee spat.

"Let the girl go Joker." An orderly yelled. The Joker glared at Rainee and then let go. She fell back and hit her back against the table. The Joker smirked down at her as she stood back up. She tried to think of something clever to say but her mind went blank. She glared at the Joker and then with all her strength shoved him out of the way and ran back to her cell.

00000

That night Rainee couldn't sleep. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Then she heard her door open and she bolted up. She half expected it to be an orderly coming to kill her but when she saw the persons hunched posture and messy hair she figured it was the Joker. He slowly walked up to the bed and looked down at her. She pressed her back against the wall and looked up at him. The light in the room was dim but she could still see his face.

"Who raped you?" The Joker asked. His voice was dangerously low and dark.

"You know the girl I shot. It was her boyfriend." Rainee said quietly.

"When?" The Joker asked.

"When you kicked me out." Rainee said. "He smashed my head against the concrete and so can't remember anything."

"Did you fight back?" The Joker asked.

"W-well I-I was…" Rainee muttered. The Joker grabbed her hair and dragged her off of the bed. He punched her in the face.

"Fight back Rainee." The Joker growled. Rainee shook her head and wiped her now bleeding lip.

"This is why you got _raped._" The Joker hissed. "You're too weak. Fight back!" He charged towards her and slammed her into the wall.

"Fight back!" He growled as he squeezed her neck. She choked and tried to kick him.

"You're pathetic!" He yelled in her face. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She began to struggle to breathe as the Jokers grip got tighter. She mustered up all of her strength and punched the Joker in the face. He let go of her but still glared at her.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Rainee sobbed.

"Aw. Poor Rainee is crying because no ones sticking up for her." The Joker laughed. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the hard wall. "Unless you want me to leave you here start acting like my daughter." He yelled now, not caring if the orderlies came.

Rainee's vision started to become blurred and begun blackening. She screamed and tried to scratch the Jokers hand off of her hair. He kept slamming her head against the wall.

The orderlies came into the room and the last words that Rainee heard from the Joker before she passed out were:

"Some times I regret not leaving you to die."

* * *

**A/N: **AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GIVE RAINEE A BABY TO KEEP! I'm not that nice to her you should of realised that by now ;D


	35. Haven't We Come A Long Way Together?

_**Reply to unsigned reviews:**_

**_Anonymous: _**Thank you. I hope you like this chapter ;)

_**Laura: **_Thank you hunn :)

_**ChristinaWasHere: **_No problem. Ha Ha I could never imagine a grampa joker any way. You're right that child wouldn't get to its first birthday :D

**Riddle!: **Ha Ha Ha I know I'm a terrible person! Ha Ha Thank you! Hmmm Riddle Backwards... elddir Sweeney. Sparrow. Joker. Love. Backwards? evol rekoj worraps yeneews (:

**Lee_: _**Will do ;) x

* * *

_Come across you're lost and broken  
__You're coming to, but you're slow and waking_  
_You start to shake, you still haven't spoken, what happened_  
_They're comin back and you just don't know it_  
_and you wanna cry but there's nothing coming_  
_They're gonna push until you give in_  
_Say when_  
_Now we're here and it turns to chaos,_

_****__Say When- The Fray._

* * *

"Rainee you need to tell me what happened last night." Doctor Smith said, running his hands through his floppy hair. Rainee carried on staring at her lap and not saying a word like she had all day. Doctor Smith sighed and looked at her.

"Please speak to me. It's important we know what happened." He said. He knew _something _had happened. The orderlies who were on duty that night had heard yelling coming from Rainee's cell. When they got there the Joker was standing over Rainee's body. She had a blood coming out of her lip and she was on the brink of passing out.

She didn't look much better now. Her lip was cut and she had multicoloured bruises around her forehead. She also had one hell of a black eye.

"Well its time for lunch now so this session is over." Doctor Smith said. He gave Rainee a small smile before she was dragged out of the room.

* * *

At lunch Rainee sat at an empty table by herself. She aimlessly pushed the untouched food around on her plate with her plastic fork. Her hair fell in front of her beaten face.

"I wonder what the Joker did that was so bad Rainee stopped talking." Blade said. She was sitting at a table with Jonathan Crane.

"Honestly I couldn't care less." Crane said after he finished a mouthful of food. "I think we should enjoy this blessing. Rainee is not speaking or acting her usual bratty self. Everything is good today."

"You're horrible." Blade muttered as she gave him a small punch to the shoulder.

"Where's Ray?" The Joker asked. Blade looked up and saw him sit opposite them. He took a bite of the food on his plate and looked at them with a smirk.

"Over there." Blade said pointing over to where Rainee sat. "I tried to say hello to her before but she didn't reply. The nurses said she hasn't spoken all day."

The Joker burst out laughing.

"Poor Rainee." He laughed loudly. Rainee must have heard because she shot up and pushed her food away. The tray tumbled onto the floor and the bench toppled over. She stormed out of the room not looking at the Joker. That made the Joker laugh more.

Three days past and Rainee still hadn't said a word to anyone.

"You've got a visitor." A male voice grumbled. Rainee looked up and saw a big orderly standing in the doorway with a straight jacket. She didn't say anything or move. She just sat on her bed and stared at him. The orderly sighed and muttered something under his breath. He walked over to her and forced her in the straight jacket. When he had finished getting her in the straight jacket and tightened it so much Rainee felt as if her chest was going to snap, he pulled her out of the room. He dragged her down the corridor and into the visiting room. She didn't look up when the orderly pushed her into her seat.

"Hey Rainee." Bruce said. Rainee didn't look up. She kept staring at the table in front of her.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked. "Is this about the pregnancy?"

Rainee flinched when she heard him say that.

"I'm not mad at you." Bruce said.

"Bruce Wayne?" A voice said. Rainee looked over at who had sat next to her. "I'm Doctor Russell Smith. I'm Rainee's doctor here at Arkham."

"Oh Doctor Smith." Bruce said. "We talked on the phone. Is Rainee OK?"

"Well we don't really know." Doctor Smith said. "A couple hours after I phoned you the orderlies heard shouting coming from Rainee's room. The Joker must of some how gotten out of his room and got into Rainee's. When the orderlies got there Rainee had passed out and the Joker was standing over her. Neither of them has told us what had happened. In fact no ones heard a word from Rainee for four days. She's been completely silent."

"That's not like you at all." Bruce said to Rainee. She looked up at him for a second and looked him in the eye. Then she let her head fall back down and she stared at the table.

"Please talk to me Rainee." Bruce said. He leant forward and tried to look Rainee in the eye. She looked up at him for a second before standing up and running out of the room. Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Why isn't daddy sticking up for you?" A man mocked. Rainee didn't look up from the book she was reading. These three men had been mocking her and teasing her since she got into the rec room. She hadn't said anything back. The Joker was sitting with Blade and Crane on the other side of the room.

"He's abandoned you hasn't he?" Another man laughed. He yanked the book from Rainee's hand and held it in the air. Of course no orderlies were paying attention to them. Rainee glared up at them.

"Oh you've made her angry now!" The third man laughed as he clutched his fat stomach.

"Give us a smile, sweet heart." The first man said.

"She's been smiling all along." The second man laughed. He jabbed her scar with his bony finger. Rainee yanked her head back.

"Is everyone in your family born with those scars or did you do them to make yourself look more like your dad?" The first man asked.

"I don't think it speaks." The third man said. Rainee lunged forwards and grabbed the book out of the second mans hand. She smirked to herself and got up off of the sofa in search of somewhere else to sit.

"Hey!" The second man yelled. "I was interested in that." He pushed Rainee over so she fell flat on her face. The men laughed and some other patients began to watch the scene unfold.

Rainee rolled over onto her stomach and leapt to her feet. She kicked the man who pushed her over, in between the legs. Then she grabbed his hair and pulled his face down so it smashed into her knee.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as he fell onto the floor. She kicked him in the face and then spat on him.

"Any one else?" She asked looking at the other two men who were slowing backing away.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" The Joker yelled. Rainee spun around and saw him walking towards her. She glared at him. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Rainee brought her hands up to her chest and pushed the Joker away from her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"So you're _finally_ beginning to speak again?" The Joker laughed.

"Oh yes its hilarious isn't it." Rainee screamed. "Because being in Arkham isn't bad enough without you threatening to leave me here! I'm only here because of you any way. Isn't it funny how I'm terrified of being here and the only thing you can do is laugh and joke while I'm having a freaking break down."

The Joker glared at her.

"I'm scared." She said quietly. "Please _act_ like a dad for once." Rainee felt the Joker slap her in the face. She fell to the floor and gripped her face.

"Not what I had in mind." Rainee groaned as she got up onto her hands and knees. The Joker kicked her in the ribs. Rainee groaned in pain. When the Joker tried to kick her again she grabbed his ankle and pulled him so he fell on the floor. Rainee leapt to her feet and stood over the Joker. She gave him a quick kick in the ribs and he burst out laughing. She began to walk away but the Joker leapt to his feet and grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.

He grabbed hold of Rainee's hair and pulled her forwards. Rainee's hands flew up to the Jokers own greasy hair she pulled his head down and head butted him. The Joker laughed and threw her over his shoulder. By now the orderlies had come rushing into the room. Rainee lay still as an agonizing pain flooded her back.

"What the hell happened here?" A tall orderly yelled. Rainee grinned as she was pulled off of the floor and dragged back to her cell.

* * *

In the three days of being silent Rainee had figured she could see the Joker's room from hers. At night she could stare out of the glass that covered half of the wall and vaguely see the Joker sitting up on his bed.

The night after she and the Joker had had their little fight Rainee couldn't sleep. She sat on her bed and pressed her back against the wall. She had been awake all night and she was beginning to get that horrible feeling of extreme hunger. She pulled the blanket up to her chin as she began to think of the possibility of eating her own arm off.

Then she saw two orderlies walking past her room. She didn't take much notice until she heard them open a door. She leant across her bed to get a better look. They were walking into the Joker's room and shut the door after them. Rainee couldn't hear what they said but she could defiantly hear what the Joker was saying.

"_Oh,_ so _you're_ friends with the ape who beat _my _daughter." He laughed. "_Pleasure_ to meet _you._"

Rainee watched as one of the men punched the Joker in the face. He fell to the floor but carried on laughing. Rainee gasped when she saw the other man kick the Joker in the face. The worst thing was she could hear his laughter. She was far too scared to make a sound in case the orderlies came at her.

"Is_ this_ how you release you anger? You attack inmates while they're in straightjackets?" The Joker laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. There was a sickening thud and the Joker stopped laughing. Rainee heard him groan in pain. She covered her eyes with her hands. There were more thuds and bangs and grunts of pain.

"Stop it. Stop it." Rainee whispered over and over again. The grunts and groans of pain stopped and the orderlies began to leave. Once Rainee was sure they had left the corridor she leapt to her feet and walked over to the glass.

"Dad?" She asked to see if he was OK. "Joker? DAD! JOKER!" She ended up screaming and banging on the glass but the Joker didn't move. After a solid five minutes screaming and shouting she collapsed on the floor.

_'The Joker's dead.' _She thought. _'The Joker is dead and now I'm at Arkham…on my own.'_ She began to cry and scream louder. She clutched her hair in her fists and began rocking backwards and forwards.

_'Dead. Dead. Dead.' _She chanted in her mind.

She was so busy screaming she didn't hear the door open. She carried on pulling at her hair and crying.

"Rainee." A voice hissed. Rainee figured it was an orderly coming in to calm her down, so she pushed herself back into the wall and screamed louder. The person grabbed her arms and tried to pull them down but Rainee wildly kicked her legs about in an attempt to get the person away from her.

"Rainee shut the _hell_ u**p**." The voice snapped. Rainee stopped when she recognised the voice. She looked up and saw an angry looking Joker staring down at her. His nose was bleeding down onto his t shirt. Rainee leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. The Joker didn't hug her back he just knelt there awkwardly.

"I thought you were dead." Rainee sobbed.

"Well I'm no**t**." The Joker growled. He pushed Rainee off of him and she fell onto her butt. She carried on crying.

"Sto**p **i**t**." The Joker growled. "STOP IT!" She gasped but stopped crying.

"I remember the days you were crying because I was simply _there._ You cried when I talked to you. Now you're crying because you think I'm dead? Haven't we come a long way together?" The Joker said as he reached out and stroked her hair. He crawled over and sat next to her and leant against the wall.

"Remember when I first saw you again? At Bruce Wayne's big party thing." The Joker said with a nod. "You were a me_ss_. You were wea**k** and scared. Now look at you. You're in Arkham Asylum sitting with Gotham's most wanted. You're crying because you thought I was beat to death."

Rainee didn't say anything. She just scooted closer to the Joker and rested her head on his chest.

"What would Mummy and Daddy Sparrow say?" The Joker laughed.

"Shut up." Rainee whispered.

"Don't speak to your Dad like that." He said. He wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled it back a bit. She hissed it pain and her hands shot to the back of her head.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"That's better." The Joker said. He dropped his hand down and pulled Rainee closer to him. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked quietly.

"You already told me." Rainee whispered back.

"No. _No_. No. This one's different." The Joker said.

"When I was your age I was walking down the street minding my own business. We couldn't _afford_ a nice house so we lived in the Narrows. Anyway when I was on my way home after school I felt some one pull me into an alley way. I screamed and cried. The man slammed me against the wall and yelled _'Give me all your money.'_ Of course I didn't have any money. So I told him that. Well he thought I was being a smart ass and told me he was about to teach me a lesson. So he got a credit card and stuck in my mouth. Then he kicked me in the stomach aaannndddd…"

He looked down at Rainee and saw she was fast asleep.

What a twisted and disturbing bed time story.

**-Two weeks later-**

"Roses are red, violets are blue, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" Rainee said with a smirk. She and the Joker had been doing this since they had seen Crane and Blade have an emotional moment.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I got a knife so get in the van." The Joker muttered.

"That doesn't even rhyme." Blade pointed out.

"But it works." The Joker said.

"Rose's are red, violets are blue, Rainee you're adopted and the Jokers not your real dad." Jonathan Crane said.

"Then who is?" The Joker asked.

"Batman." Crane muttered after a few seconds. Rainee glared at Crane.

"That's not funny." Rainee snapped. Then she smiled and sat up straight. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm mentally unstable and so are you."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, not all poems rhyme get over it." The Joker said.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, this game is beginning to annoy me now, so lets stop." Rainee said.

"Rainee Sparrow." A rough voice called. Rainee looked over and saw a large orderly standing in the doorway of the rec room.

"That's me." Rainee said with a grin.

"Doctor Smith needs to see you now." The man said. Rainee nodded and stood up.

"See you soon." She muttered to the Joker. Rainee followed the man out of the room and down the corridors.

Eventually they got to a room and the orderly pushed Rainee inside. She looked around the room.

"Bruce?" She smiled when she saw Bruce Wayne sitting on a sofa next to Doctor Smith.

"Rainee, take a seat. We have some great news." Doctor Smith said. Rainee sat on the leather sofa opposite the one Bruce and Doctor Smith were sitting on.

"Rainee, for the past two weeks I've been trying to get you out of here." Bruce said. Rainee smiled and forgot the fact that she was meant to be angry at Bruce because he hadn't visited her for two weeks.

"I went to court and told them that Arkham was no place for a teenage girl. I told them that you only done… criminally insane things when you were around the Joker." Bruce said.

"That's nice to know." Rainee muttered.

"And I won." Bruce said. Rainee just stared at him.

"You're going home." Doctor Smith said with a smile. Rainee shot forwards and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course you'll still have to come for sessions here." Doctor Smith said.

"I'm going home." Rainee said happily. Then she pulled back and sat back down.

"Have you told the Joker?" She asked.

"We haven't told him yet. We thought it would be better if we told him after you left."

Rainee nodded.

"You should put him in a straightjacket before you tell him." Rainee muttered.

"Why?" Doctor Smith asked.

"It's common sense." Rainee answered. "The Joker's not going to like this one bit."

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah wooo 35th chapter yeah! Lets see if we can beat the 300 reviews mark!

Yanno what made me laugh. Some on has put two of my fanfics into a group thing declaring them and OC FROM HELL! :D Good to know I'm being apriciated and all :') Ah well.. :D

Review please! You know you want to... do it... DO IT...please (:


	36. New Medication

**A/N:** Hello internet! Guess what! GUESS WHAT! This fanfiction has a fanpage on facebook*does happy dance* thanks to a dear fan/friend ;) SkitzoVamp! It is ... **http: / www [DOT] facebook [DOT com / ?ref=logo#! / pages / Creepy-Clowns-Daughter / 134598326560155?ref=ts  
**Please join! You will be able to find out when the next chapter is coming up... you'll be able to help me overcome writers block ;) Join Join Join Join Join Join Join Join

**Laura: **Hope you like this chapter!  
**Riddle: **Good ol' Blade(you) ha ha you're really a great help in this fanfic yano! ;) I hope you like this chapter ;)  
**ChristinaWasHere:**I don't even know whether they're even called that XD I just use it to answer review that I can't reply to via private message cos they don't have a profile or cos they have disabled the private messaging button ;) Ha Ha Thank you ;)  
**Lee: **Woo! Thank you!

* * *

_I'm going to the doctors on friday_  
_im going to the doctors on friday_  
_they make me better, they give me pills and all sorts,_  
**Dr. Suzanne Mattox PHD- The Wombats**

"Rainee, we're going to be late hurry up!" Bruce called up the stairs. A couple of seconds later Rainee came stumbling down the stairs. She was wearing a long light blue cardigan over a plain white T-Shirt and black skinny jeans.

"I'm ready!" She said as she stood next to Bruce. She had been at Bruce's house for a day and she couldn't stop smiling.

"You've got a session with Dr Smith in…" Bruce said as he looked at his watch. "5 minutes ago."

"Good thing you've got a fast car." Rainee said with a big smile. Bruce looked down at her with a look that read 'I-should-really-be-angry-at-you-so-stop-making-me-laugh'

"It's not like I'm purposely trying to be late." Rainee said as they walked out of the house. "No. I _love_ going to Arkham. It's the highlight of my day."

"By any chance was that statement sarcastic?" Bruce laughed.

"Absolutely." Rainee said happily.

Rainee sat through what seemed like hours of therapy with Doctor Smith. It felt like a miracle when Doctor Smith finally ended the session.

"I just have to talk to Bruce for a second." He said as he walked down the corridors with Rainee. "I have some new medication for you and other things to tell him."

"New medication? Sounds like fun." Rainee muttered sarcastically. Doctor Smith chuckled.

"How did the Joker take the news?" Rainee asked. She bit her lip nervously.

"Not very well. He sent five orderlies to hospital and made a nurse so traumatised she quit."

"Oh." Rainee muttered.

"Visiting time is in a couple minutes. Maybe you and Bruce could go and see him." Doctor Smith suggested.

"Can't I see him on my own?" Rainee asked.

"You're under eighteen so you have to be accompanied by an adult." Doctor Smith said. Rainee sighed. They got to the waiting room where Bruce was. Doctor Smith began to talk to him and Rainee took a seat. She heard the words 'syringe', 'once a day', 'violent' 'sleepy' and 'pills'.

"Oh and this is a sedative." Doctor Smith said as he handed Bruce a box. "Inject her with it if she becomes extremely violent and she's too much to handle. It should make her sleep for a while."

"I'm never violent!" Rainee said. The two men looked over at her. "OK once or twice."

"I was talking to Doctor O Brien yesterday, she's the Jokers doctor, and she suggested Rainee and The Joker have family therapy sessions." Doctor Smith said. Rainee burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach and laughed until her sides hurt. Then she looked back up at Doctor Smith and stopped.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Very." Doctor Smith said.

"Oh! OK." Rainee said with a smirk.

"I'm fine with that." Bruce said.

"Visiting hours are starting." Doctor Smith pointed out to Bruce. "I know Rainee would like to visit her father and it would be best if you went with her."

"Sure." Bruce said. Doctor Smith guided them to the visiting room and they sat at a table.

"I'll go let the guards know he has visitors." Doctor Smith said. When he left the room Rainee looked over at the other inmates.

"Remember when you were visiting me?" Rainee asked Bruce. "Oh the fun we had."

"I wouldn't call it fun." Bruce muttered.

"Are you scared?" Rainee suddenly asked. "The Joker will be angrier at me then you."

"He_llo _Rain_ee_." The Joker said as he sat down opposite them. He was wearing a straight jacket and he had bags under his eyes. He looked tired and angry.

"Hey." Rainee said suddenly rather scared of what the Joker would do.

"Are you going to, uh, _introduce_ me?" He asked as he looked at Bruce.

"Joker, Bruce. B-" Rainee began to mutter but she was cut off when the Joker kicked her in the leg. She hissed in pain.

"_Dad_, Bruce." She muttered. "Bruce, Dad." The Joker began to laugh.

"So _you're _the man who is trying to _steal _my daughter away from me." He laughed.

"And you're the man who beats Rainee up and calls himself her dad?" Bruce said with a fake smile. The Joker glared at him.

"Don'**t** tell me how to raise my own child." The Joker growled. He leant forward. "I'll raise her my way, you can raise her your way."

"And you're both doing a perfect job raising me!" Rainee said hoping to stop the two men from arguing. She poked her scars with her tongue.

"You were in Arkham 24 hours ago." Bruce muttered.

"AH BEH BEH BEH BEH!" Rainee yelled making snapping motions with her hand in an attempt to make Bruce be quiet. The Joker began to laugh.

"You too!" She said pointing at him. "You're both acting like children!"

"Oh Rainee." The Joker laughed. "I've missed you."

"It's been a day." Rainee snapped. "Not even that."

"I've been a mess with out you." The Joker said. Rainee looked up at him. She wanted to tell him he was being pathetic. It had only been a day and he was over-reacting all ready.

"Aren't you going to tell me you missed me?" The Joker asked. He stomped down on Rainee's foot. He pushed all his weight down onto her foot as she gasped in pain.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered.

"Come on Rainee, we're going." Bruce said as he stood up and grabbed Rainee's arm and pulled her away with him.

"You go back and live in your fairy tale, Ray." The Joker laughed. "Lets see how long it lasts this time."

* * *

"This is fancy." Rainee whispered as she walked into the giant restaurant that Bruce had taken her to. She immediately felt under dressed. Every one was dressed up and there she was in her jeans. She hid behind Bruce when she saw nearly everyone turn to look at her.

"Every ones staring at me." She whispered as the waiter took them to their table.

"Ignore them." Bruce said as they sat down at a table. He smiled at her and handed her a menu.

"We should really leave. You don't want to be seen with me. You don't want to be out with someone who jut came out of Arkham." Rainee hissed.

"You are under my care which means you are now part of my family." Bruce said. He glanced at the people around the room. "Screw them, they're all leaches any way."

Rainee let out a quiet laugh as she hid her face behind the menu.

"Why do you keep hiding?" He asked.

"Don't want my scars to put people off their food." Rainee muttered.

"Don't be stupid." Bruce laughed as he pulled the menu down from her face. She looked at the menu and sighed.

"I don't know what any of this is?" She moaned. "Oh wait I know I what that is." She said pointing at the dessert part of the menu.

"Ice cream?" Bruce asked. "OK then."

* * *

When they got back from the restaurant it was about 9 o'clock at night and Bruce told Rainee to go and get ready for bed.

"I'm not tired." Rainee said as she sat next to Bruce on the sofa. She was wearing grey sweat pants and an oversized T-Shirt for pyjamas. "Can I get something to eat first?"

"Yeah, sure." Bruce said, not taking his eyes off of the television. Rainee smiled and leapt off of the sofa. She ran into the kitchen and planned to stop at the fridge. She slipped on the shiny floor and ended up lying on her stomach on the floor. She groaned and turned her head to the side.

"Stupid over cleaned floor." She muttered as she aimlessly looked under the fridge. She noticed something reflect the light. She reached under the giant silver fridge and grabbed the shiny object. She gasped when she found out the object was sharp and when she brought it out from under the fridge her fingers were bleeding.

"What the hell?" She whispered when she brought the object close to her face for inspection.

It was a blade in the shape of a bat. A batarang. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.

"What's that?" Bruce asked from the door. Rainee snapped her head up and glared at him. She threw it at him and he narrowly missed it. It stuck in the wall and Bruce looked at it. He had been looking for that for weeks.

"You've been making plans with him haven't you?" She screamed. "You've brought me back so you can kill me!"

"No, Rainee, not at all." Bruce said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS THAT HERE?" She yelled. "You're him aren't you?"

"What?" Bruce said. He was trying to play it cool.

"You're Batman!" She screamed. "You're the fucker who pushed me off of a stage and left me in Arkham to starve!"

"Just because you found that doesn't mean I'm Batman." Bruce said calmly. He tried to walk up to her but she pulled a knife out of a near by draw and pointing it at him.

"Why else would you want me?" She screamed as she threw the knife at Bruce's head. He ducked and it embedded itself into the wall next to the batarang.

"I'm not Batman!" Bruce yelled. Rainee was now throwing things on the floor and screaming. Alfred came into the kitchen and stood next to Bruce.

"Alfred, I need the sedative." Bruce said quietly.

"Right away sir." Alfred said before quickly getting out of the room.

"Rainee, calm down. I'm not Batman and I never was Batman." Bruce said as he took a couple steps towards Rainee who was now resting her head against a wall.

"Why was that thing here?" Rainee muttered.

"I don't know." Bruce said.

"You must know!" Rainee screamed. She banged her head against the wall after every word.

"Rainee stop." Bruce said.

"You don't care. I'm all part of your plan remember. I bet Batman's paying you or something. You're all about money aren't you? Just adopt the freak and pretend to like her because soon enough her fucked up dad will come back and get her and you'll get paid." She screamed.

"I WANT TO GO LIVE WITH THE JOKER!" She yelled. She fell to the floor and began to pull her hair. "I WANT HIM OUT OF ARKHAM! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!" She began punching herself in the face. Bruce sighed and wondered what was taking Alfred so long.

"I'm not getting paid by Batman. Rainee, calm down." Bruce said. She shook her head violently.

"I WANT MY DAD!" She screamed. It was obvious she was crying.

"If you calm down we can visit the Joker tomorrow." Bruce said. Alfred tapped him on the back, he handed Bruce the syringe and backed away. Bruce knelt in front of Rainee who was hugging her knees. She had her face buried into her knees and her body was shaking as she cried. Bruce stared at the syringe as he wondered how he was going to sedate her.

He leant over and jabbed it into her upper arm, praying he was doing it right. She snapped her head up to look at Bruce before letting her eyes close and her body fall limp.

* * *

When Rainee woke up it was already morning. She went down stairs in her pyjamas and found a note on the table next to the phone.

_-Rainee_

_Had to go out, get dressed because when I get back at 9:00 I have to go to work and you're coming with me. I'll explain more when I get home. _

_-Bruce _

Rainee groaned and clutched her pounding head. She had the worst headache ever, she blamed the sedative. She glanced up at the clock and cursed when she saw the time '8:50'. She quickly ran back up the stairs to get dressed.

She wore a layered black and white stripy top; the sleeves had thicker stripes on it than the T-Shirt itself which had thin stripes. She also wore blue jeans and black and white plimsolls.

She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth and all that and then ran down the stairs. She decided to watch television until Bruce and Alfred came home. She was flicking through channels when her eyes wondered onto the coffee table in front of her and the white envelope that lay on it. She stopped flicking through the channels when she landed on a music channel that was playing _Bubbles by Biffy Clyro._

She reached over and grabbed the envelope. She opened it and spilled its contents on the table. Loads of post card size prints of photographs came spilling out.

She scanned over them all with her big brown eyes and gasped when she saw one.

It was one that Derek had taken with her camera. It was when Rainee was talking to the Joker in the hallway and Derek had jumped out of no where with the camera and yelled 'SAY CHEESE!' The Joker was in a good mood and wrapped his arms around Rainee in a painfully tight grip and smiled a big cheesy smile at the camera. Rainee was smiling at the camera as well. The Joker's smile still looked evil and creepy though.

There was one of Derek and Pete making over dramatic gasping faces, there was one of Rainee pouting at the camera while the Joker sat next to her talking to Ruby.

"Hey Rainee." Bruce said as he walked into the room.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

"There was a camera in the get away van you used when the Joker and Scarecrow robbed the bank." Bruce said. "I was going to ask you about them last night but…"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Rainee said. "I mean you're obviously not Batman. You're too weak."

"Obviously." Bruce laughed. "I was wondering who these people are." Bruce pointed at a photograph of Pete and Derek.

"They work for the Joker." Rainee said with a smile.

"OK and who's this?" Bruce asked pointing to the photo of the Joker that Rainee took on her birthday. His scars were covered up so he didn't look like the Joker at all.

"My Dad." She muttered. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"I like this one." Rainee said handing Bruce the photo of the Joker wrapping his arms around Rainee in a painfully tight hug.

Bruce chuckled when he saw it.

"He's not a bad dad." Rainee said quietly. "He's just… different." Bruce smiled at her for a second before hitting his head as if he had forgot something.

"You need your medication." Bruce said as he left the room in search of it.

"No. You weren't meant to remember that." Rainee moaned. He came back in and handed Rainee the pills and a glass of water. She put them in her mouth and drank the water. She opened her mouth to prove to Bruce she had taken them.

"Now for the syringe one." Bruce muttered as he got the needle out.

"NO!" Rainee moaned.

"Doctor's orders." Bruce said. Rainee groaned. "How do we do this?" Bruce asked.

"When Scarecrow injected me he did it in that vein there." Rainee said as she pointed to the vein in her elbow.

"Scarecrow." Bruce said.

"Yeah it was ages ago. They do it in movies there as well." Rainee pointed out.

"Rainee, that's… never mind." Bruce said. Rainee extended her arm and closed her eyes. Bruce injected her with it and she hissed in pain.

"God damn mental illnesses." She muttered.

"I should have planned ahead." Bruce muttered. "That's going to make you very sleepy soon."

"Great." Rainee muttered.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Bruce asked as they walked into Wayne Towers.

"I'm fine." Rainee said. Bruce led Rainee to a small room that had a computer in it, a television and a sofa.

"You can stay here, watch the television and go on the computer." He said. "I'll be down the hall if you need me, in the room with all the serious looking men." Rainee nodded and smiled.

"Get to work Mr Wayne!" She ordered.

"Right away Ma'am." Bruce laughed as he left the room. Rainee smiled and switched on the flat screen television. She rubbed her eyes as she felt the effects of the medication take its toll. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Mr Wayne." A voice called through the room, interrupting a meeting. Bruce Wayne looked up and saw a nervous looking woman standing in the doorway. "Your daughter is screaming."

"I'll be right back." He said to the other men. He shot out of the room.

When he got into the room he left Rainee in, she was awake and sitting up, hugging her knees.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked. She jumped when she heard his voice but nodded her head quickly. "Nightmares?" He asked. She nodded again. The woman who had told Bruce that Rainee was screaming came back in and handed Rainee as glass of water.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She gripped the plastic cup with shaky hands and took a sip.

"What was your nightmare about?" Bruce asked.

"The Joker breaking out and killing you. Before you died you told me you had always hated me. Then Batman came and thought I killed you so he killed me. He carved my cheeks again and The Joker just laughed." She said, still shaking.

"That would never happen." Bruce said sitting next to Rainee.

"The Joker could and will break out." Rainee said. "What's to stop him killing you?"

"OK that could happen." Bruce said. "But I'm sure Batman wouldn't kill you."

"He would if he could." Rainee muttered.

"He wouldn't." Bruce said. "Plus The Joker couldn't watch you die."

"He could." Rainee argued.

"You are the only person to survive The Joker and look how long you've known him. He may be a criminal and a murderer but he's your Dad and he loves you." Bruce said, carefully picking his words.

"The Joker doesn't understand the meaning of love." Rainee said. She stood up and pointed at the scars on her cheeks. "Does that look like love to you?"

"The Joker is a very… complicated man." Bruce said. Rainee scoffed and sat back down.

"Complicated." She muttered. She looked at Bruce and after a couple of seconds she asked him: "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No." Bruce said.

"I have." Rainee said even though she knew that he knew. Everyone knew.

"Would you do it again?" Bruce asked.

"You want me to say no." Rainee muttered. "I would kill Batman. It's his entire fault."

"What is?" Bruce asked.

"If Batman wasn't the Batman then the Joker would be the Joker. Half of the things the Joker does are related to Batman right?" Rainee said.

"So if Batman wasn't here then…" Bruce said, trailing off.

"You're beginning to sound like Doctor Smith." Rainee said. "Can we finish this conversation now? Everything everyone wants to talk about with me is the Joker."

"I'm sorry." Bruce said. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. "I've got to get back to the meeting." He put his hand it his pocket and handed Rainee some money.

"There's a vending machine downstairs." He said before leaving the room. Rainee smiled and leapt up off of the seat.

She quickly walked down the glossy corridors ignoring the stares she got. She pressed the button to wait for the elevator. She rolled her eyes when she saw how slow it was being.

"Well, I haven't seen you in ages." A voice said from behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Who do you think it is?

Please will you spare the time to _**review**_. It will make me and millions of imaginary friends very happy ;) Thank you


	37. A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

Reply to unsigned reviews:

**Lee: **I shall!

**Laura: **Mwa ha ha ;D I hope you like this chapter!

**Riddle:** Obviously it's you. You'll say 'HEY RAINEE! IM FROM THE REAL WORLD!' You're life story is interesting XD I persuaded my mother to get me Brokeback Mountain on DVD today by yelling 'HEY MUM THERES A HEATH LEDGER DVD ON SALE!' and then jumping up and down! That's my story of the day

* * *

_What if I wanted to break_  
_Laugh it all off in your face_  
_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor_  
_Couldn't take all this anymore_  
_What would you do, do, do?_

**The Kill- 30 Seconds To Mars.

* * *

**

"Shane!" Rainee screamed when she saw it was hr big brother who had just spoke. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Rainee." He said. "How's life with Bruce Wayne?"

"I've missed you." Rainee said into his chest.

"I've missed you too." He said. She pulled back and wiped the tears away that had fallen down her cheeks. "You've grown." Shane said.

"Maybe you've just shrunk." Rainee laughed. "How's Ally?"

"Oh she's good. She misses you as well. You should have seen her when we found out you were getting out of Arkham. She was made up. So was I of course." Shane said.

"You'll have to come and see me at Bruce's house." Rainee said.

"It's your house now. Rainee Wayne." Shane said.

"Rainee Wayne?" Rainee laughed. "That sounds weird. It sounds like a cartoon character or something."

"Rainee Sparrow sounds like a code word." Shane said. He used to always say that when they were younger.

"Better than 'the Joker's daughter.'" Rainee muttered.

"How is your dad?" Shane asked awkwardly.

"Not bad." Rainee muttered. "He's in Arkham." Shane bit his lip. "Come down stairs with me and get something out of the vending machine with me." Rainee said as she dragged Shane into the elevator.

"You're strong." Shane pointed out when she threw him against the elevator wall. She stuck her tongue out and pressed the ground floor button. "I should be working." Shane said.

"Bruce won't mind at all." Rainee said. "He'll be happy you're keeping me out of trouble."

_**-30 minutes later.—**_

"Rainee, I've been looking for you." Bruce said, his voice full of anger, as he walked over to Rainee. She had been sitting with Shane outside some offices for the last half hour just talking.

"Please don't fire me." Shane said. Rainee chuckled.

"I won't fire you." Bruce said with a smirk. Then he turned to Rainee. "Don't ever run off like that again. You had me worried sick."

"Oh look who's acting all fatherly now." Rainee said. She wasn't happy any more. She glared at him and then leaped up and poked Bruce in the chest.

"You're not my dad." She spat. "My dad is very strict and I don't need another."

"Go wait in the car, its outside." Bruce said. Rainee sighed and walked across the room. "Alfred is waiting in it so don't try to run away."

"Don't try to impregnate any girls on your way to the car, you man whore." Rainee screamed.

"Why did we ever doubt whose child she was?" Shane muttered.

* * *

"Is there something wrong Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked as Rainee sat down in the car and glared out the window.

"Bruce is acting like my dad. He only acts like my dad when other people are watching." She muttered.

"I don't think that's true." Alfred said.

"I don't think you're really English." Rainee muttered.

"I'm secretly from America, Miss Wayne." Alfred joked. Rainee was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Really?" She asked.

"Not at all." Alfred laughed.

"Could have been." Rainee muttered. Alfred smirked before looking at his watch and sighing.

"Where is Master Wayne?" He muttered. "You're going to be late for your family therapy."

"Oh no! I'm going to miss 'family fun time'? How will I ever live?" Rainee yelled sarcastically. Then she changed her tone to totally serious. "He's probably_ fucking_ some _slag_."

"Rainee!" Alfred gasped. "That is completely inappropriate and no way for a young lady to speak."

"Y-you're not g-going to wash my mouth out are you?" Rainee asked quietly. "With dishwashing soap."

"Oh gosh no." Alfred said. The door was pulled open and Bruce Wayne climbed into the passenger seat.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Rainee spat.

"Oh yes 'cos I'm God!" Bruce yelled sarcastically. His yelling made Rainee flinch for a second.

"Well you certainly act like it!" Rainee screamed.

"Quit the attitude Rainee." Bruce yelled.

"Make me!" Rainee screamed.

"For god sakes Rainee." Bruce roared.

"I'm going to tell the Joker you've been yelling at me!" Rainee snapped.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to tell batman you've been a brat." Bruce yelled. Rainee stared at him for a second.

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVEABLE!" She screamed as she punched the window. Bruce realised her went to far when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She screamed. She opened the car door and ran down the street. She didn't think about what happened last time she ran away. She needed to get away from Bruce. She was angry at him for bringing up batman. Sure she was being a brat but there was no need for bringing batman into the conversation.

"Maybe we should give her time to cool down." Bruce muttered.

"There are people out there who think she should still be in Arkham." Alfred pointed out. "There are people out there who want her dead."

"We've got to find her now." Bruce said.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bruce to find Rainee. She was sitting on a wall behind Gotham Bank. Alfred parked the car and Bruce got out. He came and sat next to her but she didn't look at him.

"I wanted to go back to my dad but then I remembered he was at Arkham." She said. "I figured he would come here if he got out."

"Why would he come here?" Bruce asked. Rainee shrugged.

"This is where we got caught." She said.

"You're meant to be seeing him soon." Bruce said.

"Every thing is so fucked up." She said. "Why can't I be normal?" Bruce wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She quickly pulled away and jumped down from the wall.

"We're going to be late!" She said with a false smile. She spotted their car and ran over to it. Bruce sighed and followed. He sat next to her and Alfred began driving.

After a couple minutes he noticed she was shaking.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "Are you going to leave me at Arkham now?"

"What?" Bruce asked. "No! Rainee I wouldn't leave you there again."

"But you said…" Rainee muttered.

"Forget it." Bruce said. "I didn't mean any of it."

"Neither did I." Rainee muttered.

* * *

Rainee escorted to a room where The Joker and his doctor were already waiting. The Joker was in a straight jacket. He was sitting on a lumpy sofa with his legs crossed.

His doctor was a woman with chocolate brown hair tied up in a messy bun behind her head. She smiled at Rainee when she sat next to the Joker.

"Hello Rainee, I'm Doctor O'Brien." The woman said with a smile.

"Hello." Rainee muttered. She leaned back on the brightly coloured sofa and crossed her legs.

"As you probably know, you are here to have some therapy sessions with your father." Dr O'Brien said.

"Therapy?" Rainee gasped as she pretended to be surprised. "I thought we were going the zoo." The Joker chuckled a bit and the doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well first question." She said with a smile. "Do you think The Joker is a good dad?"

Oh yes. He's great. He never hurts me, he always tells me right from wrong. He makes sure I'm never in trouble. He's the best dad ever. You should give him his own parenting class." Rainee muttered. She looked at the Joker and they both burst out laughing.

"I would like you both to take this seriously." Dr O'Brien said.

"Anything for you doc." The Joker said with a smirk. Rainee rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you're a good dad?" Dr O'Brien asked.

"I'm a great dad." The Joker said. Dr O'Brien nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Now Rainee, I believe you've been having a pretty hard time lately." Doctor O'Brien said with a sad smile on her red lips.

"I've been in Arkham of course I've been having a hard time." Rainee exclaimed.

"I mean with the pregnancy and all." Dr O'Brien said. Rainee flinched and sunk deeper into the sofa. "When you were raped why didn't you tell your father?"

"Because he would have been angry at me." Rainee muttered quietly.

"I probably would of." The Joker said with a smile.

"Why would be mad at her for something that clearly hurt her and wasn't her fault at all?" Dr O'Brien asked.

"Well it was her fault _in a way_. She didn't fight back. If she fought back she wouldn't have been raped." The Joker said as though I was simple. Rainee looked at the clock and wondered how long this torture would go on for.

Half an hour later and The Joker was flirting with the doctor. Rainee slammed her head on the desk in frustration.

"If I wasn't in this straight jacket you'd be in trouble." The Joker hissed. Rainee smiled and sat back as she got an idea. She wrapped her arms around the Joker in a hug.

"Yay, fatherly love!" She squealed.

"Get off of me." The Joker growled. Rainee sat back and smirked at the Joker.

"Right this session is over for today." Doctor O'Brien said. She pressed a button that called for the orderlies but they didn't come. Doctor O'Brien ran a hand through her hair when she realised the button was broke.

"I'll be right back." She muttered. When she left the room Rainee snapped round her head to look at the Joker.

"You messed up the button." She said. The Joker smirked and nodded.

"And the orderlies are…busy." He said. Rainee nodded and shifted in her seat. Suddenly the Joker was standing over her, out of his straight jacket.

"Ta-dah!" He said.

"How did you get out of that?" Rainee asked, looking at the crumpled straight jacket on the floor. The Joker just smirked at her and placed his hands either side of her head.

"How did you, uh, get that bruise?" He asked. Rainee raised an eyebrow.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about." Rainee said. The Joker jabbed a finger at her forehead, where there was a large browny purple bruise. She hissed in pain and tried to push his hand away.

"I fell down the stairs." She lied. The Joker glared at her and grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into his own. She screamed in pain.

"Tell me the truth." He barked.

"I slammed my head against a wall because I thought Bruce Wayne was batman." Rainee screamed. Only then she realised how stupid it sounded. The Joker burst out into a fit of giggles. There was a banging noise coming from the door and he stopped laughing.

"Do you _ever_ listen to me?" He roared. Rainee gasped and shrunk back into her seat. "What did I say about hurting yourself?"

"Not to do it." Rainee muttered.

"THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT?" The Joker yelled. Rainee felt tears well up in her eyes. The Joker sighed and stroked her face. She didn't think it was meant to be comforting.

"Don't cry." He ordered. "Is living with Bruce Wayne _really_ tha_t_ bad?"

"N-n-no." Rainee stuttered. "But you've got to get out of here."

"Does little Ray miss me?" The Joker laughed. Rainee nodded. The door flew open and about five orderlies stood in the door way. The Joker leapt back from Rainee and waved at them.

"How did you get out of your straightjacket?" An orderly grunted.

_"Magic_." The Joker said.

* * *

Rainee sat in the passenger seat of Bruce's car.

"You missed the turning." Rainee pointed out. "You don't know the way to your own house."

"We're not going home yet?" Bruce said. Rainee sunk lower into her seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly. The word _'orphanage' _ran across her mind.

"Well I had an idea yesterday, since I missed your birthday maybe we could throw you a party tomorrow." Bruce said. Rainee smiled. "We can invite Shane and your two friends."

"Great." Rainee said with a big smile. "So where are we going now?"

"To get you a dress." Bruce said.

"Oh, so it's going to be a fancy party." Rainee said with a smirk. Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Rainee let out a squeal and turned the radio up.

He could hear her scream with the words 'party', 'live', 'joker', 'amazing' and 'love' in. Bruce turned the radio down slightly.

"Say all that again but slower." He laughed.

"I've seen her perform live!" Rainee squealed as she pointed to the radio. The song that was playing was a woman with amazingly strong voice.

"Really when?" Bruce asked.

"My birthday." Rainee said.

"Which birthday?" Bruce asked.

"The last one." Rainee said with a smirk.

"I'm confused." Bruce muttered.

"Don't tell any one." Rainee said. "But on my birthday the Joker got all these amazing bands and singers to perform for me. They didn't know about the Joker and they didn't know about me. They thought they were just playing for a millionaire or something. The Joker was obviously in love with _her_." She pointed at the radio again.

"Really?" Bruce laughed.

"Oh yeah." Rainee laughed. "He didn't hurt me at all that day. Not even once." Bruce looked over at Rainee for a second. She began singing along to the radio.

"_A kick in the teeth is good for some,_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none,_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none,  
You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed." _She sang quietly. Then she looked over at Bruce and smiled.

"I should day that to Doctor Smith when he asks me if the Joker beating me upsets me." She said. "A kiss with a fist is better then none."

"That can't be true." Bruce said. Rainee ignored him and went back to quoting songs.

"You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap." She muttered.

* * *

"We're supposed to be dress shopping." Bruce muttered as Rainee grabbed his wrist and dragged him down another row of selves stacked with DVDs.

"Oh my gosh they actually have it!" Rainee squealed as she picked up a DVD case. She picked up another and smiled. "And this one? This shop is amazing!" Bruce looked at the DVD cases she was grinning at and frowned.

"I've never heard of him." He said as he read the title. It was a stand up comedian or something.

"He's amazing!" She said. "So is he." She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. She placed them back on the shelf and grabbed another.

"I thought they only sold this in Britain! I was going to ask Alfred for it!" She said, cradling the DVD in her arms. It was the DVD of a comedy panel show television programme

"Outrageous and unbroadcastable material." Bruce read. "It's rated far too high for your age."

"It's just funny stuff. It's not blood or gore that will give me ideas." Rainee moaned.

"If I buy you it then can we go to the dress shop." Bruce asked. Rainee bit her lip. "If I buy you the second series _as well_ can we go to the dress shop." Rainee smiled and gave Bruce a hug.

"You're the best." She laughed.

* * *

"Yellow?" Rainee moaned as Bruce handed her a dress.

"Just try it on." Bruce laughed.

"It's the tenth dress." She moaned as she turned and closed the door on the changing room. Bruce smirked and sat back down on the fancy chair.

"I look like a sunshine." Rainee moaned. She opened the door and stared at Bruce. She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Like a _Ray_ of sunshine." Bruce laughed. Rainee's face dropped. She stared at the floor for a second.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked.

"I hate this dress." She spat before slamming the door. She stared at herself in the full length mirror.

'_My little Ray of sunshine.'_ The Jokers voice filled her head. _'of course you're insane.' _

"Rainee, try this one on." Bruce said. She opened the door and saw him holding out a red dress. She took it off of him and then shut the door.

Once she got it on she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned.

It was a deep red satin bubble dress with a black ribbon tied into a loose bow at the hip. She looked beautiful, even with all her scars showing.

"I like this one." She shouted. She opened the door and walked out of the changing room.

"It looks lovely." Bruce said. A couple of the shop assistants who had been flirting with Bruce clapped when Rainee spun around.

"I look like a princess!" She beamed. "Well you know, apart from the Glasgow smile."

* * *

**A/N: **Well I'm going to start the next chapter straight away!

The lyric if you hadn't already guessed was … Kiss With A Fist- Florence +The Machine.

Gosh I love that woman!

___**Please join the fanpage on facebook thats been made for this! So far I've put... questions asking for my fans ideas... fan art... lyrics to the next chappter.**_

www . facebook . com / ?ref=logo#! / pages / Creepy-Clowns-Daughter / 134598326560155?ref=ts

(Delete the spaces :) )

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!


	38. You're In Time For The Show

****  
**_ You're in time for the show_**  
**_ You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loath_**

**The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance._  
_**

Rainee stared at the television.

_'The Joker, Jonathan Crane and Blade Riddle escape from Arkham Asylum!_' The screen read. Rainee's stomach was doing flips as she watched the news reported go over all of the details for the hundredth time since they had escaped early that morning.

"Rainee the guests will be here in 10 minutes." Bruce called. He entered the room and sighed when he saw what she was watching.

"Rainee, you've got to stop watching this." He said as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"He's going to come for me." She muttered.

"You don't know that." Bruce said. Rainee looked at him with a look that read 'stop-lying-to-me!'

"OK. OK." Bruce said. "Just forget about it while we have your party. You're going to see your brother and you friends and you're going to have a great time. We'll worry about The Joker when this is all over."

"Fine." Rainee muttered.

"Smile." Bruce said. Rainee glared at him.

"I am. All the time." She said with a smirk.

**-1 hour later-**

Rainee tugged on Bruce's sleeve. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Where are they?" She hissed. "I don't know these people at all. Some party this is turning out to be. My friends haven't even bothered to show."

"I'm sure Shane, Ally, Kayla and Gabriel are just running late." Bruce said.

"An hour late?" Rainee hissed.

"Well maybe they got lost on the way." Bruce said as he shook hands with another guest. Rainee flashed the woman she didn't know a smile.

"They don't like me any more." Rainee muttered.

"You've got to be more optimistic." Bruce said.

"All my optimism was drained out of me when I was locked up in Arkham." Rainee said with a smirk. She looked down at her red dress and black flat shoes.

"Mr Wayne." A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw Bruce shaking hands with a man. The man had white hair and a moustache.

"You must be Rainee." The man said. Rainee nodded and shook the mans hand.

"Rainee this is a family friend." Bruce said. It was obvious he had no idea what this guys name was.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rainee said with a nod.

"Such a polite young girl." The man said. "Not what I expected at all."

"Excuse me?" Rainee asked with a hollow laugh.

"Well with whom your father is and all I didn't expect you to be so…" The man muttered.

"Human?" Rainee snapped.

"Rainee…" Bruce muttered.

"I'm nothing like my father, thank you very much." Rainee laughed. "You shouldn't make assumptions."

"Rainee calm down." Bruce said softly. Alfred came up to the group and smiled at them.

"Your friend Gabriel is on the phone for you Miss Wayne." He said to Rainee.

"It's about time I got an explanation." Rainee said with a smile. She walked out of the room and across the hall.

"Hello." She said as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"RAINEE!" Gabriel sobbed.

"Woah, Gabe what's up?" Rainee asked.

"I-It's the Joker." He sobbed. Rainee's stomach dropped. "He got out of Arkham and he says if you don't come to Gotham Theatre in the next half an hour he's going to kill us all."

"Who else is there?" Rainee asked.

"Me, Kayla, Shane and Ally. Rainee, hurry up!" He sobbed.

"I'm on my way." She said as tears began to fall out of her eyes. She hung up the phone and began to run out of the building. Just before she got out of the door Bruce leapt in front of her like a ninja.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gotham theatre." She sobbed.

"What? Why? What's happened? Why are you crying?" Bruce asked. Rainee pushed him out of the way.

"I was right." She sobbed. "He's got my friends. He's got my brother." She ran out of the building and down the street.

"Rainee!" Bruce called but she was already gone. She could run fast.

* * *

Rainee walked into the main auditorium of Gotham theatre. It had been raining and her only being in her dress and shoes, was freezing cold. She was shaking with fear and the cold.

"Hello?" She called. Then the lights suddenly the stage lights switched on and she saw Gabriel, Kayla, Shane and Ally all tied to individual chairs.

"Oh my god." She cried as she ran towards the stage. When she got a closer look at Shane she screamed. His face was carved into a Glasgow smile. Every one else was gagged but Shane didn't even look conscious. She ran over to him and knelt in front of him. She slapped his face in an attempt to wake him up. She didn't sucseed in anything apart from getting her hands covered in blood.

"That is what happens when you _disobey_ me." The Joker's voice said, filling the room. He was walking onto the stage from the side.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Rainee screamed.

"Your _big brother _was causing me trouble." The Joker said.

"You fucking psychopath." She spat. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"He wasn_'t_ even your _real_ brother." He said. Rainee charged at him. She tried to punch him in the stomach. She tried to cause him pain but it was no use.

"I hate you!" She screamed. The Joker got his knife out of his pocket and slammed her against the wall. He pressed his knife into the side of her neck.

"That's no way to speak to your _dad _is it? Especially when _you_ said you've been missing me." He said.

"I wish you weren't my dad." She screamed. She felt the knife cut into her skin before the Joker kneed her in the stomach and let her fall to the floor.

"That hurts." He growled. He kicked her face and she screamed. "After_ all_ I've done for you. I even arraigned a, uh, party for my return. I invited _your _friends and your brother and his girlfriend. _You should be grateful_."

"You killed my brother." She screamed. "I'd be grateful if you never came near me again." The Joker let out a noise that sounded like an animal growl and he stomped down on her head. Rainee heard something crunch and then blood began to trickle down her face.

"Look's as if you've already been to a party though, eh?" He laughed. She let out a shaky sob as he lifted her to her feet. "Don't cry, the blood matches your dress." He threw her across the stage with amazing strength. She could hear her friends sobbing but right now she could only think of the immense pain in her head.

The Joker towered over her. She turned her head to find she was right at the edge of the stage.

"Haven't you been in this situation before?" He laughed, referring to the time she fell off of the stage when Batman was trying to get her. He gave her a hard kick and she tumbled off of the stage. Her arm made a sickening crack as she landed on it.

"Let my friends go, please!" She cried. The Joker leapt off the stage and landed on his haunches next to her.

"After your little, uh, outburst I don't think I will." He said softly. Rainee cried more and tried to get away from The Joker. He just grabbed her ankle and squeezed it in a bone crushingly tight grip.

"Let's go home shall we?" He asked.

"You're a sick man. I don't love you like I loved you before." She sobbed. The Joker didn't like that. He stood up and jumped on her ankle. She groaned in pain and rested her head against the wooden floor. "You need help." She screamed.

The Joker stomped down on her head again. Everything began to get fuzzy for Rainee as the Joker turned her over onto her back.

"So do you kid!" He laughed.

"Pick on some one your own size." A rough voice called.

"That's a bad line." The Joker said as he looked over at the batman who was suddenly right in front of him. He punched the Joker in the face and the Joker stumbled back laughing.

While the Joker and Batman fought, Rainee lay on the floor trying not to faint or black out. She must have been lying in the wrong place because the Joker tripped and landed on her. She screamed and tried to push him off. Batman injected something into The Jokers neck and he fell unconscious. He was pulled off of Rainee and left on the floor.

Rainee stared at his unconscious body and bit her lip. She didn't know whether to be happy he wasn't hurting her any more or upset he was unconscious and unable to protect her from the batman.

After a couple minutes batman had untied Gabriel, Kayla and Ally. Unfortunately it looked as if Shane hadn't made it.

"The police are on there way." He said to Rainee. She pushed herself into a sitting position and shook her head.

"N-no." She stuttered. She was shaking with fear. "B-Bruce said I don't have to go back to Arkham. You can't make me go back."

"You're not going back to Arkham." Batman said. He took a step forward and she shuffled back. She could feel more blood trickle down the side of her face. She looked over at her father whose forehead was bleeding.

"You've killed him." She gasped. She looked up at Batman and stood up.

"He's just unconscious." Batman said. Rainee ran over to him and threw a punch at his chest. It hurt her fists with every punch but she carried on trying to hurt him.

"You don't care!" She screamed. "You don't care about me or him. You're going to leave him for dead!" Batman grabbed her wrists and she struggled. She was crying and screaming.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" She sobbed as she tried to head butt him. "This is all your fault. My fucked up life is your entire fault! You cause this all!"

Batman pushed her back and she fell onto the floor with a thud. She gasped and grabbed the back of her head.

When she looked up Batman had gone.

When the police arrived they took Rainee, Kayla, Gabriel, Ally and Shane to hospital.

The Joker was no where to be seen.

-2 hours later-

"Do you have our things?" Bruce asked Alfred as he got in the car. Rainee was in the back seat, she hadn't stop crying since a doctor told her that her brother had died due to blood loss.

"Of course sir." Alfred answered.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked.

"Were getting out of Gotham." Bruce replied.

"We're running away?" Rainee asked.

"We're not going to wait for the Joker to come and almost kill you again." Bruce said. Rainee sunk lower in her seat. She couldn't be bothered arguing with Bruce now.

Once they had arrived at the large expensive hotel Bruce got out of the car and opened the door for Rainee. She was lying across the back seats, fast asleep.

Bruce sighed when he looked at her face. She had bruises covering the side of her face along with stitches on her forehead. The arm that lay across her stomach was bandaged up. He lifted her into his arms, careful not to hurt her and carried her into the hotel.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short!

Reeepplllyyyy to those rreeeevviiiieewwssss:

**_Riddle!_**_: Ha ha many have tried! Well I hoped you liked this chapter ;) YOU ESCAPED!_

_**Laura!: **Thank you! I shall!_

h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / C r e e p y - C l o w n s - D a u g h t e r / 1 3 4 5 9 8 3 2 6 5 6 0 1 5 5 ? r e f = t s # ! / p a g e s / C r e e p y - C l o w n s - D a u g h t e r / 1 3 4 5 9 8 3 2 6 5 6 0 1 5 5 ? r e f = t s


	39. The End

A/N:

**Lee: **Oh I'm sorry! Who did you want me to kill? XD I hope you like this chapter!

**Laura: **Thank you very very much yet again.

**Riddle: **Ha ha you're always hypoooo! XD I was thinking… maybe just maybe Blade in this story could have a older brother… who is a criminal… if you catch my drift…. Like… riddle…..riddler… johhnnnnnyy deppppp! XD xxx

* * *

**_You've got a face for a smile, you know_**  
**_A shame you waste it_**  
**_When you're breaking me slowly_**

**World Of Chances- Demi Lovato

* * *

**

"Rainee, we should really go down for breakfast." Bruce said. Rainee was in her hotel suite, laying on the sofa staring at the flat screen television.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"You haven't eaten since before the party, yesterday." Bruce sighed. He walked over to her and saw she was watching the news. "I thought I told you to stop watching the news." He sighed. She didn't reply. She just stared at the photograph of her brother that flashed up on screen. Bruce sighed, switched the television off and looked at Rainee.

"What did you do?" He asked when he saw the scars on her cheeks were bleeding. How he hadn't noticed it before he'll never know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered. Bruce looked at her as if to say 'yes-you-do'. Rainee sighed.

"Look I done it in Arkham once it's no big deal." She got up and walked over to the mirror. "Oh… that's a lot of blood."

"What did you do?" Bruce asked again as he walked into his suite, which was next door, connected by a door. He got his first aid kit and brought it into Rainee's room.

"Chewed through it I think." She muttered. She smiled at Bruce.

The blood that was smeared across the bottom of her chin added with the newly open Glasgow smile made Rainee look terrifying.

"I'll stitch it back up for you." Bruce said. Rainee groaned but sat on the bed any way.

After ten minutes she leaped back and cradled her cheek which was now in more pain then before Bruce started.

"You're no good at this!" She screamed. "You carry on sewing it up like that I'll end up looking like my dad!"

"You keep moving." Bruce muttered as he took his phone out of his pocket and rang Alfred.

10 more minutes later and Alfred arrived at their suite. Rainee was standing in front the mirror saying something about_ 'too much blood'_ and her dad '_loving this'_.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"Bruce can't stitch up a wound, that's what happened." Rainee snapped. Bruce nodded as Rainee sat down on a chair and waited for Alfred to stitch her up.

She hissed in pain and winced when he did.

"You two go down for breakfast." She said to the men as she walked into the bathroom to clean the blood off of her face. "I obviously can't eat now can I?"

"I don't think we should leave you alone." Bruce mumbled.

"Look, if I see a clown I'll scream." Rainee said from inside the bathroom. She let out a loud ear splitting scream to prove her point. Then she winced as her cheeks hurt.

"I think we'll hear that from miles away." Alfred said.

"I'll be good girl I promise." Rainee said as she popped her head out of the bathroom. "No alcohol. No drugs. No boys. No hurting myself. No murder…unless they deserve it. No phoning the police. No phoning any one. No contact with the outside world." She was quoting the Joker word for word. "I've heard it before."

"No murder at all." Bruce said.

"Got it." Rainee said. She followed them as they walked towards the door. "No piercings. No drug overdoses. No chewing through my scars."

"Be careful." Bruce said with a smile.

"You're only going downstairs." Rainee laughed. When they left the room Rainee slammed the door and ran over to the bed.

One thing she had always wanted to do in a hotel room was jump on the bed.

When she had done that for about ten minutes she fell onto her back and bit her lip.

She knew she shouldn't be happy. She knew she should still be grieving.

"No use wallowing in self pity." She muttered to herself as she stood up. "I'll go… exploring."

She walked across the suite and slowly opened the door. She peaked her head out and looked down the long corridor. The coast seemed to be clear and she walked down.

There was a maid cleaning out some rooms. Rainee smiled and waved at her as she scurried past. She carried on walking down the long hallway.

She wasn't looking where she was going for a moment and bumped into some one. She groaned as she hit the floor.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw a brunette girl holding an mp3 player staring down at her.

"It's OK." Rainee said as she stood up. The girl seemed to be her age if not slightly older. The girl gasped when she saw who Rainee was.

"Y-You're… R-R…" She stuttered.

"Rainee Sparrow." Rainee said. The girl nodded and nervously scratched the back of her neck. "What's your name?" Rainee asked.

"Tallulah." The girl said.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Tallulah." Rainee said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Tallulah said.

"It's OK. I like your name." Rainee said.

"I like yours." Tallulah said. "Rainee's a very pretty name and then …Sparrow… like Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, he's my husband." Rainee said with a serious tone. Tallulah laughed.

"Back off he's mine." She joked. Then she bit her lip and looked at her feet. "I don't mean to seem rude but aren't you meant to be… hidden."

"I am hidden." Rainee said happily. "Well I should be in the hotel room still but..."

"Will Mr Wayne be angry at you?" Tallulah asked.

"You're not alcohol, drugs, a boy, you're not hurting me, I'm not murdering you, you're not the police and technically you're not the outside world so I'm breaking _no_ rules." Rainee said.

"I-it's good to know you're not murdering me." Tallulah laughed.

"I don't murder people." Rainee muttered. "Once or twice but they deserved it."

"I bet they did. I read about that girl you…shot. Well done. I wish I could kill some girls at my school." Tallulah said.

"I'm not proud of it. Well I shouldn't be but…" Rainee muttered. Tallulah laughed. "I like you; through our whole conversation you haven't mentioned the 'J' word."

"Japan?" Tallulah joked. Rainee laughed. "Do you want to go get some ice cream? They serve it down stairs and its… amazing."

"Bruce wouldn't like that." Rainee muttered.

"Oh." Tallulah muttered.

"What he doesn't know won't kill me." Rainee muttered.

**000**

"Oh we are so best friends!" Rainee laughed as she sat at a table with Tallulah.

"Rainee Sparrow?" A voice said. Rainee looked over her shoulder and saw a man in a black shirt and black pants staring down at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're father is looking for you." He said. Rainee gasped and stood up. She held her spoon like a weapon in front of her.

"Which father?" She asked.

"Bruce Wayne." The man said.

"Oh dear." Rainee muttered. "I'll see you later Tallulah, what's your room number?"

"Room 17 floor 4." Tallulah said before having another mouthful of ice cream.

"See you later." She said before running out of the room.

"Rainee, where have you been?" Bruce asked as Rainee leaped in front of him.

"I made a friend." Rainee said with a smile. Bruce grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the elevator.

"You left your room didn't you?" Bruce sighed.

"_Obviously._ You didn't say I couldn't." Rainee muttered. The elevator began to move slowly up.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure that out yourself." Bruce said.

"I must be stupid then." Rainee mumbled.

"I never said that." Bruce said. Rainee didn't say anything. Bruce carried on telling Rainee how worried he was and how stupid she had been all the way until they got into their room.

"What if the Joker was down there?" Bruce asked.

"But he wasn't." Rainee muttered. She stormed across the room and stopped by the window, next to the desk.

"That's not the point. He could be any where. You have to be more careful." Bruce yelled.

"Shut up." Rainee snapped.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Bruce shouted. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"SHUT UP!" Rainee screamed. She picked the fancy glass paper weight up from the desk and threw it at Bruce. The next thing she knew the paper weight hit Bruce in the head and he fell to the floor.

"JESUS RAINEE!" He yelled. Rainee watched in horror as he took his hand away from his head and revealed a large gash that was bleeding heavily.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. She ran over to him and crouched besides him. Bruce groaned when he saw the blood covering his hand. Rainee helped him up and sat him on the bed.

"What do I do?" She asked as more blood began to pour out of her adoptive fathers head. Bruce himself was beginning to get dizzy.

"Phone Alfred." He muttered.

"Where's your phone?" Rainee asked. She was close to tears now. Bruce pointed over to the television and surely enough next to it was Bruce's phone. She ran over to it and switched it on. She scrolled through the contacts until she saw the words 'ALFRED.'

"Hello, Master Wayne?" Alfred said as he answered the phone.

"No it's Ray. You've got to get here now!" She sobbed.

"Rainee what's happened?" Alfred asked.

"I threw something at Bruce and now he's about to bleed to death!" She cried.

"I'm on my way." Alfred said. Rainee hung up and ran over to Bruce. He was lying back on the bed.

"Stay awake!" She screamed. She slapped him face a bit to keep him awake. "I'm sorry."

She stared down at him and then got an idea.

"Pressure! Gotta apply pressure don't I?" She ran into the bathroom and came out with a rolled up towel. She pressed it against his head.

"Too much pressure." Bruce groaned.

"Sorry!" Rainee squeaked as she applied less pressure. "You think living with the Joker would mean I knew how to deal with injuries." She muttered.

"It's not that bad." Bruce muttered.

"Yes it is!" Rainee exclaimed. She looked at her hands which were now covered in Bruce's blood. She groaned.

A couple minutes later and Alfred came into the room.

Rainee sat on the chair biting her nails as she watched Alfred stitch Bruce's forehead up. Her face was stained with tear tracks.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." She said.

"Master Wayne will be OK." Alfred said.

"I've had worse." Bruce muttered.

"I'm sorry." She muttered again.

"Don't be." Bruce said.

"So I take it we found Rainee." Alfred said to Bruce.

"Yes." Bruce muttered.

"I made a friend." Rainee said with a grin. "Her name is Tallulah and she's in room 17 floor 4."

"Why don't you go and see her while me and Master Wayne have a little chat." Alfred suggested.

"Sure." Rainee said happily.

**000**

After a day spent with her new friend Rainee collapsed on her bed.

"NIGHT BRUCE!" She called.

"Night Rainee." Bruce laughed. Rainee looked over and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Are you putting me up for adoption?" She asked as she crawled under the quilt.

"No." Bruce said as he raised an eyebrow. "Just because you lost your temper doesn't mean I'm giving you up."

"I cut your head open." Rainee muttered.

"I'm fine now." Bruce smiled. "Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Maybe but probably not." Rainee muttered.

"Good night." Bruce laughed.

"Good night, dad." She mumbled.

000

Rainee woke up when she heard a noise. She sat up and clutched the duvet around her. She looked around the room and noticed the door was open. Her heart started thumping 10 times faster in her chest.

She stood up, still clutching the blanket, and padded across the floor.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly. She stood by the closet, too afraid to go any further. She scrunched her toes up on the soft carpet and scrunched up her nose.

"Bruce?" She whispered. The closet door was flung open and before Rainee could scream a hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" The Joker whispered in her ear. Rainee looked up at him and felt the tears well up in her eyes. His make up was smudged across his face making him look even more terrifying. His tongue darted over his scars before he grinned. She tried to scream but the Joker pressed his hand down on her mouth more.

He pushed her backwards until she fell onto the bed.

"Go away." She sobbed when he took his hand off of her mouth.

"Nope." The Joker laughed quietly. She was about to scream and the Joker saw this. His clasped his hand back over her mouth and sighed.

"Don't want to wake _Bruce-y_ up now do we?" He laughed. He pulled a syringe out of her pocket at held it up in front of him. Rainee began to struggle more and cry.

"Oh don't worry Ray… this won't hurt a bit." He said quietly. Rainee quickly kicked him in the stomach. She leapt to her feet as he fell back.

She ran across the room and out of the door. She didn't know where to go. Maybe she should go to Tallulah. No! It would be terrible to drag her into this mess.

Her bare feet pounded the carpeted hall as she ran quicker than she had ever run before.

She ran down the stairs quickly, she could hear the Joker behind her. She ran down the corridor of floor 4. Until she bumped into some one.

"Why do we always seem to meet like this?" Tallulah laughed. Rainee looked up at her in horror. "What's up?" She asked. She was wearing pink fluffy pyjamas.

"Get back in your suite." Rainee hissed as she grabbed her wrist and ran down the hall with her.

"Wait what?" Tallulah asked. Rainee didn't answer. She just carried on running. Tallulah wanted to point out her suite was in the other direction but Rainee seemed to be too determined to run away.

"What's going on?" She asked, beginning to worry now. Rainee didn't answer she just carried on running until she got to a dead end.

"NO!" She screamed as she banged her fists against the wall.

"Has Rainee made a little friend?" The Joker said. Tallulah's eyes widened and she was about to spin around when Rainee grabbed her shoulders.

"It would be better if you didn't turn around." She said softly.

"What? Are you _embarrassed_ by me?" The Joker laughed. Rainee nodded quickly. Tallulah stared at Rainee with her mouth hanging open. She was clearly terrified. She turned her head around and saw the Joker. She let out a gasp and a tear slid down her face. Rainee grabbed her head and turned it so she was looking Rainee in the eyes.

"Don't look at him." Rainee hissed.

"How about we make a deal?" The Joker said. He held the syringe up in front of him. "You come over here and let me, uh, inject this into you and I won't _kill_ your little friend."

Tallulah gasped and began to cry. Rainee glared at the Joker.

"You're sick." She spat. "Can't I have one friend who you don't try to kill?" The Joker cocked his gun and pointed it to the back of Tallulah's head. "OK, OK, OK!" Rainee screamed. She let go of her friend and stormed over to him.

"Not here!" She snapped. "As soon as you stab that into me something will happen to my head and you'll kill Tallulah!"

"You'_re_ upsetting her." The Joker pointed out as he looked over at Tallulah who was now crying.

"Take me down stairs first." Rainee ordered.

"You don't trust me?" The Joker asked taking a step towards her.

"You killed all of my family." Rainee pointed out.

"They weren't your family." The Joker grinned.

"Yes I've heard this all before." Rainee muttered as she began to walk down the hallway. She knew the Joker was following her but she still decided to risk trying to run away.

She ran too fast down the stairs and tripped. She went tumbling down the carpeted stairs. The Joker burst into a fit of laughter when he saw this.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she groaned and lay still on her back. The Joker was still laughing when he jumped off the bottom step and landed next to her.

She desperately tried to sit up but the Joker knelt down on the floor and put a hand on her chest. He leant down all his weight on her while he got the syringe back out of his pocket.

"You never learn." He muttered. "No matter how many times it happens you never learn." He looked down at her. "I _always _win." He grabbed her chin and pushed it back.

"How did you know where I was?" Rainee asked.

"I know people. I know_ the right _people." He said as he looked across Rainee's neck for a vein. When he found one he grinned and stabbed the syringe into it. She groaned and began to kick at him.

Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her struggles stopped. She looked at the Joker and her pupils were dilated. She had a far away look in her eyes as well.

The Joker smirked and stood up. Rainee continued to lie still on the floor. The Joker grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled and fell against his chest.

"Wanna go home." She slurred. The Joker laughed and dragged her across the room and into the lobby.

"Let's leave Bruce a_ little_ message." The Joker laughed. Rainee furrowed her brow and looked around the room. The dead bodies and hostages being held at gun point by goons, didn't seem to faze her.

While she was looking away the Joker sliced her finger open with his knife. She hissed and muttered something under her breath. He guided her finger to the wall and began to write on it in her blood.

Rainee groaned and tried to pull her finger away from him but she was too weak.

"I want to go home." She mumbled. The Joker just nodded and continued to write on the wall with her finger. "Stop hurting me!"

"And… done." The Joker said as he stood back and admired his work.

On the wall in Rainee's blood were the words: **'Bye Bye Bruce!'**

The Joker laughed and then pulled Rainee out of the hotel. She was frowning and sticking out her bottom lip.

When he pulled her into the van and put her seat belt on her she was still glaring at him. He ordered the driver to drive and then looked at her.

"Wha**t**?" He asked. She leant in, swaying slightly.

"You always hurt me." She muttered. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Yes I do." The Joker said with a grin. Rainee looked at him for a second and then grinned.

**000**

Bruce Wayne was woken up early hours of the morning by some one banging on his door. When he answered it there was a young girl around the same age as Rainee crying her eyes out. She was hysterical and when Bruce calmed her down she told her that the Joker had taken Rainee.

Bruce ran down to the lobby in hope to be able to get Rainee before the Joker took her.

What he saw horrified him. Covering the wall were the words 'Bye Bye Bruce!' written in blood.

Blood that was later found to be Rainee Wayne's.

Witnesses said the girl went willing. Others said she looked as if she had been drugged or drunk.

_That was the night the world saw the last of 'Rainee Sparrow'. After this the only person they saw was the Joker's daughter._

_And that is the story of Rainee Sparrow._

_Because we're all just stories in the end.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes that is the end! But I've already started the sequel! Yaaayyyy! Look out for it!

_**h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k. c o m / ? r e f = l o g o # ! / p a g e s / C r e e p y - C l o w n s - D a u g h t e r / 1 3 4 5 9 8 3 2 6 5 6 0 1 5 5 ? r e f = t s**_

_**Review and it will make the sequel come quicker. **_


End file.
